Bleach: Kingdoms and Princesses
by TheLastTscheapwhetzar
Summary: This is a story started on the anniversary of Bleach ending to honor an amazing story and writer, Tite Kubo. Though I belong to those who disliked the overall ending, I am thankful for the series. This year long arc will tell a different story though, of how Ichigo met a being called the Tscheapwhetzar, and how he was given a new destiny. All Bleach rights belong to Tite Kubo!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The pendulum of fate is halted for one moment as a new presence enters Ichigo's life! High above Karakura Town the air swirls with anticipation and power as another chapter begins!

Above the Kurosaki Clinic the air twisted and warped as a portal opens. Out of the vortex of power and sky the Tscheapwhetzar emerged, followed closely Lapis Lazuli, Castiel, Bill Cipher, Kelsier, and Jason from Beyonders. The Tscheapwhetzar's customary cloak whipped in the night breeze as he looked down at the little home and business. From beneath his hood he cracked a crooked smile.

"I'm not used to this whole walking in the air thing," Lapis moaned as she clutched the Tscheapwhetzar's tattered garb.

"But you can fly on your own," Jason exclaimed.

"That's with wings! This feels… unnatural," Lapis protested.

"I don't know. I think I could get used to this," Kelsier laughed. "It would definitely widen the possibilities of my Steel Pushing and Iron Pulling."

Lapis ignored him and continued, "And this place feels so different from what I've seen and known. It feels... Darker. Violent."

"My kind of party," Bill remarked, enthused.

The Tscheapwhetzar put an arm around Lapis and said softly, "Don't worry. I'm here, you won't fall. And I am glad that you can feel the difference between this world and your own. Most Crossovers, even Lords, never feel the difference between the many planets and stories in the Realms of Imagination, but residents like yourselves can. You easily recognize the differences between worlds. I wish I could do that as quickly."

"There is no lord, but the one, true God," Castiel muttered under his breath.

"Quite right there, Cass, but you'll need to expand your understanding in order to keep up. I'm not here to talk theology, but the very Essence of world building here in the Realms."

The gathering watched their leader expectantly. Except for Bill who floated and spun around slowly, talking about how Japanese kanji were actually miniature aliens from another dimension. The Tscheapwhetzar laughed at the once king of the Nightmare Realm and he looked down at Lapis.

"I see the question in your mind: why did I bring you all here?"

"It had crossed my mind," Jason voiced.

"Sorry for tearing you away from the ball and your lovely Corrine, but let's face it, Trensicourt has tons of balls. Now, I brought you all here to witness what it's like when I invade a story and form a new timeline. I have already done the same with your own worlds, but then you were the actors. This time you will be the audience. But first, let me tell you a little something about this world."

Kelsier yawned, "You are just like the Drifter, all about telling stories."

"It's what I do."

"It's his thing," Bill quipped, sounding like an overgrown orc.

The Tscheapwhetzar let go of Lapis, though she continued to hold onto his cloak, and he drew forth from his pocket a handful of dirt and began to pour it slowly in the air. He looked at the group he had brought with him to Karakura Town and began his tale.

"Just two months ago, the last war between two of this world's greatest powers came to close. For a thousand years, the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, kind of like angels," he said, nodding to Castiel, "fought against the Quincy, or rather humans gifted divine powers. The leader of the Quincys, Ywach-"

"Blasphemy," Castiel seethed with a sharp breath.

" _Ywach_ ," the Tscheapwhetzar emphasized, "was an all powerful Quincy who sought to destroy and merge the dimensions of the World of the Living, which you see before you, the Soul Society, or heaven, and Hueco Mundo, which is a kind of hell. By doing this, he hoped he could avoid the eventuality of death. However, he was stopped by one Ichigo Kurosaki, a young boy with Soul Reaper powers. He also happens to live in the building right under our feet."

"You mean the lanky teen with the spiky, orange hair, gangly body, and permanent scowl," Bill demanded.

"The very same."

"A teen beat a man who sought to defeat heaven? He must have amazing powers, or ancestry," Castiel mused.

"You are correct on both accounts," the cloaked man remarked with a grin.

"So he is like Steven," Lapis asked.

"In a way, but characteristically speaking, absolutely not."

"If you all keep asking questions, the man's dirt is going to run out, and then we'll never hear the rest of the story," Kelsier joked, though the Tscheapwhetzar saw the man's impatience in his eyes.

"I dunno," Jason said. "Maybe that would be best. His sand pouring is somewhat distracting if you ask me."

"Alright, well let me proceed. To explain the sand, during the fight between Ichigo and Ywach, the Quincy King demonstrated his own godly powers and explained that he could see all futures and change them at will. He compared his power to someone sprinkling sand from their hand, and each individual grain represented a choice and a possible future. Normally, a person could never fathom where the sand would end up, let alone all of the possibilities. As you know from your experiences with prophecies Jason, this is a pretty accurate description of what it is like to deal with events involving the future."

Jason nodded in reply. "Yeah, it still hurts my head a little trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Need some help," Bill asked happily. He suddenly turned red and glared at the young man. "I am great at stretching the mind."

Jason gave him a flat stare and said, "No."

The Tscheapwhetzar continued, "Despite Ywach's ability to control the future, with the help of his friends, Ichigo was able to kill the Quincy King. And now the war is over. Nearly every Quincy is dead, thousands of Soul reapers are dead as well, but our heroes live happily and are getting some well deserved R&R. However, let me be frank-"

"Oh, is that your name?"

"Zip it triangle, or I'll do it for you," Kelsier growled.

"I concur," Castiel added with a scowl.

"Come on guys, we aren't getting anywhere fast with your interruptions," Lapis said, giving the others a serious look.

"Bill, I know you want to get back to plotting the demise of the Pines, but shut up and listen," the Tscheapwhetzar interjected.

"Oh fine," Bill huffed, crossing his legs and floating near the cloaked man's head.

"Does he ever shut up?" Jason moaned.

"Nope. He's like the head that's always screaming. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I thoroughly dislike where this story goes. Yes, it ends happy enough, but things happen from here that honestly do not make sense and ruin this world's overall story. So I am here to change it. I am here to steal it. I am here, because we need Ichigo's powers for the war that is now raging throughout the Realms.

"Now then, to answer the question, 'why the sand?' The reason I showed it to you and why I explained the battle was not just for the sake of exposition, but to explain that there are many different futures. Each grain is a possible future. The one you live in is the one you chose. But it is also influenced by the choices others make as well. This is the weakness in any story and in any world. It is this weakness I have exploited in all of yours. And by going for that weakness, I have created alternate timelines from what actually is, and brought you in. This is essentially how I flitter about the Realms of Imagination: I create new timelines where I can influence the outcomes."

"Okay, the Oracle made more sense," Jason said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make much sense, which is why you are all here to witness what happens when I change a story. When I change a world!" The Tscheapwhetzar's eyes shown with red light and he drew out his sword. He then stabbed it into int the air in front of him, the blade disappearing as it sunk into the very Essence of _Bleach_. "When I assert my Dominance and very Presence into this world, I can create a contract, much like what I did to the Winchesters, in order to have people here choose a path that differs from their set future. This creates an alternate timeline, much like how Ywach could influence another future, and then the contract binds that entire alternate future to me. This is how I collect worlds, magic, and people all throughout the Realms of Imagination."

Kelsier gave the Tscheapwhetzar a hungry expression, but remained silent, his eyes intent on what was happening. Lapis' jaw fell open. Bill began to laugh maniacally. Jason looked on in awe and muttered, "So that's how it works. Could this reshape Lyrian? Your power?"

"Indeed it can," the Tscheapwhetzar responded. "And that is what I intend to do. But first, watch! I have taken control of _Bleach_ , and now it is time for my prepared contracts."

He pulled from another pocket a sealed letter.

"Just how many pockets do you have, friend," Kelsier inquired.

"As many as I have secrets," the powerful being winked.

Kelsier was dumbfounded for a moment and then began to laugh. "Very clever. He just played off of one of my many excellent catch phrases," he explained to the rest of the group.

The Tscheapwhetzar continued explaining, "Now then, there is a group of antagonists who desire to conquer the Soul Society. But originally they decided not too, because they felt they could not stand against Ichigo and the other survivors and heroes of the Quincy War. But with a little false information, they will quickly change their tune."

The letter glowed blue and then vanished from the Tscheapwhetzar's hand. He then reached again into his cloak and withdrew two sheathed, Japanese-style swords and roll of parchment tied with a bright, red ribbon.

"These are for Ichigo. Should he use these items, his destiny will be altered and he will have engaged the true contract. It will allow me to collect this entire world and all of its inhabitants and their powers."

"A perfect heist," Kelsier mummered. "I always knew we would make great friends."

"This is what you did to Sam and Dean, isn't it," Castiel demanded.

"Yes, after a fashion. I made their contract somewhat differently, because those two boys are too hard headed for their own good. And it saved them from getting into too bad of a situation. Also, it made it more fun for me."

Castiel just continued to scowl at the Tscheapwhetzar.

"Hold on a sec there," Jason suddenly piped up. "Is this whole contract magic what you used back in Trensicourt?"

"No, what I used then was a rather splendid and complicated spell that took some real thought and ingenuity to make function."

Jason once again nodded, but this time there were tears in eyes. Tears that come from a happy memory. Kelsier scratched his cheek and then asked his own question.

"So, am I under contract or something?"

The Tscheaphwhetzar chuckled and answered, "No. I have decided to not yet get fully invested in the Cosmere. I want to see how your whole story plays out. Besides, the Cosmere is so wonderfully built with such amazing powers, it will hold its own. At least for the first stages of this war. Now, let's finish what we came here to do."

The group descended through the air to the window of Ichigo's room. With a wave of his hand, Bill opened the window and the Tscheapwetzar Willed the items to fly into the room. The swords propped themselves on the door of the closet and the parchment rested on the young man's chest. Kelsier soundlessly closed the window.

"What now," Castiel inquired.

"Now we wait and see what he choses," The Tscheaphwhetzar said, and he turned back to the portal. The others followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 1 - Disconnected Voices

Chapter 1

Disconnected Voices

In a dimly lit room covered in murals of snarling demons and brave samurai a number of shadowy figures huddled close and whispered.

"This is grievous news. If Kurosaki comes here, then we will have no opportunity to move forward."

"Not that we had much of a chance anyway…."

"We just need to stop all production of the weapons and erase the evidence."

"Come on men! Don't be cowards!"

"Shut up! You know that if we continue with our plans, the Soul Reapers are bound to find out what is going on eliminate us!"

"They would not dare! The laws clearly state the Court Guard Squads are not allowed to interfere in the politics of noble families."

"Not so! If the Four Noble Families become involved, then they can bring the entire force of the Gotei to bear."

"Not that they are much of a force at the moment…"

"I just think this whole thing is too risky."

"If it were up to you, none of us would even leave the palace for fear of disaster."

"Sh-shut it! That's not true!"

"This bickering is getting us nowhere!"

"Exactly!"

The wall slid open a silhouetted figure stood in the torchlight from the hallway.

"Exactly… Bickering is going to get us nowhere. Decisive action is what is needed. The intelligence we have is credible, and that does present a problem. Kurosaki is the greatest problem facing the Soul Society right now. He is an enigma. Central 46 wishes to bring him under control, but his status as the hero of the war sets him above them. But now, politics and machinations have gone into motion that present us with a rare opportunity. And I for one intend to seize it!"

In the Chambers of Central 46, a shouting match ensued behind the covers of each elder and judge.

"Kurosaki must be brought under our control! If he is not reined in, we could have a situation worse than Kenpachi Zaraki on our hands!"

"But is marriage the best option to do so? He has a great relationship with the captains and lieutenants. That can be exploited."

"The young man has shown amazing insolence in the past. He will not bend his will to ours. He must be eliminated."

"As you say, Kurosaki will not bend to our wills, but he will bend to the right person. This is why I proposed the union between him and the Kasumioji princess. She will bound his heart to hers and tame the wild man."

Laughter ensued.

"Have you not read the files? The boy has a strong connection with Rukia Kuchiki. If there were to be a union to between Kurosaki a noble woman, it would have to be her."

"There might be something there."

"This could provide the very opportunity that we need…"

"But why not elevate another house to replace the disgraced Shiba Clan?"

"Reinstate the Shibas!"

"Control the noble houses!"

"Control Ichigo Kurosaki!"

In the headquarters of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Captain Kyoraku looked up at the night sky and saw a brewing storm on the horizon.

"Oh boy… I can feel it in these old bones. Something bad is coming this way. Damn… And here I thought we might finally get some peace."

He looked back sadly at Nanao, who slept at her desk and under a mountain of paperwork. He smiled sadly at her and draped his kimono over her shoulders.

Morning in the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo woke up not knowing his destiny had forever changed. He sat up groggily on the edge of his bed and yawned, the rolled up letter falling to the floor. However, in his sleepy state he completely missed it and started looking for clothes to change into. He also passed by the swords that waited for him.

"Good morning brother Ichi!" Yuzu shouted happily as she burst into Ichigo's room.

"Yuzu! You know you're supposed to stay out of here!"

"Oh come on Ichigo, you shouldn't be so uptight about this anymore. School is almost over and then you'll move out after graduating. I would think that you want to spend as much time with your younger sister as possible before leaving!"

Ichigo gave his sister and incredulous look and sputtered, "It's about decency and privacy! I can enjoy your company outside of my room!"

"Fine," Yuzu pouted. "By the way, your room is a real mess. You need to clean things up!"

Ichigo looked around and said, "Wha-"

He then saw the rolled up parchment and reached for it. The first thing he really noticed was the shine of the red ribbon. It was almost as though something, or someone, was calling out to him. Like a voice of someone he once knew as a kid…

"Ichigo, is everything alright?"

He suddenly came to, realizing that he had zoned out and was paused in mid reach. He quickly snatched up the letter responding, "Sorry, there was something familiar about this… It looks like something that Orihime or Uryu left behind the last time they were here."

"I dunno, you seemed pretty raptured with that. But whatever you say. Just get this place cleaned up," Yuzu said with her motherly air.

"Fine. Gotcha," Ichigo deadpanned. He then closed the door on his sister.

He unwrapped the parchment and absentmindedly placed the ribbon besides his combat pass. Ichigo furrowed his brow as he tried to understand the letter before him:

Ichigo Kurosaki,

This letter comes by way of warning and gift. Though you have won a tremendous victory, the Soul Society will soon be embroiled in another conflict. This will be one in which you will face opposition and powers unlike anything else. It will be unexpected and sudden. With your current power, you might not prevail. Two swords have been sent to you along with this letter. Upon contact, the blades will restore the powers Ywach stole from you. However, there will be no turning back if you touch them. The consequences of this action are great, but through these means, you may be able to bring about some great good.

Yeah, this makes no sense to you, but it soon will. We will meet face to face soon. Until then, take care and do not die.

Sincerely,

The Tscheapwhetzar

 _The what!? How the hell am I supposed to remember that name? I don't know who sent me this letter, but I'm not touching those swords! I should probably drop by Kisuke's and have him take a look._

Satisfied with that resolution, Ichigo got himself dressed, stuffing his combat pass and the ribbon into a pocket in his jeans. He then left downstairs to enjoy some breakfast.

In the Soul Palace, Ichibei was accompanied by Kon as they walk down a grand hallway.

 _Damn it,_ Kon thought to himself. _I stayed here to hang out with all those hot babes at the weird sword guy's palace. But now they have me delivering messages! I'm not built for this! Not to meet with him…. I'm a chick magnet and should be allowed to be free and snuggle in all the valleys of soft pillows that I want!_

Nevertheless, Kon followed Ichibei until they came to large, metal door with hundreds of locks. Ichibei began chanting and unlocking each lock. Kon stood there sweating. He always hated coming here. He had had to do it three times already. He could barely stand in that monster's presence! And this door was majorly creepy! If this was a palace, why did they have to build it like a prison!? Actually…. The answer for that was simple enough.

All too soon Ichibei was done and the doors swung ominously inwards. Kon followed the monk slowly. The room was dark, adding to the plushy's anxiety. Then he heard the voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"Hello Ichibei. It seems you have another message for me."

"Indeed," the boisterous monk replied cheerfully. "A special message all the way from Central 46. A mandate that they seek your approval for."

"Show it to me Kon," the voice in the dark requested cooly.

Kon nearly fainted and stutted as he activated his eyes, projecting the message into the dark. He could now see the figure slightly, still shrouded in shadows.

"How curious. This is a bold move on their part."

"If you approve of this new treaty, it will bind the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo in a way that is unprecedented," Ichibei stated. "Furthermore, Central 46 would gain immense control over how reconstruction is proceeding. They would be once again what they were before you slaughtered the last council."

"True, but by approving this proposal, it could create a kind of peace no one ever dreamt of. That would be a boring outcome, but I suspect that the road to that peace will be fraught with much strife and bloodshed. This could be fascinating to observe."

"I take it you are going to give your approval," Ichibei asked, a serious edge to his voice and his eyes intent.

"Indeed I will. Paying Ichigo Kurosaki back with any kind of discomfort is always fun. And as we both agree, this will change things dramatically. The _marriages_ will proceed."

Aizen gave the pair a leering smile as his one uncovered eye twinkled with infuriating insight.


	3. Chapter 2 - Candy Shop Blues

Chapter 2

Candy Shop Blues

Ichigo walked to Kisuke's shop with his normal, cool guy gait. It was a stride he had taken great care to perfect and was kind of proud of. His usual scowl was also affixed to his face. On his way to Urahara's he thought about how things had changed, and how they had not changed during the last two months.

The Soul Society was in ruins after the attack from the Quincys. The 13 Court Guard Squads had survived by the skin of their teeth. The whole force now numbered in the low hundreds, whereas they had once been a body of thousands of Soul Reapers. The Quincys had been nearly annihilated as well. The Shatten Bereich had been removed from the Soul Palace and was turned into an extra dimensional prison overseen by Uryu's father where the few surviving Quincys who survived the final Auswahlen were kept. That had been a real pain to create… A recently revived Kieske worked with Isshin and Ryuken to build the place. Meanwhile, the Soul Palace had been rebuilt as a large prison to keep Aizen.

The treacherous Soul Reaper captain was forced to become the worlds' new keystone to keep reality from crumbling after Ywach's death. He had not been pleased with the decision, but when Ywach had brought himself back from the dead during his fight with Ichigo, he had rewritten the future to re-imprison Aizen. This had actually turned out to be a major blessing for the Soul Society. Ichibei managed to resuscitate the other members of Zero Division, who now functioned as Aizen's wardens, after endowing him with the powers needed to act as the universe's linchpin.

There were also now vacancies to be filled as three squads were left without captains. According to Rukia, it was a logistical nightmare. Now she had to take over the duties for the diseased Ukitake. Ichigo was going to miss that old man; Jushiro had been a real friend to the Substitute Soul Reaper, and he was a guy whom everyone could trust. Which was an ironic thought, because it had once been his plan to kill off all of those who acquired Soul Reaper powers by taking them from real Soul Reapers. But he had also been a merciful and forgiving man. Now he was gone.

A lot of what once was, was now gone or changed, but still Ichigo was a high school student. He was almost done and soon he would be his own man in the real world. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite certain where that would take him. His friends were still the same awesome bunch they had always been. Even a large war had not changed that about them. But Ichigo had to admit, it felt really weird to finally have a time of peace in his life. So long as he had had his Soul Reaper powers, there was always a battle to be fought. What did it mean to finally know peace? It was also strange that after so many transformations, and gaining dual zanpaktou, he was back to the way he had been after Kisuke had helped him realize his powers. This felt like going back to the beginning, for a new one. It was kind of confusing to Ichigo, which was why he hoped the eccentric candy shop owner could help him once again, and puzzle out the message and items left in his room.

Ichigo found himself in front of the candy shop. Oddly, there was no one tending the front, so he just let himself in.

"Hey Kisuke! You here? I have something I need to ask you about."

Kisuke Urahara appeared from around a corner wearing his customary hat and overcoat. He grinned with his knowing smile and said in his carefree voice, "Ichigo! It's a pleasure to have you back in my humble shop! What are you here for? Did Karin ask you to come by and get her some more fabulous soul repellant?"

"No, I came here to ask you about something strange that happened this morning."

Kisuke looked mildly interested and asked, "Is that so? Tell me what it was and I'll see if I can be of service. Is it what you have in your pocket?"

Ichigo suddenly realized he was fiddling with the ribbon in his pocket.

 _What the- that's weird._

"No, it was a letter I found on my chest this morning, and two swords in my room. The letter said that something was about to happen and that if I chose, I could touch the swords and regain the powers Ywach stole from me during our battle."

"I see you don't have the swords with you."

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Like I said, the letter stated that if I touched them I would regain my powers."

"And you didn't touch them," Kisuke asked in surprise.

"Of course not! Who knows what they would really do if I touched them! I figured it was best to let you have a look at them and then determine if the note was right, or if someone is pulling my leg."

"It seems like an odd way to pull your leg. I mean, I might try something like that, but not after everything that we went through," the shopkeeper laughed.

Ichigo growled, "I know. That is why I am suspicious."

Kisuke opened his little hand fan and covered his mouth waving his other hand. "I wouldn't worry so much. At least not at the moment. You're the hero Ichigo, so you shouldn't have anything to fear."

"Really funny," the teen deadpanned.

Kisuke began to look a little more serious as he then stated, "You know, there are rumors that have just reached me that something is about to happen in the Soul Society."

"Like what," Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the word is that Central 46 is stirring and is trying to regain the power and influence it had before Aizen's betrayal."

"Yes, that rumor came from a credible source of mine," a sexy female voice spoke up behind Ichigo. He turned to see Yoruichi walking to the them. She was dressed in a stylish t-shirt and loose jeans. The whole look and sudden appearance caught Ichigo off guard.

"When did you get here!?"

"I've been here for weeks now," she winked.

"You need to drop by more often Ichigo," Kisuke chidded.

"I've been busy," Ichigo grumbled to the ceiling.

"With Orihime," Yoruichi asked playfully.

"Nah, getting ready for the last semester of school," Ichigo said heatedly.

"Why do you always have to be so uptight," the Flash Goddess teased.

"Why do you always have to try and make me uncomfortable," Ichigo complained.

"Because I love watching young men squirm," she responded with an evil, cat-like grin.

"Okay, okay. Let's settle down," Kisuke chuckled. "Like we were saying, Central 46 seems to be on the move. They just sent a proposal to the Soul Palace."

"I can't believe that this is our new way of government," Yoruichi said with a little discomfort.

"It is odd," Kisuke admitted. "But Zero Division wants to be closer to what is going until the Seireitei is rebuilt. Also, the governing council wants to keep a close eye on Aizen for a while. They feel that by including him in the most important matters, they can gauge what his agenda might be."

"That's stupid," Ichigo breathed. "We already know what he wants. And he's halfway there already."

"True, but as a prisoner," Urahara reminded him with a raised finger. "But back to your request, maybe it was good to come here first. The message you got and the swords could be something either from the Soul Palace or from another interested party in the Soul Society."

"Like who," Ichigo blurted, a little bewildered.

"The nobility," Yoruichi supplied. "The noble houses have been agitated ever since the war with the Quincys came to an end. Some want to see a change in the makeup of the Soul Society. Other think that they can get away with some schemes, now that the Court Guard Squads are so weak. It's really more petty than anything else, but it is what it is."

"That's right," Ichigo said. "I forgot that because the Soul Society is so feudal that there are noble families as well, like Byakuya's. I'm surprised that they haven't moved on with the times."

"Well Ichigo, they really are set in their ways. But who knows, maybe things will change after everything that has happened so far," Kisuke replied.

"One can only hope," Yoruichi added.

"And speaking of changes, Ichigo," Kisuke said, his smirk well fixed in place. "Now that school is almost done for you, have you given any thought to what comes next? Are you going to take up a job with us here, purging hollows? It may not pay great, but it has great benefits! Or are you going to stay with your family and study medicine under your dad? Go on to the university?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he scowled and sighed, "I really don't know. It has always been important to me to get good grades so that I could my options open, but I have never given much serious thought to any option. Being a Soul Reaper has been important to me, but I don't know if I could make a living out of it."

"Oh," Kisuke answered with slightly downcast eyes.

"Ichigo, I am rather surprised with," Yoruichi scolded. "Why wouldn't you have any kind of future plans?"

"Because nothing ever really clicked with me. Geez, will you get off of my back! There are plenty of high school students who are unsure of what they want to do with their lives."

"But those students are not also Substitute Soul Reapers," the Flash Goddess shot back.

"She has a point Ichigo, but now, before you try biting off our heads, understand that we only have your best interests at heart. You have done so much for so many people, and we want to see you finally be happy. I think we could all agree that you deserve it. But that also includes you having a solid plan for the future."

Ichigo thought for a moment before he replied sourly, "Fine. Here's a deal, you both drop the subject and I'll take some time to give my future some strong consideration. Okay?"

"Alright Ichigo," Kisuke said with his hands up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Urahara," Tessai called poking his head into the room. "Is Mr. Kurosaki here. Oh, there he is! Ichigo, your father just called. He's been trying to get a hold of you."

"Ah crap," Ichigo griped. "I forgot my phone back in my room. What does he want?"

"He says you need to come immediately. Byakuya Kuchiki is waiting for you at your house."

Ichigo and the others exchanged looks of sheer surprise.

Back in the Soul Society Hanataro Yamada was leaving a bar in the Rukon District. He had been out with a few other Soul Reapers, but was leaving early because he was a lightweight and was having a hard time holding his liquor. He stumbled through the streets.

 _Why did I drink so much_ , he thought to himself miserably.

He noticed that there were more people out than normal, even for when he was leaving the bar. A pretty woman passed by and Hanataro thought it might be a good idea to follow her. Maybe she would find him cute.

 _Which would admittedly be a first._

He followed the girl to a gathering a well-lit house. There was quite the crowd gathered there and there was someone shouting. Hanataro ambled in and tried to get close the girl before getting cold feet.

 _I think I'm going to be sick. Maybe best not to puke all over her shirt._

"And now we have to clean up their mess! Is this just!?"

"NO," the crowd screamed together.

"We have been here before, proposing a solution to the crises created by the Seireitei. Many of you have not been convinced before, but two months into reconstruction and the place is as much of a mess as it was at the beginning. Nothing's getting done! But if the nobility are put back into power, they will see that it does happen! And that will mean better living conditions for everyone."

Hanataro now saw the speaker. He saw that the man was dressed like a low ranking vassal from a noble house. And even while intoxicated, he realized that the crowd was angry. Angry at Soul Reapers. He decided it was best to leave. He quickly stumbled out of the house and made his way back to the Squad Four barracks. He made it about halfway down the street before the bullet passed through his skull. The poor Soul Reaper never knew what hit him.

From a block away a camouflaged sniper spoke to his companion with the binoculars, "These people, they don't know how to get lost in a crowd."

"Boys, we have a body in the street. Clean it before the meeting ends," another shadowy figure spoke into a radio.

"I just want a challenge, ya know," the sniper complained.

"Just shut up," the other man replied.


	4. Chapter 3 - Future Decisions

Chapter 3

Future Decisions

Ichigo sprinted back to the clinic at top speed. At the same time he thought frantically, _What the hell? Why would Byakuya be here in the World of the Living? Do they need me for something involving rebuilding the Seireitei? And if so, what could it be? And why didn't I transform?_

Sweating and panting, Ichigo crossed his family's threshold doubled over.

"Alright, so where is that guy? Byakuya? Hey, why didn't you send a messa-"

Ichigo stopped as he saw not only the Captain of Squad 6, but also Rukia and his dad, Isshin Kurosaki, all looking at him with solemn expressions. He then noticed that Rukia was not wearing her normal black and white robes, but that she was dressed up in a colorful kimono. In fact, she was looking very pretty in her garb. Ichigo managed to straighten up and stared at the trio in befuddlement. Rukia suddenly looked down and away from Ichigo, blushing profusely.

"Ichigo, we need to talk about something very important," Isshin, Ichigo's dad, said.

"Why? What's going on here?" Ichigo's thoughts were whirling out of control.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya began, in his trademark soft, yet firm voice. "We have come here with orders from Central 46. The governing council of elders and judges in the Soul Society has determined that you are to marry Rukia Kuchiki and Tier Harribel. This will seal a powerful and important political pact between the World of the Living, the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. As a part of this anticipated pact, I have come as the official representative of both the Soul Society and the Kuchiki Clan."

He then reached into his robes and produced a sealed envelope and placed it on the dinner table. Ichigo glanced at the paper with wild and anxious eyes. It was like someone had flipped a switch in his brain, causing him to lose any ability to process what he had just heard. Let alone smack Byakuya upside the head and tell him to get a grip on reality.

"Here are the full orders and the contracts revolving around these unions. This will entail the restoration of your ancestral house, the Shiba Clan, to its former prominence in the Soul Society. It also contains an explanation for what Central 46 expects of you.

"And finally, Ichigo Kurosaki, here is my sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

With that, Rukia finally looked up and stepped forward. She was still blushing beat read, but her eyes were strong. Ichigo could hardly believe what was going on in front of him.

"I present to you, your wife. Rukia, I present to you your husband."

"W-Wait! Hold on! This is too much! I have no idea what is going on around here! And this Central 46 actually expects me to comply!?"

He regretted saying what he did when he saw a flash of pain cross Rukia's face, but he was so angry and would not budge.

"Ichigo! Shut up and listen for a moment," his dad said seriously. "This is a very important matter, and you need to keep a level head. There is a lot going on here that you do not right now understand."

"What I understand, dad, is that some geezers from the Soul Society have decided to interfere in my life and trying to determine my future. What about my say in all of this?"

"Consider your words and situation carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said with a warning tone, "There are serious repercussions for the decision you make here. You don't have a choice."

"I do! I-"

"Ichigo," Rukia implored. "Please listen!"

Ichigo suddenly halted and then mumbled, "Rukia…."

She pressed him. "These orders are very important. This ceremony is very important. If you don't obey them, you'll be endangering yourself. We need to do as ordered!"

"And what about what you want? You have a say in this," Ichigo exclaimed.

"No, we don't," Rukia said angrily. "Not if-"

Ichigo found himself turning around and dashing out the door.

Isshin sighed and then said, "I knew this was going to be difficult, but that boy is making this whole damned mess more complicated."

Ichigo sprinted down the road, taking no care for direction or obstacles. His calves burned as he went, but his hurried and troubled thoughts made his pain and exhaustion nonexistent. He didn't realize that his running was carrying him up the hill to the cemetery. The cemetery where his mother was. The place where he and Rukia really bonded for the first time as Soul Reapers.

 _What the hell is this!? Marriage!? I'm not even out of high school yet! What are they thinking? Something is going on, but I can't figure what it is. And to Rukia!... Rukia…. Rukia, I'm so sorry, I know I hurt you. But why!? It makes no sense! It's like a dream that is suddenly coming true, but has suddenly turned into a nightmare. What is going on here!?_

Ichigo kept running until he ended up in the middle of the cemetery. He finally stopped and breathed hard as he sorted through his thoughts. He needed to apologize to his dad, Byakuya, and especially to Rukia. And in the back of his mind, he felt like there was a plot of some kind forming. Central 46 had never taken an interest in him before, and this sudden order was clearly suspicious. But how was he going to handle this? He felt Rukia's presence coming near.

Sighing, he turned around and waited for her to drop from the sky. He face was shrouded in shadow, with her neck bent. She was obviously in turmoil. Ichigo took a deep breath and took the plunge that he knew he needed to.

"Look Rukia, I-"

"Just don't Ichigo!" She cried out, looking away.

"No Rukia! You need to hear what I have to say! And if we're going to be married than you'd better listen to me, dammit!"

Rukia looked up suddenly shocked. Ichigo frowned and scratched the back of his head as he approached the Soul Reaper.

"First of all, I'm sorry for what I said back there, and for running off. Ha, after all this time, I seem to act like such a child."

Rukia chuckled darkly, "You got that right."

"No need to rub it in. Look, I know I upset you back there, and I'm really sorry. I wish I could take that back." He was now right up to her. Her eyes were still downcast. He moved to her side and put an arm around her, causing her to jump slightly. "Do you remember when I fought Grand Fisher here"

"I do," she whispered.

"Thank you for letting me fight by myself then. That was the moment I knew I could fully trust you Rukia. Well, maybe it started before then, but that… That was what I needed, and you were there for me. You have always been there for me."

Rukia put an arm around him and said, "And you have done the same for me."

Ichigo paused. He knew that in this state of mind he was going to say something completely out of character for himself, but he couldn't hold back now. "Look Rukia, I have something I need to tell you. Probably something I should have said long ago." Rukia looked up at him expectantly. "You are the one who changed my world. Not only did you make me a Soul Reaper, you gave me a higher purpose than what I once had. You have been the friend who has pulled me out of the worst situations. You have been my voice of reason. You have been what has helped me keep up with the speed of this world. You, Rukia, are in so many ways the center of my world."

Rukia's eyes grew wider and softer as Ichigo's embarrassing tirade continued.

"With all of the fights we have recently had, I have never really had the chance to tell you how I felt. When I did my training to be a Fullbringer and wanted to regain my Soul Reaper powers, the memory of you fading away before my eyes gave me the strength to push through. I wanted to see you again. Kisuke earlier asked me what I wanted to do in my future. Honestly, I don't know what I will do, but I know with my whole soul that you need to be a part of it."

Rukia leaned into him and sighed, "Well, it seems like that the powers that be have made certain that that will happen."

"But is that what you want?"

Rukia studied Ichigo's earnest expression and then said, "My orders-"

"Damn your orders Rukia! Tell me the straight truth!"

Rukia thought for a long moment and then clung to Ichigo as she whispered, "I have heard it said that in the World of the Living you marry your best friend. Ichigo, you are one of my closest friends. You saved me. You changed my whole world. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. If that isn't true friendship, nothing is."

"And," Ichigo prompted.

"Yes, Ichigo… I would be the luckiest woman in any world if I married you."

Ichigo had run through the Dangai with Renji after Ywach not long ago. He knew of the feelings between two of his closest friends. Why was she willing to put Renji at a distance, when they were finally growing close? Ichigo's own relationship with Rukia… Well, he had always buried how he felt and thought about her so deep. It was so complicated, and he was someone who had wanted things to be simple. But, there had always been something there, deep under the surface, which was now cascading from him.

Ichigo nodded curtly and then said, "Rukia, I will accept the marriage proposal, however, we are going to do this my way!"

"Wait- What? How," Rukia spluttered.

"First of all, I am not getting married to any girl that I have not at least once taken out on a date. I'm not that kind of guy to just go out with someone, but I think it's only right if I do that at least once with you. So Rukia, how about a date tomorrow night?"

 _A date!? What am I thinking? Why am I asking so soon!? And what the hell is up with me?_

Rukia just laughed and then said, "Of course Ichigo, but it'd better be one hell of a date if we are only having one before getting married."

"I'll think of something," Ichigo said. "I hope," he then added in a mutter.

The frustration was leaving Ichigo a little. Something seemed to have clicked. He leaned in, unsure if this was going to be a hug or something else, and Rukia reacted. She grabbed him and before either knew what they were doing, they were kissing. A passing caretaker had a very odd glimpse of Ichigo making out with the air and suddenly falling over. The elderly man just shook his head. Rukia landed on top of Ichigo and they held on together and kissed for a while, before finally breaking away. Rukia was beet red yet again.

"Well, maybe we should get back and tell the others of your decision."

"Y-Yeah. Maybe. Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just shut up and get up, Ichigo," Rukia commanded. "...These orders are very strange; and there is a lot more to them. I fear that Central 46 is trying to manipulate you."

"True, but with you at my side, what could possibly go wrong," Ichigo half teased, half dead serious.

 _Now I'm being flirtatious_ , he grumbled to himself. And holding hands they left the cemetery. True to their friendship, they had not needed many words, but what had passed between them could have filled a book, if anyone could take the care to write it all out.


	5. Chapter 4 - Demands for Surrender

Demands for Surrender

Ichigo and Rukia fished her gigai out from behind a bush near the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Why the hell did you stash your body here? You could have just left it back at the house," Ichigo griped.

"Shut up! I was flustered when you left and was obviously not thinking entirely properly, which is all your fault by the way," Rukia shot back.

Sweat beaded on the teen's brow as he said, "No comment."

Rukia grabbed his hand and led him inside, while he thought to himself, _And we are already holding hands… I spent so long crafting my image as an aloof, cool guy, and that literally went out the window in a matter of minutes. I hope no one is watching right now._

As they walked through the door, Ichigo saw his dad and Byakuya in basically the same places they were when he had run out. It was like they had waited patiently the entire time he and Rukia were out. He felt suddenly self-conscious, wondering how their elders would take the whole scenario of what just happened.

"Good, you're back. It took you two long enough," Isshin grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ichigo said lamely.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya began as though there had not been an interruption. "Can I have your response to the orders and the proposal of my family? I have left with your father a complete listing of all the orders and their corresponding details issued by Central 46. You may look them over at your leisure before answering."

"No need," Ichigo said. Rukia's grip tightened on his hand, making him feel at least a little comforted that he wasn't the only one nervous about this whole setup. "I have decided to marry Rukia. We talked it over. It'll happen."

Byakuya glanced at the papers in Isshin's and then closed his eyes resolutely. "Very well. I will report your decision to the Head Captain and subsequently to Central 46. The Kuchiki Clan will begin preparations for the wedding immediately. You will also be required to meet with the Head Captain in a week's time to fulfill the other duties listed in the orders."

Ichigo stepped up and said, "Fine. But I have some things to add to your orders. Before Rukia and I even get married, I'm taking Rukia on an actual date, and I'm doing a real proposal. I understand that the Soul Society likes do things all old fashion and like, but this is the 21st century! We're going to go about this my way!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled with wide eyes looking up at him. "Wait just a second! What about what I want, huh!?"

Ichigo ignored her as best he could and continued. "Furthermore, my sisters are going to be a part of all wedding preparations. Yuzu will be over the moon to help out. In fact she gets final say in decorations and food."

Byakuya's eyes remained closed as he responded, " Very well. Your terms are acceptable. When do you plan on proposing to my sister?"

Ichigo flushed. "Soon. Our date is tomorrow night."

 _Wait… Did I just say that? What am I thinking? Can this day can any weirder?_

"Ichigo," Isshin began. "You and I have a lot to talk about. The Kuchikis have a lot to prepare and to report. I think we should let them on their way." He then bowed to Byakuya and Rukia respectively and said, "We are very honored by this union. We look forward to a bright future of our families being conjoined together, and to the preparations for our children's nuptials."

Byakuya remained stoic as ever as he nodded in agreement. He turned to leave. Before Rukia followed her brother she hopped up and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

"We are going to talk about wedding plans later, Kurosaki," she gave him a wicked grin. "No one is telling how to go about my wedding day."

She waved to him and Isshin as she left with her brother. Shock finally settled on Ichigo. The thing that surprised him was that after all that had happened in such a short amount of time (His life had just taken an unexpected left turn into the weird!), that was the last thing he had expected, and somehow that made it the most precious thing that had happened so far this day. It was as though that would have been the proper response to earlier confession. In spite of himself he reached up and touched in shock the spot where Rukia had kissed him.

Before he knew it, Ichigo was alone with his dad. His old man sighed and sat down at the family table, his face a mask of seriousness. "Ichigo we need to talk about these orders from Central 46."

"What's there to talk about dad. Rukia and I are getting married, and something is up at the Soul Society. That group of old fogies seems hellbent on trying to ruin and control my life now."

"Well, I'm glad that you have surmised that much, but your situation is even worse than you know," Isshin said with a sad tone. "Son, you jumped into this situation without understanding what exactly they intended for you. But I guess that you made the only real choice that you could have."

Ichigo was now curious and edged closer to his dad. "What do you mean by that, dad?"

Isshin unrolled the papers left behind by Byakuya and explained, "These orders from Central 46 were also approved by the Royal Guard and Aizen. Which makes everything that comes a binding contract with serious repercussions had you denied the orders, or if you now deviate from what you promised Byakuya Kuchiki. You're right, this is a ploy to control you, but it is much more complicated and devious than you know. And you didn't read the orders, so let me now explain in full: You are to marry Rukia Kuchiki…. And Tier Harribel."

"What!?" Ichigo stepped back and bumped hard into the wall. He had completely forgotten that Byakuya had said there would be two marriages. "They want me to marry two different people? But that's impossible!"

"No, it's not. Back in feudal times, it was a common practice for a high ranking nobleman to engage in multiple relationships and unions to seal political pacts and alliances. Central 46 wants to secure the safety of the entire Soul Society as they rebuild after the devastating war with the Quincys. If a peace agreement can be had with the Arrancars and the Hollows that follow them, the attacks that the Soul Reapers will have to deal with should in theory decrease. If this union between you and Harribel works out, then we have added security. But if it doesn't work out, then Central 46 has ample grounds to send you into Hueco Mundo to exterminate the Arrancars and their subordinates. And you might in the process die as well..."

"No way," Ichigo exploded flinging an arm violently to the side. "There is no way that I would just go and kill them. And there is no way I would marry Tier Harribel! I'm already going to marry Rukia, and though that is weird enough, at least in that case we are close friends!"

"Just calm down Ichigo," Isshin chided. "The die has been cast, so you are going to have to do as ordered. Plus, there is still more. See, you have agreed to marry Rukia, which means that you have already accepted the orders. This includes an induction into the 13 Court Guard Squads, which means that you are beholden to the orders of the Council and the Head Captain, who is also subordinate to Central 46, despite his erratic nature. Also, with marrying Rukia, you need to be elevated to royal status. In order for this to happen, the Shiba Clan will be reinstated as one of the major royal houses, which entails a large amount of political intrigue. Most importantly, you will be honor bound to uphold these orders, because of what it means for the entire clan and their old vassals.

"But finally Ichigo, were you to have disobeyed or refused these orders when Byakuya came earlier, you would have been executed. The irrevocable decree of Central 46 was that you would have been enemy number one had you refused. What is left of the Court Guard Squads would have been sent to kill you. And honestly, they are expecting the marriage with Tier Harribel to fail, so that way you will either die in Hueco Mundo, or you will wipe out the last major threat to the Soul Society. All of this is their master plan to either control or eliminate you."

Ichigo slowly let himself into a chair as he thought about what his father had just told him. His entire world was spinning out of control even more than it had earlier. It was insanity to think that all of his friends on the other side. It was incredible that Central 46 could have so much power. Also, he had never even conceived that the Soul Society was so complex with its politics.

"I knew that there was a plot, but I never thought it would go so deep," He whispered to himself.

"This is how things work. It's iron clad law in the Soul Society, though such happenings have not taken place in hundreds of years. Even when the Shiba Clan was finally removed from grace, the process was not this dire," Isshin said.

"How did our clan fall?"

"Too many disasters… Too many things gone wrong. We are a group of unorthodox nobles and always bent the rules of the Soul Society. Central 46 could not outright dissolve one of the most powerful noble clans, but they did prompt the other houses to suppress and exile our family, and then afterwards annex the clan's holdings. It was a gradual process, but very effective. Kukaku holds onto what very little is left of the clan. With the clan being restored, the old vassals and households will return happily, thinking that they are returning to prominence.. This was an especially clever move, because the Council hopes that the nobility will also help to rein you in."

Ichigo shouted out in frustration, "By why do they want to control me?"

"Think about it son! You are a Substitute Soul Reaper and outside of their jurisdiction. Of course they don't like it! Also, your power is comparable to Kenpachi's, but unlike him who belongs to the Squads, you don't. That makes you a dangerous liability. Also, if they can control you, they can halt the changes you have instigated and reassert their control over the Court Guard Squads. The Squads have only listened to orders out of tradition, but the recent conflicts have made Central 46 essentially obsolete. Your actions in saving Rukia started a chain reaction of events that have weakened Central 46's position. They are trying to preserve their place. Through controlling you, they can return the Soul Society to what they knew before you even showed up. That is how they hope to rebuild."

"Well, that's just stupid," Ichigo fumed, looking away from his dad.

"Sorry son, but you are the stupid one for getting yourself in this mess without reading the orders."

"I'm not used to this stuff dad! I wasn't a real Soul Reaper like you once were. I never knew that I was born to nobility until just a few months ago! I'm 17 and not even out of high school yet! So how am I supposed to act," Ichigo seethed.

"Like a man," Isshin shouted back and punching his son in the gut. As Ichigo doubled over growling, "Why I oughta…" Isshin continued and stood up, "Look, what has happened has happened, but there is a way to turn their plans against them. Ichigo, no one can control your destiny other than you. You proved that by defeating Ywach. You can do so again. The first step is how you approach these marriages. You are already taking control there, and Yuzu will love you forever by letting her help plan your wedding. Also, by actually proposing to Rukia rather than just taking the agreement is a good start. But now, you must actually love her."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said! Geez, young people these days! I know you care for her, and now you need to let that blossom into true love. Your mother and I didn't fall in love all at once, but it was a process. It will be the same for the two of you. But you can do it. Fall in love with her for real, and you will never regret it." Isshin looked his son right in the eye. "And you must do the same with Harribel. That will be tough, especially since there is no former foundation of trust or friendship there. But you've got this. You're a handsome young man. Plus you have at least some charm. You might be able to pull it off. Make these marriages work, and Central 46 will come to doubt their hold over you."

"I don't think it's that easy dad," Ichigo said with a side glance.

"Well of course it isn't! But one step at a time. Let's go through what you're going to do on your date tomorrow night."

"Oh hell no! I'm not sharing that with you," Ichigo said emphatically, crossing his arms.

Isshin got a mischievous glint in his eye and said, "Oh come on! Tell your old daddy-o what your plan is and this charmer will make it even better!"

"Screw that!" And Ichigo bolted upstairs.

Later that night, Ichigo sat atop his roof thinking about everything that had happened. He felt extremely frustrated. He felt like he could kill a thousand Hollows with all of his pent up anger. The whole plot that had been contrived against him was such a knife to the back! And speaking of Hollows…

Ichigo sat up straight as he heard the familiar, eerie roar of a Hollow as a Senkaimon opened in the air above him. Two men dressed as Soul Reapers with fancy embroidery to their robes came rushing out bearing a palanquin as three Hollows chased after them. With the reflexes born of great instinct, Ichigo grabbed his combat pass and transformed into a Soul Reaper. He withdrew Zangetsu and dashed past the two men and cleaved one Hollow in half. Another swiped a claw at him. He caught the blow and pulled the beast's arm off. He then thrust his sword through the creature's mask and his disintegrated.

The final Hollow rushed past Ichigo and sped after the others. Ichigo growled, "On no you don't!" He swiped Zangetsu down and released a wave of energy that consumed the Hollow. The two men alighted on his roof and set down the palanquin. As Ichigo approached, the curtains parted a young girl with long, blonde hair emerged. She appeared to be at least sixteen and was dressed in very fancy clothes.

"Enryu, Kenryu, you are to be commended for evading the Hollows. And you, Ichigo Kurosaki, you have my thanks for slaying the beasts."

"Who the hell are you," Ichigo asked rudely. "And what are you doing here?"

One of the men spoke up, "You have no right to address the Princess in such a manner. Bow down and beg for forgiveness!"

"Sorry. Not in the mood."

The Princess waved off her men. "It's only natural that he would have no idea why we are here Kenryu. After all, our presence here is supposed to be secret."

"Is that so," Ichigo remarked. "Then you are failing at it."

"Possibly. And if so, then all the more reason to make this request of you Ichigo Kurosaki," the girl said with a hint of plea to her voice. "Please, protect me from my enemies!"

And with that, Ichigo's day got even more ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Rain That Cannot Bridge

Chapter 5

The Rain That Cannot Bridge Hearts

Orihime sat on her bed, tears spilling down her cheeks. She'd been crying for hours now. It was like her world had been shattered in an instant. Rukia had come to visit her personally that afternoon and told her about the arranged marriage between her and Ichigo. She had not held back and had told the poor girl everything that had happened that day, the politics behind the arrangement, and Ichigo's response to it. Rukia then promised Orihime that Ichigo would be by later to tell her himself. As of yet, he hadn't shown up and that just added to the pain she now felt racking her whole body.

It took her back to the beginning of the war with the Arrancars and how it had felt when she realized that Rukia was the only one who could snap Ichigo out of his stupor of being defeated by the Espada. Or of when Ulquiorra had abducted her and she spent the evening with Ichigo as he lay unconscious and defeated. She had felt at both of those times that there was no way that she and Ichigo would ever be together.

She had planned so many wonderful things for her life. There were so many adventures she wanted to go on. So many things she wanted to become. So many things she wanted to accomplish. And deep in her heart she knew that all of those things would be because of Ichigo. Orihime knew that all of this was contradictory. Had she not just thought that she and her hero would never be together? But he was the reason for so much that happened in her life, and in the war against the Quincy he had requested that she fight with him.

Orihime had never been happier. Even in the face of hopelessness, she had felt hope that there was a future with Ichigo. He was so strong. She knew he would win, and he did. He had asked her to fight beside him. To heal him. It had made her feel needed in a way that she had not felt since her brother had died. And now, when things were looking up for a progression in their relationship, this news broke all of that.

Ichigo would now be married to Rukia. He would also be torn away from the World of the Living, leaving her behind. She shook her head in frustration, knowing that that was a thoroughly selfish thought. He would also be leaving behind Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, his family, and everyone. But it did not lessen her grief any more.

Needing to move about, Orihime shoved herself off her bed and strode over to the window. At first she didn't see the rain streaking on the window because her own eyes were so wet with tears. Finally, the smell of wet earth and cement filled her runny nose and she blinked away with the tears to see the cascade of rain. She blinked a little more and old thoughts returned to her. More than two years ago, when she was just beginning to learn about her crush Ichigo, it had unexpectedly rained on the anniversary of his mom's death. She had stood then out in the rain and wondered if there was a way in which their hearts could be connected through the rain, the universal symbol of sadness. Maybe two broken souls could come together in the rain of their sorrows.

But now, Orihime could feel no connection to Ichigo. The rain was nothing more than her very own tears. She was so consumed in her own thoughts and broken feelings that Orihime didn't even recognize that Ichigo was flaring his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu through two Hollows, decapitating them. As their bodies fuzzed out of the World of the Living, he spun around and slammed his sword through the mask of a third. When the young girl had asked for him to protect her from her enemies, this had not been what he expected. A horde of Hollows had appeared right along with the torrent of rain. These three visitors were giving off a lot of spirit energy and it was too tempting for the monsters. Their second attack was massive! For the last ten minutes he was slaying Hollows left and right. The woman and her guards were useless in the fight, just cowering off to the corner as he did the heavy lifting.

He fired a Getsuga Tenshou down the road, cleaving it in two and blowing away a number of enemies. He saw a spike shoot out from the bushes nearby at the three newcomers. Ichigo sped forward and grabbed the spike. With a growl he threw the unseen enemy into the open and then dispatched the Hollow.

There was an ear splitting screech and a Hollow like a banshee came down on Ichigo. The cry threatened to tear his eardrums open. Using shunpo, Ichigo ran behind the beast and tore open her throat before slashing through her mask. Zangetsu gleamed with violent power as Ichigo fought. Ever since the fight with Ywach, he had not had the chance to fight against such crazy odds and it felt so good to do so. To release the frustration he had felt that day. The frustration at being manipulated. The frustration at confronting his feelings for Rukia. The anger at having his future chosen for him.

As he tore through the Hollows, laying waste to them, he thought about what Ywach had told him in their last battle. He had the power to shape his own destiny. It was his own unique power. It was what made Ichigo such a notoriety in the Soul Society. He could feel that power now as he purged the Hollows, and he decided right then and there that it would be the same with this political marriage. He would not just bow down, but he would fight and make it his.

Correction. He would make it his and Rukia's.

 _That is something I'm going to have to get used to_ , Ichigo thought. _Damn it! What seventeen year old outside of a "slice of life" thinks that way!?_

He vented more of his feelings with another Getsuga. A dozen more Hollows succumbed to the ray of energy. And then a dozen more exploded. Ichigo cocked his head and observed Uryu on a rooftop nearby firing his arrows at the Hollows. Eradicating them from existence, the exact opposite of what Ichigo's zanpaktou did.

"Come on Ichigo! Can't you even handle these small fry without my help," his friend called out.

"I was having some damn good brooding and venting just now. Get out of here so I can get back to that!"

"If I did, then our guests might end up getting killed by Hollows," Uryu shouted back as he sniped three Hollows creeping up on the newcomers.

Ichigo grunted and went back to slaying Hollows. With Uryu present, it took just over a minute to mop up the rest of the belligerent creatures. The Quincy quickly made his way down from the rooftop and joined Ichigo as they confronted the three from the Soul Society.

"Alright, Ichigo huffed. "We are going to need proper greetings. And an explanation for why the hell you three are here and causing problems in my town."

"Mr. Charismatic and Polite over here," Uryu grumbled.

"What was that," Ichigo shot back.

"Nothing, get along with your interrogation," Uryu shrugged.

"This is no way to address the princess," Kenryu began to rant and then Ichigo gave him a one handed shove to push him back into the bushes.

"First of all, what do mean by princess? There are no princesses in the Soul Society," Ichigo said cooly.

"Kenryu, hush! I will explain this," the girl said. She approached Ichigo and drew herself up to full height. She was pretty, with blonde hair and sharp, green eyes. There was an inner strength to her that had been belied during the battle. Even with the rain messing up her hair and makeup, she looked regal and beautiful. For a split second, she kind of reminded Ichigo of Rukia. Except for the hair, that threw off the image. He shoved the thought aside.

"I am Rurichiyo Kasumioji, and yes I am a princess. As you know well, Ichigo Kurosaki, noble clans rank their inner circles akin to how you people in the World of the Living recognize and classify your own nobility," the girl said.

"Wait, hold on. What the hell," Ichigo began, but the princess talked over him.

"Kenryu and Enryu are my bodyguards. We have fled from the Soul Society seeking shelter and protection from you, the war hero, Ichigo Kurosaki. The noble house of Kasumioji is in grave danger of a civil war, which we fear could spread beyond the bounds of our own house and engulf the other noble clans, and even the Seireitei itself! Please Ichigo, will you help us?!"

Ichigo was taken aback and sputtered, "Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to check in on your story I guess, and then see where I go from there."

"You're not immediately jumping at the chance to protect someone? That's pretty out of character for you, Ichigo," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped.

"If you would like to confirm who we are, please take us to see Mr. Kisuke Urahara. We need to procure gigia from him anyway," the princess said. "It would also give you the chance to question us further and for you to protect us. I think it is a win-win, don't you?"

Uryu took Ichigo by the arm and said, "I think we should at least escort them, Ichigo. Princess Kasumioji is correct that it would satisfy both parties' demands for the moment."

"I was just about to agree anyway," Ichigo huffed again.

Uryu simply tisked as Ichigo led the princess and her bodyguards to the eccentric candy shop owner.

Rukia strode through the Kuchiki palace grounds. The moon shown brightly that night, illuminating the beautiful arrangements of shrubs, cherry trees, ponds, rocks, and so forth. She wore a casual kimono and went about barefooted. She needed to be alone in a quiet place. These were grounds where her older sister Hisana had often spent her time when she wasn't looking for Rukia. That was long ago, and Rukia barely knew her sister, but right now she felt like Hisana was right there beside her. It was a strength she greatly needed. The future was so unknown and she could feel a threat awaiting her just beyond the horizon.

Before going back to the Soul Society, Rukia had dropped by Orihime's and told her what had happened. She knew that her friend was now heartbroken by the news. It was so obvious that she liked Ichigo very much. And now powers beyond her control had stripped her of that option. That in turn broke Rukia's heart. And when she had come back, she saw how Renji looked at her. He had spoken to her about a possible future together. The war and rebuilding the Seireitei had taken up a lot of her attention and time, but with the worlds finally at peace, she had begun to entertain the possibility of future beyond fighting.

And now with this order and arranged marriage, she was forced to confront those feelings. She and Ichigo had agreed to go through with them, and it filled her with excitement, even in the middle of her turbulent thoughts. Indeed, thinking about Ichigo made it possible for her to push aside all of the anxiety, the foreboding, and the hurt feelings.

 _Ichigo, maybe someday I'll be able to convey to you in words just how much you mean to me; how much you have changed me and my world. I tried for so long to fight the feelings that developed since you took on the mantle of Soul Reaper, saved me from execution, changed my world, and saved everyone. I convinced myself that they were nothing more than deep feelings of friendship and camaraderie, but now I fully acknowledge that they were something deeper. Something more profound and special._

 _No matter your many faults, I can't help falling in love with you. Hisana? Is this the way it was with you and Byakuya?_

Rukia looked up at the moon and listened to the quiet noises of the night. Serenity filled her heart and mind. Somehow, even though she couldn't explain it to herself, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Her thoughts then turned to the date that she and Ichigo would have the next day. She began to wonder how he would propose to him. He said he would, and it only made sense that he would do it soon, that was just the kind of guy he was. No subtlety about him. She chuckled quietly to herself as the butterflies rose in her stomach.

She sighed and hoped that all of the negativity that surrounded her happiness would soon be resolved. Hopefully her friends would support her and Ichigo.

 _Ugh… At this rate, I'm not going to get any sleep_ , she thought. _At least I'll see Ichigo tomorrow... And every day after that._

The dance between the sun and the moon, against all odds, was coming to a beautiful end.


	7. Chapter 6 - Royal Pain

Chapter 6

Royal Pain

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo said, his eyes squeezed tight with frustration. "You three are refugees from the Kasumioji Clan."

Rurichiyo, Kenryu, and Enryu all nodded.

"And the vizier of the clan, Kumoi, wants to take over the clan."

The three nodded again in the affirmative.

"And in order to do that he needs to kill Rurichiyo, the last surviving member of the royal family."

They continued to bob their heads.

"And that is why you three fled to the World of the Living, to avoid being caught and assassinated."

They nodded.

"That is a terrible idea," Ichigo roared as he upended Urahara's table.

The newcomers looked on in shock as the others in the household just sighed at the display.

"If you're the princess then you can order your men to imprison Kumoi and get rid of him. Coming here only puts you in needless danger! _And_ it gets us needlessly involved when we shouldn't be! You've only aggravated the problem!"

"Please Ichigo, contain yourself and refrain from destroying my shop," Urahara said good naturedly. "There is a lot that you don't understand here."

Fool," Yoruichi huffed. "Royal houses are very complex and though they are united under a ruling family, loyalties do not always reside with them. These three are in danger. I have heard rumors about the viceroy of the Kasumioji Clan gaining a lot of power and influence lately. And they have not all been pleasant."

"Exactly," Kenryu said with urgency. "Our position is very precarious. While many vassals and the majority of the clan's workers, including peasants remain loyal to the princess, Kumoi has amassed a large number of skilled assassins and warriors who could easily overthrow us!"

"And so you want a Soul Reaper on your side to deal with these guys," Ichigo assumed.

"And there you'd be wrong, at least in part," Urahara said. "You see Ichigo, you are assuming that these guys who Kumoi has hired are small fry. People with no or low spiritual pressure. However, not all gifted and powerful souls in the Soul Society become Soul Reapers. Some decide to work for noble clans as soldiers and guards. Also, Soul Reapers unable to make an officer's rank in the 13 Court Guard Squads, but who do have some power to them, often go on leave to serve the nobility. Though their numbers are normally relatively few in comparison with the garrison, after the war with Ywach, there might be as many, if not more, powerful soldiers serving outside the Gotei than within."

"That upsets the real balance of power in the Soul Society," Uryu said with sudden realization.

"Yes it does," Yoruichi said. "But the heroes of the war are strong and have the backing of the Soul Palace. Most greedy noblemen know not to try a coup. However, with a weakened oversight, the nobility in the weaker clans might try to oust some their leaders and attempt to seize greater power and influence, even turning on other houses. This seems to be the case here, am I correct?"

The princess bobbed her head in agreement. "Kumoi sees an opportunity and is taking it. I am not sure how he managed to gain as much power as he did, but we would not have come here if there was no other choice."

Kenryu bowed to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, our situation is dire, and so we came here to the World of the Living to enlist your help. Everyone knows you are a hero of the Quincy War, the one who slew Ywach! We know that if you help us out, Kumoi and his men won't stand a chance! Please, Ichigo Kurosaki, help us protect the princess!"

Ichigo was at first at a loss for words and finally sputtered, "L-Look guys. Yeah, I may be that guy who did all those things, but this is crazy! The Soul Society has already ordered me to do certain things and I am not sure that I can accommodate your request. Ask Uryu! He was also there and helped defeat Ywach! I'm sure he's got lots of time on his hands to help you out!"

"How generous of you," Uryu murmured.

"Can it! Look you three… I have had a pretty stressful day so far, and this is just more aggravation that I don't need." He then saw the downcast face of the princess and sighed, "Okay, I can try to keep an eye out for trouble, but seriously, I can't commit to being a bodyguard right now."

"And why is that, Ichigo," Kisuke asked politely. "Would it have anything to do with the message you received earlier today?"

"Really, you received some kind of orders or message from the Soul Society," Uryu mused. "That seems highly irregular of them."

Ichigo crossed his arms and harrumphed. Rurichiyo and her guards looked totally bewildered. The others in the shop stared down Ichigo until he broke.

"Earlier today Byakuya and Rukia came to my house. I have orders straight from the Soul Palace and Central 46 to get married to both Rukia and Harribel in Hueco Mundo. We think it's some kind of power play from the idiots in Central 46." Ichigo said all of this really fast, like ripping off a bad bandaid.

"I am afraid that is so," Kisuke said with a subdued voice. "Ever since their reforming, Central 46 has wanted to control you, because you are an element that stands outside of the Gotei. It seems as though they have finally found that way. Pretty crafty of them."

"Bastards," Yoruichi said pointedly.

More calmly, Uryu asked, "Does Orihime know yet?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I'll have to tell her tonight."

"I can tell that these are very personal and troubling matters for you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Rurichiyo said quietly. "But please, consider our plight. We are both in situations that we would not rather be in and maybe by working together, we might be able to resolve them and bring peace to your life and to my house."

"Your words are both kind and insightful, my Princess," Kenryu said breathlessly.

Enryu nodded vigorously in agreement. The large, sunglasses bespectacled bodyguard had remained silent the entire time.

"Now, Kisuke Urahara, my bodyguards and I will require gigai and a place to stay while we wait out Kumoi and plan our next step."

Kisuke nodded and said, "Of course, Your Highness, if you and your men will please follow me. Ichigo, I think you and Uryu should get going."

He gave them a knowing look and the two teens left.

"This day has just been… Bah!" Ichigo stormed ahead of his friend.

Uryu opened an umbrella and jogged to catch up, saying, "Tell me about it then."

"Like I'm going to tell my feelings to you! I still have some dignity!"

"I wasn't looking for a heart to heart chat, just some details about what is going on. The part about feelings is for Orihime."

That caused Ichigo to pause and Uryu almost went past him. The orange haired teen finally sighed and said, "You're right. I'll go now to tell her. And as for your details, you can have them tomorrow at lunch!"

With that Ichigo leaped into the air and bounded off in the direction of Orihime's apartment. Uryu watched his friend go and tisked a little while shaking his head.

Orihime jumped as there was a knock on her window. Ichigo stood there, soaked from the rain that was still coming down. She rushed over and threw the window open to let him in. Ichigo tried to shake himself off before entering her living room, but still managed to get the carpet pretty wet. Orihime quickly became reserved and awkward, not knowing what to say. Ichigo himself felt a little hot around the collar.

"Look, Orihime, I have something I need to-"

"You and Rukia are getting married," she cut him off in a quiet voice. She turned to prevent Ichigo from seeing the tears that were already spilling from her eyes. "Rukia was here earlier and told me about it. That's… That's great news right? I mean, you and Rukia have had this bond ever since the beginning. You were always so close. Sh-She's amazing. And so are you! You two deserve to be together!"

Ichigo was a loss for words and the two stood in the apartment in utter silence. The awkwardness stretched for a few uncomfortable moments longer when Ichigo finally managed a few words.

"So, she told you everything. You understand then?"

"Of course I do!"

Ichigo took a step closer to Orihime and she spoke quickly, "I'll be there if you and Rukia need any help planning the wedding and everything! I mean, Byakuya and his household will probably take over everything, but-"

"Nah, Yuzu will throw a fit unlike anything the Soul Society has ever seen if she isn't allowed to help. And if she can, then so can you as far as I'm concerned! But… Does this mean that you're okay with this?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be!?"

Orihime still kept her back to her friend, but turned her head just a little to flash him a half smile. Ichigo did not miss the tears streaking down her face. He frowned, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he could say. He knew that she had feelings for him. She was over the moon to be at his side when he fought Ywach. It had meant a lot to him. She was one of his closest friends. And now, forces beyond their control were attempting alter their destinies. He wasn't sure of what could have happened otherwise between them, but after today, deep down he knew that he needed to be with Rukia.

Unbidden, Ywach's last words came to him. That he would destroy Ichigo in the his happiest future. It made him suddenly question: would Orihime be the happiest future, or Rukia? Then he knew the answer. Such a question was pointless. He had feelings for both girls, but he chose Rukia. Rukia chose him. He could have turned his back on the orders and damned them all to hell, but he had chosen this. The future was his to decide and he was going to make the most of it.

Rukia was Ichigo's future. That was all there was to it. Together they would make it the happiest they could. Orihime would be a part of that, certainly, but now Ichigo knew for himself where she would stand in his life. It felt cold to make that decision, but he knew in his heart that it would be for the best.

"Sorry I got your carpet wet," he finally said.

"It's no trouble! I was going to have it washed anyway," Orihime gushed.

"I'll be sure to keep you in the loop about whatever plans we make." He made his way back to the window, but turned back and said, "Please, Orihime, if you need to sort out your feelings, feel free to talk with me and Rukia. We are still your friends."

Orihime tried to covertly brush her eyes and then turned back to her friend with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks Ichigo, but I will be fine."

Ichigo nodded and flew back out in the storm. Orihime walked lethargically to the window and closed it. Once more, she felt that the weather outside depicted her inner world perfectly. Feeling almost nothing else but loss and sadness, she trudged to her bed and tried to find solace in sleep. It didn't come for many hours.

The next day the rain let up somewhat, but it still came in bursts and the sky was still overcast. Ichigo was back in school. Orihime had not come to class that morning and he felt that he had a good idea as to why. He had filled in Chad and the others during lunch. All of his friends had their own way of taking news. Honestly, Ichigo was happy that he could at the very least tell someone his bizarres tory and be believed. As his gang boisterously debated the deeper implications of Ichigo getting married while still in high school, three figures showed up on the roof to distract Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo, I am ever so happy that we finally found you!"

He looked over to see that Rurichiyo was there, accompanied by her bodyguards. They were all dressed as students, which meant that Kenryu and Enryu looked ridiculous as they were adults in teenager uniforms. Enryu looked like he was about to burst out of his shirt! Ichigo tried to look away, but unfortunately Keigo had seen the newcomers.

"Heeeelllllooooo there! And who is this wonderful beauty? Ichigo, you sly dog, you! How many beautiful women do you have clamoring for your attention! Share the wealth! Share the love!"

He was slapped down hard by Kenryu who stated solemnly, "That is no way for a commoner such as yourself to address milady! Apologize at once!"

Enryu flexed his muscles threateningly. No one came to Kado's rescue.

"You really are immature," Tatsuki said, shaking her head.

Chad glanced at the three and kept his opinions to himself, though he shared a meaningful look with Ichigo.

"Okay, let the guy up," Ichigo said. "Keigo, these three are royalty from the Soul Society. I think you should show them some respect."

"As you should, too, I think," Kenryu mentioned, still holding Kado down with a well placed foot on the teen's back.

"I think I long ago earned the right to address people however I want," Ichigo responded testily.

"Now, now, Kenryu. Enryu. Please let the poor man up. There is no need to act in such a manner. I will forgive both their trespasses, especially seeing as we are the visitors here," the princess said diplomatically.

Kenryu took his foot off Kado who mumbled his thanks and the two bodyguards bowed to their liege.

"Milady, you are both wise and generous with your words. Please, forgive us if we acted out of turn. We only desire to keep you safe!"

"You are forgiven, if that is what you seek."

"Who are these people," Tatsuki muttered to Ichigo.

"Three people totally out of their element and era," Ichigo deadpanned.

The princess locked eyes with Ichigo.

"May we partake of our afternoon meal with you and your friends?"

"Sure. Pull up some roof," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand.

"The World of the Living is so strange, Ichigo Kurosaki! And this school seems so backwards! These uniforms are also a bit of a pain, don't you think? And I have no idea what to make of this meal either! But one must keep up their strength I suppose, so I will forbear further comment, grit my teeth, and try to enjoy it."

"Why are you even here," Ichigo asked.

"So that we can have you nearby in case of an emergency," Kenryu said. "Remember, we did ask you to protect the princess."

"I didn't commit to anything," Ichigo growled.

"Sure, but if we happen to be in the same vicinity, should something bad happen, you'll rush in to help. Won't you?"

Kenryu said that with such a knowing smirk that Ichigo wanted to deck him. The others gave the man an odd look as well, but the princess didn't pay her guard much heed. She squealed with delight at the taste of human juice and exclaimed that she must have more. Uryu leaned in and whispered to Ichigo.

"They transferred into your classes. They must have used Kisuke's memory altering technology or some kind of spell to pull it off. They are going to bug you until you agree."

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "I figured as much. I just hoped that I could possibly find some peace. I'm still trying to come to grips with everything. Having these three around in the meantime is going to be a royal pain."


	8. Chapter 7 - Date of Destiny

With the unexpected arrival of Princess Rurichiyo and her small entourage, Ichigo was so distracted that he forgot his date with Rukia for most of the day, as well as any plans that he may have had for his evening with her. Luckily he remember right before school ended and he sprinted home faster than anyone expected possible of him as his mind worked out what he would do.

 _Crap, I didn't even come up with a time or place to meet up Rukia. I hope that she shows up at the house then! Otherwise, things are going to be totally screwed up. Hell… They already are!_

But as he forged his way home, Ichigo began to solidify a small plan. Thanks to Orihime's romantic personality, he had been forced once or twice to watch stupid videos online about how others proposed to their significant others. She didn't have to be so heavy with the hints, not that it mattered anymore. Still, he hated such mushy stuff, but there was an element in a few of the videos that left an impression on him; something that would illustrate and stress the connections between him and Rukia.

The next thing to consider was what to give Rukia when he proposed. Ichigo would have to bite the bullet and ask his dad for something from his mom. Ichigo and his old man had already decided it was best to not tell Yuzu or Karin of the orders and just pass off everything as Ichigo finally falling for Rukia. But as far as the date was concerned, he at least now had a starting point and an end point. If everything worked out, he would end the night engaged with the most amazing girl he knew.

 _Idiot! Why do you have to keep thinking stuff like that!?_

It was hard to maintain the persona and mindset that he had worked for years to craft and maintain when suddenly faced with the prospect of marrying the girl who had become more than his best friend throughout numerous battles.

 _Our relationship_ is _a peculiar one_ , he finally admitted to himself.

Once he arrived at the clinic, Ichigo pulled his father away from the office and they looked through Masaki's old jewelry. It reminded Ichigo of his mother's simple taste in fashion. It had made her all the more beautiful; her personality had been so alluring that she did not need to enhance who she already was.

"Son, I know that you have no eye for or knowledge of things like this, but Rukia's finger size will be very different from your mother's. She is after all kinda small. Which brings me to another point, be gentle when you two finally-"

"Shut up! I don't need that right now," Ichigo seethed.

"If not now, when?" Isshin asked with the exaggerated patience of a concerned parent. "Trust me, my extensive knowledge in such things could make the first few years of your marriage much more pleasant than otherwise."

"It's embarrassing to talk about such things with you."

"You're just too uptight. I guess I have only myself to blame for not trying to bring you up in all the ways of being a man outside of fighting."

"Like I said, shut up!" Ichigo then whipped out a ring from the old jewelry box that was made of two interwoven bands with three small garnet stones set at the top. "At least this matches her eyes."

"Well… Maybe I'll have to retract my assessment of your eye from earlier," Isshin replied with a chuckle. "If that is what you want, then take it. Your mother would certainly not begrudge it of you either."

Isshin then paused and looked off to the side, a bit of emotion creeping into his voice. "I think… I think Masaki would have loved to see the two of you together. Despite all the battles and the circumstances that brought the two of you together, she would have seen just how much you both needed one another. She might have just seen us in you and Rukia… And of course she would have loved to have another daughter."

He gave his son a strange, sad smile.

"Thanks dad," Ichigo mumbled, and then he turned to go and take a shower.

While taking his shower, Ichigo found himself scrubbing more than usual and actually checking to see if the stench from his earlier run had washed away. He then shook his head at his actions, but he couldn't help the feeling of rising nerves and self-consciousness. After the shower was even worse as Ichigo found himself for the first time in a very long time debating what he should actually wear! He growled in frustration as he was unable to decide what would look good on a date. It suddenly struck him that he had never been on one.

His first date would also be the one he proposed on…

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and snacthed randomly as a shirt and some jeans and then got dressed. He then froze as he thought that he might have lost the ring. A quick and frantic search revealed that it was still by his bed where he had left it before his shower. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then proceeded to worry about and review the outline of how he expected the evening with Rukia to go.

The storm had departed and sky was turning various shades of pink and orange as Karin commented for the umpteenth time that Ichigo should stop pacing so nervously if everything was actually as fine as he claimed it was. And then long awaited knock came. Ichigo rushed for the door and was beaten by Yuzu, who greeted Rukia with enthusiasm. The raven haired Soul Reaper replied warmly to Yuzu's greeting and then gave Ichigo a teasing and knowing glance. She could tell that he had been sweating under the pressure and his look of being beaten to the door by his younger sister was hilarious and priceless.

Just as Rukia was about to enter the house Ichigo rushed forward and pushed her outside, saying loudly, "Well, there's a lot to do tonight, so we'd better get going! Don't wait up!"

He knew his family would wait up and pester him once he got back. And if he stuck around any longer it would already begin. Rukia gave him an indignant look at being treated in such a manner at the beginning of their date.

"I really hope that this isn't an indicator of how the rest of the night will turn out," she glowered.

"I hope so, too," Ichigo responded truthfully. "Erm… You look nice."

"Think so," Rukia asked, suddenly sounding coy.

"Yes, you do," Ichigo answered with more emphasis and smile than he intended.

But it was true. Rukia's hair was braided slightly in the back with the braid turned up. There was a also a cute, pink flower on the right side. She was also wearing a very fashionable, light jacket over a very form fitting shirt and jeans. And she sported only a minimal amount of makeup. It was both simple and stunning.

"All of the women among the officers wanted to have a say in what I should dress and look like tonight, and in the end Rangiku won the right to dictate what I should wear. I had my doubts at first, but seeing the look on your face, I can see that she was right with every choice," Rukia said with a giggle.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously and then laughed, "Rangiku did a good job. Man, I can't believe we are actually having a conversation like this."

Rukia nodded. "I know. Normally we're talking about battles, Hollows, or random nonsense from your world."

"Then before this gets too awkward for either one of us, let's get going. And put some distance between us and my snooping family," Ichigo finished with a grumble. His dad and siblings were peeking through the curtains in a not too subtle fashion.

Rukia agreed and off they went.

As they climbed a hill, the pair remained silent. Rukia's hands swung lightly by her side, while Ichigo stuck his firmly into his pockets. At first both felt that the silence between them as they walked was annoying, but then again, there was an understanding between them that they didn't need to speak. They already knew each other that well. It was just this mushy stuff that they weren't good at communicating. Then Rukia realized where they were going.

"Are you seriously taking me to a graveyard for our date," she said incredulously.

"Yes I am," Ichigo said with a glance to the side. He put on a frown and said, "Trust me, it's important."

"We already deal enough with the dead, does it have to pervade every part of our lives?"

"Just wait until we get there!"

Once they entered the graveyard where they had just been yesterday, Ichigo took Rukia by the hand. It was a move that caused him to blush crimson, causing Rukia to laugh. He didn't say anything but took her deep into the woods. Within a few minutes they came to a clearing. Still blushing, Ichigo asked a question.

"Do you remember this place?"

Rukia grew solemn and said, "Yes. This is where you fought Grand Fisher."

Ichigo nodded and said, "This is also the place where I finally knew that I had to be a Soul Reaper. It was no longer just to pay you back, or do some good. It wasn't even just about revenge. It was about destiny. Rukia… You were right here with me. You changed me by not just giving me the power I needed to start down this path, but you also spared my heart. Unlike others, you didn't pry into my biggest wound. You taught me a great lesson that day and showed me that you were a true friend."

He then placed a hand over his heart before continuing, "And then yesterday we confronted our feelings for one another just above here. I find it interesting that two of the most important moments for us happened here. So tonight, I wanted to begin our date here."

Rukia frowned a little.

"That is really sweet Ichigo, by still, why here?"

"Well, I figured we should visit places around Karakura that are special to us, and really, this is one of the places that is the most special for me. So… I dunno! I suck at this stuff! I just thought it would be a good place to start, that's all!"

Rukia came up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down a little. The sun had set and the stars were now illuminating the sky. They gave enough light to show that she wore a look of mixed bemusement and annoyance. She glared at him for a moment, and then she kissed him. Ichigo pulled back for a moment and Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"You're going to ruin the moment Ichigo," she said tersely. "Just shut up, and embrace the moment."

She pulled him in again, and this time Ichigo melted into the kiss. He wasn't sure really what to do, so this time, he let Rukia take the reins. They went down to sit on the grass and Rukia led the make out for a while until she broke it off. She seemed out of breath.

"From now on Ichigo, try not to ruin the moment. Just follow your instincts, like in battle. Otherwise…"

Ichigo nodded, but he didn't make any mention of what his instincts were beginning to tell him. He still had some of his old dignity to hold onto! Or at least for as long as he could. That kiss… It really jarred him, and he could see that it had done something as well to Rukia.

They stood up, and they held hands as they left the cemetery together.

Their date continued around the town as they checked out other sites that held special significance for them. The walked by old playgrounds, the canal, places where old battles had taken place. They broke into the school and spent some time on the roof. There they made out again, this time it got a little more hot and heavy before they broke apart. This time, both of them were blushing crimson, but Ichigo pulled Rukia along. He was leading her to the final destination. Along the way they reminisced about their times together. It was as though they had spent a lifetime together even though they had only known each other for barely two years.

Finally, they reached a Ferris wheel on the far side of town. Ichigo paid for the tickets and the couple took their time riding around, gazing out on Karakura Town. Rukia held tightly to Ichigo's right arm and snuggled into his shoulder. The Ferris wheel came to a halt with their compartment at the very top. Ichigo began to sweat a little and coughed into his free hand. He then stood up, Rukia still holding on to him.

"I can't remember where I heard it, but once I was told that from high up you can see everything more clearly. Well, here we are… And right now all I can think about, or really see is you."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and her eyes were beginning to sparkle in a way he had never before seen. There was the most beautiful smile playing about her lips. Now he really wanted to kiss her, but instead of bending down to do so, he got on one knee. He brought out the ring and then asked, "Rukia, all of this has been really sudden, but maybe this is where our relationship was meant to end up… But, we've taken a walk through our past, and now I want to stride towards the future. And… I want it to be with you! Rukia, will you marry me?"

Rukia gave him a look and then laughed.

"Of course I will you idiot! I thought that it was already decided."

"I just wanted to ask properly," Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia threw herself on his neck and whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you did. But, you're still an idiot."

The two then both started to laugh. It was so unlike them, and yet, it was perfect. Once their laughter subsided a little, Ichigo managed to fit the ring on Rukia's hand. It was too big. But that didn't matter. Once they got back down to the ground they exited, still chuckling. Then Ichigo did something he thought he would never do, he picked Rukia and planted the biggest kiss yet. Young guys whooped for him, older couples gripped about youth these days, women swooned, and young couples cast them covert looks. At least, that was stupid thought Ichigo had about what might be going on around him…

They broke apart and Ichigo could again see the woman for whom he had risked everything to save. His inner world felt at greater peace in that moment than it ever had before. And for Rukia, it was again like when she saw him at the Sokyoku, except without the threat of impending annihilation. It was a moment that she could get lost in forever.

The clasped hands once more, and then they rushed off back towards Ichigo's home. They laughed all along the way. For Rukia, it was like reliving her childhood on the streets once more, but this time with her best friend in all of existence. For Ichigo, he was experiencing something new. It was a feeling of happiness and completeness that he had n't had since his mother died. No, that wasn't right. It was an entirely new sensation.

 _I guess this is what walking on cloud nine is like_ , Ichigo thought.

In what seemed like no time, they were his front door, breathless and grinning from ear to ear.

"We are both fools," Rukia gasped. "That grin is both precious and ridiculous on your face."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, leaning in again.

But before they could kiss again, there was an explosion above them in the sky.


	9. Chapter 8 - Desperate Moonlit Struggle

"What the hell," Ichigo said sharply.

"Look there," Rukia cried, pointing skyward.

Ichigo followed her gaze to see a man streaking down through the sky, the residue of an explosion blossoming behind him as he sped downward. The two Soul Reapers felt a sharp spike in spiritual pressure.

"Whoever that is, there something seriously off about them. Be careful Ichigo," Rukia warned.

"Yeah, I can feel it. I bet that guy is after Rurichiyo and her men," Ichigo said.

"Who," Rukia inquired, bewildered.

"I'll tell you later! We need to stop that guy now," Ichigo said, using his combat pass to transform into his soul form.

Rukia followed a second later by swallowing a Chappy candy and also transforming. She drew her sword with a graceful motion as Ichigo swept out his in a brutal stroke. They took to the sky and sped off after the strange man. Ichigo and Rukia flew over a block and then they saw smoke rising from a house near corner. The two alighted on on the roof and peered in to see a man dressed in light leather armor and a cloth covering most of his face. Strapped to his right hand was a sword with a mirror bound to the hilt. Ichigo and Rukia saw the man pay them a quick glance before stealing further into the house.

"Get back here," Rukia demanded and she leaped into the house after the assailant.

Ichigo followed her, covering her back. The hallway was dark, but thankfully the walkway was unobstructed by debris or furniture. They found the masked man at the head of the stair, eyes frantically searching. Ichigo paid a quick glance out the window and saw Kenryu and Enryu leading the princess out through a back gate. She was wearing her headdress to obscure her spiritual presence. Ichigo lightly tapped Rukia and indicated the scene outside when she turned back to him. Ichigo kept his eyes on the intruder during the exchange, which was lucky because he suddenly double backed on them, swinging his blade wildly.

Rukia easily intercepted the blows, but the man used his size to push her back a few steps. He too hazarded a glance outside. The man's eyes widened and he reached into the folds of his clothes and produced a few small bombs. He threw them in between himself and Rukia. The explosions didn't so much to her, but it allowed the assailant to breach the roof again. Ichigo swung Zangetsu and gave himself his own opening. Once he was outside, he immediately engaged the man. With the heaviness of his own blade, Ichigo was able to drive the man almost to the ground.

With a risky flick of his wrist, the man repositioned his mirror and the light dazed Ichigo. He was unable to move or even think. When he came to, Rukia was in front of him, warding the man away. The masked intruder growled and turned to follow Rurichiyo and her men. Ichigo used Flash Step and appeared in front of the man.

"No you don't," he growled, side swiping with Zangetsu. The man ducked impossibly low and as Ichigo stepped back to protect his feet, the man used the mirror to blind Rukia. He lunged for Ichigo's new fiancé, but Ichigo responded by leaping forward and bringing the hilt of his sword into the man's back, sending him crashing through both stories below.

"Rukia, are you okay?!"

"Of course I am you idiot," Rukia said, shaking her head. "Just don't let him get away!"

There was an explosion below and a hole was ripped through the outer wall. The assailant charged through it.

"Damn, how fast does this guy recover," Ichigo complained.

He leaped down and blocked the man once again from following Ririchiyo.

"You're not making it after the princess," he seethed.

The other man chuckled and began jabbing his sword incredibly fast at Ichigo. Ichigo easily dodged the thrusts, but he was concerned with the unusual spike in spiritual pressure from the man. The man jumped back and used the mirror again on Ichigo. The light dazed him once again, dropping him into a state of of complete uselessness. A moment later, Rukia was there to ward the man off.

"Don't look into that light Ichigo," she called out.

As Ichigo cleared his head, he heard sirens in the distance. This fight was clearly drawing attention. They needed to end it quickly before innocents among the living were pulled into this fight. Rukia backed the man into a corner of the yard before he jumped up back to the roof.

"Ichigo, I think we're dealing with an assassin," Rukia shouted as Ichigo jumped to intercept once again.

"No kidding," he called back and soon he was engaged in another vicious barrage of sword play. The man started using his speed and even performed a move that Ichigo recognized a variance of Flash Step. This man intrigued him, but the fight needed to end. Ichigo unleashed a strike of energy and sent the man dodging backwards. Rukia then guarded the other side of the roof, cutting the assassin off. The man narrowed his eyes, and used his mirror once again on Ichigo.

"Watch out, Ichigo," Rukia warned.

There was flash of light, and suddenly the man's strange sword clattered at Rukia's feet. The man kneeled on the roof, dumbly reaching for his bloody stump of an arm. Ichigo stood triumphantly over the man, his sword rested across his shoulders.

"I can beat guys like you without even having to look at ya," he grinned. "Your sword reflects the light of the moon to temporarily daze your opponent, but that requires a head on attack. Once I figured that out, it was a simple matter of getting you to try that trick on me again so that I could redirect the light."

Rukia looked on, impressed at what Ichigo had managed. She looked down to see the strange zanpakuto at her feet with the severed arm still clinging to the handle. _This is a really strange sword to use_ , she thought. _And why hasn't it yet reverted to its original state?_

Ichigo bent over the man and glowered, "Now tell me exactly who sent you to kill Rurichiyo?"

The man growled in response and Ichigo laid Zangetsu along the man's throat. To his surprise the man slid himself along the edge and cut his neck wide open, spilling blood all over the roof.

"What the-"

A grappling hook swung out of the darkness and took hold of the strange sword. Rukia side stepped as the blade was pulled towards a small group of men a house away. Once they retrieved the blade, they flew off into the night. Ichigo and Rukia quickly gave chase. Two men spun around to stop them. They raised their swords to clash with the Soul Reapers, but Ichigo and Rukia deftly cut through both of them. Suddenly their bodies exploded, hurling the couple backwards, though barely scratching them.

Once the smoke cleared, they saw the dimming light of what was clearly a Senkaimon being closed.

"I wonder what that was about," Rukia breathed.

"There is a lot I should catch you up on," Ichigo said, feeling a very sour mood come over him.

And it had been such a nice night.

A couple of hours later, memories had been altered and the house was being quickly repaired by Kisuke and his team. They were also sure to add new barriers to the property for the princess' safety.

"Thank you ever so much for your assistance, Lady Rukia," Kenryu gushed. "It's an honor to have a member of the distinguished Kuchiki Clan protecting Princess Rurichiyo!"

As her men bowed, the princess added her thanks as well. "I wish there was a way I could already repay the both of you. Lady Rukia, you do me and my clan a great honor by protecting us. And you, Ichigo Kurosaki, you should be greatly commended for dispatching the villain. From your tale, it seems like a close fight."

The princess blushed a little as she spoke to Ichigo.

"It really wasn't much of a problem," he said offhandedly. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lady Rurichiyo, I understand that you do not want the Court Guard Squads involved, but I seriously beg you to reconsider. Ichigo and I are going to be pretty busy in the upcoming days."

"Yes, with your engagement I understand," Rurichiyo spoke. She glanced and noticed the too large ring on Rukia's hand. A quick shadow crossed her face before she said, "I see that there is now a ring involved. Congratulations! Maybe we will repay you both with a gift on your wedding day! That would be splendid. But no, Lady Rukia, I must insist that the Squads not get involved. If they do Central 46 might interfere and then the other clans might as well try to annex us. Also, the viceroy could use this commotion to further his agenda.

"Sadly, we must wait him out here until we know his full plans and then we can plan a counter. This recent development might dissuade Kumoi from further action for the near future. Hopefully, this will be the only incident you have to save us from."

Urahara appeared and spoke quietly, "The barriers are in place. I think you'll be safer now. A change of venue would be better, but Sir Kenryu insisted on staying here."

He flicked out his fan and began waving it gently.

Kenryu rose and nodded, "Exactly. Enryu and I have been setting up base operations here. We have patched in the family's private Senkaimon to this location. It will allow us to better communicate with spies and servants still loyal to the princess. It might also allow us a nice entry when we move to once again reclaim our clan."

"Very well," Kisuke said with shrugged shoulders. "Who am I to argue with that sound plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Rukia, Ichigo, would you please follow me?"

"Sure thing," Ichigo answered.

"See you at school tomorrow," the princess called, waving happily to Ichigo. Rukia blushed a little and rolled her eyes.

After they exited the property Kisuke whispered to the others, "I heard your description of the blade. I'll send Yoruichi to find out what she can. I don't like the plan those two guards have concocted. And the princess I think is to naive to realize all the dangers involved. I know you two have just made your engagement official, but will you keep a close eye on them?"

"This is not how I saw the evening unfolding, but yeah, I guess so," Ichigo groused. "I had hoped that our engagement would not be so… business like."

"Well, when do we ever get a break?" Rukia sighed.

"That's the spirit," Kisuke said with a wide grin. "And next time, try to retrieve the strange blade if you can. I would love to analyze it!"

With that, he and his troop marched off into the night.

Ichigo and Rukia made their way back to their bodies and put them on again. As they proceeded back to Ichigo's home Rukia took his hand. She held it tightly.

"You know," she said quietly. "Our relationship doesn't have to be all business."

She suddenly yanked on his arm, bringing him down a little. She then forced him into another kiss. Giving extra passion and tongue. He did the same. After a while they broke apart, feeling a little flustered.

"Okay," Ichigo admitted. "That kind of restores the mood from earlier."

"Let's get back and tell your family the news before they drop from exhaustion," Rukia teased. "They probably all stayed up just to greet us when we got back. Let's enjoy breaking the news to them and worrying about this whole assassin affair until later." Ichigo happily agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up above in a cloud, the Tscheapwhetzar peered down at the sight and grinned. He stroked his sword's hilt and wished that events would speed up. But these things needed to take their natural course and there were other affairs to tend to. Many other worlds and stories demanded his attention. He left through a portal hidden in the misty folds of the cloud.

Meanwhile, in dimly lit room, filled with odd weapons and ornaments, the regal Kumoi looked down on the assassins gathered in front of him.

"Report," he croaked.

The most forward assassin spoke, "My Lord, the Substitute Soul Reaper has revealed himself to be all that was reported. It was a close contest at first, but the young man is strong and quick of mind. My soldier did not fair a chance."

"And the princess?"

"Unharmed, My Lord."

"Very well…." Kumoi said, leaning back and considering his options.

"My Lord, if I may, I suggest that we send another assassin soon. With one more probe, we might be able to gather all the information we need. And then we can move."

"It would be risky," the viceroy cautioned.

"I will be there to personally oversee the operation," the assassin assured his master.

"Very well. Do it as soon as you can. I leave it to you. Once you are through, I will contact our allies and begin the final preparations. Our coup must be swift and flawless if we are to succeed without an extended conflict. Indeed, drawn out bloodshed almost guarantees our loss."

"Understood, My Lord," the assassin said, before giving a deep bow and leading his men out.

Kumoi sighed and said to himself, "Usurping power is more tedious than I had imagined it might be."


	10. Chapter 9 - Princesses before the Wall

The next day was an odd one for Ichigo. In the morning, he was woken up by not just his dad, but also by Yuzu, who was gushing over wedding plans and pressing for even more details about how Ichigo proposed. Even Karin shot him a bunch of snide remarks about finally becoming a man across the table. Within his own mind the feelings of elation at being engaged crossed swords with persistent notion that being engaged as a high school student was ridiculous, and with suspicions of what was going on with the Kasumioji Clan. Ichigo was certain that there were some pieces missing to the puzzle, but he kept it all to himself.

As he was leaving to go to school, Isshin pulled him aside into the kitchen and whispered to him, "Son, I felt the battle that happened last night, and Kisuke has informed me of our noble visitors. There is something happening here, keep your guard up around the princess."

Ichigo felt a little annoyed at the lecture and about Kisuke and his dad always having secret meeting somewhere behind his back.

"Of course I will, I'm not stupid," Ichigo replied as he shouldered his bag and began walking out.

"Ichigo, there was something off about that man's spiritual pressure last night," Isshin said with a serious face. "Just keep that in mind."

 _Great, another thing to worry about_ , Ichigo thought to himself. But he answered, "Got it. I'm off now."

He met Princess Rurichiyo with Kenryu and Enryu at the school. Both bodyguards still looked totally out of place with their school uniforms. He wondered if they had to keep manipulating the memories of the students and faculty to keep up the charade. They obviously did not belong.

"Good morning to you, Ichigo," Rurichiyo called. "I am so ever looking to another fun-filled day of learning!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Milady, it is not proper for you to be so informal with the Substitute Soul Reaper, even if he did help save you last night," Kenryu whispered intently.

"Nonsense, I feel like Ichigo and I are very much equals," the princess declared.

"But that would be lowering yourself to his status, Lady Rurichiyo," Kenryu gasped.

"What is this crap I'm hearing," Ichigo grumbled. "She can talk however she wants, man."

Kenryu glared at Ichigo and said, "A member of your class could never fully understand the weight of tradition and expectation on the princess' shoulders. She has to maintain her noble appearance, even at this… school. If she does not, then I fear that it could become a weakness in the future, and her enemies will exploit any weakness they can detect!"

"You are so stuffy Kenryu," Rurichiyo huffed.

Kenryu looked to Enryu for help, but the bigger man just shrugged. Rurichiyo suddenly took Ichigo's arm, causing the two men to blush and Ichigo to twitch a little.

"Now, how about you escort me to class," she asked sweetly.

"But Milady, he's engaged," Kenryu spluttered.

"That doesn't mean that he cannot be a gallant gentleman, right?" Rurichiyo prompted.

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled, and he let the princess hang on as he strode inside. He was hoping to hurry, because the debate was attracting people's attention. He also did not want Kenryu's statement about his engagement to suddenly become public they were in class, Ichigo saw Chad and suddenly realized that he had forgotten to tell his pal what had all been happening. He moved over and whispered the spark notes version to his buddy. With characteristic silence, Chad processed the information.

In his low voice he whispered back, "Does Orihime know?"

"Yes, she does," Ichigo answered.

"And you proposed last night?"

"Yes."

"When will the wedding happen?"

"Don't know yet."

Chad grunted and then said with a slightly bemused tone, "Make sure that I get invited."

"I'm making you a best man. If I have to suffer through this, so do you," Ichigo said darkly.

Chad raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you'd never ask me."

"Shut up," Ichigo said and he slunk back to his desk in time for class to begin.

Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye Orihime walking down the hall and he sighed in relief to know that she was already back in school. He had worried that he depression might have lasted longer. He knew that she wasn't fully over what was happening, but there was nothing else he felt could be done for her then.

At lunch, Ichigo met with the usual gang on the roof. He told Chad and Uryu separately about the attack the night before. They both agreed that they would have to increase their vigil to watch over the princess. Ichigo still did not voice his concerns that something was missing in all of this. Rurichiyo and her men joined them and Ichigo observed how the young princess interacted with his friends. Though she continued to speak in somewhat outdated language, he noticed that she quickly adapted to the ways of the teenagers around her. Kiego suggested that everyone go to the arcade after school, and Rurichiyo readily agreed. To Ichigo's surprise, Uryu also announced that he would be joining them.

"Doesn't that just seem a little beneath you," Ichigo ribbed him.

"Not at all. It has been a busy semester, and some levity sounds good." Uryu then pushed up his glasses and said softly, "Also, we are supposed to keep an eye on Rurichiyo. Assassins don't always wait until the dead of night to attack their targets."

"I guess you have a point there," Ichigo conceded.

"Then I expect to see you there as well," Uryu said, getting up to leave.

After school, they all met to make their way to the arcade. Ichigo had managed to find Orihime in the halls and invite, but she had told him that she would not be able to ome. After a lame excuse and the threat of held back tears about to spill out, Orihime had dashed away. Ichigo felt bad about it and figured that he should have had someone else invite her. Especially because Tatsuki berated him for the next period, demanding to know what he had done to make Orihime upset.

He was glad that she had to run off to work and couldn't annoy him further at the arcade. Once they were there, Keigo was making an utter fool of himself trying to get Kenryu and Enryu to enjoy themselves. Rurichiyo quickly took to the games and seemed like a pro in no time. She invited Ichigo to join her for a two-player shooter game that had been imported from America. With the blaring ruckus of the game and Keigo's antics, the princess was able to hold a somewhat private conversation with Ichigo.

"So, how did you propose to Rukia last night," she asked slyly, while tearing into a zombie with her gun.

"What!? You too," Ichigo sighed.

"Yes, we girls enjoy that kind of stuff. It makes for some of the best gossip and entertainment at court, too. I guess I'm prone to be curious," Rurichiyo answered.

"I proposed to her on top of the town ferris wheel. I gave her my mother's ring."

"That sounds highly romantic Ichigo," she said. "Anything else?"

Ichigo shrugged while taking out a few zombies himself, "We went to places around town that have meaning for us and that was about it."

"Interesting, the princess mulled it over a bit. "Ichigo, is it actually serious between you and Lady Rukia?"

This caused to Ichigo pause, and his character was ripped apart by the zombie horde as a result. He didn't bother putting more money into the machine.

"Ichigo? Is everything okay," Rurichiyo asked, looking intensely curious.

Ichigo sighed and then said, "Yes."

"Really? Because that doesn't sound convincing," the princess said lightly.

Ichigo looked her in the eye and answered, "Rukia and I share a very special bond. Maybe it's destiny or all the battles we fought together, or maybe something else entirely. But last night, despite the doubts I had earlier, when I was in the moment with her I knew that she was the one. The one for me. It still doesn't feel entirely kosher, because I'm still in high school and all, but I know it's right... I love Rukia."

"Oh," Rurichiyo said quietly. "I see."

She studied Ichigo eyes intently and suddenly tears welled up in her own. She suddenly fled into the crowd, leaving Ichigo alone. He stood there for a moment until Chad tapped him on the shoulder.

"You might want to get Rurichiyo to restrain her bodyguards. Enryu looks like he's about to snap Keigo in half."

Ichigo snapped, "Then that idiot should stop prodding people so much. Also, I don't see Rurichiyo right now."

A second later, both Kenryu and Enryu were at his side.

"What do you mean Lady Rurichiyo is gone," Kenryu shouted, almost hysterical. "We can't let her get lost here!"

"Calm down, and let's just search for her." Ichigo said, trying to sound reasonable.

Enryu shoved his face into Ichigo's and Kenryu said, "You'd better pray she didn't wander far."

It was dark outside, and Rurichiyo was walking along a canal lost in her thoughts.

 _I know that Ichigo is betrothed to Rukia, and that the difference between our stations are so vast it could fill a kingdom, but I feel that he is the one for me. If I had him at my side, and not just as a bodyguard, there is nothing I wouldn't be able to do. Does that guy not realize how he makes girls weak at the knees!? He would be snatched up for a husband so fast in court, and normally I'd have him all to myself, but then there is Lady Rukia…_

 _Gah! Why does it have to be this way?_

She walked straight into Orihime, who was also lost in her own thoughts.

"Ouch! I would ask that you watch where you are going," Rurichiyo spluttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me," Orihime began to gush. "I had to go out for a walk to clear my head, and then I realized I needed to get some groceries, but I was on the other side of town from where I usually like to shop, so that meant I needed to walk there, because the buses slow down after dark and so I thought I would take the shortcut along the canal."

"That will do, you-," the princess suddenly stammered. "Wait a second, don't I know you from school?"

"Oh yes, now I recognize you, too! You're Rurichiyo Kasumioji! And I'm Orihime Inoue, and we have the final hour together. But… Aren't you a little young? Or are you on an advanced track," Orihime continued to gush.

Rurichiyo gave Orihime a curious look and then asked, "Aren't you a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki's?"

"Y-Yes I am," Orihime answered, suddenly getting a little emotional.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Rurichiyo then said. "You are forgiven for bumping into me."

"Don't worry, that's not what I'm crying about. Not that I'm crying or anything over Ichigo! I just mean th-"

Smoke bombs erupted all around the girls and their field of vision was quickly obscured. Orihime heard the whistling of blades drawn and swung. She launched herself on top of Rurichiyo and and cast her shield. Four swords came crashing down, but as they collided with the Santen Kesshun her Koten Zanshun kicked into effect and cut down the four assailants.

"What's going on," Rurichiyo cried out.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you," Orihime said.

"Fat chance of that you brat," a harsh voice called out.

Orihime stood up and dismissed her shield to catch a better glimpse of the speaker. A man stood in ninja clothing with a shrouded face and light armor strapped to his left shoulder. He was attaching what looked like a broad bladed short spear to his arm.

"Who are you," Orihime called to the man.

"He looks like the last guy who attacked me," Rurichiyo gasped. "Oh dear, where is Ichigo!? He is supposed to protect me!."

Orihime spared the younger girl a quick and confused glance. The man took the brief distraction to swing his weapon up and a flash of light sped towards the pair. Orihime's shield was up once again in the nick of time, but then the light coalesced and formed solid stone. The weight pressed back down on Orihime and she sprang aside to avoid being crushed. Rurichiyo wisely followed suit.

The man quickly advanced, swinging his odd spear and throwing up walls to cut the girls off from any hope for escape. Orihime tried to retaliate, but her Koten Zanshun was easily knocked aside by the assassin.

"Oh no," she moaned. "I am not focused enough. ...I feel too much self doubt. I-I can't do this."

"You're saying this now!?"

Rurichiyo looked at her short-timed savior in absolute disbelief. Orihime's tears began to spill out and she cast up her shield once again. The assassin sent a wall at the two of them. Her Santen Kesshun once again blocked the attack, but once again the weight of the stone pressed down on the two girls threatening to crush them. They both cried out when suddenly there was an explosion from the other side and two pairs of strong hands grabbed at the stone. Kenryu and Enryu heaved the stone up and Enryu then threw the stone at the assailant. The man was already flying away trying to avoid Ichigo, who was hot on his tail. Bright Quincy arrows followed the assassin and pierced him in the lower back. The man cried out and fell from the sky.

He then started swinging crazily, throwing up even more walls, trying to ward off Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper stood his ground and shrugged off the blows of light, sending rubble tumbling to the ground. He swung Zangetsu up into the air and brought the blade down with a measured Getsuga. Once the dust settled, the assassin lay on the ground, hardly able to move as his chest was ripped open and charred.

The man began to reach for something in a small pouch tied at his waist, but Chad appeared and ripped the pouch away. The assailant's eyes widen with anger, but he did not utter a single other word. Ichigo landed next to his head and spoke.

"Okay, this is enough. You attacked the princess and one of my friends. This is inexcusable! Now then, tell me who has been organizing these attacks and how I might be able to get into contact with them."

Ichigo flashed the man a smile, which bespoke that he meant bloody business. He then flinched and caught a quarrel that had been aimed at his head. In the moment of distraction he missed the dart that took the assassin in the throat. Ichigo looked in the direction that the darts came from and saw three more assailants charing him and Chad. Chad threw an excellent punch, breaking one's neck as he drew too close, and Ichigo spun Zangetsu to dispatch the others. They both noticed the chain and hook too late. The strange weapon was wrenched from the dead assassin's arm and pulled towards another band of shrouded assailants. One without a head cover and slightly purplish hair stood forefront with the retrieved weapon.

Uryu's arrows fell among the gathered enemies and they quickly scattered with a barrage of smoke bombs. Ichigo could still see the light of a Senkaimon for a second and then enemy troops were all gone.

"So much for that," Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo, we should get out of here before the commotion summons the cops and they see us here," Chad said.

Ichigo agree and he helped bring everyone back to where they had stashed his body. As they walked, he noticed that Orihime looked emotional and unsure of herself. He hung back to speak with her.

"You did a good job back there, keeping yourself and Rurichiyo alive."

"Oh, thanks Ichigo, but I don't think I helped out at all," Orihime said with a slight sniffle.

"Nonsense, you kept the two of you alive long enough for us to get there," Ichigo huffed.

Up ahead he saw the princess lauding her two bodyguards with praise for their timely intervention. He wished that Orihime would take his compliments as well as Kenryu and Enryu.

"Why were you out here anyway," he asked Orihime.

"Oh, you see, I needed to do some shop-"

"The real reason you were out," Ichigo pressed.

Orihime remained silent, even long after Ichigo was reunited with his body. Uryu and Chad escorted the princess home with her men. Orihime then spoke up trying to say that she could go home alone, but Ichigo insisted. Again, his friend clamped her mouth and would not speak with him. But when they were finally at her apartment she spoke.

"I'm sad that our destinies seem to be getting chosen for us. With you around, my future always seemed so bright. There was so much that I wanted to see and do, but now I can't see anything. And I can't keep up anymore…"

"Then damn it all and do what you want," Ichigo said, feeling frustrated. "I know you are upset about what is going on with me, but it can't be helped. Rukia and I are now engaged!"

Orihime reacted as though he had slapped in her in the face. He was sorry to break the news to her this way, but he pressed on.

Ichigo now spoke a little more softly, but still resolutely, "We are all friends, Orihime. We will not leave you behind! But I can't be the only reason you move forward. Move forward for yourself! Be all that you want to be."

"Then why were you so melancholy when you lost your powers!? Weren't we enough," Orihime asked hysterically.

Ichigo looked down and then spoke slowly, "I had to be this. A Soul Reaper. It was both destiny and choice. Rukia and I have been intertwined since the beginning. I don't know how best to say it, but I have moved along this path because I feel that it is the right one in my heart. And I have to be true to that. Without my powers, I could not do that. And so, I was depressed, but with my powers back… And with Rukia back, I could be who I am supposed to be."

Orihime nodded to that and whispered, "It makes sense.. I'm sorry Ichigo. I will try and be the girl you think I can be then."

And with tears in her eyes once more, she dashed upstairs. Ichigo watched flabbergasted. These past three days had been nothing but bizarre and it was beginning to drain him. He could only hope that Orihime would eventually get over him and her feelings, even if that was a heartless thought.


	11. Chapter 10 - Queen of Hueco Mundo

Rukia sat in the Thirteenth Division barracks' headquarters with the other female officers from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. They sat among piles of material and stacks of paper as they poured over Rukia's wedding plans. Byakuya had granted his sister the right to conduct many of the affairs for her own wedding instead of letting the family take charge. The small gathering sat tiredly together and Nanao heaved a sigh of relief.

"Everything is finally in order."

Rukia groaned, "For a day that people say is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, it's almost too much hassle to be worth it."

"But Rukia! That is why it's the best day of your life, because this will finally be over," Kiyone said, waving a hand to all of their work.

All of the ladies laughed at that and as one they reclined wherever they were. Rukia looked around at all of them and thanked them for their help. Soon a pair of young and intimidated squad members entered and quickly dispersed drinks and small refreshments among the officers. As the officers finally got up and began chatting over the snakes and sake Rangiku pulled Rukia off to the side.

"So Rukia, the big day is coming up. How are you feeling?"

Rukia sighed and took a quick swig of her drink. "Rangiku, I have answered that question a million times already. I'm doing fine. Just a little nervous is all, as is to be expected."

The busty woman flashed Rukia a sly grin and asked, "And how about your feelings for after the ceremony? You know that you and that big boy are going to have to, what's the refined way of saying it? Consummate? How about that?"

Rukia flushed at that question but replied on a clipped tone, "I think that Ichigo and I will do fine having sex. And it's not any of your business anyway!"

Rangiku laughed at her friend's obvious discomfort and said, "Oh don't be so uptight. Our little Rukia is finally growing up and will be a full woman soon!" She then became serious and continued in a lower voice, "But Rukia, what do you think about sharing Ichigo with Harribel? How are you going to manage that?"

The small lieutenant looked down at her feet and stammered, "I try to forget about that. I don't know how I'll deal with it. I'll just have to be strong, like I always am."

"I don't know if simple strength will get you through this," Rangiku worried.

"I'll just have to remind Ichigo why it is me that he should be in love with, completely," Rukia stated, color rushing through her face and neck. _Wow! When did I start sounding like some World of the Living school girl?_

Rangiku gave her friend and encouraging smile, "Then make the wedding night extra special."

"B-But, I don't know how to do that," Rukia fretted, the heat really coming off her face now.

"That is why you have me as a friend," Rangiku teased. "But there is one more serious question before I teach you how to be a proper lady in between the sheets. How are you going to deal with Renji?"

Rukia's head snapped up at that and she glared at the taller woman. "I have already discussed this with him. He knows that my heart is now with Ichigo."

"But Rukia, for a time there you and Renji were really connecting. Everyone was certain that with time you two would marry. These orders from Central 46 can't just change your heart like that, can they? And what about him? What is really in Renji's heart?"

Rukia thought for a moment and then said, "Renji will probably never stop loving me. And I will never lose my affection for him. We are very close friends. I won't deny that I knew that if things went as they were going that we would end up together. Probably even raise a family." _Idiot, you don't need to dwell on those thoughts now! They are over!_ "But I also had great affection for Ichigo. When I heard the orders I realized that in a way I was torn between those two men. Given time, I would have been with Renji, but in the moment, I tipped the scales towards Ichigo. With our admissions of our feelings… well, it was like a flood of pent up romance and love for Ichigo filled me."

Rangiku watched Rukia for a moment and the smaller woman suddenly stammered forward, "When I first got to know him I found myself falling for him and locked those feelings away. I did not realize how much they had grown behind closed doors after all these years. In the moment I did learn though that I could love him, and that I do. Arg! I sound so pathetic right now!"

The other woman laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder and said, "No, you are in love. It's complicated. Trust me. I know. Thanks for answering my questions, Rukia. I know that you and Ichigo will be happy together." She then winked and said, "Now then, about when it comes time to take your man to bed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya walked through the Kuchiki grounds with his oldest cousin Kouga Kuchiki. The man towered ever over Byakuya and had an impressive presence about him. Kouga normally stayed away from the Kuchiki manor and busied himself with outlying property owned by the family. He was one of Byakuya's greatest adversaries within the clan, but he was also a man of amazing sound mind and immense honor.

"Byakuya, I still do not agree with letting Rukai plan her own wedding. Or is it just as the rumors say and a mere mortal teenager is also putting the spectacle together!? This is a matter for the entire clan's leadership to consider and execute. It is only proper, since Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba will be leading the newly reinstated Shiba clan. This is a wedding of nobility and should be conducted as such."

The man had a very forceful and powerful voice. Byakuya had to try hard not to snap at his cousin. Maintaining his vomposure, Byakuya said, "The overall ceremony is being overseen by both of the clans, though it will be held here, emphasizing our strength and position. We will not lose face before the other clans. Furthermore, Ichigo will be kept here, as per tradition, which should appease the older members. Do not think however that this means that you will be able to control Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya emphasized that last part, causing Kouga to sniff loudly in disdain.

"Ah yes, the Substitute Soul Reaper who changed the Soul Society," Kouga said, flourishing his hands and speaking in mocking lofty tones. "He represents a much greater problem than you are willing to admit cousin. You need to work with that adopted sister of yours to reign this young man. His future could pose problems down the road. Unforeseen they may be, but ever present nonetheless."

"I trust Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said simply.

"But of course," Kouga sneered. "You have forged ties in battle. He has saved you in the past. Of course he is a friend. I still think that he may cause trouble, and we do not need that now. Sure, the Court Guard Squads won a major victory, but the situation here is still tenuous at best! There is talk of rebellion in the districts and Zaraki appears to be on the move."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that. The murderous final district of the Soul Society usually remained sequestered from the rest of the spirits residing in their world. Only Kenpachi from Zaraki had broken out in recent memory.

"How does that reflect on Rukia's wedding?"

"My point is, cousin, there is a lot of unrest, and we don't need more. A firm hand in the entire process of the marriage will help secure stability for us and the rest of the nobility."

"Rukia informed me earlier via hell butterfly that her preparations are complete. Kouga, this discussion is over. I have given Rukia leave, and we will proceed with the wedding as she and I have seen fit."

Kouga gave a stiff nod and fell silent. Byakuya however noticed that the man's eyes and mouth had become very tight. Had Kouga had enough spiritual pressure, he might have been accepted into the Squads and could have even have become powerful enough to challenge him. That was an unpleasant thought, but luckily it was a possibility that Byakuya would never have to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo answered the door to find Captain Kyoraku waiting outside with Kisuke. He had felt their presence, but he had dreaded their visit. He knew why they were there. He was getting taken to meet with harribel and solidify the plan to have him married with her.

"Ah, there's my young boy Ichigo," the Head Captain said pleasantly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled. "Let's get this over with!"

Kyoraku laid an arm over Ichigo's shoulders and said in good natured way, "You know Ichigo, I think any man would love to be in your shoes right now. Not only are you getting to marry a woman with as much passion and personality as Rukia, but you are also getting gorgeous bride in Harribel! On top of that, marrying them means you will have influence in all the spiritual realms! Quite the deal huh?"

Ichigo elbowed the man hard in the ribs, causing him to back off.

"I don't really want to think about that now! It's insane! I'm a teenager not even out of high school who is getting married to not one, but two women! That's not a dream; it's a bizarre nightmare!"

"Don't let your blushing brides to be hear you say that," Kisuke warned with a grin. "By the way, since you are taking this so well, how are your friends doing?"

Ichigo blushed ruefully at that question. He had finally told all his friends and invited them with their soul passes to the wedding. Keigo was still making fun of him, while the most embarrassing thing with Tatsuki had happened. She said so many contradictory things about how he needed to refuse and that he belonged to Orihime. She then confessed her own crush for him and that she wanted him. She then said that he needed to be faithful to Rukia. She ended it by sucker punching him and telling him never to tell a soul what had just happened.

 _Girls! They're monsters worse than Hollows_ , Ichigo thought angrily. "They'll live. Let's just get this over with," Ichigo said sharply.

Kisuke nodded and then opened the Garganta with his cane.

"I have had time to perfect this method," he explained. "I think by now I have control over this just as well, if not better, than the Arrancars. Maybe even Aizen. I'll have to teach it you, Ichigo."

"Fantastic. I look forward to it," Ichigo replied. _This is nuts. I barely know_ of _this Harribel! How can I even get married to her?_

His father had talked with him earlier that day about it.

"Ichigo," Isshin had said. "I know that this is very hard on you. I know from talking with you and from what I have seen that you and Rukia really love each other. That is good, and it will lead to many years of happiness. But if you cannot do the same with Harribel, then Central 46's desires of eliminating either you or her will be accomplished. You must find a way to fall in love with her. I'm sorry my son, that you have this burden, but you are a man who can rise to this challenge. I know you'll find a way."

Seldom had Isshin ever talked to Ichigo in such a fashion and with such confidence he felt that he could not let his dad down. He would find a way to make this work, for everyone.

 _Just think of it like you are protecting everyone_ , he reminded himself.

"Please follow me," Kisuke said as he led the other two through the portal.

As they walked with the warping darkness of the Garganta, Shunsui explained the plan to Ichigo, "We managed to connect with Grimmjow earlier and Kieske persuaded him to take a message to Harribel. She will be waiting for us as the ruins of Las Noches. There you will meet with her and convince her to marry you. If you cannot, Central 46 had ordered that we kill her then and there. She may not know that right now, but she probably suspects it."

"That is a terrible idea," Ichigo stated sourly. "I want to get my hands on these 46 geezers and slap them around a bit. See how they like being forced into uncomfortable corners."

"Wouldn't we all," Kyoraku sighed.

Ichigo suddenly felt sorry for the man. Even though he was the Head Captain, Central 46 still wielded considerable influence over him. And during the reconstruction of the Soul Society they had been throwing their weight around in every instance they could. He promised himself that someday he would stand before Central 46 and make them answer for everything they were doing.

"Shunsui," Ichigo began. "Tell me, why the hell is any of this happening? Central 46 has always sounded like a joke to me. How do they suddenly have so much influence over our decisions and lives? They don't even compare in power to you and the other captains!"

The Head Captain bowed his head and then slowly explained, "In times of war, people are willing to accept some changes, at least for the time being. Aizen did the unthinkable and killed the entire council that existed before you showed up. This allowed Old Man Yama to step in and wield greater authority because we were then at wa with Aizen and his allies. After Aizen was defeated, a newly instated council sentenced him.

"It was this new Central 46, hastily slapped together from the elders and judges among the nobility that allowed for the old tradition and Soul Society government to carry on. They had their say a little bit during our conflict with the Quincy, but I was able to mold them to my wishes because it was a great time of need. Once the war was over, they wanted to revert things back to the way they once were, including the rebuilding of Sokyoku Hill."

"What!?" Ichigo was astonished with that bit of news. "But that was the place… That was the place where Rukia was going to be unfairly executed! How could they justify returning that punishment when it worked to Aizen's favor before?"

"Like I said, they want things run the way they were before," Shunsui continued. "Funds and supplies for the process are already being gathered and the blueprints have been drawn up. Also, to prevent another Aizen from rising in the ranks, they are working closely with him and Zero Squad to ensure better and more firm laws and orders are carried out. But with Central 46 now made up of older members of the aristocracy, they are intent on blocking any change you initiated, and what has rolled over from our recent battles.

"It is a ruthless return to an older age, Ichigo."

With that, Shunsui picked up his pace to make it through the Garganta. Ichigo remained silent the rest of the way. It made his blood boil to think that an assembly of has-beens would dare think to return their world and people to a way of thinking and life that had nearly gotten one of his closest friends executed. What else would change for the worse? It made him angry that they had also singled him out as the one to control so that their plans would be fulfilled. But still, He felt like there was something missing. All of this was so abrupt, and he got the impression from the others that no one had seen this coming.

Almost like it was a decision spurred by desperation. But what could the catalyst have been? Once they arrived at Las Noches through the Garganta Ichigo saw the Tres Beasteals waiting for them.

"Wow! You three actually survived the freaky Quincy," Ichigo called to them.

"Of course we did," Apache snarled. "A fairy like him couldn't take us down so easily!"

Ichigo flashed them a fierce grin. "Excellent! I'd have hated to see anyone else die by that bastard's hands."

The three Arrancars gave him and one another confused looks. Previously they had been glaring at him with anger, but his statement seemed to have put them off, before they could recompose themselves Harribel appeared behind them. Ichigo was taken aback. He had heard of this woman, but he was not ready for what he saw. She was tall and exotic in a way that he had not expected. A more carnal side of him stirred and he shoved the feelings down quickly. He had just proposed to Rukia after all!

"You Soul Reapers have arrived," she said in her low voice.

"Mistress Harribel, may I please introduce Ichigo Kurosaki," Kyoraku said with a bow.

Ichigo stepped forward and said stiffly, "Harribel, it's good to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"And I you," Harribel said. "Ichigo, will you walk with me. The rest of you will follow behind."

Ichigo noticed the two men behind him sweating a little and the other Arrancars looked ready to fight now, but Ichigo kept his cool and walked forward to Harribel. She led them inside Las Noches. The place was a real dump and crumbling from the fighting that had occurred here.

Harribel noticed his eyes taking in the place and said, "This once grand palace is now a ghost of its former self."

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to your people," Ichigo said honestly. "I hope that we can avoid such battles in the future."

"And that is why you want to marry me," she asked pointedly. "Because if that is your reasoning, this will be a fruitless visit and endeavor. We Hollows are meant to fight and consume. There can never be peace. The very law of Hueco Mundo is fight and advance, or die."

"Damn, you cut right to the matter," Ichigo said with a small smile. "I like that. Actually, no, that is not what I hope to accomplish."

"It's not," Harribel said suspiciously.

"You may have already heard, I am part Hollow myself. Fighting is in my blood. It is the thing I do best." It was a rough thing to admit, but he felt it was best to be open and honest.

"I saw you fight Grimmjow here in Las Noches and observed your Hollowification myself. It was impressive. But if not for peace, why are you here?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment as they walked. The parties behind were now bickering. Kisuke and Shunsui barely holding the women off with their poorly played sarcasm.

"I want to get to know you and find a reason to love you," Ichigo finally said. _Damn it! That sounds so stupid, especially now that I say it out loud! Dad, I'm going to kill you for telling me these cheesy things to say!_

"Why," Harribel immediately asked. Though she did not look it, Ichigo felt some surprise radiate off her. She had not expected his answer.

"I doubt there will ever be peace, but why can we not try to move forward? Another reason is that I have orders that will lead to our deaths if I disobey them. I intend on following through, but then shoving these damn commands back in the faces of those who issued them. I will become more than what they can control. But in order for that to work, I have to honestly get to know you and find out if you and I can really fall in love."

Once again, Harribel had not expected that.

"You are honest and upfront Ichigo Kurosaki," she said slowly. "You really want to try and love me? But what if your plan doesn't work?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Then I will still make Central 46 pay. And I will try and protect you from the consequences of my actions. I can't stand to have innocents hurt."

"But we aren't innocent," Harribel reminded him. "We fought to destroy your world."

"That's in the past," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand.

Harribel finally gave him an openly surprised look and then laughed softly into her high collar.

"Your actions in both wars saved my life twice," Harribel said. "It would be dishonorable to not allow you a chance to go through with your plan, especially since you have been so open with me now."

"Wait, was it really that easy," Ichigo sputtered.

Harribel gave a shrug of her own and replied, "I wanted to see what kind of a man you are for myself. I have seen you fight. I have seen what you have done. But now I see the person you are. That convinces me that I should let you try, though no man has ever won my heart before. I don't even know if love is something I am capable of. Devotion and loyalty, most certainly, but do they really make up love?"

"I guess they are part of it," Ichigo suggested encouragingly.

"So, how do we proceed?"

 _Crap! Why do I have to be the one to come up with ideas!? I'm not cut for this! Am I really going to go through with it?_ Ichigo fretted to himself. "Hmm, how about I take you out on a date?"

He wanted tp punch himself for suggesting something so stupid.

Harribel gave Ichigo a quizzical look. "What is a date?"

"It's when two people spend some time together to try and figure out their feelings for one another," Ichigo explained awkwardly. _There's really no coming back from it now, I guess._

"Isn't that what we are doing now?"

"Well, normally, there would be more to it," Ichigo said. He felt a blush coming on.

He quickly explained that he could take Harribel somewhere nice where they could talk alone. Maybe do something they could both consider fun. He finally called over to Kisuke if he could possible make a gigai for Harribel.

"Yeah! What for, though?"

"For a date to Karakura Town," Ichigo called back.

"Consider it done," Kisuke laughed.

"I am very intrigued by this concept," Harribel admitted. "When should we have this date?"

They quickly figured out the details and then Ichigo found himself being given the grand tour of the dilapidated castle. It was hard to figure, but for some reason the tall Arrancar woman was already taking a liking to him. _There's no way it can be this easy_ , he thought worriedly. _And if it all works out, how will I make it work with me and Rukia? This is such a mess! I can't handle this!_

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a yellowish glow, but when he glanced in the direction, he thought it had come from there was nothing there. He shook his head as he thought he heard an annoying laugh in the back of his mind. He put it out of his head and tried not to fret too much about the future.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Evil Revealed, Part 1

Ichigo and Rukia walked over to safehouse for Rurichiyo and her bodyguards, just down the street from the Kurosaki Clinic. Their hands were intertwined and it surprised both of them, though they did not voice it, that the gesture now felt entirely normal. Almost as though they had been doing it forever. Along the way they talked about what had transpired back in Hueco Mundo.

"So, we have a date tomorrow," Ichigo said, wincing. Rukia pursed her lips at this. "Look Rukia, this is really difficult, and I am sorry to put you through this, but-"

"Idiot," she said, cutting him off. "I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the orders." She gave Ichigo a fierce glare before continuing on with a softer tone, "I appreciate your situation. It is hard for both of us. I think we just need to enjoy the here and now."

Ichigo squeezed her hand. Rukia smiled at him and then said, "Your sisters looked enthusiastic about the wedding party plans."

"Yeah, Yuzu has all of her friends and classmates working on getting the dishes ready. And Karin says that she has some fun games and whatnot in mind."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were starting to look forward to our wedding," Rukia teased.

Ichigo gave her a look this time. _What can I say to that? If I agree, she'll make fun of me for being sullen. Which I have a right to be because this is still insane! But if I answer no, she'll get angry at me. Damn it!_ Rather than answer, he just squeezed her hand again. Rukia chuckled and whispered, "Idiot."

Though Rukia had planned the particulars of the wedding, she had given Yuzu and Karin permission to put together an after party and participate in the ceremony. Ichigo had not seen his sisters so delighted in a long time. He thought it was odd that they just accepted that he was going to get married, but Karin insisted that they needed to get him out of the house anyway.

He had also received messages from the reassembling Shiba Clan. Kukaku wanted to meet with Ichigo at his next convenience. He was not looking forward to that meeting. His distant relatives on his dad's side were super over the top. But he needed to meet with them soon. Rukia brought the conversation back to life.

"Ichigo, I won't pry into your meetings with Harribel." It sounded to Ichigo like she cared a big deal about it, but was trying to stay polite and understanding. "But please, do not forget about what we have."

Before Ichigo could find something cooler to say, he found himself blurting, "Rukia, you have my heart. We have shared so much together. I could never forget you!"

Rukia chuckled and shook her head a little. "You are such a sap."

"Wha-! What do you want from me," Ichigo sputtered.

Rukia leaned against him and said softly, "You, just the way you are Ichigo. Even if you are a fool."

"Fine, then just know I'm only going to adopt a stoic face and say nothing whenever you bring up this sappy stuff again!"

Ichigo put his signature scowl back into place and they walked the rest of the way to Rurichiyo's place in silence. He did catch that Rukia was smiling happily, though. Once they arrived at the house, Ichigo and Rukia were both surprised to see Chad and Uryu waiting there as well.

"W-What are you both doing here," Ichigo asked indignantly. He tried to pull away from Rukia, but she held on tightly. She cast the group an amused grin at Ichigo's discomfort.

"We were both asked to come here by Sir Kenryu," Uryu stated simply, pushing his glasses neatly into place, though they obviously didn't need the adjustment.

"But don't you have jobs or something," Ichigo pursued.

"They're paying us for the visit," Chad answered in calm voice.

"Those two really are making us into bodyguards," Ichigo muttered.

The door flew open and Rurichiyo greeted them happily. "Ichigo! Chad and Uryu! Thank you for coming tonight! Oh, Miss Kuchiki, I missed that you would be coming." Her demeanor slumped just a little, but she quickly recovered. "Please, everyone come in!"

"M'lady," Kenryu fussed. "It's not your place to open the door!"

"This isn't the palace or family manor Kenryu. Lighten up a bit," the teen scolded.

Kenryu simply bowed away as the others filed in. Enryu appeared to close the door behind them and ushered them into a large sitting room. Rurichiyo grabbed large pot of tea from a small coffee table and began pouring for the guests. When she poured Ichigo's she seemed to make an extra show of it. Rukia gave the princess a small sideways glance, but didn't say anything. The gesture went entirely over Ichigo's head.

"Thank you for the tea," Uryu said politely, while Chad nodded.

"Thank you, it's my own special blend," the girl said with a wide smile. "Now, I'm afraid that we cannot just sit here and talk tea and pleasantries. There is some very important business we have to discuss. Kenryu?"

Kenryu approached the sofas where the others sat and bowed to his liege. He then said importantly, "In two days we will have a very important meeting with House Kannogi. It will be to finalize the recently arranged marriage between Lord Shu Kannogi and Lady Rurichiyo Kasumioji. It will also present an opportunity for Kumoi's faction to intervene either via assassination or sabotage."

"You're getting married, Rurichiyo? Congratulations," Ichigo said, trying to sound as though this were perfectly normal and that he should be happy.

Rurichiyo's face was like stone as she said angrily, "This is a terrible arrangement. It was made to try and give me extra power within the clan after Kumoi gained greater power. My two previous fiancé both met untimely ends, probably through Kumoi, which further weakened my holdings within the clan."

"Okay, this Kumoi guy is really beginning to grate on my nerves," Ichigo spat.

"Thank you for your sentiments," Rurichiyo said, lightly touching his hand. "But that is the way of house politics. I'm not particularly fond of Shu, but he is a good young man, and it will do his house honor and bring stability to mine."

"For you three," Kenryu said, gesturing to Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu. "We can use our personal Senkaimon and noble status to grant you access to the Soul Society and safe passage. We want you to be guards in the background to watch for anything suspicious and come to the princess' aid if need be."

"You do realize that two days from now is a school day, right?" Ichigo gave the man a sour look.

"Then you'll just have to skip school," Kenryu said with sniff. "Rurichiyo's safety comes before all else."

Ichigo suddenly stood up, eyes wide with realization, panic, and elation. There was a very strong spiritual presence that had just appeared nearby. He looked up and the others rose as well.

"They're right above us," Ichigo said as he pulled out his combat pass and transformed.

Above the safe house for Rurichiyo four men appeared at the head of a squad of men. Hanza stepped to the forefront and addressed the three right behind them. They all carried Bakotos.

"I want you three to engage the Substitute Soul Reaper's friends. Kill them. The rest of you will get at the princess while I deal with Kurosaki myself." He lifted his sword and smiled beneath his mask. "I want to have their heads all on pikes before the sun rises!"

"You got it boss!" a short figure cackled as he swung his scythe-like weapon.

The front door burst open and Ichigo led the charge as Rukia, Chad and Uryu positioned themselves to take on the assailants.

Hanza thought to himself, _This might not be the knife in the back method that Kumoi prefers, but this will do just fine. I have watched Ichigo from afar. Read reports and data on his skills and fighting techniques. I want to take him head-on and prove that I am the superior warrior._

He maintained an almost lazy posture as Ichigo leaped into the sky to confront him.

When Ichigo reached the assassins, he observed the four who stood foremost ready to challenge him. There was one with a long scar across his clothed face who leered at him, wielding the same sword that the first assassin had, who had come after Rurichiyo. His garb was simple and tight fitting with just some light leather armor strapped to his left arm. Behind him squatted an aged man covered in scars of his own. He looked more like a rotting potato than anything else. He had a mad smile on his face and pushed back thinning hair with the hand wasn't holding a scythe. Then there was man with a ridiculously high pompadour with a high collared suit and a blade with long ribbon tied along his arm and across his chest. Finally, the fourth man towered over the others in Arabic clothing with massive scars on his own face and large, gleaming eye patch. He sported the wall summoning weapon from the second assassin. Ichigo took them all in, as well as their support, within a second.

"So," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Which one of you wants a piece first?"

The first man spoke up, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I will be your opponent. My name is Hanza Nukui, the last man you will ever fight in battle."

"Hang on a minute there, Hansa What's-Your-Face," Ichigo interrupted. "What are you doing with another man's zanpakuto? You can't wield it."

"That's something only for the chosen to know and understand," Hanza replied smugly. "And I'll make you pay dearly for that jest."

"Then let's get on with it, and I'll then slice and dice your buddies, too."

"No. They will deal with your friends and the princess," Hanza informed him. "Go. Now! Kill them!"

The squatting man cackled and said gleefully, "I'll take the girls down there. They look… tasty. Ha!"

"I'll tackle the big guy. He looks fun," the hulking man grunted.

"That leaves me with four eyes. Very well," the third man replied lazily. "Then let's get on with it."

"The rest of you hold back until you see an opening. Employ all means necessary to bring victory," Hanza ordered to the rest. The three other assassins used Flash Step and engaged the others down below. "Now to business."

Hanza threw up his sword and used the mirror to reflect the moon's light at Ichigo. Ichigo brought up Zangetsu and blocked the beam.

"Not much variety, since I've already seen that attack before," Ichigo taunted confidently. "You'll be as easy to beat the other guy."

"This is not some inferior attack that you can dodge by simply blocking the light from your eyes," Nukui warned.

Suddenly Ichigo felt something that was akin to a sucking sensation. There was a flash of light and he was temporarily blinded. When he was able to see again, he saw that he was frozen in place, surrounded by mirrors and a black haze. He could not see anything else. Hanza drifted out of the haze and laughed at Ichigo.

"This sword has the ability to trap its victims in a world of mirrors. Here you are immobile. It would be an easy thing to run you through. But first, I want to show the next ability of the sword Saiga. It creates multiple mirror worlds where you will live out your worst nightmares and then feel the consequences of them here. I will torture you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and have you begging for mercy before I finally relieve you of your inflated head and ego!"


	13. Chapter 12 - The Evil Revealed, Part 2

Rukia had already shed her gigai and assumed her soul form. She stood side by side with Chad and Uryu as Kenryu and Enryu hauled the princess away, meanwhile strengthening their wards and protection spells as best they could. Two assassins landed in front of them and flashed their weapons at the defenders. The larger of the two pointed to Chad.

"He looks tough. Just my type. Hey you! Big guy, how about you and I go a round or two?"

Chad glanced back at the princess and her guards before replying, "Sure, but I'd rather not fight here."

The large man shrugged and said, "Honestly, it makes little difference to me. Just don't go too far; I want to be at hand when it comes time to ring the life out of the little runt!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses, irritated, and Rukia spat, "You disgust me!"

The man pulled back his eyepatch to reveal a cancerous looking hole where an eye should have been. "I can do a lot more than disgust, girl. If you survive long enough, maybe I'll show you personally what else I can do."

She glared back at his leer and unsheathed her sword with such force that it knocked the other man back a bit. Chad stepped in and whispered to her, "Don't worry Rukia. I've got this." Then he called to the large assassin, "Come, follow me. You'll have your fight soon enough."

With that Chad took off and the robed man with the large blade gave chase with Flash Step. The second assassin, a man with the bad hairdo then addressed Uryu, "Quincy, you and I shall dance the dance of death. Do you wish to die here and among friends, or will you be like that other fool and run of somewhere else to perish?"

Uryu gave the man a cold look and said tersely, "We'll also go somewhere else to fight. I don't want innocents or allies to get caught up in the mess when I kill you."

"Such confidence," the other man mocked. "I am going to enjoy taking you apart piece by bloody piece."

With that Uryu hurried of with his Hirenkyaku and the assassin followed a split second later. Rukia glared up at the spectacle above her and saw Ichigo and the lead assassin swallowed up in a sphere of blazing light. She had to shield her eyes and she noticed shadows moving down to the street and other moving ominously in other directions. She was about to jump up to help Ichigo when a piercing laugh rang out behind her. Rukia spun to see the protective spells Kenryu had cast shatter into thousands of glittering pieces before disappearing entirely.

A haggard and scared figure crawled like a bug down the wall of the house, a scythe in hand. Rukia saw that a chain extended from the weapon's haft to a weird starfish-like thing strapped to the man's chest. He pulled up by Rukia and swept greasy hair back from his face and laughed in her face, bathing her with rank breath.

"I see that my opponent will be the fabled miss Rukia Kuchiki of the Squad 13. Genga wanted to have his fun with you, but it looks like I'll get you first!" The man licked broken teeth. "So, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jinnai Doko. Now that that's out of the way, die Soul Reaper!"

He slashed with her weapon at Rukai in a quick barrage of attacks. Rukia calmly deflected each blow before shooting kido powered lightning at the assassin. He jumped up onto the roof to dodge the attack and Rukia followed with a graceful arc from her own sword. The hit connected with a block from the assassin and Jinnai was sent backwards, sprawling onto the roof.

"You are more powerful than I expected girly. I'll have to get serious now!"

The assassin then bit into the scythe and began to eat the blade! Suddenly, dozens of sword blades burst from his back. His spiritual pressure spiked, causing Rukia to gasp a little. He cackled and hurtled himself at her. At the last second, he turned his back and tried to skewer Rukia. She stepped back and he swung around and caught her sword with his scythe. He pushed her weapon down and then punched her in the throat. Rukia flew backwards, gasping trying to get air. Jinnai did not let up and he launched himself after her. He pulled a blade from his back and thrust it at her. She managed to parry and then the scythe grazed her along the arm. Rukia angled downwards and Jinnai followed relentlessly, using his blades and his back to keep Rukia on the defensive.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Rukia's zanpaktou embraced its shikai form and she sent waves of blasting ice at the assassin. Jinnai finally relented and pulled back, shaking ice from his scythe, but Rukia's ice continued to grow all along his body, consuming him.

"The power of your zanpaktou is no match for Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia explained calmly, eyeing her handiwork with satisfaction.

"This is no mere zanpaktou," Jinnai laughed. "This is my Bakoto, Retsurai! Your ice is nothing to me, or it!"

He then bit down again and ate more of the scythe. His power rose again and more blades burst from his back. The ice was blown off his body in the surge of power. Rukia felt the pressure hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _It's getting harder to breathe suddenly_ , she realized with fear. _I haven't felt this way in ages! How is it possible for him to so quickly meet the power of Lieutenant or Captain? And what is this Bakoto? Ichigo! Be safe!_

The assassin lunged for her again, but Rukia was ready for his tactics this time. She fell gracefully into form and began the first dance. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The assassin was instantly encased in a large pillar of ice. Rukia then plunged her sword through the ice and right into the man's chest, just above where the Bakoto attached to him.

The ice shatter and the man's skin was flayed off of him, blood spurting all over. He crashed to the ground, gasping. Rukia raised her zanpaktou to administer the killing blow when the blades on Jinnai's back flew from his spine and spun to try and cut Rukia. She quickly used the first dance again to freeze the blades in place and shatter them. That small moment of reprieve was enough for the assassin, because he was able to consume more of the Bakoto and his power increased yet again.

Rukia was blasted backwards and the assassin's body started healing. The broken skin was healed with newer flesh that seemed spikey, as though it were made of smaller blades. Even more sword edges erupted from his back. He cackled so hard this time that it sounded to Rukia as though he tore his throat.

"The power of the Bakoto is unlimited and unparalleled," he gushed hoarsely. "Defeating me will be impossible for you, Lieutenant!"

He was faster than before and he rushed Rukia, who was barely able to parry the next succession of blows. Her ice was easily deflected by the assassin's ever increasing spiritual strength. Then an idea came to her.

"Sai," she screamed, and Jinnai found himself bound by the Kido.

The assassin struggled to get free and Rukia slashed him across the face, blinding him temporarily with his own blood. He shouted in pain and frustration as he used his overwhelming power to overcome the Kido. Rukia then began to use The Hado spell Sokatsui on the assassin as she used Flash Step to mask her position. Jinnai was pummeled under the barrage of spells, but he shouted out to her.

"Your pathetic magic cannot pierce the hide my Bakoto has given me! Give it up, girly!"

Rukia then materialized right beside him and grabbed a hold of Retsurai and said, "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Her hand was right at Jennai's head and he was thrown back. Rukia kept a hold on the weapon and felt the assassin lose his grip. His burning body flew up the ground and crashed hard in ruin, leaving a crater. The surrounding homes were scorched from the power of the spell. Rukia breathed a small sigh of relief; his power seemed to quiet down. He was not dead just yet, but sufficiently weakened.

"Not like this," he screamed from where he lay. Jinnai pulled on the chain and Rukia flew towards him. His energy went through the roof.

Jinnai's body looked like it was on fire. His Bakoto began to consume him, he was going to use its power to the max and until the bitter end to kill Rukia. His wild eyes were alight with the desire to murder. Rukia knew she could not stop from colliding into him. He pulled a sword from his back and got ready to skewer Rukia. She angled herself just right and only got grazed from the blade. Sode no Shirayuki, however, went right through the heart of the Bakoto.

"Unforgivable," the assassin gasped.

"Luckily for me, I have no need for your forgiveness," Rukia spat. "This ends now."

She poured her spirit energy into her blade and willed ice to form not only along the blade, but within the man as well. Jinnai struggled and screeched, but he could not stop the ice from pouring out of his wound, his ears, eyes, and mouth. He choked and finally shudder. His body burst into bits of flesh and ice. Retsurai clattered to the broken pavement. Rukia let out a sigh.

A hook grabbed the fallen weapon and it sped off into the night. Five assassins sprang at Rukia from all sides. Her vision swarmed with men hellbent on killing her. It was all she could do to fend them off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched as Ywach beheaded each one of his friends while he groveled on the floor, his body pierced through with holy arrows. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, his father, his sisters, the 13 Court Guard Squads all crushed so effortlessly. Last of all, Rukia fell. Her dead eyes asked why he couldn't save her. Ichigo knew it was all a lie, but it hurt as though it were the real thing. It could have so easily have been the real thing just a few months ago.

"This is what I'm going to do myself when I am done with you," Hanza's voice floated over him.

Ichigo blinked and found himself back in the world of mirrors and black haze. Blood was pouring from the wounds that Ywach had given him in that nightmare. He gritted his teeth and di not shout out.

"What? No witty or defiant response to that?"

"Go to hell," Ichigo rasped.

"Totally unoriginal," Hanza sighed. He floated by Ichigo and slashed him casually along the arm with his sword. "This Bakoto is truly amazing, isn't it? It's ability to trap people and make them live through their nightmares is amazing by itself. But to make them suffer the wounds as well? That is truly remarkable."

"I'm going to get out of this," Ichigo hissed. "And then I'm going to kill you."

"Good luck doing that while you are in the next nightmare!"

Ichigo cried out in frustration as he was sent hurtling through another mirror and into a fresh horror.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Evil Revealed, Part 3

Chad came to a stop in the middle of a park just at the outskirts of town. He turned in time to see the large assassin pull up right in front of him.

"I could have killed you at any time as we ran," he snorted. "You are a terrible bodyguard."

"You would have failed had you tried," Chad said calmly. "The fact that you didn't says that you at least have a small shred of honor."

Genga, the eyepatch wearing and large blade wielding assassin, sneered at the teen and said, "Whatever. By the way, what was that technique you used to bring us out here. That wasn't Flash Step, or anything else I've ever seen before."

"It's a Fullbring technique," Chad stated simply.

Genga narrowed his eyes and breathed slowly, "So, that is what you are. A Fullbringer."

"I'm surprised that you've heard of them before. We are kind of rare."

The assassin shrugged his large shoulders and gestured with his weapon. "They're about to become even rarer after I'm done with you. Hmm, I'd better hurry if I'm going to get back to the real action. It feels like things are heating up over there."

He took a deep breath and savored the fierce spiritual pressure raging as the different battles were fought.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," Chad said, falling into form. "But first, I just want to ask you one thing."

"Get on with it!"

"Why are you doing this? I'm no expert on Soul Society politics by any means, but I know that killing a young girl before she has proven herself is dishonorable. Also, it prevents the real people whom you serve from having the future they could have. I have not known Rurichiyo for a long time, but I can see the powerful woman she can become. Give her time to prove herself, and she may very well be the leader the Kasumioji Clan needs."

Genga laughed at this and finally said, "I serve myself. I could care less about politics, except for the opportunities they provide. I gain power and prestige through taking on different jobs. Sure, I may work for the Clan, but only so long as they serve my interests as well." he raised the large blade affixed to his arm and began swinging it overhead. "Having this bakoto is all the reason I need for helping assassinate the princess!"

"So be it," Chad answered solemnly.

He focused his power and brought forth his arm and launched a blast on energy right at Genga. The assassin parried the blast with his bakoto, but he was still knocked back. Chad did not let up, but he landed a punch into the other man's face with his left hand. Genga tried to push him away, but got a full punch of power right to his stomach. Chad threw the assassin into the air and watched him land in a heap, a dozen feet away.

"What's your name kid," the large man asked as he got up, his eyepatch askew on his face.

"Friends call me Chad. Funny, I normally don't get asked that question."

"Genga. That's my name. I guess you are right that there is some kind of honor to me. And there, you've had it. Now I'll kill you."

Genga then used his bakoto to throw up a number of walls and enclosed himself and Chad into the space. He then placed his free hand on one of the walls and thrusted his blade as Chad. Portions of the walls flew out like cannonballs at Chad and collided hard with him. Chad took the hits, but stood his ground.

"Damn, that is some tough skin you've got there," Genga remarked.

Chad did not respond but looked Genga dead in the eyes.

"And you're beginning to creep me out," the assassin snarled as he threw another wall at Chad.

Chad answered the attack by summoning his shield and absorbing the attack. He threw the wall aside in a ruin and the force caused another to fall over as well. Chad then launched himself forward and backhanded Genga with Arm of the Giant and the assassin flew into another wall.

"Damn it! This is not working out like I had hoped."

"Sorry, but like I said, I cannot let you get back to the fight there," Chad said evenly.

"Okay, no more messing around!"

Genga threw up more walls to replace the ones that Chad had so effortlessly destroyed. He then used Flash Step to quickly hide himself before he melded into the walls. Chad stood silently in the center and tried to feel for the assassin's presence.

 _Strange. He disappeared. I know he didn't go back into town._

Chad's musings were cut off when he felt Genga come out from behind and try to run him through. Chad barely dodge the attack. Genga repositioned his blade and cut across Chad's waist. He then slipped back into the wall. Chad lost no time in using his power to level the walls. The rubble then flew up and again Chad found himself getting pummeled hard by stone. The park was quickly become a mess.

In the middle of the hailstorm of stone Genga appeared again and scored another hit across Chad's shoulder and barreled hard into him, throwing the teen to the ground. Chad had to roll out of the to avoid a hasty killing blow from the assassin.

"Strong, fast, and hard to wound. You are giving me a fun challenge, Chad."

The teen remained silent. He quickly rose to his feet and fell into a boxing crouch.

"Sorry boy, but with my Kakuyoku I have the greater reach! Your fists won't reach me again!"

Chad stepped into the assassin and started throwing punches. Genga found himself getting forced back yet again.

"It's also about the footwork," Chad said.

His right fist erupted with power again and he knocked Genga back into the air. This time the man landed with much more grace and he summoned another wall. The tie Chad leaped into the air and threw an attack down at Genga. He managed to evade it, but there was a sizable crater where the assassin had once stood.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't that little attack of yours eat up some of your life force each time you use it? Gutsy."

"It is a sign of my commitment to fighting for others. I'll never fight for myself alone. That gives me the power I need to defeat people like you."

"How sentimental," Genga mocked. "But in real combat, such things just get you killed. Like right now!"

Using Flash Step, Genga came again at Chad. He was surprised when Chad caught the haft of Kakuyoku and flipped him over. Another charged punch drove Genga into the ground. He managed to get Chad off of him by using a blast of energy from his bakoto.

As he got up he chuckled. "It's amazing! I came on this mission to experience the power of this unique weapon. It was supposed to be a walk in the park. And yet, here I am. Facing a human with special powers. And not just any oddball human, but one who has forced me to actually try and pull out the full force of my bakoto! This is really something!"

Green energy began to outline the assassin. He cackled with mad laughter and gave Chad a deathly look with his one good eye. Chad returned the gaze with a stern one of his own.

"As I now access the full might of my blade, I can hit you with the force of an island crushing down on your head. You may be tough, but not even you can survive something like that!"

"I guess we'll just have to see," Chad shrugged and he transformed his left arm. The Hollow-white sheen and spikes formed quickly.

Genga narrowed his eyes. "So, you still have sort of trick up your sleeve, eh? Good. I want to crush you at your best! Prove that I am the better man!"

The assassin exploded with light and charged Chad. Chad in return thrust out his left hand and caught the bakoto. He absorbed the blade's power easily and then tossed Genga back. The assassin's eye widened in sudden terror. His attack had been totally ineffectual.

"How is that possible," he choked.

Chad did not answer by punched hard. There was a flash of pale light and lightning crackled. Once Chad's vision cleared he saw the large imprint of a skull in the park's field. The assassin was no more. He breathed heavily for a moment before saying to himself, "I have to go back now and help the others."

He could feel that Rukia's battle had ended with her winning, he also felt others moving, but what struck him hard was that Ichigo was in trouble. His friends' spiritual presence was fluctuating in a dangerous way.

 _I'm coming Ichigo!_

Ichigo dangled upside from a searing chain. He watched as Yuzu and Karin were boiled alive in cages over a fiery pit. Though he knew it was fake, the smell and the screams were so real. He finally cried out himself and could not stop the tears. He then heard his dad's voice.

"Son, why didn't you stop this?"

Ichigo tried to get loose, but he could not get out of the chain. As he curled up to try and work his foot free, he burned his hands.

"Damn it," he screamed.

Ichigo snapped back to the globe of haze and mirrors. He legs ached with the feelings of being burned and his blistered and bloody hands clenched Zangetsu painfully. He eyed Nukui with hatred.

"If it wasn't for me keeping you immovable, you wouldn't even be able to keep a hold of your sword," Hanza taunted.

"When I get out of this I am going to kill you! I'll make it hurt for this, you coward! Never go after my family, you hear!"

Hanza eyed him for a moment and then retreated into the darkness. Ichigo was alone for a moment and he tried to make his body budge. He couldn't move an inch. He then began to let loose his spiritual pressure, If he could just take on his bankai form he knew he could break out. The mirrors trembled as his power flowed out of him. The assassin returned, looking a little surprised. Ichigo felt himself finally moving a little.

 _If I can move, then I can get free! And I'll kill him!_

"Now, now, none of this," Hanza drawled. "I should end this soon and get to the business of killing the princess. But first, you have one last nightmare to live."

Ichigo was then thrust through another mirror into the worst nightmare yet.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Evil Revealed, Part 4

Uryu alighted atop a building in Karakura's downtown. The assassin appeared near him, the familiar sound of rushing air heralding the use of Flash Step.

"So that was the fabled Hirenkyaku," the assassin said in a bored tone. "I have to admit that you Quincy are not as thrilling to encounter as the recent war would have led us all to believe."

"If you didn't fight in the war, I think there is very little you can say about it or the Quincy," Uryu fired back.

"But you survived the war, and seeing you now gives me a good idea of what it was like."

Uryu positioned himself and said coldly, "With that kind of logic you should already be attacking. Especially if I am as unexceptional as you think. Give it a try, and I'll show you what one of the Sternritter can really do."

"Patience," the assassin chuckled. "I will kill you soon enough. No, you misread me, Quincy, it is the ability to observe my enemy in action and then slash out his throat that gives the true elation of battle. It is a struggle between a hunter and prey that can kill."

"You don't strike me as much of a hunter," Uryu observed.

"Oh, I am the best kind of hunter. The one that hunts other hunters." Uryu could see the man smile sardonically beneath a thin cloth that masked the lower half of the man's face. "Also, I wanted to make sure I got your name. Each worthy hunter needs to know how to properly name his quarry."

"You contradict yourself with that statement," Uryu said calmly. "In truth you are fishing for information about who I am and what I can do. You won't get any of that from my words. Only in my bow."

The man gave a slight nod, but said nothing. Uryu took that as an acknowledgement of his words and their truthfulness. He decided it was time to really let this fight."

"My name is Uryu Ishida. And you are?"

"Call me Ryu Kuzu, and this is my blade Shiragiri."

"Pleased to meet you," Uryu answered as he brought out his bow and powered it into a full weapon.

Uryu shot a barrage of arrows at Ryu, who deftly deflected all of them.

"Unremarkable," the assassin breathed.

Uryu readjusted his glasses as Ryu found himself pummeled by the very arrows he had just blocked. Uryu then drew a Seeleschneider and charged his opponent. Ryu expertly evaded the avenging arrows, but he was forced to parry. Their blades connected and Uryu's started cutting through Ryu's steel. The assassin jumped back before his blade was entirely cloven in two.

"Okay, I must rescind my previous observation," Kuzu muttered. "But no matter. Shiragiri, Mugen Kairo!"

Mist exploded from the sword and covered the entire building top. Ryu melted into the mist and disappeared entirely. Uryu straightened in shock.

 _I don't believe it! He just vanished_ , Uryu thought hurriedly. _What has he done?_

He cried out as blade strafed his back and tore it open. Uryu glanced around wildly, but he didn't see anything. But he did hear Ryu's laughter. He then saw a shadow of the man and shot arrows at him. The shadow and the arrows vanished. More shadows appeared, trying to confuse Uryu. he took a deep breath and calmed himself, shoving pain aside as well. He was cut again across the back.

Uryu jumped away and seethed, _This makes no sense at all! It's like he has become part of the mist. Wait! That could be the power of his sword! And if he has become the mist, then there is no way that I could hurt him. I'll have to use my power again._

Uryu tapped the power of the Anti-thesis. The mists broke up for just a moment and revealed a bewildered Ryu. The assassin stared at the Quincy in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"The same way I hit you with those arrows, even after you blocked them," Uryu grinned with satisfaction. "And it is how I am going to kill you."

The assassin narrowed his eyes and a burst of energy hit Uryu. The mists solidified once again and another blade struck Uryu in the leg.

"That ought to hinder your movements," Ryu's voice floated over him. "It'll be easy to get you now!"

The blade went for Uryu's heart and He used the power of A once again. His leg healed, as well as the wounds on his back. The mist weakened and as Uryu dodged the thrust, he sliced with Seeleschneider into the assassin's side. As he scored his hit, Uryu could immediately feel the drop in spiritual pressure from his opponent. Ryu's mist began to thin.

"What have you done," Ryu stammered. He poured more power into his bakoto, but the mists did not get any stronger. "Why isn't this working!?"

"Whatever I cut with my Seeleschneider loses reshi, allowing me to steal it," Uryu explained. "And I used my Schrift, A, to counter and reverse everything you have done. That is the power of the Anti-thesis."

"Anti-thesis," Ryu gasped. "What kind of Quincy devilry- No! This cannot be!"

The assassin charged Uryu in a desperate attempt to impale him. Uryu easily sidestepped the attack and put Seeleschneider through Ryu's neck. The man lost his spirit energy faster than Uryu would have expected and expired quickly without saying a word.

Uryu barely noticed the other presences in time and just managed to avoid the bombs that went off all around him. He was soon surrounded with suffocating smoke. He quickly jumped to a nearby rooftop and waited for the smoke to clear. The presences of those who ambushed him vanished in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic. Uryu figured that he would have to follow them and make sure that Ichigo's family stayed safe. He spared a moment to check the roof where he had just fought Ryu. The assassin's body and blade were both missing.

Ichigo knelt in the mud and clung to his mother's lifeless body. Rain fell hard and the river surged and swelled. Ichigo knew that it was all a trick, but he couldn't help himself. He had had to watch Grand Fisher kill his mother all over again. He had been unable to stop it. He felt his heart get torn out of him once again. Suddenly, Masaki reached up and choked her son with cold, dead fingers.

"Mom, wha-" Ichigo choked out, but he could say no more.

His mother picked him up and threw him down like a rag doll. She continued to strangle him. Grand Fisher appeared above Ichigo and laughed.

"Every cold-blooded killer has one person he can never strike. Your mother is that person," the Hollow gloated. "You will now die for what you did to me!"

 _It can't end this way_ , Ichigo screamed in head. _I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this. There are others I must protect_. _I will make Hanza pay for what he made me do to you!_

Ichigo channeled his spiritual power and grabbed Masaki's hands and broke her grip. His body emanated power and he threw his mother aside as Zangetsu formed in his hands and he fired a Getsuga at Grand Fisher, obliterating him. He could the power of Hanza's nightmare abatting. He was too much for the bakoto to contain.

"You have grown Ichigo, my son," Masaki said happily. Ichigo turned back towards his mom and saw that she was standing. "But now it is time kill you, my son born in the darkness!"

Masaki changed in Ywach and he charged Ichigo, hands outstretched for the kill. Ichigo brought up his blade and shouted, "Bankai!"

Tensa Zangetsu formed in his hands as Ywach grabbed his zanpaktou. The blade started shattering as Ichigo then yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The nightmare vanished and Ichigo found himself in the haze and world of mirrors, his bankai activated and his sword still in his burnt hands. Tensa Zangetsu sported a number of dangerous looking cracks all along the blade. The sudden power of his bankai tore the prison apart and he faced Nukui with a deadly glare. The spiritual pressures of his friends all rushed to him. They were winning! He managed a fierce grin and said, "I knew I could break out. Now, it's time to collect on that promise I made you!"

"But not before your family is dead," Hanza shot back.

 _No!_ Ichigo spun and sped with all the might of his Shumpo for the clinic and his house. He was at the roof of his home in a second and released a wave of power, cleaving four assassin in two as they detonated their bombs and ripped the roof apart. Something hard landed on top of Ichigo and his sword shattered. He found himself crashing hard into his own ruined room.

Hanza laughed gleefully from above. "The nightmares of saiga gave me everything I needed to get you away from the princess and to destroy you! You are an open book to me Ichigo Kurosaki. That gets you killed on the battlefield!"

Ichigo spared a glance at his broken bankai and glared defiantly at the assassin. He could feel the presences of other assassins entering his home and coming for his family. His dad might be able to fend them off, but not his sisters. He had to get to them and fast! Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, lying amidst the rubble. There were two swords. He vaguely remembered a letter that seemed to come from a different life.

Two swords to restore the powers he had lost to Ywach… He needed power, and now more than ever! Without hesitation, he lunged for the two swords and touched them. Tensa Zangetsu burst into dust and rushed to flow with the power and light that suddenly radiated from the two swords Ichigo drew.

"What kind of pointless trick are you employing now," Hanza chuckled. He then gasped as a wall of spiritual pressure hit him and finally tossed him away like a piece of trash on the wind. As he tumbled, he saw the teenager stand tall and raise the swords overhead.

Ichigo yelled into the night, "Cleave and forge your destiny, Zangetsu!"

A beam of light shot up into the sky with a dark figure emerging from within.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Evil Revealed, Part 5

"Cleave and forge your destiny, Zangetsu!"

The blast of energy from Ichigo and his blades was so great, it hurled Hanza back and a pillar of energy shot up into the air. People from all over Karakura felt it. Storms from afar were kindled by the sudden surge in power that blasted its way into the atmosphere. The air seemed to crackle with the charge of something that was undefinable. Ichigo himself felt raw power, a power like what he wielded when he saved Rukia from death or in the Soul palace, flow through his veins.

In his hands were the two blades he had forged from the asauchi not too long ago. When he had learned the truth about himself and his heritage. When he had claimed his full power to stop Ywach and his Quincy army. This was a power he had felt would be lost to him since that final battle, but now he held it once more, and it called for him to step forth and squash the insignificant coward before him. The man who dared to strike from the shadows instead of fighting in the open, and who used Ichigo's own family and nightmares as his weapons.

The assassin would pay dearly for that.

Ichigo looked at at Hanza as the light finally dimmed. He swiped his larger Zangetsu through the air and shot a Getsuga at the assassin. The blow hit and the man cried out in pain. But Ichigo did not stick around to fully observe what happened. He rushed back inside to find his sisters. He found two men outside Yuzu's room. The larger blade took one assassin through the face while the smaller blade went through the other's stomach and pinned him against the wall. Ichigo left his sword and the man there to expire.

Ichigo looked through the door to find his frightened sister there.

"You're alright," he breathed with relief.

"Ichigo, what's going on," Yuzu cried out.

"Some men are trying to get to you to kill me and Rurichiyo! Just stay there and I'll protect you!"

Summoning his sword back into his empty hand, Ichigo then charged for Karin's room, his large sword easily cutting through the rest of second assassin and spilling blood all over the floor as the man slid from where he had been pinned. He found Karin holding off an assassin with a strange glow about her. The assassin looked startled. He never noticed Ichigo approaching and was soon cloven from head to waist from behind.

"Ichigo! What is happening to me," Karin gasped.

"Stand aside Ichigo," Isshin commanded as he swept into the room carrying Yuzu. There were blood splattered on his Soul Reaper robes. "I have your sisters now. Go out there and take care of the man who is waiting out there."

"Why didn't you stop this earlier dad," Ichigo seethed.

"I must admit, they caught me off guard," Isshin answered calmly. "And there are about twenty in the other room, all dead if you want to check for yourself."

"No, I have unfinished business outside."

Ichigo spared his family a reassuring glance and then nodded. He rocketed out of the house and confronted Hanza, who was bleeding all over his chest from where Ichigo had struck him. The lead assassin coughed a little and shot Ichigo a murderous look.

"So, Substitute Soul Reaper, you managed to escape my two traps. I must admit that that is impressive, but your luck runs out here!" Hanza poured more power into Saiga. "Depending on the spiritual pressure of the wielder, this bakoto's power is limitless! I'll show it to you by crushing you and what you have now right before your very family!"

The haze and mirrors returned around Ichigo. He could feel the nightmares returning. His body was till injured from what had been done to him before. Sheer adrenaline and determination had kept him going. But now it was all hitting him. He sneered at the man's cowardly tactics.

"You won't take me down so easily again," Ichigo snarled.

"What, are you going to use your Bankai? It's such a signature move of yours,a dn so predictable," Hanza laughed through the pain.

"No, you are not worthy of dying by my Bankai. This power in my hands, that has come back to me miraculously, is more than enough for a slimy bastard like yourself! Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Always the same," Hanza began laughing again, until he noticed where the attacks were aimed.

Ichigo aimed his attacks right at Saiga and shattered the entire sword, revealing a pink flesh-like sleeve that covered Hanza's hand. The assassin gaped in shock at what Ichigo had just done. But the teen wasn't done yet. He charged and scored another hit on Nukui, cutting down his torso, crushing ribs and spraying blood in all directions.

"You fool," Hanza coughed. "I have you now…"

The shards of the broken blade began to glow in the air around the two. A new world of nightmares began to form and to come and claim Ichigo. He could feel the power tugging at him, but stood defiantly and readied his swords to kill the man who had come for his life. Yoruichi dropped from the night sky and landed next to Ichigo. She used her Shunko to dispel the fragments of glittering blade.

With speed that Ichigo had not expected of the wounded man, Hanza threw a pair of smoke bombs at the pair. Ichigo thrusted his larger Zangetsu at Hanza's head and scored a final hit along the assassin's cheek, sheering it open. Through the smoke, Ichigo heard Nukui shout in pain. Yoruichi's technique also blew the smoke away quickly, but Hanza was already on the run and half a dozen assassins came to block Ichigo from following.

Ichigo cut through one of them as crimson light took out two others. Urahara had arrived with his team. The other assassins fell to attacks from all sides. Ichigo spotted Hanza as he vanished through the light of a Senkaimon. Though he hated to admit it, it was too late for Ichigo to follow. He turned his eyes to the wreckage of the battle all around him. People were pouring out of their homes and gasped in shock of what looked like a terrorist attack.

Memory spells were quickly cast by Kisuke and his crew as they tried to control the damage. Ichigo went to check on his family and Youichi followed. His dad and sisters waited for him in the living room.

"Is it over," Yuzu asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. For now," Ichigo said solemnly. The attack had been way too close for comfort.

A memory came to him suddenly. If he ever met that strange guy who sent him the letter and swords, he would make sure to thank him before thoroughly interrogating him. How had the dual Zangetsus been returned to him? The fight with Ywach had changed the future and refused his blades together. He had seen it as a way of properly merging the two halves of his soul together. But now as they rested in his hands once more, Ichigo realized that this was always how they had been meant to be.

"Ichigo, you need to check on the rest of your friends. I have things well in hand here," Isshin said.

"But what about Karin? I saw something strange," Ichigo began. He looked at Karin, who appeared to be in shock.

"She'll be alright. Please, Ichigo, trust me to watch over your sisters right now."

Ichigo nodded and Yoruichi said, "Come on Ichigo, follow me. We should also have Orihime heal you."

"Yeah… You're right."

His body ached and bled all over, but he refused to drop his swords. He'd need another pair of sheaths for them. It was incredible that he had his powers back to the way they were before. But he needed to first do the smart thing and check on the others. They found Rukia and Orihime with the princess and her guards.

"Orihime! You are already here." Ichigo exclaimed with surprise.

"I felt your spiritual pressures and knew that you were fighting. I came here immediately. Oh, Ichigo! You're hurt!" With that Orihime got right to healing him.

"Kisuke will have things under control soon and back to normal," Yoruichi assured everyone.

"Like hell he will! That Hanza guy really did a number on my house," Ichigo complained. His body was already feeling better and stronger.

"Do not worry, Ichigo. I will make sure that your family is fully compensated for what happened here tonight," Rurichiyo said, looking pale in the dim light.

"Thanks, Rurichiyo," Ichigo managed to smile. "Are you okay?"

"I am, thanks to Miss Kuchiki," the princess said, gesturing to Rukia. "I'm just surprised that you said Hanza's name, that's all."

"Scared is more like it. What's up," Ichigo asked.

Kenryu answered. "Hanza Nuiki is like a boogeyman within the clan. He is an assassin that most think is a myth or a lie that we use to scare other clans. In truth, he is a rabid dog and a cunning soldier. We keep him chained up, so that he does not cause trouble until we need him for the utmost emergencies. It seems as though Kumoi won him over to his side and is now using him to lead all of the assassins that he's employing against the princess. Oh, this is terrible news!"

Enryu nodded emphatically. Ichigo was surprised to see the three of them act this way. It seemed as though Nuiki was just as vile a monster as he had revealed himself to be in the fight. If only he had managed to take off the man's head.

"We are all going to have our work cut out for us," Kisuke said, coming up from behind as Uryu and Chad also made their ways back. "Don't worry, Tessai is taking care of the last of the memories. We should be fine for now."

"I think we need to share what we have learned after this attack," Rukia stated forcefully.

For the next two hours, they all shared what they had learned of the assassins and the mysterious bakotos they used. The princess and her men assured everyone that they had no idea what these weapons were, believing them to be some sinister tools developed by Kumoi. They also contemplated how to best protect the princess after this attack. It was clear that Kumoi was getting desperate. Orihime hoped that after such a defeat the rogue clan members would retreat, realizing that they could not defeat Ichigo and his friends. Kisuke disagreed, saying that Kumoi and his men would probably use the meeting to confirm the union between Rurichiyo and Shu as another window of opportunity. He also bemoaned that none of them had managed to get their hands on a discarded bakoto.

"I could study them, and then it would be easier for us to defeat them," he explained. "Make that one of your top priorities next time."

"Yeah, I'll remember that while I try not to die," Ichigo growled.

"Oh, by the way, here is something you might want for your Zangetsus," Urahara said as he tapped Ichigo shoulder with his cane. The guards and sheaths for Ichigo's dual sword materialized on him.

"How did you do that," Ichigo gasped.

"By being prepared," Kisuke responded with an aggravating wink.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stayed to guard the princess for the rest of the night while Rukia left with Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"I'm off to do some snooping in the Soul Society. I think there is a larger plot going on than what meets the eye," Yoruichi said. "I can't prove it yet, but I should be able to do so soon."

"While you are at it, can you check into the earlier arranged marriages with Rurichiyo Kasumioji," Rukia asked.

"Why," Yoruichi asked in kind.

"There's something off about what has happened with her former suitors. If someone's future husbands start dying mysteriously, why would anyone else want to marry the girl?"

"Maybe you're just jealous of the looks she gives your man," the taller woman teased.

Rukia blushed, but she said angrily, "Not at all! Just like you, I think there's something up!"

"Okay, okay. I'll check it out," Yoruichi promised.

"Rukai, are you going to report this to the Soul Society? What happened tonight?" Urahara gave her a worried look.

"I have to," Rukia sighed.

"It will complicate your wedding, I'm afraid," Kisuke said sadly.

"Can't be helped. I just want to keep everyone safe. We can't yet pin things on the clan. Rurichiyo wants to avoid an open civil war within the clan. It'll make things hard."

Kisuke nodded and then winked. "But with Ichigo, you will manage."

Rukia kept blushing, but she said, "That's right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Kasumioji palace, deep underground, Kumoi oversaw Hanza's medical treatment.

"You deserve to die for failing me so miserably," the older man grunted angrily.

"And I would happily accept that punishment, but I know you are not done with me yet."

"You're right," the viceroy sighed. "This newest development was unexpected. How did that Substitute gain such power all of a sudden? He was supposed to have lost it in the final battle with that damned Quincy King! This changes many things."

"But not the overall plan," Hanza ventured weakly.

"No," Kumoi snapped. "It just means that if we fail with the next plot, we'll have to wait a little longer. At least my eyes, ears, and hands all over the Soul Society are making good progress. The Soul Reapers that were sent to investigate our little meetings have all gone missing without a trace, and the Seireitei is stretched thin. Our major operation will soon be ready to go underway."

"And what do you want me to do," Hanza inquired.

"Rest up and heal so that you'll be ready for your next assignment. It's one that I think you'll relish."

"Excellent," Hanza sighed contentedly.

Kumoi left him and walked through a series of tunnels hidden under the family manor. His plans were hitting major bumps now. He knew that coups were not easy affairs, but tonight presented some troubling realizations. His men armed with bakotos could take on regular Soul Reapers no problem, but against heroes of the Quincy War they were largely ineffectual. This meant that he would have to rely more on his other allies. He cringed at that. Getting them involved more would require ceding more of the spoils to them.

Well, he had no other choice now. He walked through a door and faced a room crowded with an assortment of people from all over the World of the Living. He took a deep breath and then spoke to them.

"We need to reassess our plans. We hit some snags tonight. But with your help, I am confident that we can overcome the problem."

Hungry eyes stared back at him and Kumoi had to work hard to keep an even face.


	17. Chapter 16 - Courting the Shark

"Let me get this straight," Karin said with a stern look. "Even though you are getting married before the semester is over to Rukia, who totally don't deserve by the way, and after we got our house leveled by some psychotic assassins after our neighbors, you still intend on having date with some monster lady from hell?!"

That about sums it up," Ichigo sighed grumpily.

Though they had only recently fought off a death squad from the Soul Society, the action in Ichigo's life when from his comfort zone of swinging his sword, to the uncomfortable world of politics and dating. Karin appeared to be back to normal after their ordeal the night before. Isshin had assured Ichigo in private the matter was resolved. Ichigo felt that there was something his father was keeping back, but he decided it was best not to press the matter when everything else was so hectic and uncertain.

The rest of the previous night had passed without incident, though Rurichiyo had not slept, and therefore Kenryu and Enryu did not either. Instead, the princess had spent the time grilling Ichigo about his upcoming wedding and providing thoughts on what her perfect ceremony would be like. She was particularly keen on getting his opinion and approval for her own ideas.

Feeling drained, Ichigo walked away from his sister and to the front door. Kisuke was going to escort Harribel to his home with a gigai he had just made for her. It had all been short notice, but Ichigo knew that the man was a wizard with technology and pulling off the seemingly impossible.

"Hey, don't leave me when I'm tearing into you, you thick headed idiot," Karin fumed.

"Oh, leave him alone Karin," Yuzu wailed. "Things are bad enough already! And think about how Ichigo must feel! He's the one caught in the middle of it all!"

"Damn it, Yuzu! Don't give him a way out!"

Ichigo also wished he could somehow get out of it. He loved Rukia. He had finally accepted that and embraced it. It was still a little awkward, but they were going to make it work out. Harribel might be hot, but he knew next to nothing about her! She thought she knew a lot about him from what she had seen and heard of him in battle. But there was more to life than just fighting. Something that Ichigo at times kind of begrudged.

Soon Kisuke was on the horizon and in the light of the setting sun he escorted Harribel in her gigai. She was just as imposing before, tall with her bright blonde hair clashing with her darker skin and piercing eyes. Not to mention the jutting chest. Now he got to see her face properly, without the Hollow mask covering her mouth and cheeks. She was stunning! Blue lightning bolts accented her cheek lines and her hair was pulled back in a series of small braids and tails.

Ichigo squirmed just a little. He wasn't sure how he felt going out with a freaking model! Her shirt was left unbuttoned at the top, revealing more of her cleavage than he was comfortable with. She had eyes only for him, and was giving him a puzzled expression.

"Holy cow," Isshin exclaimed. "Nice going Kisuke! Son, if you mess this up, I'm going to thump you good for losing a hottie like that."

"Dad," Ichigo seethed. "You're supposed to be supporting Rukia!"

"I am! Rukia is the daughter of my dreams, but this woman is every man's dream. Don't deny it, boy"

Ichigo harrumphed and stalked towards Harribel and Kisuke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how do I look? I must admit, that I am not used to this kind of body," Harribel said evenly.

"Just call me Ichigo. I think we should be on first name terms, right?" Harribel nodded. "And you look stunning," Ichigo finished, sweating a little.

This is worse than being stuck with Yoruichi in a hot spring!

"Thanks! I did try my best to get her outfitted for your special night," Kisuke said dramatically. "We all wish the two of you the best of luck and a wonderful evening!"

Ichigo quickly took Harribel's hand and dragged her away before things got even more awkward and embarrassing.

"Ichigo, what are you doing," Harribel asked seriously.

"Getting out of there. Come on! I think we should have some time away from prying eyes."

Ichigo took Harribel to a park and they sat on the swings.

"So, this is a date," Harribel observed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Guess so," Ichigo said. "Look Harribel, I know almost nothing about you. If we are going to try and make anything work between us, we have to get to know one another. For tonight, let's just do that. No fancy planning, or anything."

"Okay," Harribel said simply. "What would you like to know about me?"

 _So straight forward_ , Ichigo thought uncomfortably. "Well, how about you start off with what you like to eat?"

"I devour energy. Hueco Mundo is full of it."

"Alright, I'm introducing you to curry before this is all done," Ichigo pledged.

Harribel gave him another odd look. "What is curry?"

Ichigo almost slapped himself before promising that she would know soon enough and enjoy it. He asked her about her life, what she liked and disliked, and then he provided answers for himself. Harribel answered everything with a straight face. They slowly started swinging, Harribel following Ichigo's lead. He wasn't sure how it happened, but they started holding hands as they rocked through the air.

Finally, Harribel asked him, "Ichigo, tell me the truth. Why are you going through with this plan to get married to me? It can't be just about orders and revenge. I do not take you for that simple of a man."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment and said, "For my entire life, I wanted to protect people. It started with my mom. Then it was my sisters. Then it was Rukia and the spirits I saw. It then became my close friends and the people of the Soul Society. It just grew from there until I wanted to protect everyone from others who would do them harm."

Harribel eyed Ichigo as they continued to swing, linked together.

"The orders from Central 46 put not only me, but people I care about into danger. If I didn't follow through people could get hurt. I am doing this, getting to know you and marrying you, because I want to protect everyone."

"So you are willing to sacrifice yourself," Harribel said slowly and calmly. "Sacrifice yourself to save those you care about."

"Yes. I wouldn't have thought it a sacrifice, personally," Ichigo admitted. "I wanted to do it. Even if it's hard."

"Selfless sacrifice is beautiful," Harribel muttered. "Ichigo, I think you are man I could love. Your driving attitude matches the essence of my very existence. As Espada, we were chosen to represent different kinds of death. Mine is sacrifice. To give up all for others. You are the first I have met who I think I can really apply that attribute to." She squeezed his hand. "I just wonder if you can actually love me in return."

They stopped swinging and Ichigo looked at her hard. He wasn't sure of what to say. Anything he could say sounded terrible before it even made it to his tongue. If anything, he had not expected the date to be going so… well. At least it felt like it was moving in a positive direction. Hell, she'd just said that she could love him! What was he supposed to really say? He finally shrugged and helped Harribel out of the swing.

"That is what tonight is about," Ichigo finally replied. "I promise you, that I won't just give up."

Harribel nodded and then she wrapped herself onto his arm. Ichigo felt a blush coming and he finally coughed into his hand and said, "Let me take you to get some curry."

In the downtown area,the couple received a ton of stares. Men gaped at the young man who scored the hot babe and women gave Harribel angry glares for coming out in public. Harribel missed all of this as she looked at the sights with childlike wonder.

"The World of the Living is so colorful! Ichigo, what is this," she pulled him towards some manga displays and clothing shops.

He had not expected such a reaction from the deadly Arrancar. He patiently explained everything she saw and asked about. He got them some curry and she happily devoured three bowls of it. They were having a great time and Ichigo had long since forgotten the odd situation he was in and was enjoying himself with Harribel when some punks from the high school sauntered over.

"Hey Kurosaki! How much did you have to pay for the whore?"

"Yeah Kurosaki, is this the night you finally lose your virginity? Ha! What a loser!"

"Maybe she got her really drunk or something. No girl that hot would go out with spiky head there!"

Four boys glowered at the couple and they licked their lips as they saw Harribel. They watched her with a predatory gaze. She looked down at them with a cool expression. Ichigo immediately had enough with the guys; he hated that kind of talk, especially when aimed at a woman. He stalked forward and bared his arms.

"Get out of here before I make you," he growled.

The stupidest of the bunch snorted. "Nope. We like it just fine here, Kurosaki. We also like that girl there, too. How about you share-"

Ichigo socked the kid in the mouth and sent him flying back. The other three charged shouting angrily. As Ichigo sidestepped one and got ready to block a poorly aimed punch from another, Harribel grabbed the third punk and easily threw him over her head. She grabbed the one Ichigo was blocking and twisted his arm. A quick jab of the heel of her hand to the boy's elbow, and his arm snapped. As the kid howled in pain, she punched him the throat and he cut off with a croak. The last kid standing did not wait to see anything and he ran away with a yelp. People were watching the fight with anxious expressions and muttering.

Ichigo grabbed Harribel's hand and ran off with her, escaping the crowd and the punks. They found an alleyway and dove into. Harribel looked sternly at Ichigo and asked, "Why did you run?"

"So that we didn't get caught by the police!"

"But they started the fight. We were right to have ended it," she insisted.

"Would not have been worth it. But, thanks for stepping in," Ichigo panted slightly.

"Why did you start the fight then?"

"Because they were insulting you," Ichigo replied hotly. "I couldn't just let them do that."

"Because you care about me," Harribel ventured.

"Well yeah, and-"

Ichigo was cut off by Harribel as she threw him into a wall and kissed him, grinding her lips onto his. She mumbled through the sloppy kiss, "I've never done this before. Tell me if I do something wrong."

Ichigo was so stunned he didn't know what to say. He could feel her hands groping around his clothes and he finally yelped.

"What is it," Harribel asked worried.

"Um, that was a little more than I was expecting," Ichigo said, turning beet red.

"But aren't we supposed to mate? Weren't those the orders you decided to follow?"

"Only after we get married," Ichigo said quickly.

Harribel tilted her head and asked, "And when will that be, Ichigo? I'm ready now."

 _Stupid Hollow instincts! How the hell was I to expect that her sex drive would kick in so suddenly? This is not how this kind of stuff works!_

Ichigo stammered, "Y-You are? Well, these kind of things take time. At least one more date, okay?"

The Arrancar finally nodded and Ichigo thought he saw her eyes twinkle a little. "Yes, one more date. Ichigo Kurosaki, you have impressed me tonight. I will gladly be yours."

Ichigo could not understand how this lady had gotten there so quickly. _What the hell, how can she make a decision like that so quickly!?_ But there was not much more he could think, because she pulled him in for another steamy kiss and this time he got lost in the embrace. It was a while before he managed to get her back to Urahara's.

 _Rukia is going to kill me..._ _It took us nearly two years, and for Harribel it took her like two hours!_


	18. Chapter 17 - Unexpected Failure

Ichigo was not given much time to fully process what had happened on his date with Harribel, or how he was going to tell Rukia what had happened. A large part of that rested on how Rurichiyo needed an armed escort to go to back to the Soul Society. She was supposed to meet with her betrothed and put on a display of force and confidence before her clan and the rest of the nobility.

Rurichiyo spelled it out to Ichigo the morning after his date with Harribel by saying, "Ichigo, I require your presence as my bodyguard and representative of the 13 Court Guard Squad in two days. I will be traveling to the Soul Society to meet with my betrothed, Shu Kanogi. It will be a gathering to publicly acknowledge our future union, to present a good face, and to send a clear message to Kumoi that we will not buckle before his subterfuge."

"And you really want my mug present for when you show a good face," Ichigo joked.

"Naturally," Rurichiyo said brightly. "The hero of the Quincy War as my personal bodyguard for this occasion will speak volumes of my position and the powers that support me. It will bring some good comfort to my people. Also, your scowl will work perfectly in your position as my guard."

"Thanks?" Ichigo rarely received a complement for his face, but he wasn't sure how he should take it.

"It's a great honor to accompany the princess and be part to a momentous occasion," Kenryu said, as Enryu nodded vigorously. "But you don't need to worry too much Kurosaki, because the loyal members of the Kasumioji Clan will be there to oversee the particular details and offer primary security."

"You're making me feel less and less needed," Ichigo growled. "Just slap a cope of my face on Enryu, and everything should be just fine!"

"Nonsense Ichigo, when it comes to noble politics, every little detail counts, and you are far from a little detail," Rurichiyo said sweetly. She then grew a little more serious and said, "If anyone should feel like not showing up, it should be me."

"My lady, please," Kenryu began, but Rurichiyo forestalled him with an upraised hand.

"This marriage is a power move, not one really for love. Ichigo, you should know what that is like, because of your arranged marriage with Rukia. It is nothing more than a power play from the government of the Soul Society."

"I see where you're coming from," Ichigo sighed. "But for me it is more than that. It has to be, especially with Rukia. We were friends, and in some romantic crap kind of way, we're just taking it to the next level."

"Then what about Harribel?"

Ichigo blushed as he thought about that. It was still fresh to fully process.

"I am doing my best to figure that out," he admitted.

"Well, whenever you do, please let me know how you did it," Rurichiyo said in a strange, detached way.

With his life becoming ever more busy and complicated, Ichigo did not know where the time flew off to, or how he was supposed to feel or understand the things that were going on. He just decided that he would roll with the punches as they came. But on the day Ichigo was supposed to meet with Rurichiyo and use the Kasumioji personal Senkaimon to go to the Soul Society, he was assaulted by some unexpected visitors. Kukaku and Ganju Shiba arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic's front door and demanded to see Ichigo. He came to them in his soul form and impatient.

"What do you two want here!?"

"We want you to take your responsibilities seriously," Kukaku complained. "The Shiba Clan is reorganizing itself and we need our new head to be there! And what do we find you doing? Playing bodyguard to the princess of a clan lower than ours! Have you no honor, no shame, Ichigo!?"

"Shut up," Ichigo roared back to her. "I have had a lot to deal with at the moment, in case you haven't heard!"

"Hey there now, Sis," Ganju tried to intervene. "Is this any way to deal with the new head of our clan?"

"Yeah, because he's got a head big enough for leading a clan, and therefore he's a moron and unworthy!"

"That makes no sense," Ichigo remarked with a sideways glance and wave of his hand.

"Uh, Ichigo, you got your swords back," Ganju said.

"Don't try to change the subject, Ganju. Now shut up and I'll-"

"Kukaku, how would you like to lead the Shiba Clan in my name," Ichigo suddenly offered.

"What," the siblings stammered.

"Look guys, things are really busy right now and I don't think that will change. Plus, you two know the whole situation better than me. You have more credibility and knowledge than me. You're right, I'm not cut out to be clan leader, but I am in that position. So, this is the best way I can think to serve," Ichigo reasoned. "So, you'll be my clan regent."

"That is really smart," Kukaku commented, impressed, while Ganju nodding furiously. "A great first move as the new leader of the reorganized Shiba Clan."

Kukaku then slugged Ichigo.

"And why didn't you make that call earlier," she screamed at him.

 _Why does my family have to be like this_ , Ichigo wondered.

Despite the initial start to the conversation, the three ended up enjoying their reunion. Ichigo recounted all the crazy things that had been happening, and Kukaku slapped him and Ganju around a bit for laughs. Unfortunately, he realized that he would have to leave. Ichigo finally pawned them off on his dad and sisters before making to Rurichiyo.

"You're late, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kenryu scolded him. "I don't have to remind you how important and dangerous today is."

 _I don't care if this is a job I agreed to, I am not their servant to come running and their every beck and call_ , Ichigo thought begrudgingly.

He kept silent and followed them through the portal that Kenryu opened. Once they passed through, Ichigo found himself in the middle of large entourage of men. Rukia waited there with some soldiers borrowed from Squad 13. She explained that she had brought them along so that the Gotei would have extra witnesses in case there was an assassination attempt. Rurichiyo tried to insist that this was nobility business, but Rukia was adamant and had special permission from Head Captain Kyoraku.

Rurichiyo contained the fit Ichigo could see that she wanted to throw; the princess had not wanted to attract too much special attention. She especially didn't want this occasion to be more militarized than it already was. She did send him a disgruntled look and tossed her braided, blonde hair. She wore a dazzling kimono and alluring jewelry. It was amazing that even in formal wear she could make herself look almost scandalous.

 _Whoever this Shu kid is, he's going to have a hard time focusing on anything else except her_ , Ichigo thought with some amusement. He gave Rukia grin, and she muttered something that sounded like "idiot." He raised an eyebrow at that.

Rukia approached him and whispered, "You'll want to be careful. Kenpachi is looking for you right now. He really wants to duel you. Saying something about testing his bankai against yours."

"Crap, that sounds like a terrible idea," Ichigo murmured. He kept a wary eye open for the rest of procession to the Kanogi Clan's manor.

There was something in the faces and demeanors of the men under Rurichiyo that bespoke how they regarded the other clan. They saw it as inferior to their own. To Ichigo, the grounds and the people were impressive. It was much more decorative than what he seen in the Soul Palace. But then again, that place was more meant for military purposes than for pomp.

Ichigo and Rukia got a lot of anxious looks from both parties as they entered the noble grounds. Ichigo's barely contained spiritual presence was still strong enough to cause most people to keep a distance between them and him. Others regarded Rukia with near reverence. They were both glad that keeping an eye on the procession distracted them from the looks they were getting.

Lord Shu waited for them at the top of the large stairway that lead up to the fortified manor house. He was a young man with messy brown hair and dressed in royal blue robes. He wore a funny hat atop his mop of hair and dopey, well-meaning grin on his face. Rurichiyo's sedan chair was brought straight to him and the princess bowed out and spoke to Shu. Elders and statesmen from both families came and exchanged pleasantries as young girls came and threw cherry blossoms around the couple. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the procession. It was not like what he had learned in school or from cultural festivals.

Ichigo then felt a dangerous spike in pressure. Three little girls lunged at Rurichiyo with drawn daggers. Kenryu and Enryu appeared out of thin air and intercepted the blades as other girls burst to reveal assassins. Ichigo drew his Zangetsus and charged in. He kicked one man into the manor, hearing his opponent's bones shatter from the impact. His blades took down three others and Kenryu and Enryu wrestled down the first three.

"Princess! Watch out," Kenryu shouted.

Shu pushed the princess out of the way as the assassins detonated. Smoke and debris went everywhere as Ichigo kept cutting assailants down left and right, making his way to Rurichiyo. Rukia appeared at the girl's side and helped Rurichiyo to her feet while bringing down an assassin herself. Some primal instinct in Ichigo flared and swung the larger blade out into the open air. He felt something hit Zangetsu and ricochet off. There were then two pops in the distance.

"Keep Rurichiyo down," he shouted. "We're under fire!"

Vassals and attendants were fleeing in all directions. The rest of the Soul Reapers engaged the remaining assassins and they were massacred within seconds. The attack ended almost as fast as it had begun. Ichigo looked around and saw that all of the flower girls had been men in hiding and the people around them had all been killed. And then there was Shu, laying on the ground with a massive hole through his head. Ichigo had not even heard the boy speak, but he could tell from his first look at the kid that he had been alright. Now a good boy and an innocent lay dead at his feet.

"Kenryu! Enryu! Please let them be alright," Rurichiyo sobbed.

"Don't worry your highness," Kenryu muttered weakly. "You aren't getting rid of us that easily."

Enryu rose and walked over to the princess and checked her. He seemed no worse for the wear except for ruined robes.

"Enryu especially is hard to injure," Kenryu said with a rueful smile.

"Shu," Rurichiyo finally asked hesitantly.

"Dead," Ichigo spat as he scanned the horizon. He knew they had been shot at. He saw a tower and figured the shooter was hiding there. "I'm going to check it out. Rukia?"

"Right behind you," Rukia said resolutely.

"What about everyone else," Rurichiyo was asking her guards as the two Soul Reapers took off towards the tower with Flash Step.

They arrived through the window and caught the scent of gunpowder. But there was no in the tower. There were no spent bullet casings, and there were no unusual spiritual presences. Rukia gave Ichigo a worried look.

"I don't like this. Something is wrong. I can practically smell it."

"That is the smell of a gun having gone off," Ichigo said. He scowled as he inspected the area. "I don't think the guy left any evidence behind. Damn it! These assassins are really good!"

"I wonder if they were actually after the princess, or if they were after Lord Shu?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Did you notice that they wore different clothes than those we have fought before? Well, it might still be the Kasumioji Clan parading as another to draw away suspicion. Or it could be another group interfering and plotting. That would be terrible! It would destabilize the situation even more," Rukia fretted.

"I think it was still Kumoi," Ichigo maintained. "I think both Shu and Rurichiyo were the targets. This whole thing was to help Kumoi gain power while removing two rivals. I'm not sure how politics work here, but I'm certain that was the goal here. What worries me is that someone had a gun here, most likely a sniper rifle. But how?"

Rukia waited for a moment, trying to sense the remnants of whatever presence had been in the tower and she finally said, "It feels familiar somehow…. I just can't place it right now. I think I'm still in defensive mode and shaken a little."

"Let's get back to the princess."

Rukia nodded and said, "This is going to mean a mountain of paperwork for me."

The joys of being a lieutenant," Ichigo said grimly.

As they returned they saw that Rurichiyo had called everyone to order already. She was claiming that the people responsible for this attack would not go unpunished. She vowed to care for Kannogi Clan. She stood tall and sounded like a real princess. This sudden show of authority and power impressed Ichigo and it certainly gained her the fervor and support of everyone present. It took the rest of the day to clean up the mess and bring things to order, but before the sun had set, House Kannogi was within the palm of Rurichiyo's hand.

Ichigo was impressed with how the young princess kept her calm in the face of having just been attacked, losing her fiancé, and facing dark forces within her own noble house! Here she was, right in the fallout of a terrible ordeal, standing strong, and giving bold claims to her allies. But they were not just hollow, boastful promises, they were impassioned and fully confident words.

Though he was impressed with Rurichiyo, he was slightly shaken when she told him on the way back to Karakura Town, "I have just lost another betrothed… But this time I will not be powerless. The Kannogi Clan will support me against Kumoi. I'll honor Shu's memory for them and give them justice, too."

"How will you do that," Ichigo asked.

"By taking the fight to where it counts," she said. "These attacks have given me a lot to think about. I have been working out every possible scenario with Kenryu and Enryu. I just need a little more time to prepare and finalize what I have in mind. And if I ask for it Ichigo, will you help me take back my clan? No more of this hiding in the dark and fighting the World of the Living."

Ichigo nodded fiercely and answered, "Yes. Of course I will!"

She touched his hand lightly and said, "We nobles have to stick together. I wish that things were different. If they had been, you and I would be in a much happier place."

He smiled at her intent face and said, "I believe ya."

Together, they crossed through the Senkaimon and back to Karakura Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men watched from the shadows what happened at the Kannogi Manor. One was speaking into a radio.

"It's done. The clan will be yours by noon tomorrow."

"Excellent," a voice crackled on the other end. "Things are falling into place. Not exactly as I would have hoped, but we are getting there."

"Want us to be at the Kurosaki and Kuchiki wedding," the second man asked.

"No, there will be too much security. Especially after today. Besides, Hanza will deal with the Substitute Soul Reaper soon. But we can still use the wedding to our advantage, and soon the Shiba Clan's resources and numbers will be turned to our benefit. For now, continue guarding our recruitment projects in the Rukon districts."

"Understood," the shadows said in unison.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Grand Wedding

If Ichigo were being honest with himself, it felt like he was no longer in control of his life. It was both magnificent and terrifying at the same moment. It was terrifying because he knew that political powers were behind it all. Powers he could not reach out and strike down with his swords. It was terrifying that he was caught in even more political intrigue surrounding Rurichiyo, but there was no help to be had from the Soul Society. After Shu's assassination, the Gotei had been ordered to do nothing. This was the affair of the nobles. He felt entirely abandoned.

At the same time, he knew he wasn't alone, and that felt wonderful. It was totally bizarre and sick that he was getting married at 17, but then again, he was getting married to Rukia. His family and nearly all of his friends were getting caught up in the occasion. They were so happy for him, and that feeling was infectious. Unbelievably, he found himself daydreaming about what their life together would be like. And though it was political manipulation on the part of Central 46 in an attempt to back him in a corner or kill him, joining the 13 Court Guard Squad sounded like another dream. It would bring even greater direction and purpose to his life. Though playing second fiddle to the Gotei was not entirely a pleasant thought at the moment.

Then there was the matter with Harribel. Thinking about her got Ichgio nervous, but in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He had managed to bring her up in passing to Rukia one day when she visited Karin and Yuzu to discuss party plans. She hadn't wanted to hear much about, which he figured was okay for then, but since they would all be joined in marriage (such a weird thought!), he knew they would have to discuss it at some point. Rukia for her part just wanted to concentrate on the upcoming ceremony. Ichigo figured it was her way to deal with the stress.

For his part, Ichigo felt like there was still something missing. He felt it when he looked at Zangetsu. How had the swords returned to him? Who had sent him the letter and the sword that allowed him to tap into his old strength once more? What was really going on, even beneath the Kasumioji conspiracy and the orders of Central 46? He felt in his heart they must all be connected somehow. If he could answer one question, he might be able to find the underlying answer to them all.

But no, there was a wedding to be had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days suddenly flew by, and the day of the wedding arrived in a whirlwind. At one moment Ichigo was worrying about what to do with Harribel, while he and Rukia were trying to uncover the identity of Shu's murderers when they had free time, and then they were here. The Kuchikis had spared no expense for this affair.

The wedding took place at the Kuchiki Manor, which was decked in all the trappings for the festivity. Banners hung all over the place, petals fell from the sky. Food was there for everyone. Music from the world of the living accompanied the guests, inviting them in. Yuzu and Karin had seen to the more fancy food, some of it even made by Yuzu herself. There would be a dance and a reception after the ceremony.

Soul Reapers plugged the hallways and nobles dressed in their finest attire meandered about. The place was packed, and everyone wanted the closest seating possible for the trading of vows. Ichigo and Rukia were led by their families to the Shinto shrine in the maor gardens, where they would give their vows before Captain Kyoraku and a priest selected by the Kuchikis. There they drank saki as they gave their vows of honor and love to one another. It was a simple ceremony, immediately proceeded by paperwork.

 _Of all things! How can this be considered even slightly appropriate for a wedding_ , Ichigo fumed.

Ichigo and Rukia knelt side by side as the elders of the Kuchiki and Shiba clans passed them cups of steaming tea, small things to eat, and papers to sign. Ichigo and Rukai didn't even process half of what was happening except that they were getting married.

 _This is… The happiest day of my life_ , Rukia thought to herself as she brushed Ichigo's arm. He had tied their hands together with a red ribbon saying that it felt appropriate since they were two Soul Reapers getting married.

 _Ah hell, I can't believe I'm here_ , Ichigo stewed. _I swore I would never be a mushy kind of guy, and here I am!_ He looked to Rukia as she touched his arm yet again and the thought vanished. Each time he looked at her, he could only remember how smitten he was with her.

Rukia was dressed in all in white with a golden headdress. The clothing reminded Ichigo of the simple white garb she had when he had rescued her from execution years ago. Even now, she looked beautiful in the simple color. Ichigo wore sweeping robes of black with a golden sash. He had refused his own head gear. Their swords lay unsheathed and crossing one another before them.

It was a good thing that they kept getting lost in one another's looks and gestures, because otherwise they would have tired of the ceremony. Ichigo's guests were definitely itching to get to the festivities that Yuzu and Karin had put together. Soul Reapers lined the exits and entrances to provide extra security, while clan members and officers from the Seireitei took up their own block towards the front. It was an affair as had not been seen in the Soul Society for generations.

When the ceremony finally ended and Ichigo and Rukia shared their first kiss as husband and wife, there was a shout of happiness and celebration. Mostly from Ichigo's side of the room. The Kuchikis gave their guests stern and disapproving glares. Ichigo swept up Rukia into his arms and carried her out of the hall with Chad and Uryu following and carrying the swords behind them. Yuzu and Karin led the couple and a weeping Isshin to the outside courtyard where the party would begin.

Drinks flowed freely, magnificent curry was shared, and music from the World of the Living thumped over the noble grounds. Ichigo's guests were led by Keigo in a spirited dance. Ichigo at first refused to dance, wanting to maintain some dignity, but Rukia pulled him in. He danced with her, then with his sisters, with Orihime, with Rangiku, Yoruichi, and even Tatsuki, who blushed furiously the entire time. Rukia as well danced with multiple partners, though Renji steered clear until Keigo initiated a mosh like an idiot.

Gifts were piled high in a corner and the couple had to greet and thank a multitude of visitors and guests for coming to the ceremony. They cut their special cake that Yuzu had made personally, and Rukia crammed cake into Ichigo's mouth. He tried to smear it into her face, but she dodged him and a hapless elder got a faceful instead. Just like the days leading up to the wedding, the entire wedding affair itself sped on by. Ichigo and Rukia really had no idea where the time went, but they spent it laughing, dancing, talking, and holding one another as close as they could. Rukia was even able to forget that soon another woman was supposed to be entering their lives.

Suddenly Byakuya called the party's attention and announced that it was time for the couple to make their way to the marriage suite. To calls for happiness, good luck, and cat calling Ichigo swept up his new bride once again and followed a pair of guards. He nodded farewell as Rukia waved to everyone else. There were smiles, tears, and in some cases blushing all around. Sudden nervousness hit Ichigo like a wrecking ball. He had been happy enough to be with Rukia and celebrate getting married. Now he was reminded of his duty to consummate the relationship.

Now the walk to the suite seemed to take an eternity. He and Rukia did not say anything along the way, though. She beamed and his smile was fixed while he sweated. Soon, the guards pulled open a set of doors and ushered Ichigo and Rukia into their new quarters at the Kuchiki Manor and then left them alone, closing the doors after the couple. Rukia gave Ichigo a long kiss and then climbed out of his arms.

"It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it," she asked him, taking off her headdress and shaking out her hair.

"I honestly lost track of it," Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia giggled and said, "Same here."

She tiptoed up to him and looked up at her husband. She smiled and teased, "Are you nervous?"

Ichigo blushed and stammered, "No!"

Rukia hooked a finger into his sash and started undoing it as she said, "I'm nervous too, you idiot. But don't worry."

She then pulled him in for another kiss. Something about that kiss buzzed reason and time again out of Ichigo's brain. _That is happening way too much today_. Rukia guided him as they undressed each other. As they got to their undergarments she pulled him down onto the mat that was laid out for them. She still led his hands and helped him find the spots that heightened her ecstasy.

"Have you done this before," Ichigo worried.

"No. Rangiku gave me some pointers."

"You practiced together!?" Ichigo gave Rukia and incredulous look and she punched him in the ribs for that comment.

"Idiot! No, she just gave me pointers and I had to puzzle it out on my own."

"Sorry," Ichigo stammered as his heart quickened and the heat rose throughout him. Rukia's guidance was doing its job well.

Still she led them through the motions and their foreplay. Ichigo handled her like a fragile vase and she him as well. They undressed each other and traded kisses and even tickle here and there. Finally, Rukia pulled Ichigo down onto the bed, both naked and their hearts racing. Ichigo kissed her neck and chest, until Rukia gently pulled his face towards her. She then positioned herself for Ichigo to enter her. It was such a natural act, that it surprised Ichigo immensely as he followed her lead. The two joined together and rocked softly together whispering to one another and kissing passionately. It was not an intense moment, or a vilent one, but rather the sweet and tender merging of two bodies and souls actually in love. This was one timeless moment they both wanted to cherish and keep.

At long last, the black sun and white moon stopped their dance and came to be together; fates were now intertwined as one, like never before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later and Ichigo woke up next to his wife with a smile on his face. He looked over at Rukia who slept peacefully next to him. He was not sure why he had suddenly woken up. It was still the middle of the night, but he was now wide awake. He got up and put on a light robe and quietly exited onto the suite's balcony.

Ichigo's finals were on the horizon and school was nearly over, but he had decided to stick around for a week and honeymoon with Rukia here. The Kuchiki elders had tried to be traditional and hold them in the manor, but instead they had broken out and adventured through the Rukon districts, visited the Shiba Clan, and tried avoiding Kenpachi who skipped the wedding and just wanted to pummel Ichigo in a duel.

And there had been lots of sex.

Ichigo was still dealing with that. He had always been so uptight, and now here was sleeping with his best friend. Married to his best friend! It was a lot to take in. But just like accepting his feelings for Rukia, this too was becoming more natural with each day. He felt that now he understood his dad even more when he had said that Masaki was his whole world, the thing he orbited around, the one person who gave him true purpose. It made Ichigo feel like he was finally deserving to be called a man; he was growing up.

He breathed in the cool air of the night and watched the starry skies. Then something down below shifted and he quickly adjusted his gaze. He and Rukia were worried about reprisals from the Kasumioji Clan for protecting Rurichiyo. Things had been eerily silent, but that could all change in a moment. Ichigo squinted and saw someone in cloak and hood wandering through the Kuchiki grounds. Keeping his eyes trained on the shadowy figure he backed into his room and retrieved his swords before stealthily creeping out in the gardens.

Ichigo dodged quietly around bushes and trees until he was near the figure. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from the stranger and gritted his teeth. This could be an assassin and the whole situation an ambush.

 _I should have woken up Rukia_ , he berated himself.

"I know you're there Ichigo. Please come out. It's time that we talked," the man's voice came to him. "If you're wondering, I am the Tscheapwhetzar. The one who wrote that letter to you and gave you back your Zangetsus."

Ichigo started and then warily revealed himself. The cloaked man before him stood shorter than Ichigo did, but he looked to be just as solid. Red eyes shone from underneath the hood and they illuminated a gray, but young face, and smile with partially crooked teeth. The cloak whipped about, though there was barely any wind, and Ichigo saw a long sword with a golden handle shaped like a snake and golden knife with a dragon's head belted at his waist.

"Who exactly are you," he asked.

"I am what they call a Tscheapwhetzar. Funny, ridiculous name, I know. Kind of like cheap seltzer water. Ha! But you can call me Bob if you wish," the Tscheapwhetzar said. "I've always found it a funny name to use."

"What are you doing sneaky about in the garden at an ungodly hour," Ichigo demanded.

"I'm here to explain some things to you and help you with some training. The real battle with the Kasumioji Clan is not far off, and you are not yet at the level of power you need to be to defeat them," the cloaked man replied.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and retorted, "The power I right now have is the power with which I defeated Ywach."

"That was a lucky fluke on so many levels," Bob retorted. "And quite simply bad writing. Ugh… Why?!" Ichigo gave the Tscheapwhetzar an incredulous look. "But I am digressing here. Look Ichigo, the power you right now have is not fully developed. Complete, yes. Perfected, no. Had it been, you could have gone toe to toe with Ywach and have defeated him on your own terms."

Ichigo paused and then asked, "How do you know that?"

Bob gestured grandly and said, "I can see your potential Ichigo, and I want to see it reached. Largely for my own reasons, but also to give you the ending you deserve." The Tscheapwhetzar punched a fist into the air beside him and a portal formed into the air next to them. "Come Ichigo. It is time that you learned some necessary and hard truths. From there, I will help you become the Soul Reaper you were always meant to be."

Again, Ichigo hesitated, but as Bob stepped into the swirling door he felt compelled to follow. He needed to know what was going and if this was the best way to get answers, then so be it.


	20. Chapter 19 - Truth Between Worlds

"What the hell? This wasn't what I was expecting," Ichigo exclaimed as he stepped through the portal.

As the doorway sealed behind him he looked around saw was almost appeared as the Dangai, but infinitely more confusing. The walkway was paved with cobblestones and there was a sky overhead. It was a starry night sky but with worlds and galaxies speeding overhead, casting odd shadows and bursts of light. The walls melted like in the regular Dangai, but at times the ilk would fall away to reveal doors or archways leading to strange places. The walls would then throw themselves back up again and the sights would be lost to Ichigo.

Bob took Ichigo down the road and to a bridge that stretched over pitch blackness. The bridge widened as it jutted away from the Dangai-like slime until it met another wall of the sticky mass. Ichigo wasn't sure how to regard this odd world, if was even that.

"Okay buddy, before I take another step, you're going to tell me where are," Ichigo said.

"We are in the Dangai, but not on any road that you have taken," Bob explained. "The Dangai as you know is a world on the edge and one that connects different realms. As such, if you stretch to its furthest reaches of reason and possibility you come to an edge where your known universes touches the fringes of infinite possibilities and worlds."

"I've never heard of such a place as this in the Dangai," Ichigo replied hotly. "The Dangai's normally dark and creepy with the threat of imminent death if you stay too long! This is something more like an acid trip."

The cloaked stranger laughed and replied, "You haven't seen anything just yet! But that is the truth Ichigo. The next logical question I guess would be why did I bring you here?"

"It crossed my mind," Ichigo muttered.

"I've brought you here for some very important training and for answers. In a place like this, you can learn the truth of all things. At least all things that right now concern you."

Ichigo gave the man a flat stare and finally said, "Sounds like we'll be here for hours."

"And here in the Dangai we'll barely lose any time," Bob said happily. "Now then, confession time! Ichigo, you might want to sit down a little bit for this next part. You'll be able to release your rage soon."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what the hell the guy meant when his knees buckled and he found himself falling into a sitting position.

"Huh? How did you do that?"

"Ichigo, I need your attention here," Bob said, gesturing to his red eyes. Once the teen gave it to him he continued, "Ichigo, I have been watching you story from afar, from another world entirely!"

He pulled from one of his pockets, a manga volume, and he tossed it at Ichigo. Ichigo picked it up and perused the pages. He was shocked to see that it was his story of meeting Rukia. He touched his face and wondered if he had ever looked that way. As he flipped through the pages, Bob didn't say anything. It was like he didn't need to. Memories flooded back to Ichigo, remembering his shock at first seeing Rukia. He chuckled about kicking her, and scowled when she bound him with kido. The pages rendered everything in such detail.

"How do you know about this stuff," Ichigo finally asked.

Bob threw out dozens of more manga volumes and laughed, "Because in my world you are just a story! But don not worry-"

"Don't worry!?" Ichigo roared. "How cannot I not suddenly feel worried. These are written by some guy, Tite Kubo. Never heard of him, but he knows everything that happened when I first met Rukia! How? Nobody could have known that besides us, and I know we didn't broadcast every detail to the world! Does this mean… Does this mean I'm not real?"

"Well, there we have it," Bob sighed. "Ichigo, after everything you have been through, how can you question if you are real!? Look at me, kid. Where I come from, we see everyone's stories, but most people just believe that they are just those: stories! However, the truth is this, every story ever told is real.

"The problem most find is getting to the world of that story. Don't worry, Ichigo, this isn't some kind of meta moment. Well, I guess it is in a fashion. I really hate that word, meta. It is so useful, but so off on everything… Our lives are not meta when we look back on everything we have done. Daily, people draw back the curtain of their own reality and see the Truth! And the greatest Truth is that there is someone who sees us all and records all that we do! An intimate creator! I'm just the one who brings stories closer to that Truth. And, well, more. Hahaha!"

Ichigo was beginning to think that Bob might not be all there in the head. The Tscheapwhetzar gave him a look that said just that. But then Bob continued.

"I bring this up at the beginning, my friend, because I want for there to be no secrets between us. Friendships are built on trust, and we will need to trust one another to weather the coming storms. Otherwise, all could fall. So, I am going to drop an even bigger bombshell on you Ichigo. I know that you can handle the whole 'meta' aspect, even if just by ignoring it. So, are you ready?"

Ichigo found himself reflexively bracing. If there was information that could eclipse the notion of him being a story in another world, he would be surprised!

"Ichigo, everything that is happening right now with your weddings to Rukia and Harribel, the meddlings of Central 46, and the clan unrest with the Kasumioji House are all my doing."

Ichigo let a shout escape his lips and he jumped up, his swords at the ready to carve the Tscheapwhetzar. _That_ was something to really get riled up about. _That_ was something he could understand and fight! The other man lazily drew his own sword, which Ichigo noted was of European design and not Japanese. He suddenly felt like a ton was crushing down on him, but he couldn't feel any spike in spiritual pressure. He narrowed his eyes at Bob who stood at the ready but continued as though the two of them were not about to start fighting.

"If it's any consolation, I was sure that you'd be up to the task that I laid before you. Ultimately, I am sorry that this has to be done, but there are many reasons for it."

"Like hell there are! What gives you the right to screw up my life? To throw Rurichiyo into danger? To force people to choose certain people to love over others," Ichigo ranted.

"But it's better than what you were given," Bob answered simply. "The future that Ywach saw for you, and the one you were destined was a happy one, yet it undermined you and your friends and all you have stood for together. I saw that future and despised it thoroughly. However, it still exists. If all goes well, I can show it to you in ten years' time. Deal?"

Ichigo was taken aback and wasn't sure how to regard the Tscheapwhetzar. He spoke so passionately and so matter-of-factly. It was as though he had seen the future, and like Ywach he intended to change it.

"How can you do such a thing?"

"I'm a Tscheapwhetzar, or rather _the_ Tcheapwhetzar. That means that I collect and corrupt. I go into other peoples' stories, like the manga before you now, and I collect what I want and remove that. I do it by creating alternate timelines that allow for the original to remain intact and thereby not undo reality as you know it. But at the same time, I can fully have access to who and what I want."

Ichigo was silent for a second after that explanation and then said, "So… I'm not the real me?"

"You are," Bob insisted. "Just a different timeline of yourself."

"And why would you want me to see what should have been?"

"Because you will then appreciate what is coming your way, I think. Ywach focused on what could universally be called 'happy', though I think in your position many would disagree. It's all there in the manga, though I didn't bring the final volume. Spoilers and all that… The better explanation is that he chose the future for you and the one you also chose originally, was the most peaceful. The path you are now set on will be full of death and struggle. Not just in the near future, but for the rest of your life," Bob explained patiently.

Ichigo still held himself ready to charge. He did not fully trust what this man was saying.

"But let me first answer your previous questions: Next, Rurichiyo is only in as much danger as she chooses, and she has chosen the most dangerous path. The war for the Kasumioji Clan is about to begin and she will pull you into the middle of it. I set her on that path though, in order to answer your next question. The answer is this Ichigo, I came here to collect not only you, but your friends and enemies, and who you will all become in this timeline. And even more importantly Ichigo, I want to be allied with your children. The children you will have with Rukia and Harribel, and whatever other women end up coming into your harem."

Ichigo now really gave the man an incredulous look. "I am _not_ forming a harem!"

"Others would love to be in your situation," the Tscheapwhetzar laughed. "But I knew you wouldn't want it. However, from this point on, who knows what will come next!? It's exciting! But to my own ends, I forged an official document within the Kasumioji Clan detailing false plans you had for making the Soul Society a permanent residence for yourself and joining the Gotei. All hogwash of course, but they lapped it up. Their allies within Central 46 were notified and they worried how your presence might discourage any bid for power they would have in the future. See, with where you would have gone, Central 46 could quietly re-amass its power. But with you there personally, and being the force of change that you are, they would never have realized that dream.

"In response to this false information, and the schemings of nobles within the Kasumioji Clan, they hatched their own scheme, one which I then also sent to them in part. They filled in the rest with the help of Aizen and the Royal Guard. This was to bind you to them through political marriages. They hoped that official orders would give them a chance to eliminate you should you refuse. Or if you succeeded, they could keep an eye on you and control you. And then they hoped to either control the Arrancars through you or destroy them. Kumoi himself hoped that through his connection in Central 46, or possibly by binding you to the Clan, he could gain greater influence and take over the clan and the Gotei by making you his personal puppet.

"However, I knew that all of that would prove to be fruitless. I just needed the excuse to have you chose Rukia over Orihime, who have been your wife."

Ichigo felt like he had just been sucker punched. The power he felt on him and this revelation caused him to fight for air. How could one person have so much power and foresight? As if to answer that unspoken question Bob said, "I know you very well Ichigo. I have watched you for many years and I have seen the man you have become and who you could become. I took the steps necessary to help push you in the direction I needed for my own personal goals."

Ichigo roared, "I will not be anyone's puppet!"

He found his strength and charged Bob, swinging his Zangetsus wildly. The Tscheapwhetzar parried each blow like he would have a child's. Ichigo managed to make him step back though and he pressed, pushing Bob across the widening bridge with each swing. Bob kicked Ichigo hard in the chest, sending them flying apart. Ichigo swung his larger sword and shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"When it doubt, always Getsuga," Bob laughed as he swung his own sword and shot red lightning out to consume the blast of energy released by Zangetsu.

The Tscheapwhetzar's own sword glowed red and he charged Ichigo and attacked with a flourish of jabs and quick swings. Ichigo had to block the attacks with both swords and red lightning and sparks flew as their blades connected.

As they fought Bob spoke up, "You haven't heard my goals and true intentions yet, Ichigo. You should really take a moment to listen!"

"I'll kill you for what you have done to me and the others," Ichigo snarled.

"I'd love to see that. Maybe one day you could, but not now," Bob confessed. "But trust me, it is better that I am here and meddling than if I'm not, because my goal is to save you and your world from a fate worse than you can imagine!"

The two broke apart and Ichigo glared at Bob. "What do you mean?"

"Look up at the Stars."

Ichigo continued to glare at the Tscheapwhetzar.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you when you aren't looking. Look up and tell me what you see."

Ichigo hesitantly looked at the stars flying overhead. It took a moment, but he started seeing stars wink out. There were sinister shadows that surfed through the cosmos and sucked out light and life. For a brief flash he saw faces and worlds, people who actually lived. He felt their presences and then he felt them destroyed. Destroyed by the darkness.

"What is this," Ichigo murmured.

"It is the great war for all of Creation," Bob answered seriously. "All worlds are at risk of being consumed by a power greater than they. I want to stop it, and so I am fighting and collecting strong people. People like you, to help me push back the shadow and destroy it forever."

Next Ichigo saw monsters that were beyond his ability to describe. Some looked like humans, while others were more insect like, others even resembled slime creatures. They wore masks that depicted terrible deaths. Their bodies were made up corpses and dark magic with ancient weapons at their core. Those weapons… They were the same as what Bob was using against him!

"Nice try Cheap Seltzer Water! But I see what's really going on here!"

"Do you," Bob asked with a surprised look.

"Getsuga Juujishou!"

Ichigo crossed his swords and blasted out cross of energy that obliterated the bridge in front of him. Bob shook some smoke off his sword and did not have scratch on him. He smiled at Ichigo and said, "That was impressive, but nowhere near what you need to be to fight me, let alone the bakoto threat of the Kasumioji Clan. But it is a good thing that I am here."

"You think is going to be some kind training session," Ichigo raged. "Not a chance!"

"This isn't training so much as necessary exposition and character development," the Tscheapwhetzar laughed. "Ichigo, call Zangetsu forth. Fully engage your shikai!"

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh and he said, "I'm already in my released state. My power is too great."

He was about to engage his bankai when he felt tingly course throughout his body. He could sense his Zangetsus reaching out to him, but he couldn't afford to get lost in his inner world right now. He continued to glare at Bob.

"You don't yet understand Ichigo, the released state of a zanpaktou is much more than you have realized up to this point. Shikai is truly merging with the power of your blades. Bankai is accessing the full power that that bond offers. The state after that, your Final Getsuga Tenshou, or what it can be, the Infinite Getsuga Tenshou, is when you and the zanpaktou really become one.

"Your shikai isn't there yet. Call forth Zangetsu!"

"How can I trust anything you've said. I saw in my vision that your power is just the same as those who are devouring the other worlds," Ichigo shouted, brandishing his swords.

"Ah, so you do believe those," the Tscheapwhetzar smiled viciously. "Remember, I am the Tscheapwhetzar. As in one. The very last one. You saw that those monsters are made up of the dead. Someone who calls himself the King of Abominations created them from bodies and weapons of my ancestors and others. Hence why they have powers similar to my own."

"I don-" Ichigo began and then he felt another vision come over him.

He then saw a towering being of shadow. Something that looked like a claw extended from the mass of darkness and held a power in its clutches. Golden chains emerged from the being and Ichigo saw eight weapons. They glowed with deadly power and Ichigo felt blinded. Images of dead armies, people made of shadow, and creatures of nightmares were seared into his vision. It confused him. It scared him a little. Ichigo didn't know what to do.

"Call us forth Ichigo!"

Ichigo shouted, "Cleave and forge your destiny, Zangetsu!"

Ichigo's larger sword extended in length and bleached white as a white cloth wrapped itself from the handle and came to dangle. The small blade refitted itself to war\\\rap around Ichigo's hand and form brass knuckles along the handle as the blade extended and became slenderer, remaining black. Old Man Zangetsu and Hollow Zangetsu appeared next to Ichigo and gave him approving nods and smiles before fading back into their respective blades. Bob sheathed his sword and clapped.

"H-How did you know," Ichigo managed to ask.

"From watching Kenpachi," Bob answered simply.

Ichigo asked, "What? Nothing else to add?"

"There's a lot, but you are pretty smart and will probably figure it out," the Tscheapwhetzar said.

Ichigo waited for a moment and then glanced at his chest and to the side. He had expected to see how Hollow qualities reveal themselves, but they were not there. _It's because I'm still a Soul Reaper_ , he realized. _Like with the mask, I have to summon them out. It gives me even greater control! Greater control means greater power_! Ichigo decided that he would test this thought on the man who had decided to cause him such grief.

He drew on his Hollow and he felt the darker power surge through him. The markings grew on his face and torso as his right eye changed and horn solidified. He could also feel his voice change and when next he spoke his voice sounded as though he had his old Hollow mask back in place.

"Almost feels like old times," Ichigo said. _Now to see how the speed is_.

Ichigo used Sonido and appeared behind Bob and fired a black Getsuga. His opponent turned on a dime and deflected the blow with his sword which had appeared in his hand faster than Ichigo could follow. The Tscheapwhetzar angled his sword to thrust it into ichigo's chest and he dodged to the side and tried to disembowel the other man. Bob caught the blade with an open hand and then shoved Ichigo back.

Ichigo reacted on instinct and punched with his hand holding the smaller sword, sending a Bala towards Bob, who caught the released energy and tossed it to the side. Ichigo then fired a Cero from his horn and used Sonido once again to attack to attack from another direction with Getsuga. The Tscheapwhetzar avoided the attacks by jumping and twisting through the air. Bob then landed into the sky above Ichigo and fell upon him in a fury of blows. Ichigo found himself again on the defensive and retreating towards the tunnel of Dangai sludge.

"Your shikai is very impressive, and believe me, it'll do wonderful amounts of damage to just about anybody you face off against. But maybe you should try your bankai," Bob suggested.

"If you want to see my bankai, then get ready for it," Ichigo cried out. "Ban-kai!"

Ichigo brought his two blades together and the new blade formed.

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo murmured. _What the-_

His zanpaktou had fused together to become the blade he had known so well… As his shikai! The sword as long as his body with the great weight and deadly curve were the same as they had once been. This just doesn't make any sense!

"Think about it Ichigo. This is the sword with which you battled Kenpachi at his greatest level before he learned how to summon his bankai. No mean feat. This is the blade with which you blocked a million zanpaktou and saved Rukia. You broke the very order of the Soul Society and pierced heaven. You even fought another bankai with this blade." Lagerblad raised a finger and finished, "And finally, it is with this sword that you killed Ywach. This is the true form of your bankai."

Ichigo looked down at his sword with a frown, but he could feel the truth emanating from the Old Man and from Zangetsu. He could then feel other truths about this bankai state flowing into him. There was even more power in this blade and in himself than he had at first imagined. It was almost overwhelming. _How is it, that even after all this time, I still never truly knew you Zangetsu?_

"You had to learn about you really are. Why I tried to kill you and take your powers. Why I tried to suppress them before," Old Man Zangetsu explained.

"You are the true king, Ichigo, even if you act like trash most of the time," The Hollow chuckled. "The three of us together represent what Ywach wanted to become."

"How is this possible," Ichigo asked again.

"Ywach bred you to become what a real god is supposed to be. At least as far as his understanding of deity reaches. Honestly, it is not as far as he supposed," Bob said, walking towards Ichigo. "But with Human, Fullbringer, Hollow, Soul Reaper, and Quincy traits all in you, you are able to bend destiny to your whim. That is the true power you possess. That is the power Ywach wanted to steal from you. It would have been the power necessary to reshape all the worlds. But it is something he could never truly steal and with Uryu's help you were able to break him and kill him, despite all his powers.

"But that was a fluke, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's head snapped up and he gave the Tscheapwhetzar a look of shock.

"It was a number of things aligning just right to let you win, but you did not grasp your real power for long. And though you stood as the victor, there was a lot you had lost. Ywach saw the blade that would kill him and in his arrogance he thought it was a nightmare or a bad joke of what might have once been. He did not realize he saw your true power. And this Ichigo is even the beginning! From here you can access the powers of a Fullbringer like never before! You can feel what a Resurreccion is like and wield its power! You can know Vollstandig for yourself! And then you can touch the power that is meant to be yours when you and your zanpaktou finally become one."

Truth resonated in Ichigo's head, heart and soul. Deep down he understood this element. A crucial piece of the Essence of Creation. It let him know that the Tscheapwhetzar, though a thief and a manipulator was telling the truth and that he did care for Ichigo's world. It was the power by which he saw what he could become. And just as the visions from before had gone, this sensation too, vanished.

Ichigo gave the Tscheapwhetzar a fierce grin and said, "Alright. For now, I'll believe ya. I'll go along with your plan, but just like Central 46, I'll find a way to make you pay. I'll protect everyone. From both Kumoi and from that monster of darkness I saw, and when it comes to it, from you as well!"

"I would not have it any other way," Bob replied, bowing in respect.

Ichigo then asked, "So, how do we get started?"

"By first entering your inner world one more time and truly exploring you bankai," Bob answered. "And then we duel to make it right!"

"Perfect," Ichigo said savagely.


	21. Chapter 20 - Duel of Self

Ichigo nodded to the apparitions of Old Man Zangetsu and Hollow Zangetsu. They nodded and touched their respective blades and Ichigo found himself once more in his inner world. The water that had once dominated the place was gone and he stood on the side of sideways skyscrapers. It had been a long time since he had last come here. His bankai was gone and his two swords were sheathed on his back and at his side.

"So, you really are going to go along with this mad man," the Hollow asked in a teasing tone. "It's unbecoming of you to just follow this stranger at his word. Though if he is right about more war, then I suppose that is something. We can't let you go about wasting all of that delicious power!"

"Ichigo," Old Man Zangetsu said seriously. "Are you sure that this is a wise decision? If you decide to go down this path of violence, we will assist you, but it will not be pleasant."

Ichigo shrugged. "What I saw feels true. There is something deep inside me telling me that everything I've seen and heard just now is real. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"What, can't you tell," White mocked.

"You are under no spell, though we are all held in the grip of a great power," Old Man Zangestu answered. "It will be difficult breaking free, but if we can teach you to utilize our full strength it should be possible."

"Then we don't have any time to waste," Ichigo replied.

"Oh goodie! Then me first!" White jumped forward and summoned a black, broad sword Zangetsu in his hand. "Ichigo, you and I are going to explore the possibilities of the Hollows! The highest level of these are the Vasto Lorde. You accessed this kind of power when I took over your body fighting that fool Ulquiorra. But, it won't do to let your body get wasted each time. You will learn to use not just Sonido, but the Bala, Cero, and Cero Obscuras at will! Your body will react immediately with instant regeneration, too.

"Having a greater connection to your Hollow powers will also bring out your Fullbring powers, which will allow you to transform from human to Soul reaper at will, as well as grant your physical form even greater strength and spiritual manipulation, both as a human and Soul Reaper. Finally, you wore armor when you were a Fullbringer. You will be able to summon armor to yourself once more, which grant you the defense of a hierro, which will compliment your spiritual pressure defense."

"When did you get so chatty," Ichigo laughed.

"When you started getting closer to realizing your full potential you fool! I've been waiting for this moment for years," White cried ecstatically.

White lunged for Ichigo, who parried and attacked back. They danced around the skyscraper, trading ferocious blows and moving at increasingly faster speeds. To the Old Man, they became momentary sparks, flashing in different spots.

Old Man Zangetsu then spoke, "Ichigo, we will force you into battle, and through watching us and feeling of our attacks, you will gain our techniques and our knowledge. From there, you must make them your own in combat."

As he said this, White shot a cero from his hand and followed it up with a bala from his other fist, before spinning right into Ichigo who was trying to defend. White scored a hit of Ichigo's arm. The teen bit back a shout for pain, and instead gritted his teeth and retaliated.

"Heal yourself, fool," White said. "You are part Hollow after all!"

Ichigo then realized he could feel a desire within his own body to repair himself. That strike was very much on purpose. He started healing himself, drawing on his Hollow powers.

"Faster! Faster," White seethed as he attacked again. "Use those instincts Ichigo, or you'll never survive in war!"

Ichigo responded by blasting a bala right past White's face, getting him to move a fraction off course, and then grabbed him to send the Hollow spiraling into another building. Ichigo fired off a Black Getsuga. He felt power welling up inside him and he finished healing. A scream rose to his lips and a cero began forming. He fired it off, and White dodged it.

"That's better, King! But we are far from done!"

They continued their duel, hacking and slicing at one another viciously. Ichigo was about to draw his second blade, when White cried out, "Don't be so weak as to draw on another power. Feel in the instincts flow within you! That drive to survive, to kill, to devour. That is what will give you the edge. Rely on that! Give into the rhythm and thrill of the conflict! Fight to live! Live to fight!"

Ichigo retracted his hand and concentrated. White bone armor formed along his left hand and arm and he blocked the next slice from White. He felt even more power flow into his body, especially in the hand and arm covered in the armor. With a gesture, he tossed White's black blade aside.

"You are growing fast," White spat. "That is to be expected. One would never take you for the studious type!"

Ichigo used Sonido and appeared right behind the Hollow. "Don't ramble while fighting."

White spun and met the attack. "Well played, King!"

 _He said I could also use spiritual manipulation_ , Ichigo thought. _That reminds me of what Ginjo showed me. He put the alcohol into his mouth by manipulating its spirit. That should be something that I can do here as well!_

Concentrating, Ichigo made the glass panes around White explode. The Hollow was surprised for a moment, and Ichigo slashed him across the chest. As White healed himself through regeneration, Ichigo tried to pull his blade away by influencing its spirit. He found it to be much, much more difficult than to simply burst the panes.

"Nice going, partner," White said grudgingly. "You are implementing your powers quickly. Yes, you can influence your surroundings, but things with sentient souls are very difficult to manipulate. Remember that!"

"Got it, ichigo said confidently.

They continued dueling, blowing the surrounding area apart. Ichigo experimented with his bone armor and found that it greatly enhanced all of his physical traits. He started outstripping White, until the Hollow transformed and took on his Vasto Lorde form. With the angular horns, and flowing mane of hair, White looked impressive and frightening. Ichigo responded by swiping his free hand across his face and summoning the old Hollow mask. His own hair grew longer, though not quite a mane, and he formed the same mask and horns.

Black blades erupted from White's hands. "This is your form as a Vasto Lorde. It is a base for unlimited power, because you can keep growing, even from here!"

They clashed once more and the sky turned dark to their side. They swing and destroyed entire buildings in the clash. The sword in Ichigo's hand shrank to become the same katana he had always used in his bankai form earlier. They fought like demons trying to escape hell. Finally, Old Man Zangetsu stepped in and said, "Enough!"

The sky of Ichigo's inner world cleared and the building reformed.

"Ichigo, you have learned well, sheath your blade and release that form. Then come to me."

The teen responded in the affirmative. The Hollow form he had summoned disappeared instantly and his hair went back to its short, spikey length. White returned to normal as well. Though Ichigo had complied quickly with his sword's wishes, he felt the inner raging of his Hollow side. It reminded him how dangerous it was to use that power. But he was not going to kid himself that he was going to use it sparingly. Now that he knew his enemies better, he was going to use every tool at his disposal.

"Ichigo, you have done well, quickly ascertaining and implementing your Hollow gifts, but let me now educate you in your Quincy side. You were prepared by Ywach to be a weapon for his defeating the Soul King and becoming king of all realities and worlds. He planned on you either joining him or fighting against him, it was the same, because he maneuvered all events for you both to meet and then he could make your powers his own.

"You see ichigo, by merging your bloodlines and different powers together, you have become something that rivals his own Almighty and Uryu's Anti-thesis. You are the Anointed. Your Schrift is A: th Anointed One, because your power is enough to bend all worlds to your whim. You Ichigo hold para-causal powers."

Ichigo went blank for a moment before asking, "Para-what? Wat the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you have the ability to force destiny to your own will. Ywach said that with your power you could always win any fight no matter what. He was certain that he could defeat you, because his Almighty allowed him to choose any future he foresaw and make it happen, however unlikely. He was confident that he could best you, because of how young you are in this power. However, if this power were entirely mature, it would cancel out his Almighty, because whatever future he instated, you could counter it. Uryu's Anti-thesis reverses the power of the Almighty; yours outright defies it!"

"His words now make more sense, when you put it like that," Ichigo said, remembering back to his fight with Ywach in the Soul King's Palace.

"I must also tell you Ichigo, your friend who brought you to this in-between world is watching us. I cannot keep out his eyes," Old Man Zangetsu admitted. "But I can see through this forced connection that if we help you attain your full potential, you could challenge him. He twists fate as well, but in a different way than you do. This para-causal ability is what has allowed you from the very beginning to shape everyone's destiny. It brought the hogyoku to you so it could endow your friends with greater powers. You forced the Soul Society to change so that you could save Rukia. Your Hollow powers are what allowed you to stand toe to toe with every obstacle, and this power is what determined the consequences."

"That is a lot to take in," Ichigo whistled.

"You have already woken Blut Vene within you, and you can also use Blut Arterie, which when combined with instant regeneration means you can attack at top speed and with full force and heal despite fighting like a berserker."

"Now I like the sound of that," Ichigo smiled savagely.

"I have no Quincy powers to communicate to you through combat," Old Man explained. "But you will learn through trial of arms how to merge all of your abilities, and only then will we teach you the technique of the Infinite Getsuga Tenshou!"

White and the Quincy power attacked Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo pulled out both his blades and grinned.

"Come and get it!"

Later Ichigo woke up and looked at Bob, who was floating a ways off in the air, cross legged. The Tscheapwhetzar waved when he came to and asked how the training had progressed.

"Wonderfully," Ichigo said stiffly. "Now what?"

"Now we take the theory of what you have learned and apply it for real," Bob said. "Your sword was right, I could see and hear everything. It is a part of my power." When he said this, red lighting sparked to life all along Ichigo's body. "I insert myself into each world and its people that I come in contact with. I gained especial connection with you when you accepted the letter and swords. This bond will benefit you, too, as you will discover. I enhance what I take, and so too will you become more powerful."

"Is that really a risk you want to take," Ichigo asked lightly.

"Most definitely, if I can't handle a para-causal seventeen year old, then I might as well throw in the towel and forget about saving the realms," Bob laughed. He drew both is blades and said, "Let us begin Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm going to make realms level warrior out of you yet! And when you go back to Rukia, feel free to tell her everything and give her my regards."

"Psh, yeah right," Ichigo said, hefting his bankai blade, since he was no longer in his inner world. "I'm going to cream you, break this contract, and go home to Rukia. After that we can discuss what I'll do with this knowledge and power you've let me have."

"Look how grown up you are," Bob laughed.

He then attacked in a storm of red lightning and flame. Ichigo barely had time to brace himself for the impact.


	22. Chapter 21 - Words in the Shadows

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night to find Ichigo gone and the balcony doors open, a cool breeze wafting into the room. She pulled up the blanket and her discarded kimono to cover her.

"You know Rukia, you may not have the bust measurements that most women envy, but you have the position many would most certainly kill for."

Rukia turned around and prepared her kido in case of an attack, until she saw Yoruichi languishing in a dark corner of the room.

"Lady Yoruichi, what are doing here? Where's Ichigo?"

Yoruichi shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Your man disappeared and I can't feel his presence, but I think he's fine. Otherwise we'd both feel and hear the fight from miles away." She gave Rukia a wry smile and carried on. "I came here with the information you wanted me to dig up."

"Can't it wait until later," Rukia blushed and frowned, pulling up her blanket. 'It's the middle of the night and I'm not exactly decent!"

"Not really," Yoruichi shook her head. "Forces are moving in the Soul Society and big things are about to happen… Nearly all of my contacts have disappeared. Most likely dead. The first sure signs of a house war. And this one will be a house war like we haven't seen since the Fall of House Ryodoji."

"House of Ryodoji… Weren't they the ones who tried to overthrow the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"Yes, and they ended up disbanded, dishonored, and banished into the Dangai for their treason and warfare," Yoruichi said. "This time, I feel that the Kasumioji Clan will suffer the same fate. It's sad, because they have overcome so many obstacles after many debacles and lost opportunities. It seems as though the old Head Captain had a personal grudge against Kamoi of House Kasumioji, and with his pressure and word almost submerged the clan into poverty more than a hundred years ago. It bespeaks Kumoi's resilience and the clan's previous matriarch's ingenuity that the clan rose to such prominence so quickly."

"That's a great history lesson and all, Yoruichi, but what about Ririchiyo," Rukia asked stubbornly.

"By all counts, she is the image of her late mother, though her goals and personality are a little unorthodox. She took great interest in the World of the Living and acquired rights to the Rukon districts to bring newly departed souls to the Kasumioji grounds as servants and adopted into the great family that makes up the clan."

"Sounds like recruiting to me," Rukia said, folding her arms.

"Yes, that is what it is. Rurichiyo is said to have wanted to bring the Soul Society into a more sophisticated and modern age similar to the World of the Living. By bringing new souls to her clan and incorporating them in, she hoped to gain the knowledge and numbers necessary to lead this procession of progress within the Soul Society. If it works, it will give her incalculable power. This caused her to clash with the traditionalist Kumoi, who is also known for being very, very power hungry. His ambition knows no bounds," Yoruichi explained. "He assassinated Rurichiyo's betrothed and used the ensuing chaos to exert his influence over weakened clans. This time, Rurichiyo used his own tactics against him and she has mobilized the Kannogi Clan for war. In response, the Kasumioji Clan has killed informants and spies all over the Soul Society. It is the prelude to war; they don't want anyone to know what they are planning."

"Does my brother know any of this," Rukia worried.

"Byakuya? Sure he does. Your wedding with Ichigo has helped keep the Kuchiki Clan out of this fray. With the High Nobility putting on a show of unity and strength through ceremonies such as your wedding, the lower houses will decide it is too risky to fight you and concentrate on killing each other. It will still be a big bloodbath. Once the violence pours out of the noble grounds and into the Rukon the Gotei will be mobilized as well to fight and restore order."

Rukia found herself breathing hard and then she asked, "Can this really be happening? Don't we deserve peace? How will this affect Ichigo and my- No!" She gave Yoruichi a hard and determined look. "It's no use worrying about what was could have and should have been. We need to focus on being ready now."

"There's my girl," Yoruichi smiled. "Now, there are some things we should probably talk over with Ichigo when he gets back."

"Like what," Rukia asked.

"Like how to avoid extreme escalation in this war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumoi sat in the darkness with a lone candle to light the papers before him. He sighed as he looked over the figures and names his spies and assassins had reported to him earlier that night. _Taking power is more laborious than I had projected_ , he thought. It was a reminder that even the best laid plans could easily unravel. His initial plan was barely salvageable and he had had to compromise more than he wanted, but the end game was finally close.

He leaned back just a little and allowed himself a brief moment to relax and think about the past and the road that had led here. Once, he was poised to bring a new age to the Soul Society, but Genryusai Yamamoto had destroyed that dream from blocking his entrance into the 13 Court Guard Squads. Yamamoto had kept a close eye on Kumoi Kasumioji ever since, making sure that he met misfortune with every venture and political move. The Head Captain may have had his hands bound by decrees and laws from Central 46, but he had used his military might and his own noble connection with his star pupils and others to ensure Kumoi's misery. It had been 200 years ago that the first breakthroughs were made.

The bakoto.

Such elegant weapons would have changed the very face of creation. He had worked hard with Rurichiyo's grandmother and great aunt, the matriarchs of the clan, to refine the technology and magic of the bakoto. From there, they had sent envoys to other noble clans and to the Soul palace itself to promote their secret project. Yamamoto sensed their intentions and was tipped off. He employed a favorite captain of his, Kirio Hikifune, to pioneer her own reiatsu techniques to rival the Kasumiojis. With her status as a captain of the Gotei, she received special treatment and the Kuchiki Clan used its influence to ward off Kumoi. It had been a disastrous defeat which led to greater honor for Yamamoto when Kirio was raised up to a member of the Zero Division and he, Kumoi, was thrust back into the shadows. The clan was forced to cover up their discoveries in fear of being seen as possible usurpers with their almost infinite power in the bakotos. In disgrace Kumoi had plotted his true act of revenge.

It had taken careful and extremely subtle moves on his part. The greatest boons he had received were when the Kido Corps was disbanded and he acquired the remnants of that group. Then there the sudden passing of the matriarch and his appointment to viceroy. His age and experience made him the perfect candidate. The secret executions of the other rivals had also helped. Finally, Aizen's rebellion exposed weaknesses in the Court Guard Squads that had previously eluded him and suddenly information had become easily accessible. Also, with the death of the old Central 46, he had been able to influence and bring about the appointments of twelve individuals to the governing body that were loyal to him. They had been working ever since then to bring others in Central 46 under their, and thereby his, control.

But the recent Quincy War had robbed him of his sweetest revenge. Yamamoto had died at the hands of Ywach, and not by his. He knew there was a way that he might regain his chance, but it was risky. It was better to move on with his plan as it now was. And that brought him to tonight. He was going to meet with his new allies to discuss the coming clan war. He had not been overly joyed at the prospect of allying himself with these people, because it meant sharing more power with others. But they were necessary to ensure his victory, and there would always be time to plan their demises later, once he had taken over the Soul Society through the nobility. He might be old, but he would still have his victory and savor it.

A door open and light stabbed the gloom of his meeting room. New shadows mixed with the old as Kumoi's allies entered. Glasses, guns, and armor flashed as the newcomers entered. Kumoi eyed them through his monocul. Here were mercenaries and businessmen from the World of the Living, working with him in the promise of wealth, adventure, and access to materials only found in the Soul Society. Then there were Fullbringers from around the world, come to kill Soul Reapers for being hunted down as abominations and to ensure their future survival. They all took seats around the slow table where Kumoi had his papers. Kumoi fitted a small bud into his ear that magically allowed him to communicate across language barriers.

"Make sure the door is closed."

Someone shut the door and the room was plunged into darkness before a few more candles were lit.

"I have received the reports from my men earlier this evening," Kumoi informed the group. "The other noble houses are now all in the dark and my men are ready to mobilize. We wait for the princess to make her move and then we act. Is that clear?"

There were noises of assent. A pair of glasses flashed and a woman spoke.

"The new bakoto are ready and have been tested. They will be distributed over the next few days to your men and to our associates as well."

"Excellent," Kumoi rumbled. That was excellent news indeed. "Also, reports are coming in that our recruiting efforts have produced great results. We will have an army at our backs when we storm the Seireitei."

"Involving so many people in this plan of yours has me worried, Kumoi," a man said, while adjusting his tie.

"No need to worry Chow," Kamoi said reassuringly. "Nagizar's men have working hard to keep crowds under control and to make sure that the Soul Reapers do not find out what we are doing. They will have heard rumors, but without the full truth, they will not know to act."

"Well, if you can trust these… These mercenaries," the man named Chow gave a shudder and readjusted his tie. "Then I guess I will have to trust you. Mind, we have invested a lot in this venture. We expect results."

"As do I," Kumoi stated.

At the same time a man leaned forward into the light with a face scar-ridden and angry. "You think my men are beneath you and yours? Ha! They've never seen battle. Let the real soldiers do the fighting and count your beans! Sorry, Sir Kasumioji."

"All is well," the viceroy waved a hand. "It is at times like these that many lose their cool. But not me."

"You can be sure that we will all do our part," the lady with glasses said sweetly. Kumoi would never admit it, but this woman scared him a little. She was dangerous. "We have all invested a lot in this coup and we intend to see it through. It is the only way that some of will survive another year, if that."

"I'm not sure what you Fullbringers have to fear, with all the power you have and all, but it's not like this all matters," another man said. "Kumoi has promised us a fight. I am ready for it. We all are. Is there anything else we really need to hear or discuss? The plans we have been given are solid. The Soul Reapers will never suspect what will hit them. The same goes for that Ichigo kid."

"I hope to have the Substitute Soul Reaper eliminated before the princess makes her move," Kumoi said tersely.

"Why do you keep relying on that Hanza," a younger sounding man inquired. "He is a poor substitute for what you could have. And he has already failed you before. He will likely do so again."

Kumoi gritted his teeth at that. The other man was right in a way. Hanza's loss to Ichigo had shaken him to the core. He was a little crazy these days and hard to control. But Kumoi still held out hope. It would be the only way to ensure that he could completely counter the princess and ensure a smooth transition for himself into power among the nobility. His plan would work, he just needed that bratty teenager out of the way.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Ichinose," Kumoi snapped. "Just know that I have matters well in hand."

A giggle from the Fullbringer reminded him just how precarious his plan was. And he hated that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the slums of the Soul Society rose a tower. Inside that tower moved shadows that watched and waited. These were dangerous shadows, for they did not belong in a place of the dead, where souls came to rest and wait reincarnation.

"I don't like how Nagizar takes orders from that old man," one shadow spat.

"Keep your eyes open. There will be some Soul Reapers here to investigate their missing comrades and watch the commotion," the second warned. "Radio Ahmed and let him know they'll be coming soon. No, I hear you. I agree. But you can bet your ass that Nagizar has a plan for dealing with Kumoi once the dust settles on this little venture. The Soul Society. It's too sweet a prize to just leave to the dead."

"Right," the other man grunted. He got behind the scope his rifle and muttered as he prepared to take a shot, "These soldiers have no discipline. And they are so old fashioned. Swords are no use against guns."

The Soul Reapers came into view. He took his shot.

"Already? That'll make it hard to keep things under control."

"Don't worry," the first shadow said. "I only killed a straggler."

The second shadow just sighed as the first made the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia turned to the balcony door as Ichigo stepped in. She gasped a little when she saw her husband. Ichigo was unharmed, but he was changed. His spiritual pressure was greater than before and she could tell that he was working on keeping it manageable. She'd have to train him better herself soon to keep a lid on that. Next, his sheaths and guards were different. The Substitute symbol sat proudly on the chest strap that attached itself to the shoulder guard on Ichigo's right side. The pad had once only covered the shoulder, but now it was larger and longer, covering the whole of his upper right arm and it moved with him like it was part of his clothing. He also carried a bundle in his arms.

"Oh, hi Rukia. And Youichi, what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been, Ichigo," Rukia quickly asked, feeling worried and little pissed at him for disappearing.

"There was a stranger in the gardens. I went to confront him," Ichigo explained.

"And what if it was one of Kumoi's assassins!?"

"Then I would have killed him," Ichigo said in an "it's-no-big-deal" tone of voice.

"Idiot," Rukia fumed. "You should have woken me first."

"Wha- But you were sleeping so well," Ichigo started.

"Well not any more, obviously!" Rukia came up and grabbed him.

Yoruichi laughed at them. "You two definitely fight like a married couple. You'll both do just fine. Look Ichigo, I came here to give you both some news: the clans are about to go to war. Rurichiyo is using her influence with the Kannogi Clan to challenge Kumoi. And Kumoi is responding accordingly. You'll need to decide what to for yourself. And you still have orders from Central 46 to fulfill." This got the married couple to stop in their tracks. "You need to make sure that the violence does not escalate. The Soul Society cannot afford another big war, and it especially cannot afford a drawn out and catastrophic house war. Rukia can tell you the rest. I need to be going."

With that, she left and Rukia and Ichigo were again alone. They were silent for a little bit until Ichigo brought up the matter that was on their minds.

"I'll be meeting with Harribel again tomorrow. It won't be long before we have a time set for our…"

"Oh just say it! Your wedding!" Rukia let go of Ichigo and sat herself back on their mat.

He moved next to her, setting his bundle to the side. He gave her a hug and she returned it.

"Ichigo, I know this must be hard on you, but it's eating me up inside. How can I share you with another woman! And with an Arrancar of all things!"

Ichigo stroker her hair and said, "I hate it, too. But this is the right thing to do. You said it yourself: we have to obey orders."

"Damn the orders," Rukia shot back subbornly into his shoulder.

"Maybe so, but I have to do it. Rukia… There is something inside me that says this will be right. I-I feel something for Harribel. But please, don't get me wrong! You are my first! You are the one I'd chose before all others! Oh crap, that just sounds so-"

Rukia cut him off with a kiss. "It's alright. It really is. This whole situation is so damnably complicated and unfair. I am at least glad that I can then have you for tonight. Right here."

"Rukia, I need to tell you something else," Ichigo said. "Though it makes the situation even more complicated."

"What is that?"

"I met the man who started this all. The one responsible for why things are so messed up. He calls himself Bob. He's a strange being with tremendous power. I couldn't beat him when we fought. But he still helped me. He helped learn more about myself, my power, and he 'upgraded' me." Rukia gave him a strange look, really confused. Ichigo pressed on, "He wants us to win. He says he will help make things clearer after we do. Rukia, there is an… an entire multiverse out there! And it's in trouble. He wants out help. But also, he wants our children's help."

Rukai pushed back a little.

"I know it's crazy. But I've seen it all with my own eyes. I made my choice. And that choice is still you!"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, I cannot take all of this right now. After… After this whole clan and marriage affair is over, I'd like to meet this Bob… And take off his head for doing this to us."

They exchanged roguish grins and they pulled one another close again. They waited until the sun came up. There they sat, entangled and silent, sharing their hopes, their fears, the truth with each other, if even just through the hug. Sometimes they spoke, and Ichigo filled her in on some of what had happened in the in-between world. Other times they were silent. It was in many ways a moment more intimate than any they had other had. It was because they trusted the other entirely. They would face the dawn and whatever came with it, together.


	23. Chapter 22 - Settling the Score

Harribel stood atop a tower that buttressed Las Noches and basked in the cold moonlight. It was peaceful out here and helped give clarity to her thoughts. She awaited the return of her young man to Hueco Mundo. Though Ichigo did not know it yet, this would be the day that they mated. She had waited for him to marry his longtime friend Rukia and to give them so privacy together, that was only now he would be hers. Ever since their date in the World of the Living she knew that they would be bonded together. Every instinct in her Hollow being screamed that it would be so.

And yet it was more than that. She, Tier Harribel, Number 3 of the Espada was the embodiment of sacrifice. It was her cause of death and everything that she was. Once she had thought that the only man who could know that was Sosuke Aizen. But when the moment came for him to show his understanding and commitment to sacrifice he had abandoned the Arrancar. Now came along Ichigo who through his history, albeit a short one, showed that he was a man who understood this all-important theme to both life and death. Selflessness was true sacrifice, and Harribel knew and saw from all her encounters with him and from what she had heard that Ichigo understood this. For him it took the mantra of protection, but it was nothing more than different words with the same meaning.

Such a man belonged to her.

Harribel had gathered the few surviving Arrancar and had them stand to bear witness to the union. Even though it was an altogether pointless exercise among Hollows, she knew that it would be symbolic for Ichigo and his Soul Society. Her Fraccion waited impatiently and groused; though her girls Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache liked to talk about boys they had just less experience than her. They felt awkward that a man might enter their relationship with their master. They were jealous and confused, but they would learn with time. Grimmjow was there, fuming about a missed opportunity to try and kill Ichigo. But he stayed to see what would happen. All of the Arrancar were anxious and curious about the future. And then there was Nel with her oddball companions. Nel had a friendship with Ichigo already, but Harribel suspected that there might be more somewhere deep under the surface. Nel might act like a child a lot of the time, but people often forgot just how observant, thoughtful, and deep children could be. In Nel Harribel saw a potential rival.

Nevertheless, none of these Arrancar would impede her special night with Ichigo. She had planned it well. She would meet him just before he reached the palace. They would walk the white sand dunes and talk. She wanted to see what he thought for their future. Something within her said that there would be children, a thought that had never crossed her mind before. But now it brought even deeper instincts that filled her with wonder and excitement. She hoped that he might feel and think similar things. She wanted to talk about peace. She foresaw a stronger Hueco Mundo. A world united by powerful beings tied in ways that the others could only envy. But that would not matter, because she and Ichigo would sacrifice everything for one another and their subjects. The way this nightmarish world could and should be.

 _Dangerous and alien thoughts_ , Harribel said to herself. _But wonderful ones. Ones that I can almost see and long to touch with my hands. This must be what people mean when they refer to their futures._

There was a spike in spiritual pressure and she squirmed just a little with excitement. A movement she was glad no one else saw. She still had her image to maintain. Harribel leaped down to the sand to greet her Soul Reaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ichigo crossed into Hueco Mundo the spiritually charged sands blew up in a cloud around him. His increased presence was affecting every environment around him. It worried him a little to think that he was getting this strong. What would this mean for where he could live? Who could stay around him for too long. It scared him to think that he might not be able to be around his friends and family for too long, Especially with Rukia… They had just been married and their whole new life awaited them. And then there was…

"Tier," Ichigo called with a wave to Harribel as she bounded up to him.

"Ichigo! You look different… What has happened to you?" She gave him a concerned and appraising look.

"It's a long story," Ichigo sighed.

Harribel moved closer to Ichigo and he took her by the arm. As they walked among the dunes he told her about meeting the Tscheapwhetzar. He told her about the duel they had. He explained that it had been meant by the other man to help Ichigo grow in power. The Tscheapwhetzar had a way of influencing people and worlds when his power came into contact with them. He had used this power to help Ichigo quickly discover the fuller extents of his bankai and unlock greater power. He had then changed Ichigo's clothing to match his new strength and made them more durable.

Ichigo also confessed to Harribel that Lagerblad had interfered in their lives because he "wanted" their children for a wa that was being fought out in the multiverse. Harribel gave him a look then that clearly told him that she would not lightly give up her kids to any kind of battle.

"And you honestly believe that you can trust this man? This… Tscheapwhetzar," she asked with a sniff.

"I feel like I can trust him to an extent," ichigo admitted. "The things I saw… Out there in the Dangai… They were real. My powers that he has unlocked are real. Zangetsu told me so. I don't like how he did it, and Rukia and I both swore vengeance on him when we get the chance."

"As do I," Harribel vowed. "It is not right what he had done."

"I doubt we'll see him until ten years from now," Ichigo said. "He told me that his work here was for the most part done, except for a letter that he gave me. To open when I feel intense loss and pain he said. Also, to keep a ribbon he shared with me."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, the letter and ribbon are both with Rukia," Ichigo said casually, but he saw a flash in Harribel's eyes that told him they should not linger on the subject of Rukia.

"So, er, Harribel… What is that we are going to do tonight," Ichigo ventured.

"First, we're having another date," Harribel answered. "I wanted to talk with you."

"You don't need to have a date to talk with me," Ichigo told her.

"True, but I find it more romantic this way."

 _Did she just sound girlish right then_ , Ichigo thought surprised. He was terrible when it came to flirting.

"Ichigo, I wanted to talk about our future here, together. I wanted to talk with you about peace between our worlds. I wanted… I want to talk about our children."

Ichigo blushed crimson at that. Harribel pulled him in closer. _I could be wrong, but is she wearing a perfume?_ Their arms dropped a little and they soon clasped hands.

"I'm all ears," Ichigo stammered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the pair, hidden in the clouds, Hanza Nukui waited. He watched them as they walked through the desert dunes. He felt the pressures of multiple Hollows and Arrancars in the distance. He did not worry about them. Tonight was just about getting revenge on Ichigo for the shame he handed him when he defeated him. While he wielded Saiga! How could such a thing be possible!?

Kumoi had been generous and merciful in granting Hanza another chance to kill Ichigo. A chance to redeem himself, at least somewhat. His loss would be a permanent blot of disgrace in the annals of Clan history. His own wife and children could barely look at him. He heard faint whispers about the possibility that he might be losing his grip. He had brought those who spread such lies here tonight to guard his back as he fought. It would be better for them to see him triumph before he killed them for doubting him.

Hanza had his side two new bakoto. If Kurosaki now wielded two blades it was only proper for him to have two as well. That way they would be on equal footing and there would be doubt as to who had truly beaten whom. Hanza took a deep breath as he contemplated his soon to be sweet victory.

"Now then, you have your orders," he barked to the men and women behind him, also hidden in the clouds. "You are to prevent anyone else from interfering in this fight. And should I somehow die, you are to retrieve the bakoto at all costs. We cannot risk them falling into the hands of the Soul Society. Understood!?"

The other assassins murmured in the affirmative. Hanza smiled beneath his cloth mask and then hurled himself towards his foe. Towards Ichigo.

Hanza Nukui dropped in front of Ichigo. He expected that Ichigo would at least look surprised at his sudden appearance, but instead he only scowled at the assassin. Hanza scowled back.

"Taken aback, Substitute," he sneered.

"I sensed you in the distance," Ichigo retorted. "Coming to Hueco Mundo was a terrible idea. Hollows are drawn to higher spiritual pressures, and yours feels higher than before."

"Good, you notice," Hanza said smugly as he obviously hefted his bakoto.

"New swords doesn't mean that you'll win," Ichigo said.

"Ah, but you haven't seen what these can do," Hanza chuckled.

"Leave now," Harribel suddenly spoke up, her tone of voice icy and deadly. "If you do not get out of here now, we'll kill you."

"Tier, let me take care of this. This guy has wanted to kill me for a while now. Though we have only fought once, he's obsessed with me apparently." Ichigo stepped towards the assassin with his hand on the smaller Zangetsu.

"Okay Ichigo, I'll leave him to you."

"Hey Tier, if you want to, there a bunch of assassins hiding in the clouds behind us," Ichigo grinned savagely. "Watch my back so I can focu on this guy."

"Can you not really use my name? It's Hanza Nukui!"

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled.

He pulled out his smaller blade and in the same motion released a Getsuga. The landscape before him and Harribel was blown away. As the dust settled, Ichigo saw the blurred image of Hanza standing in the air. His clothes were torn and bloody, but he was still alive.

"You are a hardy bastard," Ichigo commented.

"I'll become whatever I need to be in order to kill you Ichigo Kurosaki and settle our score!"

Hanza drew both his blades and the bakotos activated. His left handed sword turned black and became jelly, working its way up his hand and arm to form a clawed glove. A sensation washed over Ichigo and he could feel his powers being suppressed somewhat by the powers of the that bakoto. The right handed bakoto grew a series of small spikes right through Hanza's palm and fingers. Tendrils of blood worked their way up the sword and it transformed to form a dull gray version of Ichigo's fused Zangetsu.

"Your flattery is pathetic," Harribel commented from the side, causing Ichigo to laugh.

"Oh, this is so much more," Hanza cried out and he charged Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged and blocked with his smaller blade, confident that he could take on Hanza without using his full strength. But he quickly noticed that he was parrying more than he was attacking and his movements were slower than they should be. The lead assassin got too close too many times to skewering Ichigo. _My movements are slower, it must be coming from that first sword he used. It must be used to choke my powers somehow. So I'll have to deal with it_ , Ichigo observed.

Hanza managed to get a powerful swing in on Ichigo's right side, which Ichigo caught with his arm guard and deflected the blow. It gave him an opening to attack, but he barely landed a score on Hanza's cheek. The assassin jumped back, but Ichigo thought he saw the cut quickly and there was a barely noticeable surge in Nukui's right sword. Ichigo watched the sword closely. It was apparent that both swords did something different, and he needed to figure out what they were.

"So big guy, what happened to the other sword? I thought you wanted to kill me with special nightmares or something like that."

Hanza sneered, "You broke that sword. You destroyed my reputation. I had to make sure that this time I had exactly what I needed to destroy you. That pathetic woman over there called it flattery. I call it poetic justice."

Harribel raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that your best insult?"

Ichigo just growled and charged again and they started exchanging blows once more. _I am definitely getting slower. But he let something slip: these bakoto can be broken and their powers voided! Just gotta get at his left arm_. Ichigo decided to use one of his greatest strengths. Ichigo used his Shunpo to circle around the assassin and land a number of blows.

"Oh come on! Is this the best you've got," Hanza taunted as he deflected each strike. "I can see all of your moves Substitute. Face it! You'll never be as good as me!"

Ichigo got in close and held of Hanza's larger blade with his own smaller one as he punched to crush the assassin's throat with Hakuda. Hanza caught Ichigo's punch with his left hand. The feel of the bakoto touching Ichigo's skin sent shivers up his spine.

"It's useless, Substitute Soul Reaper! You can't beat me this time! My bakoto are full of surprises, such as blocking off your power… And this!"

Ichigo barely managed to wrench his hand free as a blue blade of energy sprang from Hanza's fingers. He still got a nick on his hand, but it wasn't much to worry or hinder him. He eyed the new weapon and then saw Hanza retract it. The assassin's upgrades were causing Ichigo to not gain any real tempo in this fight. But speed was still something that he could use to his advantage. He had a trick from fighting Lagerblad that he could try.

Ichigo used Flash Step again, but at the last second employed Sonido. Hanza lost track of Ichigo, allowing the teen to get a good slice across the man's waist. Blood sprayed the dirt. Hanza howled and leaped back from ichigo, but Ichigo kept up the dual use of Shunpo and Sonido. To hanza it was as though Ichigo were using feints and strange after images. He could not follow the Substitute's movements anymore and received three more wounds for his inability to follow Ichigo.

He poured more energy into his left blade and Ichigo could feel the pressure. Hanza's four wounds also sealed up and more blood flowed into the right sword. It cracked at first and then resealed. Ichigo saw that the assassin was a little paler at the moment.

 _His left sword is was tries to suppress my powers while the right sword not only attacks, but it can heal him as well. But it looks like it comes at a cost._

Hanza swung his larger blade at Ichigo and a blood red beam of power was emitted that threatened to overwhelm him. Ichigo drew his larger Zangetsu and intercepted the attack. He was still thrown back into a sand dune, but was mostly unharmed. The assassin panted a little bit.

"Your swords are consuming you, aren't they," Ichigo said.

"Shut up! You know nothing of what is happening! I am growing in power! The costs are minimal at best, and they will are doing what they are supposed to anyway. That was a nice trick, but you won't be able to use it anymore!" The assassin seemed pretty sure of himself.

Ichigo had to admit to himself that the blanket over his Soul Reaper powers was hindering him a little and that could make all the difference in this fight. But he had much more to draw on. Ichigo dropped into a battle stance and shouted, "Forge your Destiny! Zangetsu!" His blades again transformed and the blanket was lifted from him. But for good measure he drew on his Hollow powers and the markings and horn returned as well. Hanza gaped in horror at Ichigo's new form. Harribel gave him a very satisfied look and she peered to the horizon. Bodies of Nukui's men were dropping from the sky, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on Ichigo.

"So this is your true power, huh? Well, I'll suppress that too!"

As he poured more energy into his bakoto Ichigo spoke in his Hollowfied voice, "These are powers that you will not be able to block so easily."

He threw a series of Balas at Hanza, causing him to scramble up a sand dune to avoid being hit. Ichigo rocketed forward with blinding speed and broguth his swords together to meet Hanza's. As they met he spoke softly, "Getsuga Juuijishou." The land was obliterated in a blast of power and Hanza was sent through the ruin, blood dripping from his hands and his shirt torn off, exposing a bruised and cut up chest from the blast. The assassin still landed gracefully in the swirling dust.

The bakoto healed hanza and threw another deadly beam at Ichigo, which he dispelled with a small Getsuga from his smaller sword. He followed it up with a Black Getsuga from his white broadsword. Hanza barely got out of the way. The beam of the Black getsuga left a gouge in the ground that went pretty deep. The assassin looked at the aftermath in shock. It was clear now that Ichigo outclassed him.

"I can't give up! Not this time," Hanza snarled.

He engaged Ichigo again, but this time it was the teen who easily blocked and parried all of the attacks that came at him. He kicked hanza hard in the chest and sent the man soaring backward. Ichigo ran to keep up with him and fired off another blast. This time Hanza did a poor job of blocking and was consumed with Black Getsuga.

Ichigo backed away as Hanza rose up and his sword healed him. Though he did not show any injuries, the assassin was going white with loss of blood to his blade. He still poured more energy into it and right handed sword started turning crimson in color, its edge becoming deadlier. With supercharged speed Hanza launched himself at Ichigo got in a deep cut across Ichigo's chest.

"Ichigo," Harribel called out in concern.

Hanza smirked, his mask falling free. Ichigo smirked back.

The wound bubbled and resealed to perfect flesh. Hanza's face curdled and he stepped back in shock.

"Instant regeneration," Ichigo explained as he cut through Hanza's abdomen and disemboweled him.

"Not yet!" hanza screamed as he poured all of his remaining reiatsu into the bakotos. His left arm was consumed by the bakoto and a massive blade of energy formed in his hand. The right blade matched its owner scream with the thirst for blood. A shockwave of energy hit Ichigo. The two traded massive and savage blows, cutting into each other. Both healed after each hit and neither gave ground or quarter.

"How can you still fight so quickly," Hanza panted.

"I combine Blut Arterie with Hollow Regeneration, letting me fight at enhanced speed and strength while still being able to heal at will," Ichigo responded through the flurry of blows.

The two disentangled themselves and jumped back.

"Then I have no choice, but to combine these two swords and finish you off," Hanza shouted and he brought his two swords together to blast at Ichigo an arc of golden energy.

The attack collided with Ichigo and there was a massive explosion. Hanza shouted triumphantly. But a figure emerged from the holocaust. Ichigo stood with Tensa Zangetsu, the long, familiar black blade resting across his shoulders.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said almost lazily. "You're right Hanza… This is the end."

Ichigo used his enhanced speed to rush the assassin. Hanza tried to block with his right bakoto, but Ichigo sheared through it, causing the blade to burst into pieces and allowing Tensa Zangetsy to slice right through the assassin's torso. Hanza tried to form his left blade again, but Ichigo redirected the trajectory of his sword and swung it up. This time his blade cut off Hanza's left hand cleaved his heart in two. The assassin was dead before he even hit the ground.

Ichigo returned his swords to the normal state and re-sheathed them. His clothes were in tatters and he now felt a little tired. But he remained focused enough to retrieve the two bakotos before anyone could get their hands on them.

"My Fraccion dealt with his helpers. I can't feel any other spiritual presences in that direction," Harribel informed him. "You might not be hurt Ichigo, but you look like a mess."

"That guy was completely insane," Ichigo said softly. "Even if he had succeeded in killing me, his blades would have killed him. They were eating him alive…. These bakotos are too dangerous for anyone to use."

"Then destroy them," Harribel said simply.

"No, they are evidence of Kumoi's btrayal. With these, I think I can end this whole war before it gets out of hand," Ichigo said. "I have to show them to the Head Captain."

"But before you go Ichigo, there is something we have to take care of first," Harribel interjected. Ichigo could not fail to miss the tone in her voice now. "Do not release your Hollow state. We'll need it soon. Fist come to Las Noches. It's time for us to start our mating ritual."

"What? Now?" Ichigo sputtered in spite of himself.

"Yes. The time is now. The wait is over. Is there no better time to consummate than after the end of a heated battle? Look deep into your instincts Ichigo Kurosaki, you are part Hollow after all. The thrill of battle and victory courses through you, but you crave more. As do I. Though the circumstances that brought us together were political, I cannot deny the feelings within me, even without a heart, I know what I feel for you to be real. Aren't we supposed to be together Ichigo?"

The teen looked at her sheepishly and hesitated.

"You have won. The matter with the bakotos can wait, and my people will guard our retreat back to my place. Come with me, my husband to be," Harribel said, extending her hand.

Ichigo swallowed. Once again, it was too much, too fast. But he remembered his duty. He even remembered the stirring of feelings within him. Promises made to so many people.

 _Can I actually do this? I didn't want to change. I wanted things to go on as they had forever! Even marrying Rukia was never really in the plan! But I did it. I love her. Can I do this to her now_ , Ichigo wondered frantically. _But here I am. Bob said that he placed me here, in this position to gain an allegiance with me, but especially my children. That bastard, what did he do to me? How can it be that even now, I do feel something for this woman? What kind of glutton am I?_

"Harribel, there is something you have to know," he began.

She stepped and surprised him by hugging him. "Forget it all Ichigo. We'll figure it out together. You, your wife, and me."

 _You say that now_ , Ichigo thought, but he found himself nodding. _They backed me into a corner, but I will make this right_.

At his resolve, a deep, angry power flared within him. It was a raging and warming fire that began to sing to him what he had to do next. Hollow instincts began kicking in.

"Okay Tier Harrbel. Let's do this."


	24. Chapter 23 - Stary Eyed, Disquieted Mind

Ichigo felt like he was being dragged by Harribel through Las Noches. They were surrounded by her Fraccion, Nel and her cohorts, followed by a sullen Grimmjow. They wound their way through the twisting and endless halls until they emerged under Aizen's bewitched canopy. Though the ceiling projected a blazing sun and blue skies, the eternal night of Hueco Mundo peeked through the gaps in the canopy, scars of the battles between the Arrancars and the Soul Reapers. Ichigo guessed that there was a certain kind of poetry to him and Harribel getting married in such a place.

 _I really hate this romantic kind of crap_ , Ichigo thought. It was an odd thought for a married man, but he was still himself.

There was pillar among the dunes here in the monstrous room that Aizen had formed for reasons only known to himself. Harribel jumped and tugged Ichigo along. Once they alighted the top she turned to the other Arrancars and addressed them.

"I have brought you all here today to witness my bonding with Ichigo Kurosaki. Today, I take him to myself as my husband," she said in an impressive commanding tone.

"And why should we fuggin' care," Grimmjow shot at her. "Damn it all, I came here hoping to get a hot at the guy and pay him back for everything, but instead I only to kill some small fry hardly worth my time, get stuck with these pathetic fools, and now I have to listen to some sappy crap you've cooked up? You've fallen far Harribel, and that is saying something for a woman who was made that Quincy's bi-"

"Shut up Grimmjow," Ichigo said coolly. He suddenly felt oddly protective of Tier. "If you hated it so much, you could have left. You want to fight. You can be my guest."

He let his reiatsu flow free and everyone below staggered a little.

"So you've gotten stronger? Excellent," Grimmjow smiled manically. "We're going to have one hell of a fight! And I see that you have become even more of a Hollow since we last met. We are going to have a great time!"

Nel put a hand in front of Grimmjow and gave him a stern look. "You have no sense, Grimmjow. Ichigo could kill you easily now. He's giving you a chance to back off. Harribel is giving us all a chance to start new. Don't you realize what is happening here? With this union Hueco Mundo will have a Soul reaper on its side! We can stop fearing invasion and rebuild!"

"Wonderful sentiments," Grimmjow sneered. "Like I care! I just wanna fight."

Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache all appeared around Grimmjow with their swords to his throat.

"How about we take care of you right now, if it's a fight you want," Apache raged.

"Keep it cool, Apache. If we kill him, there's no reason to make a fuss of it," Mila Rose said.

"Stop trying to sound cool in front of Master Harribel," Apache snorted. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

"Like you are," Sun-Sun teased.

"You all are a bunch of dumbasses," Grimmjow said, his hand creeping towards his zanpaktou.

Ichigo just stared in disbelief at the whole situation. This was a terrible wedding. He wanted to leave. Harribel took a step forward.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, stand down this instant. Grimmjow, if you want to cause any more trouble then I will take Ichigo Kurosaki right on top of this pillar with your blood still wet on my hands and clothes, got it?"

Ichigo gaped at Harribel. _What the hell!? This woman isn't normal! I have to remember that._

"I would love to see you try and take me on," he snarled. But he folded his arms and the Fraccion backed off.

"Good then. Without further ado," Harribel said. "We will proceed. There are to be vows spoken: Ichigo. Today I give you my heart, and in doing so it will belong only to you. From this time I will protect what you protect. I will go where you go. My future is your future."

She then gave him an expectant look and Ichigo flushed. _Crap! I'm totally on the spot right now! Why is this happening all at once? Why do I have to this in front of these people? And is she really going to take me on top of this pillar!?_

Ichigo calmed himself with some difficulty and took a deep breath. "Tier Harribel. I will share my heart with you." _I already gave it to Rukia. But I have to do this. I hope that we can make it work out. I hope that whatever these feelings are, they will become something good. Something like love._ "I will protect you and all of your people. I… I will love you. Together, we will make a better future for this place and for each other than what Aizen had promised." _Man, that sounded terrible!_

Harribel's eyes crinkled in a smile.

"I do accept, Ichigo." She turned to the small group. "We are now bonded in word. You have witnessed it. We will now bond in deed. You will know it soon."

Harribel took Ichigo's hand again and led him through the air to a tower that was crumbling. They stepped out of the air and into the cool shade of the broken roof. Harribel instantly began fidgeting. She was nervous. So was Ichigo, but at least he had already been through this ordeal once before, even if not very long ago. And yet, he was terrified; every instinct in him screamed to proceed while his heart felt betrayed. He found himself touching her lightly on the shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"I asked you to keep your Hollow form, because this is going to be brutal," Harribel said. "Hollows and Arrancar don't really mate, though we are capable of it. If we do, the passion and the act are like when we are fighting. You have to be able to resist the crush of spiritual pressure. We also have to be compatible in some way."

She then unzipped her jacket and revealed her bosom. Ichigo saw the tattooed 3 on her breast and she touched her sword. With a rush of water that appeared out of nowhere, Harribel took on her Resurreccion form. Ichigo gasped a little. She was beautiful!

 _And now she's going to take me_ , Ichigo realized. At least she wasn't going to do it in front of the others.

Sure enough, Harribel took Ichigo's face in her hands and brought him close to her own and started to kiss him. It was softer than he had expected and melted into it, despite himself. Harribel forced him back and he bumped against a bed of stone before she leaned him back. Their spiritual pressures began to surge and become more violent. Harribel led Ichigo's hands to her scanty bone armor and had him break it until she fully nude. She then tore off his clothes. She remained on top and took Ichigo's horn and forced him back completely.

Feral forces swelled up in them both and Harribel mounted the teen. It was an entirely different experience from what Ichigo had had with Rukia. While their love was overall softer and rooted in a long relationship, this was harsher and felt driven by instinct. But in that moment as they intertwined their bodies, Ichigo felt that this was right, too. He could see it in Harribel's eyes, she had spoken the truth of her vows. They rocked together in a violent rhythm, both leaving claw marks on the other.

There was no way of telling how much time had passed, but when Harribel finally got off Ichigo and laid down beside him the room had changed. The entire surrounding area had been blasted into small bits of debris. Their fierce reiatsu had warped and destroyed the landscape and room. But for the most part neither noticed. They held one another close and finally fell asleep.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was whispering to Tier, "This is right."

She kissed him as his eyes drooped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple received a very rude awakening.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your presence is requested at Central 46. You are to bring the Arrancar known as Harribel with you."

Both Ichigo and Harribel reacted by pulling out their blades as they sat up, which had thankfully not gone too far during their violent love making. Harribel had her mask back on and Ichigo's Hollow form was gone as well. They had reverted back in their sleep. Before them stood a messenger from the Soul Society and behind him were members of the Stealth Force.

"What the meaning of this," Harribel demanded. "And where are my people?"

"Down here," a voice called.

"Shunsui," Ichigo said, puzzled.

Down below was the Head Captain along with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soi-Fon, and a score of Soul Reapers. Ichigo was too enraged to blush.

"What the hell are you all doing here!?"

"I'm sorry for this Ichigo," Shunsui said, and he sounded like he meant it. "But Central 46 wants to talk with you immediately. They have things about your orders that they want you to report on."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo fumed.

"Ichigo, let's go together." Harribel intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's free hand. "Once I know my people are safe!"

"They are. We just knocked them out," Soi-Fon said.

Ichigo glared, but he complied. He was surprised to see his clothes were restored. There was something off about that, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged off the oddity and got dressed. Once they were down with the other Soul Reapers, Captain Kurotsuchi opened the Garganta.

"Wait, how did you know that I was here?"

"Ah, I have you bugged," Kurotsuchi said with a wicked grin. "I have little spies all over the place, courtesy of what I found from Aizen. Very useful indeed. And now I have seen Hollow reproduction. Very insightful. It makes me wonder what your children will be like, that is if any semen survived such power. I should take a sample."

"Try it, and I'll kill you," Ichigo roared at the demented captain.

"Tsk, tsk, you are a barbarian."

"And has no ever told you about privacy," Ichigo continued.

"That's nowhere near as important as my research, I can assure you."

"Let's give this a rest for now and get underway," the Head Captain prompted. Ichigo began contemplating how he would kill Kurotsuchi in a dark alley. Then again, he had heard from Uryu had hard to kill this guy was.

On the other side of the Garganta they found themselves in front of the Central 46 complex. Mayuri went on about how he could position the Garganta to take them almost anywhere by now. But Ichigo wasn't listening. Kenpachi was there along with Byakuya, Renji, and… Rukia!

"Be careful Ichigo," Shunsui whispered to him. "Central 46 is trying to put you off. They want a reason to execute you. Look who they have assembled. Think about what they have done. There are numerous dangers here."

No one else said anything. Ichigo realized that he and Harribel were still holding hands. Rukia moved to his other side and took his other hand. It was awkward, and the situation was deadly, but he suddenly felt calm. It wasn't just Rukia, it was both her and Harribel. It was knowing that he had done what he said he would do. Central 46 had chosen his escorts, because it would enrage him and they might also turn on him. But they had chosen wrong. He had faith in all of them and in himself. He went into the building with his head held high.

The elders and judges all sat with their faces covered by shields, but he could feel them glaring at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have completed your orders for now. But this raises some problems," a woman spoke from somewhere in the room. Their voices echoed making it difficult to track them.

Ichigo gave the group an icy look. Rukia tightened her grip.

"Who are you loyal to? Your wife and obvious allies, or the obvious, exotic beauty who is better in bed?"

"That's my personal life-"

"Our safety! The safety of all the worlds! You are too powerful Kurosaki, and your actions reveal that you have no wisdom."

"These were my orders! I did it to protect everyone!"

"You did it because you are a teenager, ruled by emotions and hormones!"

He was being assaulted by voices from all sides. They wanted to call his loyalty into question and even get Rukia and Harribel angry at one another. They wanted to shame him and make him feel incapable.

No! I'm not going to say I am some hero or anything like that. But these people hare my friends. These women, Rukia, Harribel, they are my wives." Yeah, I just said that. Rukia gave him a shocked look. "And I am loyal to all of them."

"And what about us?"

"I have helped the Soul Society many times already. You have my records. You know that."

"But do we really know that?"

Ichigo was ready to explode with anger.

A man called out, "You cannot be allied with Hueco Mundo. You are married to Harribel, yes, but you belong to us. And because you are married to Rukia Kuchiki and have Soul Reaper powers, it is time for you to join a squad. We will assign one to you."

Ichigo immediately knew he was being backed into a corner. They wanted to have a rift between him and Harribel. Such disrepsect could lead to war. They wanted Rukia to distrust him. They wanted everyone to distrust him. Furthermore, they wanted to have way to condemn him for his Quincy and Hollow powers. He knew it. He knew their history well enough, and he could hear the gloating in their voices.

"Actually, I have that authority, and so does Ichigo as head of the Shiba Clan, at least he can request his position and as Head Captain I can honor or dismiss it. Yamamoto did it himself, no? Ichigo, what do you want?"

"To be placed into Squad 13, under Rukia," Ichigo answered quickly. He knew he could trust her. Their history was too deep for Central 46's plotting.

"It is done then," Kyoraku said happily. "Are we done here? There is a lot of reconstruction still to be done."

"Not so fast!" The voice of an elderly woman accompanied a fist against wood. "Ichigo Kurosaki, from now on you will only have Central 46 approved contact with Tier Harribel. And we will require you to report to us and your superiors about all of your doing since becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper. Once you are formally inducted into Squad 13, we will determine your legality overall and if you continue to serve us well in your position. If there are any threats of lapses in conduct, and so forth. Your zanpaktou will also be analyzed for contamination."

Ichigo gave them a horrified look. These old farts were not going to let up. They wanted him removed. Shunsui had only bought him some time.

"You are now dismissed!"

As they left, Harribel was almost unceremoniously sent back through the Garganta.

"Ichigo, this isn't the end. We'll find each other."

"I know," Ichigo found himself saying. And with that Harribel was gone.

Rukia led Ichigo away.

"Rukia… I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you-"

She cut him off, "Ichigo, I knew it would happen eventually; that was their plan after all. I saw how you looked at her. They put us into a real mess… I-I'm ready to kill someone!" Rukia seethed. "Ichigo, you need to go home now! I'll try to make sure that you have until after the semester is over before Central 46 hauls you back."

Ichigo gave her a worried look. She still held his hand.

"Ichigo… I'll see you back there soon. Good luck with your tests and everything."

She then pulled him down to her level.

"And when next we meet, I'm going to remind you why you married me first!"

Ichigo vowed right then and there, he was going to make Central 46 pay. He had done so before, but now all the venom he could muster went into it. This was their fault. Sure, the Tscheapwhetzar had created the situation, but it was those so-called leaders who took advantage of it. They wanted him gone. It was hard to imagine any timeline in which they wouldn't have seized this opportunity. He had heard it in their voices. He reached into his shihakusho and felt the broken bakoto fragments in there. Originally, he was going to give them over to Central 46. But their intrusion had run the idea out of his head, and he was determined now to use it to go over their heads when the opportunity came.

 _I will make them hurt for everything they have done. If I must, I'll kill them!_


	25. Chapter 24 - The Board is Set

The sun was setting over the Soul Society. Shunsui laid on the roof the central headquarters with his hat pulled down to rest. Nanao appeared beside him using Flash Step.

"Head Captain, Sir, I have a few reports left on disturbances in the Rukon Districts."

"Nanao, please let me rest. The sunset is beautiful this evening. I needed some beauty today." He looked down at the wrecked Seireitei, still full of rubble and scars from the Quincy invasion. "And I have had enough of butting heads with Central 46."

"It is true, then? the meeting today went badly?"

"You don't need me to confirm that to you Nanao. You are more in the know than anyone else here. You listen at windows like Lisa did!"

Nanao looked affronted. "Captain Kyoraku, you know I would never do that! I'm the professional one out of the two of us!"

"Of course you are," he chuckled. "Nanao, Central 46 is placing a number of swords across Ichigo's neck. He can barely make any move without fatally cutting himself. They are using his marriages against him. Marriages that they helped to orchestrate at any rate. We barely gave him some safety by placing him in Squad 13. But that's only giving him some time. Central 46 is determined to control him or eliminate him."

"But what about our influence," Nanao asked. "You hold considerable sway. You got them to allow Unohana to teach Kenpachi how to gain his bankai. And don't forget speaking with Aizen. What about now?"

"Those were wartime exceptions," Shunsui explained. "But the war is over now. And with the nobility about to go on the rampage and with everything else, they want some kind of control. They have never liked the idea of Ichigo running around with his powers. They might have trusted Old Man Yama with that kind of weapon and fire, but I'm not fire proof like he was. It's all a big mess. And I still don't know what prompted them to do this! But the royal seal was on the order and everything! They will resist me at every turn. The best we can do is prepare for when they judge him."

He was not looking forward to that prospect. Too much paperwork and not enough fun. Plus, he knew the council was after Ichigo's blood for sure.

Nano was thoughtful and observed, "If the royal seal was on Ichigo's orders then either Aizen or Squad Zero could be behind whatever is happening. The former is more likely, considering that Ichibei and the others almost always stay out of Soul Society affairs."

"Exactly," the Head Captain sighed. "And if your suspicion is correct it should have all worried. Why would two parties who despise each other decide to team up against the young man who saved him?"

Nanao rubbed her chin. "It doesn't make any sense…"

"It does if you begin to consider what is currently going on within the Soul Society currently," Shunsui groaned, putting his hat over his eyes. "And here I just hoped to watch the sun set peacefully, and now you've got me talking politics. What a drag!"

"Well explain yourself, Head Captain, and get it over with," Nano huffed.

Shunsui paused, and then carefully said, "Nanao, what is happening in the Soul Society at this very moment? What news has Yoruichi given us?"

"Theirs is massive unrest among the nobles and civilians. She fears a house war is about to begin," the Lieutenant listed off quickly. "But how does that tie in with Central 46?"

"Remember that though Central 46 does not have any direct control of the nobility, the council is made up of many nobles," Shnsui explained. "And even though they are supposed to renounce their old ties, that almost never happens. They carefully look over their own special interests. It's what politicians have been doing since the beginning of government. Corruption is bound to exist. Aizen proved that with startling efficiency."

"But what would the nobles want with Ichigo Kurosaki," Nanao asked.

"That, my sweet Nanao, is the question that will define the upcoming conflict," Shunsui promised.

 _Can the Serertei handle this, though_ , he worried to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So, this is what remains of the fabled bakoto," Kisuke said, running the remains of Hanza's weapons in his hands. "Scary stuff. I can already tell. I guess this means I'll be leaving tonight's dinner early to do research and tests, huh?"

"Yes," Ichigo said sourly. "Besides, you know that are welcome any time for curry."

"Yes, but your sisters don't really want a specter like me hanging around," Urahara said with a laugh and a wave of his fan. "But Ichigo, seriously, this mystery might take some time to unravel."

"That's a modest statement, given your track record," Ichigo said.

"Aaaand, what we are doing here could be considered treason. Central 46 will not like that you withheld evidence from them."

"Look Kisuke, I don't trust those old farts. I had thought I might show it to them before, get some help for Rurichiyo, but when they hauled me in like that and threatened me and my friends, there was no way I was going to hand them something like this. No, we'll work on this silently, and then present it to Shunsui when the time is right. From what I've gathered from Rukia and my dad, he can then intervene and the Gotei will be blameless. If I am in Squad 13, then my actions will covered. Further cementing my good name and getting rid of Kumoi will be a good slap in the face for Central 46 and a way to protect myself."

"I see where you are coming from," Kisuke sighed. "Look at you becoming the expert politician! But iIt might not be so simple. They want you under their thumb. Either to control or to squash. They chose the people to guard them at the meeting that they did to send a message that everyone is under their command."

"Then they don't know the bonds of friends forged in war," Ichigo huffed.

Urahara laughed. "That was very grown up of you to say! No, no they don't know those things. I guess time will tell…. Alright, let me steal some of Yuzu's amazing curry and then I'll be off!"

Yuzu had insisted that they celebrate Ichigo's return and his "second wedding" by having a small party with all of their friends. It was an awkward affair, but Yuzu put such a good face on it that even Ichigo was able to give a genuine smile here and there. At first everyone wanted to discuss what had happened to Ichigo, but Isshin had stepped in and pushed the conversations towards finals and graduation.

Once that happened, the mood lightened considerably. Orihime was telling everyone of her crazy plans to go traveling, learning to be doctor and chef, and whatever else came to her mind. Tatsuki said she was going to open her own dojo. Chad kept mostly silent, while Uryu said that his father wanted him to go into medicine. Ichigo knew that Uryu wanted to avoid walking in his dad's footsteps, and would probably seek out some other kind of occupation. Ichigo himself wasn't sure of what would happen to him. Being a permanent member of Squad 13 would mean either that he leave his body behind in the World of the Living, becoming just a soul. Or he would have his entire body transformed in a Soul Reaper's. Both options, while similar, came with their own complications. But there was also another danger.

 _Once you use your bankai outside of the dangai and explore your other powers it will be like breaking a seal_ , Bob has said during their training. _You will find that your reiatsu might be too much for any one world to handle for too long. If that becomes the case, you'll have to figure out a way to prevent your powers from destroying the fabric of reality and creation._

He had come dangerously close when fighting Hanza Nukui, but he knew he wasn't there yet. How long would h have until his powers took control of his life in a way that he didn't want? He wanted to be with Rukia. He loved her, and they were married for crying out loud! (That was still something he was getting used to, obviously.) Though he disliked how Central 46 had made it happen, the idea of being with her in the same squad sounded blissful. Almost like they could recapture what it was like to honeymoon on the Kuchiki estate. But he knew that that was a fantasy. Furthermore, he had Harribel to consider. He knew it made little sense, but he had to see her again. He had made a promise and sealed it with his own soul. Both women, Rukia and Harribel, gave him completion in their own way. Rukia, who he loved most, was his best friend in every way. Harribel, she had brought out an instinct and another kind of love that he had not known and she was part of a future that he needed to meet. He had seen it in the dangai: a war to eclipse anything he and his friends had done up unto that point.

 _If only things could be what they once were_ , he wished.

Though he knew he would have to puzzle this all out at some point, the party luckily distracted him from brooding on it too long. Rurichiyo was there as well, enjoying the food and the conversation. Kenryu and Enryu still shadowed her. Ichigo thought those two needed to lighten up a bit. The princess was well protected here. Rurichiyo made her way over to him and talked over her curry.

"I know you have been ever so busy recently Ichigo, but I hope that you have made an effort to study for your finals, too."

"No big deal," he shrugged. "I've kept on top of everything pretty well, even after gaining my powers. It shouldn't be a problem."

"That is good. I just hope that things do not heat up for us until after you are done," she said. "But I fear that soon I will have to fight Kumoi directly."

"Why do you say that," Ichigo asked. He noticed that others were listening in on his conversation now.

"I was taught some military history, Ichigo, as part of my being a princess," Rurichiyo explained. "There's an obscure but accurate saying, 'the board is set. The first move was long since made, but what matters now is who makes the last.' Right now, it feels like Kumoi and I are waiting across a board he has mostly set up himself. But who will win?"

"That sounds bad," Ichigo agreed. "And that saying comes across as kind of lame."

"What are you saying about m'lady's education," Kenryu accused.

"Nothing. Only that as far as sayings go, it doesn't come across as very memorable."

"You'll have to forgive Ichigo. He has always had a serious case of foot-in-mouth disease," Tatsuki said from nearby.

"Who asked you anyway," Ichigo fired back.

Rurichiyo just laughed at them and the matter was dropped. The party resumed and went well into the night, despite the students' protests of needing sleep and time to study. Keigo was just going to wing everything as usual and hope for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark of his hideout Kumoi heard a very unfavorable report.

"All of his men were killed? Hanza himself," the viceroy choked out.

"Yes, sir. All of them, and their bakotos are missing, too," a voice in the darkness reported.

"No! This can't be happening! My spies among the Soul Reapers haven't said anything about the bakotos. And it's too much to hope for that the Substitute Soul Reaper will be stupid enough not to investigate our weapons. He might have given one or all of them over to that traitor, Urahara," Kumoi fretted.

Another voice spoke up, "Master. It might be time to move then. We cannot risk the enemy discovering the secrets of the bakoto. We will lose our greatest advantage."

"I know that Ichinose! I'm just trying to see if there is anything else I can do!"

Kumoi pondered and plotted. Hanza's blunder had ruined everything! He suspected that his assassin might fail him yet again, but he had lead the entire retrieval squad to its demise as well! Their secrecy was now all for not. If Ichigo and his allies played their cards right, it would mean a major setback for him and war on the terms of the Gotei. But if he moved too soon, the plan might not be as airtight as he wanted. In the end, he only saw one true course of action. It would take careful timing and execution on his part, but it was a plan that he could implement immediately.

"Ichinose, send word to all our allies that we move tomorrow. I will make sure that all other notifications and plans are taken care of. Tell those fools from Zaraki that they can start their march now. They'll be in a right state for bloodshed come morning."

"It will be as you say, Master Kumoi," Ichinose's voice said through the gloom.

The final move was made.


	26. Chapter 25 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 1

The snipers watched as a rowdy and drunken group of souls milled around a large warehouse. Many noble families owned land and buildings throughout the Rukon. The Kasumioji Clan had amassed over the centuries a significant amount of land and built property. The warehouse, and the ones nearby, all belonged to the clan, though they had been rarely used in a long time. Rumor had it that once they were used to help manufacture and store goods for when the Seireitei wiped out the last of the Quincy. Now they served a different purpose.

The crowd was becoming rowdier by the minute. The recruiters had done their jobs well in getting as many souls as possible riled up. They had been fed propaganda about how the Seireitei looked down on them. Had they had been forgotten by the Soul Reapers, and made to suffer through many injustices, both at the hands of the Soul Reapers and their enemies. The only way things would get better was to impose a new order. They thought they would be that next order. But they were nothing more than the tools to ensure a new era emerged.

The snipers were supposed to ward away any snooping Soul Reapers and their spies. However, none of their ilk was to be seen that night. The snipers had done an excellent job of eliminating ay potential leaks and snitches. They gazed upon the fruits of their work. A cry went up from the road and the crowd quieted a little.

A mob from Zaraki made its way towards the warehouse. Thousands of murderous souls armed with rusty swords and makeshift weapons hollered and screamed as they joined the crowd. They were a special acquisition, brought along to help sow extra chaos and death during the upcoming battle. The real weapons and soldiers were about to appear. The doors to the warehouse were rolled back and large mech suits ambled out, dragging behind them massive crate and oddly shaped contraptions. Men in suits came out and addressed the crowd. The mob would not be silenced, but at least the men were getting their message across.

Soon, thousands of rioters and soldiers were underway. They would be joined by other cells until they numbered in the tens of thousands. Together, they would overthrow the Seireitei. The snipers moved carefully along the rooftops to keep an eye on their army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another, smaller, but better organized and equipped army descended the stairs leading from the Kasumioji Manor proper. Samurai rode horses with the symbols and colors of their house streaming from their backs. The assassins moved deftly through the trees and shadows, dogging the army's progress.

The main gates swung open and allowed the soldiers passage into the sprawling roads of the Rukon. They filed out, reorganized themselves in ranks, and then marched to the north. They quickly approached the lands of the Kannogi Clan. An opposing army came out to meet them. However, instead of the banners mingling in battle, they met in unity and changed course. Officers gave the word and the two houses then marched forward. They marched on the Shihouin Clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya Kuchiki stood before the council of his family's elders. Kouga leaned against a wall and in the shadows, a hungry expression covering his face. Byakuya looked everyone coolly in the eyes and spoke clearly.

"The noble clans are now in a state of war. At this very moment, our informants tell me that the Kasumioji Clan and the Kannogi Clan will wage battle in the streets. Other houses might throw their lot in with one clan or another, hoping to gain leverage and prestige at the end of the conflict. In this time, the Seireitei has decided to not get involved. Furthermore, the heads of each of the Four High Houses have also decided to not get involved. We will only fight if we are attacked directly. And I will only take to the field of battle if ordered by the Head Captain."

"Yes, sir! We understand," the entire council chanted loyally.

Byakuya dismissed the gathering and held his zanpaktou close. Kouga swaggered up to his cousin and spoke softly, "Byakuya, I fear that things are about to get messy around here. Furthermore, I fear that your information is stale; the Kasumioji and Kannogi Clans are not fighting one another. They have joined forces. I believe they are now marching on the Shihouin Clan."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and asked, "How did you come by this information, cousin?"

"I do not rely on the hell butterflies and word of the Soul Reapers alone. I utilize the resources of our noble house, which are extensive, if you have forgotten. They have revealed the truth to me. The Kasumiojis want power, and they are about to seize it. If one of the Four Great Houses falls, they can fill the power gap. It would put them on par with us and then we might see our own holdings falling into their hands. Is that not an attack against us?"

"That is assuming they are powerful enough to defeat the Shihouin Clan," Byakuya objected. "And there is little chance of that, or have you forgotten cousin? They control the families that make up the Royal Task Force and Execution Squads. They are expert killers and assassins."

"And I should remind you, most honorable cousin," Kouga cut in. "That the Kasumioji Clan has been building up its own army of assassins. They have also never had any reservations or qualms about hiring Soul Reaper dropouts to fill their ranks. They will have the numbers and skill necessary to engage the Shihouins."

"Be that as it may, I will still-" Byakuya began to say, but cut off as a hell butterfly entered the room. It landed lightly on his finger and delivered its message. He simply nodded and said, "Understood. It looks as though the situation has become even more grave. I must engage the enemy in battle."

"At least your precious Head Captain has sense," Kouga said, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flames rose in the air and smoke overshadowed the vaulted halls of the Shihouin palace. Men and women sailed through the sky, cutting one another down. Screams went up with arrows, that then fell mercilessly on friend and foe alike. The Shihouin Clan was not ready for such an attack from a combined force of lesser noble houses. The Kasumiojs were joined by not only the Kannogi Clan, but half a dozen other noble houses. Their forces were overwhelming. But it was more than their numbers, or the unlikely alliance that was defeating them, it was their strange swords that gave them such overwhelming and strange powers.

Yushiro Shihouin stood on a roof, surrounded by his guard and looked out over the Soul Society. Everywhere he only saw chaos and destruction. He did not understand what was going on, why his clan was being attacked.

"Sister, please come quickly. We need you! And I need to show you just how strong I have become!"

With that, he threw himself into the fray and delivered an enhanced punch to an armored samurai. The man was blow back into his comrades, bowling them over like pins. Now that Yushiro was in the middle of battle he could not see it, but the Seireitei was about to be overrun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive mob crashed against the Sekkiseki wall surrounding the Seireitei. Bodies were thrown against the indomitable fortification. The ruffians from Zaraki were furious at their own impotence to break through. And then the siege equipment went into work.

Positioned by the mech suits, monstrous levers were edged underneath the wall's sections. They then lifted the wall piece by piece, allowing members of the mob to rush through. Others placed bombs that would react violently with spiritual matter, a tricky invention. They were detonated and the wall flew apart in ruin. Some souls were smashed into a bloody pulp, but the rest were wound up even more into a frenzy.

Tanks rumbled forward and with large chains drew away the rubble, clearing even larger paths for the attackers to use. The Soul Reapers stared in dismay as an overwhelming force surged into their home. Once again, their sacred land was violated. Once again, the odds were stacked against them.

Shunsui watched the battle unfold from the Head Captain's quarters and let loose a long sigh. "Give the orders for wartime use of zanpaktou… And, give the orders to mobilize the Academy. Arm the students from our garrison's own supplies. We will need every sword we can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rurichiyo's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the ceiling of her sparsely decorated room. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew the fight had begun. What would Kumoi do once she took to the battlefield?

Sighing, she thought, _It doesn't matter really. What does matter is that I am there. I have to see this through! I hope Ichigo arrives quickly._

With that, she got up and prepared herself to head back to the Soul Society.


	27. Chapter 26 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 2

Ichigo had been sleeping soundly before Kenryu and Enryu crashed through his window, sending shards of glass all over his room.

"Wake up Ichigo! Lady Rurichiyo has disappeared! She is gone!"

"Gah! Don't you guys know the meaning of restraint!?" Ichgo botled out of bed and had to dance to avoid the glass. "Come through the front door at least!"

"There isn't any time for that," Kenryu insisted. "She is gone! Gone without a trace! We can't sense her presence anywhere!"

As Kenryu ranted, Enryu mimed wildly, and sweat poured down both their faces. Ichigo let loose an angry grumble and made his way to the closet. He continued to hop ridiculously over the glass and got himself dressed.

"There's no time for that," Kenryu shouted as he snatched up Ichigo's combat pass and slammed him in the chest, causing Ichigo to take his soul form.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Ichigo cried out .

Enryu caught Ichigo's body before it hit the glass shards, and placed him gently back on his bed. Ichigo might have been thankful, but he was too pissed to care much.

"Look pal! There's a way to go about these things. I was coming-"

"Too slowly! Come Ichigo Kurosaki, follow us outside!" Kenryu motioned to follow him outside. As he leaped through the window he called back, "All evidence points to my Lady having gone back to the Soul Society. That is a big risk as you already know, but we have received word that something big is happening!"

Ichigo followed him and asked, "Wait just a minute, how do you know that something big is going on?"

Kenryu visibly rolled his eyes and answered, "We are nobles after all! We have spies!"

He pulled out his sword to open the Senkaimon when a voice spoke up, "And so do we!"

Ichigo spun to see Kisuke standing with Ichigo's gang of friends, all of them. The candy shop owner spun his cane and grinned at the two pressed bodyguards. He gestured to them and said, "We should all come to my place. We'll use my Senkaimon to get everyone to the Soul Society. You're going to need everyone Ichigo, the war between the noble houses has just started."

"And Rurichiyo is in the middle of it," Ichigo asked, seething.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kisuke answered. "The whole situation is rather bizarre. Luckily, I do have some information to share with you on our way to my place. If everyone will please follow me!"

Tessai threw open the big magic carpet they had all ridden after their first visit to the Soul Society, and they sped off through the morning sky. Everyone looked tense and Orihime said weakly, "I hope Rurichiyo is safe."

"I doubt she is," Kenryu huffed. "We have to get to her!"

"All in good time, which will be soon enough," Kisuke said from behind his fan. "First of all. Ichigo, I worked with that bakoto you gave me. The weapon is very interesting, taking its wielder's spirit energy and converting it to raw fighting power. The exchange is on a 1 to 10 basis, meaning that if you gave an ounce of strength to the sword, you get 10 back. However, the drawback comes that the wielder burns through their power much more quickly. And there are others besides. The bakoto are actually pretty weak instruments when you break them down.

"The weird eye things that the assassins grab to activate their weapons, and the fleshy bits that form around their bodies are highly vulnerable to direct attacks. If hit hard enough, the entire bakoto will crack and become useless. Finally, the bakoto cannot really match a bankai. This is because a Soul Reaper's bankai is a manifestation of their relationship with their zanpaktou and tremendous power, flexibility, and synergy is communicated through that bond. Granted, some bakai are dangerous to use, but for the most part they will not kill their user like a bakoto will."

Enryu continued to sweat and Kenryu fretted, "This is all very fascinating, but how does this help Lady Rurichiyo!?"

"Calm yourself Sir Kenryu," Kisuke soothed. "I tell you this because you will inevitably fight a large number of assassins and soldiers using bakotos in the Soul Society. Kumoi appears to have armed his men well. The battle isn't going well for the Soul Reapers or for the Shihouin Clan."

"The Shihouin Clan is under attack," Uryu asked in surprise. "Why would Kumoi attack there? It splits his forces between a rock and a hard place."

"Not necessarily," Kisuke explained calmly, despite people pointing up at the bizarre sight zooming overhead. "You need to understand that the Kasumioji Clan under Kumoi is trying to seize greater political power. To them, this means controlling the nobility. If the Shihouin Clan crumbles before them, they will take its place, and with their new alliances and the conquered assets and holdings of the Shihouin Clan, they will be in a position to challenge the Kuchiki Clan. From there, they most likely will rest away the title of strongest and largest clan, allowing them to dictate mandates and policies to lesser noble houses, bringing them slowly, or even quickly, under their banner. They will come to dominate the nobility, and from there the Rukon."

"The Seireitei may be weak, but how can the Kasumioji Clan hope to defeat them with split forces," Chad asked in his calm voice.

"Their forces may be split, but their numbers are far larger than anticipated," Kisuke answered grimly. "They have been reinforced not only by other clans, but by rebels from throughout the Rukon districts. Word is they also smuggled in humans from the World of the Living and they have brought with them strange technology. Furthermore, there are people with special powers among them, not to mention bakoto wielders. The Head Captain has called for even the students at the Soul Reaper Academy to be mobilized and thrust into battle. That is just how bad things are.

"But Ichigo, if we can stop Kumoi, if we can cut off the head of the snake, the entire army will start falling apart. Most likely the princess is near where Kumoi is. She was probably captured and is held near him, so as to make it appear to the rest of the clan that she supports and lead this action."

Kenryu and Enryu exchanged uncomfortable looks as Uryu asked, "Why are they striking now? Ichigo has already killed some of their best warriors and we have their bakoto. We now know some of their greatest weaknesses, which will give us the edge in this battle."

"I think that is the exact reason why they are attacking," Kisuke confessed.

The Quincy contemplated this possibility and muttered under his breath, "But that is totally reckless. I wouldn't have thought of Kumoi making such a brash move."

"I highly doubt it is the one he wanted to make," Kenryu said tersely. "But from the moment that he moved his plans from the shadows to attack the princess, he was committed. Ichigo's victories meant that he was losing time to achieve his ends. Mr. Urahara is correct, this was the only move left to him."

Ichigo thought that the bodyguard was looking a little sick. He narrowed his eyes and wondered what was going on in the man's head. Orihime touched his shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts.

"It going to be okay," she whispered. "We're all going together, just like when we rescued Rukia. But this time we are much stronger. We'll win and save Rurichiyo. I just know we can do it."

Ichigo gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks, Orihime."

They reached the candy shop and made their way down to the subterranean training area and Kisuke's gate. Yoruichi waited there for them with an anxious expression. "About damn time you showed up," she said heatedly.

Kisuke ignored her and spoke to the rest, "There isn't much time, so I'm going to say this now. When we get through, we are going to split up. Ichigo, you go with the others and Yoruichi to the Shihouin Clan and break the siege. Tessai and I will go to the Seireitei. There we'll give those invaders a fight they'll never forget." The look in his eyes was fearsome, despite his pleasant face. "We cannot let this situation carry on for too long. With the entire Soul Society in commotion and confusion, there is a great potential for a lot of innocent people to die. We can't let that happen.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo, I sent a message to Hueco Mundo. The Arrancars will be joining the battle to help us quell the rebellion quickly. I'm sorry to involve your new wife in the fray, but we need the fire power."

Ichigo's heart leapt a little, but he nodded grimly. "If we're going to go all out, then I guess I should too."

From within the folds of his robes, he pulled a folded cloak and unfurled it. It was in appearance similar to the cloak given to him Yoruichi when he had destroyed the Sokyoku. It had the symbol of the Shiba Clan splashed across the back. A pouch fell into his hands, which he replaced back into his robes. Ichigo finished by rolling up his right sleeve, exposing the scaled arm armor that ran from his hand to his shoulder. The other gave him a curious look, except for Yoruichi.

It reminded her of what he looked like when he saved Rukia. However, Ichigo did not immediately supply an answer as to where he came by the cloak. Wherever he had gotten this get up, he wanted to impress the enemy. He was coming to war with the emblems of his clan and with all his power bared. His two swords exuded the desire to be drawn and spill blood. Yoruichi gave Ichigo a knowing nod and a small smile.

"I got this from someone I met recently," Ichigo said calmly. "I would call him friend, but he is partly responsible for this whole mess. One day I'll give him a good kick in the ass for this, but for now I'll use his gifts. We're going to beat the hell out of Kumoi and his men, rescue Rurichiyo, and bring peace to the Soul Society!"

"Ichigo…" Orihime said softly.

The group gave him awed looks as his spiritual pressure rose.

"Kisuke, open the Senkaimon," he ordered.

"Sure thing Ichigo," Kisuke said with wry smile. "I'd hate to be the enemy right now. Oh, take this. The Arrancars' portal will open to this phone's location.

He tossed Ichigo a cellphone before plunging his own sword into the giant gate and opened it. Ichigo then felt the presence of two others. He turned to see Ururu and Jinta standing nearby, garbed and ready for battle. Before he could ask Kisuke called from the gate.

"They are coming with me and Tessai. They will be our non-lethal force when it comes to dealing with the rebels. I want to avoid killing as many people as possible. It's Kumoi's men who are the real enemies in this fight."

Kenryu and Enryu nodded sagely at this explanation. Ichigo just shrugged.

"I hope you squirts are ready for this."

"Hey we aren't shrimp," Jinta shouted as Ururu said in her quiet voice, "We'll do our best Ichigo."

Ichigo gave them a savage grin and said, "Good."

The Senkaimon opened and Ichigo threw himself in, cloak fluttering behind, and the rest followed him. They sprinted through the Dangai for all they were worth. Ichigo couldn't help but relive that time he was here with the Tscheapwhetzar. He half expected the crazed guy to pop through the walls and run alongside them, possibly take a potshot at him. But he didn't appear, neither did any of his goons and buddies. Ichigo figured that would be the case. They were busy with a war after all. A war that he knew awaited him should he survive this battle. He had wanted to say that they would bring peace to the Soul Society once and for all, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. Especially to his friends. He worried about Rukia, about his friends in the Court Guard Squads. He worried about Rurichiyo. He would make sure to save her!

In what felt like no time, they burst out into the sky above the Rukon. The air was thick with dirty smoke. Fires from the rebels were everywhere. People were running, fighting, and crying in the street. It was pandemonium unlike anything Ichigo had seen. Orihime immediately teared up. Ichigo knew she wanted to rush to these people's aid and help them however she could.

It was Chad who spoke, "I know you want to help them, but the only way we can do that is by stopping Kumoi and his men. Ichigo."

"Yeah, I'm on it."

Ichigo reached out with his sense and spirit ribbons formed all around. Thousands were white, while some few hundred were red. He reached out into the bunch and pulled on one of them.

"Gotcha! This one is Rurichiyo's! She's in this direction!"

Kiuke was already hurrying off, his sword unsheathed and howling in his hand. "Best of luck, everyone! Save the princess and don't worry. We'll take care of the Seireitei!"

Ichigo looked in his direction and out of the corner of his eye saw Yoruichi blushing. Uryu coughed into his hand and despite herself Orihime was blushing as well.

"Was there something I missed?"

"Nothing important at the moment," Uryu said, pushing his glasses needlessly further up his nose.

"Mr. Urahara is such a man," Orihime said breathlessly.

"Enough of this," Yoruichi said with a straight back. "We need to get going now!"

As she led the way Chad whispered to Ichigo, "Kisuke gave Yoruichi a kiss and whispered something to her before taking off."

"What!? How did I miss that?" Ichigo said with surprise.

"Well, you were a little busy back there," Chad said slowly as he flew through the air alongside his friend. Ichigo grunted in response.

Following Yoruichi they quickly found the burning manors of the Shihouin Clan. Through the gloom and fog of war Ichigo and his friends saw a knots of defenders struggling against an onslaught of enemies. Outside of the clan grounds was a large column of soldiers and a number of palanquins. They stopped on a rooftop and surveyed the area. Ichigo reacted instinctively to a sensation of danger and drew his shorter Zangetsu, cleaving away the head of an assassin who popped up right beside him to strike.

Orihime covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Ichigo growled, "It's time to put an end to this."

"Ichigo, we need a plan," Yoruichi cautioned.

"The plan is for you to help your clan, while I beat Kumoi's ass and the bodyguards save the princess. Orihime, watch our backs while Chad and Uryu you make sure those soldiers don't interfere. Keep the phone on you, Uryu, you text better than I do."

He threw to phone to his friend as he sped off.

"But Ichigo," Uryu sputtered. "You idiot! We need a better plan than that!"

"Where are Kenryu and Enryu." Chad asked.

Yoruichi spun and said, "They're gone. I can't sense them." She looked troubled but then said, "I'm off. We need to move now if Ichigo is going. Good luck!"

Just then Ichigo landed before the palanquins, scattering men with the force of his landing. His smaller blade was sheathed, but his right hand closed dangerously on the hilt of his larger sword and said angrily, "Alright Kumoi you bastard! It's time to show yourself and answer for your actions! You are going to pay for your actions here today, the deaths you have caused, and finally, you are going to answer for the hell you've put Rurichiyo through!"

There was no answer. Guards and soldiers moved cautiously to form a circle around Ichigo. He ignored them; they could be easily beaten. He was angry that Kumoi didn't even respond to him.

"What's the matter? Only brave enough to pick on young girls!?"

"No, it isn't that. Kumoi is back at the manor directing troop movements and reinforcing weak positions," a young voice explained. "I am ever so glad to hear the righteous anger and indignation in your voice on my behalf."

Ichigo straightened with horror. Uryu cursed and then thought to himself, _Damn it! We were so focused on Kumoi and his assassins and the plot at large that we never asked deeper questions. No, we didn't pay attention to the obvious signs, like just now. Kenryu and Enryu's actions… They were strangest this morning, but even before then. How could I have missed it! She had us all fooled!_

Rurichiyo stepped out from behind a curtain, dressed in a stylish kimono that complimented the intricate armor of roses she wore. Her blonde hair was pulled into a utilitarian ponytail and tucked away. A decorative sword hung at her side. She stood before Ichigo in all her haughty splendor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, here to save the day like they always do. That is perfect, because you can save the day, my prince. You can save it for me. Today, I Rurichiyo Kasumioji will overthrow what remains of the oppressive regime of the old Soul Reaper society. A new and better day will dawn for this world and the world of the living under my hand. You can complete the quest you so unwittingly began when you first came here to save Rukia Kuchiki. You can now fulfill your destiny, and do it by my side. The prince and the princess together. Wouldn't that be perfect?"

Ichigo just gazed at her dumbfounded. He was at a loss for words.

"Ichigo, I do so hope that you'll make a decision quickly. Battles are won by the decisions made in crucial minutes and seconds. I cannot allow my men to die in those moments, unless I know you are at my side. And your friends will be safe and free to help us of course. I have grown fond of them and I would hate to see anything bad happen to them Especially to your family."

Ichigo finally found his voice. "What do you mean my family!?"

"Well, simply put, if you won't side with me, they will take your father and dear sisters hostage. That would be a terrible thing to have happen," Rurichiyo pouted. "Come now dear Ichigo, please make the correction decision. Side with me. Protect your family and friends. Save the Soul Society. Be the hero you have always been."

There was silence around Ichigo and the princess. "Oh no, Ichigo…" Orihime whispered.

"You dare threaten my family and friends, after everything we have done for you!?"

"Ichigo, it was all part of the plan. It was always part of _my_ plan," Rurichiyo said calmly. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I needed you here and at this moment. Well, it was supposed to take longer to get here and you were supposed to be at my side when this all began, but your time in Hueco Mundo, with that skank of a queen changed my plan."

"And Kumoi?"

"Was always a part of it. He helped fine tune some aspects. But I have always been in control," Rurichiyo smiled sweetly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo swiped out both blades and let loose his power. The street around him erupted and broken bodies flew into the air. As the dust and debris cleared, Rurichiyo still stood in her palanquin with an armed escort of assassins right in front of her. They had intercepted and neutralized the attack.

"I wish you hadn't had done that…. He's all yours then. You may have your revenge," Rurichiyo said, waving a dismissive hand. "The rest of you, kill his friends!"

Uryu made the call quickly. "Kisuke! We've been betrayed! Rurichiyo is behind the whole plot! Damn it-"

He had to jump out of the way as assassins swarmed his position. Soon, they were all fighting for their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rebels poured into the Seireitei, and the Soul Reapers could do nothing but give up ground.

"There are too many of them!"

"Someone help me! Gah-"

"These Zaraki bastards are tough!"

"Show them no mercy!"

"My aaaarrrmmmm!"

"They have machines! How the hell did they get those here?"

"I said stand your ground!"

"There's just too many!"

As the few defenders finally threatened to break and flee, shadows flickered and a new line of defenders appeared. Kenpachi Zaraki stood at the head of the Lieutenants and higher seats to intercept the oncoming rebels. With a mighty swing of his sword, he sent ravaging heathens from Zaraki back in bloody ruin. Spells were shot out to break up the wall of attackers. The Lieutenants now engaged the enemy.

Momo called out, "The other captains are on their way! We'll bring the situation under control!"

A mechsuit let loose a barrage of machine gun fire at Kenpachi. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off him. He charged the suit and cleaved it and its driver in two.

"These wimps are hardly worth my time! At least they brought some interesting toys for me to destroy!"

He charged a siege engine and broke it with a kick that sent it flying into a crowd, squashing untold numbers of people. A bomb exploded next to him. He emerged from the fire without a scratch and sneered, "So boring…."

"Then maybe I can help liven things up," a voice said.

Kenpachi turned and saw the speaker. His eye narrowed a little. Before him stood a man with a very simple Soul Reaper uniform. His hair was grown out and fell down to his shoulders. There was nothing remarkable about the man and his face, frozen permanently into a frown. However, this was a face Kenpachi knew well.

"You! Ichinose…"


	28. Chapter 27 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 3

"Rukia, Toshiro, I need you to take your squads to help Ichigo. He has engaged the Kasumioji Clan in the Rukon just outside of the Shihouin grounds. The manor itself is under siege and will be alleviated by Byakuya and Soi-Fon, with a handful of soldiers from their squads. Their Lieutenants will help hold the line here in there Seireitei while we wait for reinforcements from the Academy."

Shunsui Kyoraku looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. He heard the sounds of fighting below. It was a shameful thing to know that the Gotei had given up so much ground to the enemy already. The Seireitei burned just like the rest of the Soul Society outside. Just as much as he wished for a ceasing of the violence, he wished he knew why such widespread violence played a part in the Kasumioji uprising. Surely such slaughter could not be contained by even the nobles for too long. What if their rabid dogs turned on them? Maybe it was all symbolic. Or perhaps it was a burned earth policy; they would start afresh in the ashes of the old world they sought to tear down.

He looked at the phone on his table. It was a quick way for him and Kisuke Urahara to communicate if the need ever arose. Unlike Old Man Yama, Shunsui felt it was better to rely on the eccentric exile and get information from him immediately than wait for things to get hairy. That had been a mistake when fighting the Quincy. Thankfully, they had not repeated it today.

"Yessir!" Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki bowed before him and rose up to carry out his orders.

"Best of luck you two. I'll be joining the fight soon enough. I just have to see to one more thing," he assured them.

They nodded and left quickly, Toshiro barking an order to Rangiku to join the fight outside. Shunsui was immediately accompanied by Nanao as she came into the room.

"Head Captain, what is this about you taking to the fight?!"

"We need every warrior out there. There is no shame in me going into battle right now. The Soul Society needs to see we are still in charge during this crisis."

His subordinate shook her head and exclaimed, "Central 46 is demanding that you send more guards to them at once and that a captain personally watch the entryway. They would feel more assured if that was you. You could continue to command the troops from that station after all."

"Ah… Yes, Central 46. Something about this whole uprising has me puzzled my dear Nanao, and I don't like feeling that way before a battle. Their request for extra defenses came before the wall was even breached. Why would that be? Unless they knew that someone _was_ going to get in. And if they did know, why wait and withhold that information?"

"Those are questions you can ask later, or in person, sir," Nanao insisted.

"Yes, I will have to ask them later. But in response to their request, let them know that I am putting every Soul Reaper I can into protecting them. I am sending the entire Gotei to do, and I will be there myself to defend them."

His Lieutenant hesitated for a moment and then answered, "Understood, Head Captain. I will send them your answer immediately."

Shunsui wished he could wet his whistle with a nice drink before going out. Anything to keep him from dwelling on the dangerous questions he knew were at the heart of this rebellion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi rested his zanpaktou on his shoulder and glared down at the once-Soul Reaper. Ichinose wore his graying hair in the same shorn at the shoulders and eyebrows cut that he had sported back when he was in Squad 11. The man had more muscle on him than he had back then, which was good to see. His face was still the annoying mask of self-importance.

"What are you doing here Ichinose," Kenpachi asked in calm, deadly tone.

"I am here to bring a new age to the Soul Society," Ichinose replied haughtily.

"Don't give me any of that bull," Kenpachi spat. "Tell me why you are really here."

"Just as observant and coarse as ever," Ichinose replied, his face falling into a flat stare. "I am here to kill you Zaraki and take the title of Kenpachi that rightly belongs to me, just as it was always meant to be."

"You're not still whining on about that, are you?"

"My vendetta has defined me ever since then. Ever since you slew the last Kenpachi in a single blow."

"What a weakling," Kenpachi chuckled.

"The same goes for you! Oh, I know that it is the title that goes to the most bloodthirsty soldier in all the Soul Society, but once the Kenpachi became a standard within the 13 Court Guard Squads, that same title came to represent more! I will be the one to wield the title of Kenpachi to its fullest. I was not lying that I am here to bring change to the Soul Society, but first and foremost I came here to kill you! Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"That was pathetic little speech, except for that last part," Kenpachi taunted. "The only truth and conviction you spoke was about killing me. Well then, best stop gabbing and get to stabbin' and slashin' if you're going to take me down."

Ichinose drew his own zanpakuto and sneered, "I'm not sure what I hate more about you: Your attitude, or that you have what is mine."

Nearby the Lieutenants engaged the enemy and were easily driving them back.

"Sorry for showing up late," Rangiku called out in a sing-songish voice as her sword's dust ripped through the crowd and cut down scores of men and women.

"Better late than never," Momo called back with a smile.

"Less talking and keep up the pressure" Renji called out as he cut through a dozen men with Zabimaru. "Their line is breaking and they are falling back!"

"The students are only minutes away," Shuhei Hisagi called out, as he cast the red flame cannon spell into a group of enemy combatants. "Let's give them solid ground on which to defend!"

"No problem! You just have to keep up," Omaeda boasted as he sent his ball and chain through a mech suit. "The rest you have to try and keep up with a handsome man like me!"

"Is that supposed to be a joke," Yumichika laughed as he cut through his own cluster of enemies. "Because if it is, I can't tell if it's hilarious or horrendous. I guess it depends on how you like your pork fried!"

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"We're only saying you should watch your fat ass, you idiot," Ikkaku shouted as he skewered an assassin.

"I'm not fat," Omaeda whined.

"How can you Lieutenants be bickering about something like this when there is a war going on," one man in a fine suit shouted as he leveled a gun in their direction.

Izuru appeared behind him with Flash Step and cut him down, saying, "This is the banter of those who have fought in countless battles together. Do not underestimate our unity, even if it seems like bickering to you."

"I would have had that one, Izuru," the fat Omaeda complained.

"Just give it a rest already, will ya," Renji shouted as he mowed down more of the enemy.

The enemy was giving away quickly. Renji was concerned that it seemed almost a little too quickly. But when he saw the hundreds of dead and wounded that surrounded not even a dozen officers, he guessed that they were probably feeling scared enough.

"Look here, I just want people to acknowledge that I'm not fat! I just have an impress-"

Whatever Omaeda had would never be known. A bullet tore through his head and blew open a hole so wide that brains splattered all over the blood-soaked stones of the Seiretei. There was a shout and the Lieutenants all hid for cover as more shot rang out. Luckily, the enemy had been frightened enough by the officers' immense strength and prowess that they were fleeing in disarray.

"What the hell was all of that," Renji demanded. "What just happened!?"

"What just happ'n thar was a high caliber round fully churged with spirit enugry goin' through that fat man's head, there," a voice drawled. "Better come on out, So'l Reapers! Yer reckoning has come!"

Renji stuck his head out and immediately pulled back a bullet took out a chunk of the wall where he had just been. They had a sniper! He needed to give his comrade cover and then engage the sniper! He used pitiful kido to cause an explosion and through up a large amount of dust and debris. He had sensed where the bullets had come from. He sped their way and called out to the others to attack while the enemy's visibility would be down.

As Renji sprinted off, the rest of the Lieutenants engaged their shikai and met the enemy. Rangiku was forced to swerve out of the way as an assassin sent a barrage of blades her way. Shuhei had to jump over a wall thrown before him. Momo shot fire a flash of light. Izuru dodged a bullet. Many speeding shapes came from all directions.

"Dammit all," Tetsuzaemon cried out in frustration. "Just show yourself you bastards!"

An assassin obliged and appeared right behind him. Tetsuzaemon spun on a dime and cut the man deep across the chest, causing blood to spray out. The man fell hard to the ground, but a second later he came back to his feet, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Uh.. Is anyone else seeing this?"

"Seeing what? You can't be vague like that in battle," Shuhei called to him angrily.

"Anyone else's opponents not getting the hint to die and coming back to life with glowing eyes?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," Momo wailed.

A high, female voice laughed, and a woman in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, with studded gloves on her hands. "I'm afraid my dears, that this is the end of the line for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Karakura Town, Yuzu swept up the glass in Ichigo's room. She gave her sleeping brother's body a shake of her head and sighed.

 _Oni-chan, it isn't right for you to just run off like you do and leave a mess. It worries me to death!_

"Hi there Yuzu. How's the clean up going," Karin asked, walking in.

Yuzu jumped and rounded on her sister. "It would be going faster if you weren't such a sack of lazy bones and actually helped out with the chores around the house!"

With that she shoved the broom into her sister's hands and began ordering her around the room. After a quick scuffle and argument, Karin finally asked a question to help defuse the ridiculous situation.

"Doesn't it bother you to see Brother Ichi's body just lying around like this?"

Yuzu nodded and said in a subdued tone, "I don't like it. It makes me feel like he's really dead. But then… It makes me extra happy when he comes back and I can see that he is alive and everything is okay! What about you Karin?"

"Me? I wonder what I should draw on his face when I see him like this."

"Karin, you're so terrible," Yuzu said, putting her fists on her hips.

There was movement at the window and two Soul Reapers appeared.

"Oh hey there Kenryu, Enryu. How's it hanging? Where's Rurichiyo," Karin greeted them.

"She's doing well at the moment," Kenryu said pleasantly. "In fact, she wanted us to bring you two to her."

Both sisters felt the same sense urgency and danger at the same time. Beads of sweat formed on their foreheads and they looked with stunned eyes at their two supposed friends.

"Now what's that look for," Kenryu laughed.

Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and they sprinted downstairs. Kenryu appeared in a flash before them and Enryu behind them a second later.

"What do you want with us," Karin demanded.

"Just as I said, we are taking you to lady Rurichiyo. Your presence will make your brother more, hm, accommodating to our needs," Kenryu said with an eerie grin.

As he moved to take hold of them a voice cut in like a blade, "Touch my daughters, and you lose your hands. Followed quickly by your head!"

Isshin Kurosaki had arrived in his soul form, with blade drawn and ready for action. He gave the two bodyguards a look of hatred that not even Grand Fisher had seen. It was a look that bespoke every intent to kill.

"Now back away from my girls, or you die where you stand."


	29. Chapter 28 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 4

As Shunsui and Nanao prepared to enter the battle, the Head Captain stopped for a moment and said, "Hmm… Nanao, can you feel that spiritual pressure?"

Nanao paused for a moment and then said, "Yes. It would appear as though Captain Zaraki is about to fight in earnest. Someone in this rebellion must be worth his time then."

"Yes, there's that," Shunsui agreed. "And then there is someone else's."

He jumped into action and pulled Nanao out of the way, while still drawing one of his swords. Three darts hit where Nanao had just been standing and three more were deflected by the naked blade. An assassin from the Kasumioji Clan materialized inside the Head Captain's the headquarters.

"Ah, and it also appears as though I merit special attention from the Kasumiojis after all. How delightful," he said pleasantly.

More assassin appeared in view, coming out of Flash Step. In a flash, the assassins and Captain Kyoraku were dancing around each other's swords.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi charged Ichinose and thrust his blade for a killing blow, right through the traitor's heart. Light erupted from Ichinose as he called out, "Guard me!"

Scale mail and heavy plate armor blossomed all over Ichinose's body and absorbed the attack. Kenpachi was stopped dead in his tracks. He let a quick, "Tch!" And then started cutting across Ichinose. Each slash was a solid hit, but not a single score could be seen on the armor.

Ichinose laughed and said, "Kenpachi Zaraki, you are completely predictable. You rely on brute strength and simple instinct to win your battles. You barely know how to use a sword, or how to actually combat an opponent who knows how to handle himself in battle."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi gave the man a bored look. "If all you're going to do is take my attacks this won't be a fun fight. Show me that you actually grew up and now have some skill, and fight!"

"It will be a pleasure."

Ichinose stabbed at Kenpachi, but his sword was easily flicked aside by the larger Soul Reaper. It looked like he could barely keep a hold of his sword. He slashed at Kenpachi and the same thing happened. Once more he thrust his blade at Kenpachi and this time the captain received a deep gash along his ribs.

"What the?"

"It took only two strikes to copy your strength perfectly. Excellent!"

Ichinose looked triumphant, but Kenpachi laughed, "Don't give me that look as though you've already won this fight! We haven't even gotten started!"

This time Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto with even greater force. He scored a hit on Ichinose's armor this time and crushed it in. But the armor immediately repaired itself and Ichinose threw back the captain with even greater strength.

"Oh, but I have won, Kenpachi! It will just take your slow mind to catch up with that fact. It probably won't register what has happened until after you are dead!"

Kenpachi scratched his cheek and retorted, "That doesn't make a damn bit of sense! What does though is that you have gotten stronger. Excellent!"

Ichinose blanched and stammered, "You've already figured it out!? What my bakoto can do!?"

"Not a clue. If that's what you're calling your mysterious armor, that's fine by me, but the simple fact is that you have gotten stronger, which means that I can have some real fun. I've been so bored recently that I can accept your cheap ass moves and accessories, if only because it makes things interesting. That is all the sense I need!"

Sweat fell down Ichinose's temples as he muttered, "You're a monster."

Kenpachi Zaraki laughed and hit his enemy with a barrage of blows. The ground beneath them splintered and cracked with the force of the attack. Ichinose weathered it all. His armor grew to cover his whole body, protecting him for the vicious onslaught. He was finally able to push Zaraki back.

"That armor of yours is pretty damn tough. Just the kind of thing to cover a softy like you," Kenpachi taunted.

"It's enough to beat you! But I wonder, do you remember my zanpakuto? Nijigasumi?"

"Can't say that I do," Kenpachi replied, bored with the man's dry conversation.

Ichinose's sword flashed and a light rainbow flashed across Kenpachi's vision. "What the hell…" Suddenly, there was blinding light and another gash appeared across Kenpachi's chest. Ichinose stood off to the side and chuckled.

"My Nijigasumi vanquishes shadows. Anything that is a shadow once its light has been released can be cut and destroyed. Before the light of my power, you are a mere shadow Kenpachi! And you will fall before me!"

"Not bad, try that again," Kenpachi invited.

"Happy to oblige," Ichinose grinned.

The light from his blade shone once more and Kenpachi swung wildly. The light vanished and Ichinose fell hard and sprawled on the ground.

"Tch! Just like I thought, a cheap parlor trick that once revealed it's never the same. You should have tried going for a killing blow back there."

"Shut up! My Nijigasumi is strong enough to take you out Kenpachi," Ichinose ranted. "Observe, you fiend! Flash brightly!"

The two became enveloped in a blinding ball of light. Kenpachi squinted his eye, but kept a calm composure, his sword at his side.

"This light will condence and eat up your shadow. From there, it will kill you," Ichinose said. "There is no way out!"

"Damn nuisance. If it wasn't for your armor being so hard," Kenpachi muttered. "Swallow, Nozarashi."

Kenpachi released his shikai and the orb of light was shattered. He then swung his sword into Ichinos'e chest, and the traitor was thrown backwards into a building, causing it to crumble and tumble down. A shockwave burst from Kenpachi, breaking up the ground around him.

"Well, that was nowhere near as entertaining as I had first hoped," he sighed. "If Ichigo shows up then maybe I'll get a chance to cross blades with him and have this whole day be worth the effort of calling forth my sword."

With another swing from Nozarashi, a battalion of the enemy that was sneaking on by was obliterated.

"I hate killing small fry. There's no challenge. No fun in it."

"We're not done yet, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Out of the rubble Ichinose rose up, the strange armor now wrapping itself around his sword as well. The Soul reaper looked more like a robot than anything else. He strode easily towards Kenpachi.

"My bakoto is a very special kind of weapon. Unlike the other bakoto, which are sword based weapons, mine is specifically an armor one. I wanted to kill you with my own sword Zaraki, but I knew that your legendary strength would be too much for me, no matter how hard I trained. So I had the Kasumioji Clan develop this bakoto for me, one that will match you strength for strength and allow me to fight you as an equal."

"That's fine and everything," Kenpachi said. "But you have to be stronger than me to kill me, not be my equal."

"Oh, I know. This bakoto has some other surprises in store for you," Ichinose laughed behind the mask of his helmet.

"What a weakling! You need someone else's power in order to fight me. If you can't rely on your own, you should just give up and die. I don't have time for weaklings, and this world will eat up people like you," Kenpachi roared. "Now die!"

With a mighty blow from Nozarashi Kenpachi crushed Ichinose into the ground, bending his sword and denting in his armor. Bones crunched and metal squealed. But then the sword bent back into place, and with a sickening series of noises, Ichinos'e body and armor righted themselves.

"Now that was a surprise," Kenpachi smiled. "You might just make this fight interesting after all!"

"It'll be more than you can handle!"

With that, Ichinose threw Kenpachi back and then charged, sending Kenpachi flying into another building, causing it to collapse. The Soul Society was still a disaster zone from the Quincy War, but it was impressively looking worse by the minute. Kenpachi laughed and exploded out of the wreckage. The two Soul reapers danced on the ground and then in the sky, raining such strong blows onto each other that Seireitei broke before them.

Soul Reapers and rebels scattered, trying to escape the destruction. The Lieutenants had to scatter in the middle of their battles as Kenpachi drove Ichinose back, trying to hack through his self-repairing armor.

Ichinose continued to taunt him. "My bakoto gets stronger with each and every hit! You are only making me more powerful and durable! I am something you cannot cut! And as my strength accumulates, I can easily cut you!"

With that Ichinose brought his blade down through Kenpachi's body, shearing it open and sending gore all over. Kenpachi rocketed towards the ground and hit hard, leaving a sizable crater.

"Stay down and accept your fate Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi moaned to himself, "Well, this guy is really not holding back. I didn't think I would use this during the battle, and normally I wouldn't want to… Yachiru… I feel you through my blade. I want to feel like I did back then. I want to be stronger… So, this time, I will use it."

As Ichinose drew near he asked, "What are you mumbling there?"

"Bankai!"

Kenpachi's sword shattered and became a broken blade, his body turned red, and his intent to kill made the air thick and hard to breath, as though it were saturated with pure rage. Ichinose stumbled.

Ichinose stumbled back and muttered, "What is this?..."

Kenpachi threw himself at Ichinose and cut into his body with the broken zanpakuto. His blade bit deep, crushing through the armor and well into Ichinose's chest. He pulled back and ripped off Ichinos'e sword arm and threw it aside. Ichinose managed to leap back, but his armor could not heal fast enough for the coming onslaught. In seconds, Kenpachi had torn his opponent into pieces, and left him dead and scattered in pitiful pieces all over the ground. Kenpachi then hit the ground and collapsed, reverting back to his normal form. Nozarashi transformed to its original state.

"Yachiru… Why can't I feel your presence now," Kenpachi gasped.

From a far away, and safe vantage point, the lady with glasses observed what had happened.

"So Ichinose lost, huh? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Kenpachi's strength is immeasurable. The key to defeating him lies in subtlety, not strength." She looked out on the destruction of the Seireitei and mused, "Things are not going according to plan at the moment, but that is okay. So long as I kill the three people I need to, the Kasumioji Clan will claim victory."

She readjusted her glasses and slipped away.


	30. Chapter 29 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 5

Shunsui's office was a wreck. Now a half dozen assassins lay on the ground, only to rise once again and join the two he was still contending with. Their odd swords snaked tentacles up their arms and wound their way into each assassins' flesh. Their eyes glowed with a poisonous yellow. Sounds of fighting echoed from the hallway, where Nanao had been forced by three other assailants.

"You boys sure are persistent, I have to give you that," Shunsui commented with his good natured voice. "But I wonder what would happen if I sever those arms of yours?"

None of the assassins replied, except to swarm him. Shunsui easily dodged them all with his tremendous speed, and did just as he had threatened. One assassin's sword arm when flying in a flash of steel of splatter of blood. The man didn't even cry out, but fixed the Head Captain with a murderous look. The tentacle shot out from the amputated limb and latched onto the man's torso, in quick succession stitching the arm back in place."

Shunsui whisteled. "Now that looks painful. I am astonished by your mettle if you aren't even going to cry out!"

Just as the enemy regrouped, there was an explosion that shook the broken room, and two broken bodies whizzed past the Head Captain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw nanao walk out of the hallway, confidently.

"Head Captain! If you deal enough damage to them their bodies will eventually give out!"

"Why can't we be fighting traditional zombies, or something like that," he muttered in response. "Well, if an overwhelming display of power is what will do it…"

He Crossing his blades across each other, Shunsui used Flash Step to put himself right in the middle of the enemy. Using his Shikai, he blasted the assassins all over the room. He then unleashed his spiritual pressure, allowing it to hit the assassins like a tidal wave. Nanao gasped as three of them struggled to get up, only for their swords to glow and then detonate.

Gore, steel, and wood flew in dangerous shards around the office, and Shunsui stepped in to shield his subordinate.

"Really Captain, I should be doing that for you," Nanao protested.

"Just let this old man act like the hero for once," he laughed.

"I would be more inclined to let you if you acted heroic more often," the Lieutenant grumbled, before sending off another blast of kido at a struggling assassin.

As the masked man was blasted off the balcony, a newcomer jumped up to take his place. This new assassin wore more armor than the others and carried a large, weighted scimitar. As for his entrance into the fight, he might as well have not been there for all the attention he got from his comrades.

It's clear that these guy are far past gone, Shunsui thought. It's a wonder they can even fight in any kind of coordinated way.

"These strange swords of theirs are really becoming a pain," Nanao said.

"They weren't before?" Shunsui gave her a wink, but she only gave him a sour look in return.

"You've had your chance with the Head Captain, but he was too much even for you! Go figure though, considering a damn tenager took down Hanza," the newcomer snarled.

He swung his sword through the remaining assassin and their bodies melted where he cut them. Even with the swords frantically pumping life and killing intent into the should've-been-dead-already men, their bodies couldn't handle the new blade's power. Bubbling mud and melted flesh poured onto the floor as the assassins collapsed.

"What did you do to them," Nanao asked with a look of pure revulsion on her face.

"It's a little poison, courtesy of the Kasumioji Clan," the man gloated. "And with it, I have the express honor of killing the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Know this Shunsui Kyoraku, you and your family will not live to trouble the new order. The Soul Society will be rebuilt anew on your corpses!"

""I already how a world built on violence turns out," Shunsui said gravely. "And it's not something I can allow the Soul Society to become. Again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These bastards don't know when to quit," renji shouted as he plowed through several assassins, theirs eyes glowing yellow. "We cut them down, and they keep coming back!"

"Try and enjoy yourself Renji," Ikkaku shouted. "If they didn't keep rising up from the dead, this fight would be over before it became any fun! Can't you feel it? Even the Captain is beginning to enjoy himself at least a little."

The raging spiritual pressure of Kenpachi's bankai made the air thick with power. It was like trying to breath in the jungle while sprinting. Laborious. However, Renji could not stop fighting. This surprise attack from the outside had to be repelled.

"You men there, keep up the pressure," he ordered to some other Soul Reapers.

"Roger," they roared, as they fought for their very lives.

The problem was that the Sereitei was so weak after the Quincy invasion. Too many Soul Reapers had died, and there had not been enough time to replenish their ranks with recruits from Rukon districts and from the recently deceased. Furthermore, Renji had heard the same orders as everyone else and knew that the violence was consuming the entire Soul Society. A war between noble houses had spilled into their territory. He worried if they could hold, especially with the strange weapons the enemy wielded.

Right as Renji was about to concentrate on the problem at hand, a shot like canon rang out over the din of the battle. One of his men coughed up blood as a hole was punched right through his chest.

"Everyone take cover! We're under fire!"

The Soul reapers broke their line as more shots rang out. The enemy put up a cheer, or least those who weren't consumed by their swords, and they pressed further inward. Others stayed to help keep the hapless Soul reapers pinned down.

"Screw this," Ikkaku spat. "If the Captain is giving his all, ten we should too!"

With that, he threw himself back into the fray, swinging his spear expertly, Renji used Zabimaru to help clear the ground around his friend. His blade was blasted out of the way, and he could feel his sword's pain.

Those bullets have been made to kill beings made of spirit matter, Renji realized. We are going to be screwed unless we can get at that sniper!

Yumichika battled his way to Ikkaku's side and they barely dodged another shot.

"He's up there, four towers down," Yumichika shouted.

"Okay, but how do we get there without getting holes blown in our asses," Renji bellowed angrily.

"By relying on your friends," a voice said to him.

Renji felt the familiar and comforting presence of his old friend. The zombified assailants started dropping to the ground under their own weight as Izuru appeared and used his zanpaktou in combination with Flash Step.

The Soul Reaper, still held together with bands from Squad 12, then shouted, "Rangiku, give us some cover!"

Sand blew all around them and obscured their vision.

"Renji, you should hurry and get to the tower before that sniper relocates. We'll hold the enemy here," Izuru called out to his friend.

"Thanks Izuru; we owe you one," Renji said with a fierce grin.

"What? No! The Captain's spiritual pressure has diminished!" Renji spun about to see Ikkaku and Yumichika running off.

"Just go Renji! We'll hold the fort down here, while you go," Rangiku shouted.

There was a blast of energy and Shuhei came crashing through Rangiku's haze of sand. A number of shadowy figures stood just beyond the barrier Rangiku had thrown up. SOmeone called out to them.

"Best of luck holding down against us!"

There was another blast of energy and it was revealed that a young woman with studded, fingerless gloves was the speaker. The woman who had first entered the broken Sereitei. She gave them a wide, triumphant grin.

""Crap, I heard of this kind of power from Ikkaku. Gloves that allow someone to have a lucky shot," Renji spat. "But wait, that was a Fullbringer power! So you can;t have that too!"

"Well, this is Fullbringer power," the girl said happily. "And I would love to test it out against you."

"Watch out for that one," Shuhei called out, getting shakily to his feet. "The more you injure her, the harder she hits! And she heals as a result!"

"Kind of like is a street fighter arcade game, no," the girl giggled.

"No, tha's enuff missy. It's nah polite to tease with the enemy," a cowboy drawled. He gave the Lieutenants a tip of his hat. "Sorry y'all, but we gotta get rid of yer. The Fullbringers will be takin' o'er this here Soul Society!"

"Like hell you will," Renji shouted. He used kido, which true to form, blew up, but it was close enough that it sent the girl and the cowboy blasting back.

Renji quickly recovered and shouted to his comrades, "I'll be right back! Keep these bastards occupied until I get the sniper off our backs!"

"Oh no you don't," a scared and tall black man shouted, pulling out a small knife.

Renji had no idea what that little blade could do, and he didn't find out then, because a ball of fire dropped down on the Fullbringers as Momo appeared.

""Ikkaku and Yumichika have Kenpachi," She yelled. "They are making their way back here right now! Kenpachi destroyed the place!"

"Sounds like him," Renji muttered, as he sped off, leaving the dirty work to his comrades.

He made his way quickly to the tower, and sure enough he saw two men quickly descending, rifles slung over their backs. He swung out Zabimaru and cleaved one man and his gun in half. The other drew out a pistol and shot Renji in the arm. His shoulder erupted as the bullet passed through, disrupting his spiritual makeup.

It was such exquisite pain, that he forgot himself for a moment, and with the full momentum of his Flash Step he slammed into one of the neighboring buildings. Rubble fell all about him and nearly buried him. Using Zabimaru once more, he cleared the debris off him and got unsteadily to his feet. Another shot rang out and his zanpaktou was blasted from his hand. Renji shouted in pain and rolled to the side to avoid another bullet.

He hazarded a glance over the broken wall of the building and saw the sniper taking position behind his own cover, readying his rifle for more killing. Renji flexed his sword hand, and was relieved to see it still working properly. He knew he needed to get rid of that sniper with his special bullets, or the other Lieutenants would have a very serious problem on their hands. Thankfully, with so many building still in ruins after the last invasion, Renji was able to think up of a quick plan.

Using Flash Step, he quickly rounded the tower and the surrounding debris to come up right behind the sniper. Just as the man realized what had happened, Renji delivered a powerful kick to the man's back, breaking it and sending him flying towards Zabimaru. Once the man landed, Renji appeared at his side and retrieved his sword.

"My friend and I really don't appreciate getting shot. And you are not wanted here. Goodbye," he sniffed, as he swung his blade and took off the man's head.

Renji paused for a moment, and then picked up the man's man's rifle as well. It was cumbersome, since his left arm was acting slow. That was understandable, since he had a giant hole in it at the moment.

I really hope Izuru or someone from Squad Four can patch this up, he thought as he sped back towards the heat of the battle.


	31. Chapter 30 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 6

Shunsui felt pain reverberate again through his hands and arms as the assassin's sword ran across his own zanpaktou, Katen Kyokostu. He could hear his blades creaming out in pain as they attacked.

There's something very sinister about the toxins in that weapon, he thought. I'm sorry girls, for putting you through this.

"Tell me, what drives you to fight us," the Head Captain asked the assassin. "And why do you target me specifically?"

"I have no answer to give you, other than the old age must come to an end! You have deserved this for a long time now; I'm just glad I was the one chosen to come against you, Kyoraku!"

"Really," Shunsui asked in his laid back tone. "There's nothing you want to share with me? No drinks you want to get and let this whole affair blow itself out?"

"Damn you," the man roared. "This is exactly why we hate you! All of your kind!"

"If you don't want to tell me your vendetta, that is fine," Shunsui replied, easily dodging the jabs and swings from the assassin; he wasn't going to put his own swords through much more punishment. "Just tell me what it is in your sword that can so easily destroy living beings? And even harm an entity such as a zanpakto."

"We wielder of the bakoto are able to do more than you Soul reapers and your silly blades were ever capable of! And I was gifted with the means of even taking down the Head Captain," the man gloated in a guttural voice.

"Then I believe that Captain Kurotsuchi will enjoy taking his time analyzing and testing your sword," Shunsui said pleasantly.

He used Flash Step and came right behind the man. The assassin, for all his skill, was too slow and Shunsui bisected him. The man's eyes began to glow and the sword sent forth tentacles identical to what the lesser blades had done. Shunsui quickly got out of the way as Nanao shot a blast as the assassin and sent him flying in pieces to the Sereitei below.

"That was nicely done my sweet nanao, you picked up quickly on what the sword would do once I fatally wounded its wielder," Shunsui commended.

"It's a disgusting weapon," Nanao said fiercely. "Sir, do you think it was wise to split Captains Hitsugaya and Sei-Feng without their Lieutenants? The enemy has come well prepared, and it is clear that they have individuals within their ranks with vendettas against us."

"I couldn't allow ourselves to get spread out too thin," Shunsui sighed. "You can feel it, can't you? They are all fighting tremendous battles right now. Hitsugaya is closer to us than Sei-Feng is, and I fear it is because of his own fight."

"His spiritual pressure is intense," Nanao commented, feeling out with her senses.

"Your observation was on point," the Head Captain continued. "They have picked out people who are connected with us, and can have a small chance of slipping a knife between our ribs and taking us out. Kenpachi has already had his battle, and I am surprised that he resorted to his bankai so quickly. It must have been dire, or he was that angry to enjoy his fight. And that in particular worries me. What else do they have planned?"

"What should we do now, sir?'

Shunsui turned slowly to Nanao and said, "It is time for us to take to the battlefield and clean up our base as quickly as we can. Can you feel it now? That last pressure."

"Ichigo is coming," Nanao gasped.

"Yes, and whatever they have in store for him, I cannot even begin to guess. The noble rebels are at least one step ahead right now. We need to catch up, and quickly. Come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with his shoulder torn open, Renji threw himself back into the frey. Izuru was unable to attend to him, as he was busy fending off an assortment of masked assailants, Fullbringers, and most astonishing of all, civilians of the Soul Society. Men and women with rusty and bloodied weapons, most likely from the hell hole that was Zaraki, had come to bolster the ranks of the enemy. Renji gritted his teeth through the pain and swing Zabimaru into the crowd of opponents and scattered them.

He then felt pain blossom between his shoulders and he flew into a wall. The crash didn't hurt nearly as bad as the punch, and he worried that now his back was broke as well.

"Pretty bad isn't it," the boxing girl taunted. "And that's with just one stud glowing. If I have two, you might as well be dead! Though… Aren't you guys already all supposed to be dead, or something like that? So what would I be doing to you?"

"Now's not the time to wax philosophical, Jenny," a man with a crisp suit and fencing sword said and he battled viciously with Yumichika. "Just make sure that you kill him and get it over with!"

And make sure to focus on our fight, gamps," Yumichika snarled. "Why I have to fight the ugly one is simply beyond me!"

"Beauty is more than just youth or complexion, young man," the gentleman retorted. "It is personality and refinement. It the blending of all the qualities that make up an individual that creates true beauty. But then again, a simpleton, such as yourself, who cannot look beyond his own ridiculous eyebrows would never understand what only age knows!"

"You talk too much," Yumichika said, trying to get around the man and slice him up from behind.

The gentleman was too fast, and leaped into the air. He landed gracefully near Renji and saluted with his sword.

"That is rich, coming from a self indulgent whelp, but I will oblige your unspoken request."

Renji dodged out of the way as another shot rang out. The cowboy lazily spun his gun on a finger and said, "Clementon, I look ferward t' when this is all over, and we can enjoy a nice drink, an' I can just listen to yer wonderful nonsense!"

He laughed and shot again, but this time at Rangiku, forcing her back.

"I really hate to fire at a woman, but this war, after all," the cowboy apologized.

A loud voice rang out over the battle. A voice that was mechanically amplified. "Just shut up, all of you! We have an objective to complete, and we need to get it done quickly before the Kasumiojis arrive! The Sereitie must be secured as quickly as possible!"

Renji looked towards the source of the voice and his jaw dropped. Large mech suits were ambling forward through the rubble and masses of broken and dead bodies. They had their own large guns and giant swords and axes. Deafening cannon fire washed over the Lieutenants as pockets of buildings and ground evaporate around them.

"They have spirit destabilizing rounds," Momo cried out.

"Get to cover," Renji shouted.

"Not on your life," Ikkaku said smugly. "This fight is really beginning to get interesting. Too bad the Captain is out for it. He'll hate that he missed it."

"Then give Izuru some cover so that he can heal kenpachi and we have him back on the battlefield with us," Renji roared angrily.

"But with weapons like that, we'll lose any cover we could have really fast," Shuhei pointed out.

"Leave that to me," Rangiku shouted, using her zanpakto once more to put up a haze.

"It ain't gonna do no good," the cowboy called out. "Jus' give up!"

As the other hauled back Kenpachi and intended to administed first aid while Squad 4 made their way over to help them, Ikkaku and Yumichika continued to dance among the bullets and engage the enemy. Rangiku slashed through the sand at anyone who attempted to follow them. The road quickly became clogged the dead from Zaraki. The insane killers had no regard for injury. They only wanted blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo mercilessly cleaved his way through assassin after assassin. A number of house guards became involved as well, jabbing at him with stunning spears and their own swords. Zangetsu easily sliced through their inferior steel, just as easily as their flesh. However, those with bakotos did not stay down for long. Ichigo was forced to leap into the air to avoid being swarmed from all sides by the returning dead. He unleashed a blast of getsuga at them, as the energy hi their bodies, their swords erupted, causing explosion all from underneath him. He barely dodge arrows and spears that were hurled at him through the smoke.

His friends were all battling for their lives and getting pushed back among the houses. Chad was using his amazing fists to blast alleys through the Kasumioji army, but those gaps were filled quickly with reinforcements. Though his power was considerable, it was not one meant for a speedy offense. Orihime was getting pushed into a house that had already been set on fire. Her shield was only barely resisting the blows from enemy bakotos. It was clear that these blades were superior to many of the footmen weapons they had encountered before.

Uryu was being chased from rooftop to rooftop, trying to come to Orihime's aid. But he kept getting cut off from a blur of the same assassins would have tried killing Rurichiyo earlier. The fact that she had managed to pull wool over their eyes and betray them still shook Ichigo's understanding of what was going on. He swung his larger blade to point right at the princess. Her bodyguards immediately jumped in the way and shielded her, but Ichigo did not attack just yet.

"Rurichiyo! You are going to explain everything right now! Why are you doing this?"

"Are you sure you really want to ask such questions, at a time like this," she called back to him, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"You bet your ass I do," he shouted. "And don't worry, I can fight and talk at the same time."

Rurichiyo heaved a sigh and then said, "Ichigo, you are way too precious to waste in a battle like this. Just come over to me and the others will be spared, and I will explain everything to you."

She stood up above men and reached out her hand towards him. "Come Ichigo."

Ichigo did not responded, but kept his larger sword pointed at her, as he used an incredible strike from his smaller blade to knock aside the soldiers creeping up around him. The princess looked at his determined and angry face for a moment and then shook her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. I only hope you can keep up when my best assassins come for you." She gave a curt signal and said. "Let's start at the beginning then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuken walked down brilliantly white steps to a dark dungeon. After the Quincy War, he had conferred with Isshin and Head Captain Kyoraku to create a prison for what few Quincy were still alive. Many of them had been immobilized by the Auswahlen from Ywach, but they were still Quincy and had important knowledge and spiritual arts. And the ones who did still have their powers needed to be contained. Here, they were reeducated and pacified.

His and Isshin's system of communication had made it very clear that something was very wrong in the Soul Society. A new batch of idiots felt they could upset the status quo and reign supreme. With things as tenuous as they were after the last war, it was a matter he couldn't in good conscience overlook.

Once he was in the dungeon he opened the door with a spell and looked into the room beyond.

"How would you lot like to shave some years off your sentence?"


	32. Chapter 31 - Kasumioji Conspiracy, pt 7

Right up the moment when the Lieutenants thought they would be overwhelmed by the enemy, there was a roar of unleashed energy. A mech suit went flying and exploded as it landed well over a hundred feet away. More of the treacherous Soul Society citizens were tumbling through the rubble as well. Kensei had arrived.

"Tch! Some things never change, right Shuhei!? You still need us captains to come and win the whole fight for you!"

"Sorry Captain," Renji said through gritted teeth. "The enemy was more prepared than we thought."

"That's till no excuse," Lisa called out, appearing next to her comrade. "The Head Captain will be here soon. Let's put on a good show and get this done, otherwise we'll never hear the end of it."

"I made sure to bring some real support," Kensei said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "You might want to get to healing them all now. We'll need everyone for this battle."

Isane and her sister Kiyone appeared with Flash Step and got right to work on the injured Lieutenants. Tetsuzaemon also joined the battle, though it was clear he had also been knocked around a bit by the enemy.

"Well, let's get this fight started for real," Kensei said, stretching his arms unconcernedly.

"Damn, if this ain' lookin' good fer us," the cowboy exclaimed.

"I agree," the jeans girl said with a big wink.

"Are we really going to go through this tedious process of introducing ourselves? It really is an odd and inconvenient custom in this kind of society," the older gentleman simpered.

"I agree," a scarred man from one of the mech suits shouted. "I say we just kick their asses, and-"

He was cut off as the girl cried out dramatically, "I'm Zuyu! If you want a fight big guy, I'm ready for you! I hope you're better than the rest of these noobs."

The cowboy tipped his hat and said, "Thay call me Simon Charleston! Pleasure to meet ya!"

The older gentleman sighed and finally said, "You may call me Winston Smithe. However, I cannot say that this is a pleasure at all."

"And you can call me and my little friend here Bonnie and Clyde for all I care," the mech suited man shouted. "Alright boys, it's time to earn your keep. Get in there and kill every last one of them!"

More mech suits arrived on the scene and companies of troops with guns arrived.

"Watch out," Rangiku shouted. "They have bullets that break apart spirit matter! I'm not even sure if barriers will hold for long against them!"

"A good offense is always the best defense," Kensei spat.

"Yeah, especially since running won't do you any good," Zuyu said happily.

As she spoke, six assassins used Flash Step to get behind the beleaguered Lieutenants. All of them wielded a different type of bakoto. The Soul Reapers found themselves caught between a rock and a hard place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rurichiyo scratched her cheek and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it all begins with you, my dearest Ichigo."

Ichigo gave the Kasumioji princess a stubborn look, but said nothing. She cocked her head as if confused or amused that he was now keeping silent. She took as if h wanted her continue, si she plowed on ahead.

"Granted, the foundations for all of this were laid long ago. But you were the catalyst Ichigo. Your rescue attempt of Rukia Kuchiki shook the entire Soul Society to the core. The Soul Reapers were proven to be vulnerable and fallible, their corruption laid bare. The citizens f the Rukon saw borders break down and tasted a kind of freedom they only ever dared dream about. And as the old society showed signs of crumbling, the nobility smelled an opportunity and planned on seizing it."

"We only forestalled our plans because we feared Sosuke Aizen and his rebels," Rurichiyo said. "Now, please make sure that you keep up with me from here, Ichigo. There's a lot to get done today, and I am taking up a lot of time in my already over-full schedule to explain all of this to you. I would hate for you to get lost along the way."

At her words, five assassins with the bakotos attacked Ichigo. Calmly, he dispatched one by tearing out his throat with his smaller blade. Another he sent flying into the road with a swift kick. He dodged the third blade and intercepted the other two with his own larger sword. Increasing the output of his spiritual pressure, he drove them back with a push. The third assassin released a beam of energy from his sword, which Ichigo countered with a strike from Zangetsu. The blast blew the man away.

"That's how you swing a sword," Ichigo said calmly.

"Marvelously done," Rurichiyo congratulated. "Now, like I said, the foundations for this escapade were laid long ago. Kumoi was once the the architect and leader of the entire plan. Something about vengeance against the old Head Captain, and some other stuff. Mostly, he just wanted the nobility to be in charge, having seats of authority in the Sereitei, Central 46, and within the Soul palace itself.

"However, because of his previous failed attempts at seizing power both within and outside of the clan, he was nothing more than an old fart with a lot of connection, and no power to back up his impossible plans and claims. Though he was still a thorn in everyone's side, having authority over the secret guards and the assassination squads loyal to the Kasumioji House."

As Rurichiyo broke down the dry history of her clan, ichigo continued to slaughter the assassins that came for him. For each one he cut down, another quickly replaced him. He noticed as he fought that the enemy only put enough pressure on his friends to keep them occupied. It was almost as if they were waiting for something. Likely a signal from the princess herself.

Each assassin he slew would momentarily come back as his bakoto took over the functions of the eviscerated corpse. Ichigo wrapped Getsuga around each of his blades, and worked to thoroughly kill each assassin who came against him. He was rewarded with small explosion each time he slammed into a bakoto. Soon, he was covered in blood, soot, and steel slivers.

However, he paid close attention to each word Rurichiyo said. He needed to understand what it was that really motivated her to do this. Why the elaborate plan? WHy cause so much death after the Soul Society had suffered too much already? Who was she to do all this?

""It was just before you arrived to save Rukia that I came into power. Kumoi most likely arranged for my parents' early deaths, hoping he could control me, or even better get me out of the way. But I struck first. I had his apartments raided and he was put to the edge of a sword and forced to swear loyalty to me. I wanted to know his entire plans. Though Kumoi is a fool, I saw some great potential in what he was organizing.

"There was an opportunity to unite both the World of the Living and the Soul Society under a new kind of nobility. One that would not be mired in and held back by the old ways, but one that would be progressive! Why should the dead and the living not have any interactions? Would not our worlds be stronger by communicating, by having trade, and by protecting one another? Do not those who have passed on in a modern age deserve a more refined Soul Society than a world that is stuck in a century long passed?"

Rurichiyo was becoming very passionate. "Do not girls deserve to live in a world where they decide who they want to love rather than it being decided for them? Do we not deserve to live in a world where the nobility does not look down its nose at others? Do we not deserve to live in a world where those who desire to be special can become so?

"I will bring about that world," she declared, thumbing to herself. "I will be the liberator of the Soul Society and the conqueror of the old ways. I will bring down the old systems and boundaries that have held us back for hundreds of years. There is peace that can be had, but only through the violence of change!"

Ichigo shredded his way through two more assassins and snarled, "So this has all been a selfish move to better your own standing in the Soul Society?"

"I'm doing this for everyone," Rurichiyo protested. "I am finishing the job that you began and made possible!"

"Shut up! Listen to yourself Rurichiyo! What you've described is the world you want. The people you described are just reflections of yourself. All of this is for your own pride," Ichigo said angrily.

"What would you know," Rurichiyo challenged. "You barely know me!"

"I know because I have listened to you, even while fighting. I heard every word you said earlier, back in karakura Town," Ichigo answered. "I watched you and paid attention. You put on a great show, but seeing all of this now, I can tell you are still lying. Maybe even to yourself. Which is even more pathetic. You should always be truthful to who you are!"

"Then take your own advice, Ichigo," Rurichiyo sneered. "Look at you! Married to two women because someone ordered you to do so! Nd here I thought you wanted to be free to be yourself. What a laugh!"

"I do everything that I do to protect others," Ichigo said, glaring down at the princess.

"That doesn't remove the fact that you decided to be subservient! Ally wit me , Ichigo, and together we can tear down the society that made you bow to it. I can free you from all restraints," she invited, holding out her hand to the Substitute.

"No," Ichigo answered forcefully. "I will not join you. I know who it was who orchestrated everything. One day I'll work on making him answer for all of this. But I love Rukia! I care for my friends. And I care enough for their safety ad for peace that I also married Harribel. And I will fight to create a world for everyone where they can be safe!

"I don't want to hurt you, Rurichiyo. Stand down!"

Rurichiyo shook her head. Then we are at an impasse. Sorry Ichigo, but everyone who is about to die will do so because you spurned my offer. I hope you can live with that for the few moments you still have in this life."

Ichigo bellowed and charged the princess. He cut his way through her remaining guards, sending their torn bodies flying left and right with each swing of his larger sword. Just as he reached the princess, five more assassins stepped between them. A blast sent Ichigo reeling backwards, but he managed to keep his feet. Plunging Zangetsu into the ground, he was able to slow himself to a halt. He looked ahead through the dust and saw three men and two woman, garped like the other assassins, but with more intricate armor and embroidery on their clothing.

"Ichigo, I want you to meet Hanza's family. They will happily escort you to your grave," the princess said with a sullen voice and a dark expression on her face. "And your friends and family will all die now."

A flare went up from her carriage and the five members of Hanza's family charged Ichigo, each unveiling their own deadly bakoto. Ichigo gave them a grim smile and said, "Fine, then I'll this here and now."

He crossed his blades and emitted Getsuga Juujishou, tearing up the entire landscape and laying low the entire Kasumioji army before him.


	33. Chapter 32 - Ice Dragons

As the battle for the Sereitei raged both within and without the walls of the Soul Reaper stronghold, Captains Hitsugaya and Soi-Feng raced to the aid of the beleaguered Shihoin Clan. By order of the Head Captain, they were supposed to leave their subordinates behind and make all haste to relieve the clan. It was felt that because the homebase of the Execution Squad and Stealth Force was under siege, it was best to send captains to deal with the matter. Both Toshiro and Soi-Feng knew that with the present state of the Soul Society, this upcoming battle was very important.

They needed the might of the Shihoin Clan in order to repel the massive uprising, and to help quell the noble houses that were warring. Though the Soul Reapers were not supposed to get involved in their matters, when it came to the peace of the Soul Society and to guard their own interests, it was time to intervene. But due to the Quincy War, they had lost too much manpower to settle this situation any other way.

Toshiro spared a glance for Soi-Feng and thought about it. _It's obvious that Captain Soi-Feng will be anxious. Her home and her life's sake are under attack. There is a lot riding on this attack, which means that she was the best person to send for this operation. But still, something feels very off. It's been well over a thousand years since the last time that the nobility tried to seize power, fight the Soul Reapers, or overthrow one of the high houses._

 _I hope that we can get to the bottom of this quickly. For everyone's sake and for the sake of peace!_

As they ran through the sparsely forested area outside of the ancestral holdings for the Shihoin Clan, there was something that caught his eye. He pulled up short and narrowly avoided a knife that was hurled at his head. Toshiro drew his sword and fell into a ready stance.

"Soi-Feng! Keep going! We cannot allow the enemy to have anymore time to erode the defenses at the Clan's base! I'll deal with this matter and catch up to you as soon as I can!"

"Are you sure this is right? We can deal with this together," she asked, narrowing her eyes. "It's only one man. We can take him."

 _She's got damn good eyes_ , Toshiro thought.

He looked in the same direction as his comrade and then saw the figure emerging from the shadows of a thicket. Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, he recognized the man almost immediately. He turned towards the other captain and gave a stiff nod.

"Yes, I should deal with this on my own. We have our orders to relieve the Shihoin Clan, and I know this man. It is only right that I should be the one to deal with him. Don't worry, I'll make this quick and be right behind you to back you up."

Soi-Feng made a slight noise and gave him an angry look, but she turned away, and said, "Fine. You do whatever you need to do. I can handle things on my own anyway. When you finally catch up, the battle will be over."

"Thank you," Toshiro said wholeheartedly.

As the commander of the Stealth Force rocketed away with her Flash Step, Toshiro slowly walked towards his advancing foe. The man before him was a very old friend from days long past. His name was Kusaka. He was a tall, somewhat scraggly young man, with a messy top knot. He wore fine, but very relaxed attire and sported a wide smirk on his face.

Kusaka and Toshiro had known each other very well, and it had been Kusaka who had helped urge him into joining the Soul Reapers once it was discovered just how much spiritual pressure he had. Kusaka had also tried to join, but unfortunately lacked the power to make it anywhere as a Soul Reaper. When last they had spoken, hurtful and cross words had passed between them. Kusaka had lombasted Toshiro as a coward then, stating that he should have joined the academy much sooner to follow and protect Momo. That had been something Hitsugaya had not wanted to hear, and he had in recklessness lashed out.

They had not seen each other since then. It was a constant source of stinging shame, which Toshiro tried to bury through his work and serving the Soul Society diligently. However, seeing Kusaka now now only dredged up those memories, but also other things. Things of the heart and of his pride that his words had too truthfully revealed. Things which Toshiro did not know how to address without making a fool of himself and embarrassing others. He had already lost one friend for not understanding or handling a tender matter correctly. He would not drive a wedge between himself and someone he cared for even more.

 _Momo_ , he found himself thinking. He shook his head slightly, and only half closed his eyes, intent on keeping his former friend within his sights. _I can't think about that right now. Duty comes first, and I've already promised myself not to hurt her any further than I already have in the past. I swore to protect her._

Kusaka laughed and hollered. "Nice job dodging that knife. But then again, would you really be a captain if you couldn't? But if you had just eaten it, then this would have been over much more quickly and painlessly. That knife was laced with a poison strong enough to kill the Head Captain! A genius invention, I dare think!"

"Why are you here Kusaka? What role do you have to play in the fighting that is right now going on?"

"Classic Toshiro! Cutting to the heart of every matter, except for the one that is the most important! First it was Momo, and now it's me. With that kind of short sightedness, it is a wonder that you made the rank!" Kusaka laughed again.

Toshiro noticed the sword that was belted at Kusaka's waist. _No, that's not a zanpakto. He couldn't have one. But he's come armed, and I feel a sinister presence from that blade._

Kusaka snapped his fingers and said, "Hey, eyes up here old friend."

"I guess if I am going to ask the question you want me to ask, it would be, why have you sought me out Kusaka? What can you possibly hope to gain for being a part of this rebellion?"

"Am I a part of the rebellion," Kusaka asked, looking stupidly dumbfounded.

"Don't play around with me," Toshiro threatened. "You're being here, to waylay us proves that you have prior knowledge to current events, and you rightly guessed the path we would take. Plus your demeanor, your sword, and your reference to myself and Momo make it abundantly clear that you have some kind of business with me. All of these things are connected, which proves that you with the noble uprising."

"Well reasoned," Kusaka congratulated and gave a mocking clap. "You figured that out nicely and quickly. I guess I should reward such diligence with an answer to your questions then. It's pretty simple really. Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am here to kill you and take your place within the Court Guard Squads. You were blessed with amazing powers, but I found some of my own that surpass yours! With your death, and with the success of the nobles' war, I will help usher in a new age for both the Soul Society and the World of the Living!"

"Then you might want to draw your sword, or this will be a super quick fight," Toshiro said.

"Oh, you noticed! This is my bakoto," Kusaka said, happily, and drawing his blade.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he saw that it appeared to mirror his own Hyorinmaru. However, despite the similar make of blade and hilt, there was a col, blue gem set in the guard. It was large and caught the light, giving off a sinister glint. As Kusaka swung his blade, a wall of ice flowed from its edge and sped right at the captain. Toshiro easily swung his zanpakuto upwards and cut right through the ice wall, sending his own barrage of ice right back at his former friend.

Kusaka circled his sword lazily, and Toshiro's ice bent easily around the bakoto, forming a frozen drill. The new ice formation was launched right back him. Toshiro decided it was best to dodge and watched Kusaka closely to see if he could learn more about the bakoto's abilities.

Kusaka looked up at him and laughed. "I should tell you the name of this bakoto. It's called Hyorinmaru! Because we have come to replace you and your unequal, outdated zanpakuto!"

"Is that really what you think you can accomplish," Toshiro shouted back. "They say that imitation is the highest form of flattery, but you can consider me easily disturbed."

"I would rather that be the case," Kusaka howled, swinging his sword again.

Toshiro braced himself for another ice wall, but instead, a storm of snow flurries shot from the bakoto. The harsh, freezing wind blew the captain back a little, but what he had not expected were the flurries. Some of them cut deep into flesh while others clung to him and burned as they froze his skin. Luckily for him, his own ice blade could make his body amiable to the cold, but it was the cutting flurries he had no good defense for.

He gave his sword another powerful swing and seperated the air. An ice dragon coiled from his zanpakuto and charged Kusaka. Kusak parried and sliced off the head of the ice dragon, before pointing his blade point right at him. There was a spear of ice that hurdled right at Toshiro. Again, Toshiro easily dodged, and saw that Kusaka had released another cutting wind.

 _I need to get in closer. He's been using only ranged attacks so far, so I wonder if there's weakness._

Toshiro charged in Flash Step. Kusaka was surprised, but he managed to counter, sparks dancing off their swords as they clashed.

"Oh, thought I only had ranged attacks," Kusaka taunted.

The gem on his sword shone brightly, and he started moving with even greater speed, stabbing at Toshiro. The captain expertly parried each thrust and countered. He managed to get some small scores on Kusaka's arms and sides. It was clear that though he wielded a powerful blade, he was not a skilled swordsman. However, each cut and knick quickly healed with a burst of ice.

As they continued trading blows, Hitsugaya said, "I would be right in assuming that your new sword, your mock Hyorinmaru, is what has given you these powers? You didn't have the speed or might comparable to a Soul Reaper before. And it is clear that power does not equate to skill."

"Shut your mouth! What would you know," Kusaka roared, a blast of ice emanating from him and throwing Toshiro off balance.

As the Soul Reaper captain flew backward, he felt a terrible pain in his shoulder as Kusaka stabbed him. He used Flash Step to put some good distance between them.

"At the very least, I should not underestimate your blade," Toshiro said.

"No, Toshiro! It's all of me," Kusaka screamed, as he now charged.

He threw up half a dozen ice walls to hem the captain in. As Kusaka and Toshiro clashed once more, bursts of ice flew out all over. It was clear that Kusaka was trying to overwhelm his former friend with outright power.

"I'll break you, Toshiro! With this amazing bakoto, I now have the power to slay you and take everything that was meant to be mine!"

"It's a hard to claim to stake, when you never had the power to challenge me in the first place," Toshiro sneered. With that, he slashed Kusaka's abdomen open. "You may have some new, incredible powers, but that doesn't make you worthy of leadership or being a great warrior."

Kusaka gasped and held him as blood gushed out. He almost lost the grip of his sword. He glared up at Toshiro.

"You… You captains have your bankai. But I have something of my own." Kusaka's gem on his blade ignited with cold flames, which enveloped his body. He said with a new, deep voice, "You may have wounded my body, but you have not wounded my pride!"

A claw of ice struck out of the flames and slashed Toshiro across the chest and cut deep. Toshiro jumped back again, but this time hit the ice trap. There was nowhere left to go! Out of the blue flames came a living ice dragon, tall and monstrous.

"You cannot stop me now, Toshiro! I have become ice powers incarnate! There is nothing that you and your inferior Hyorinmaru can do!"

There was a blast of wind and the ice walls shattered as Toshiro then activated his own bankai.

"I'm sorry Kusaka. This will be somewhat anticlimactic, especially with your powerful form, but I have to end this quickly to follow my orders. And as your former friend, I should show you the respect of my using my bankai if you're going all out right now," Hitsugaya said calmly.

"Your ice dragon pales in comparison to mine! I… What's going on? Why is getting harder to move?"

Toshiro froze his wounds shut as he watched his friend. "Kusaka, Hyorinmaru is an ice elemental zanpakuto, but it also controls the weather. There is more to ice than just storms of power. There is also the temperature to consider. It is possible to make the air so frigid that not even ice can possibly do more than struggle to hold its form. I may not have the same sub-zero powers as Kuciki. She surpasses even myself there, but this will do."

"A cheap trick!?"

"Goodbye, Kusaka," Toshiro said calmly as he then sliced right through his friend. Beneath all of the ice, Kusaka and his bakoto shattered.


	34. Chapter 33 - Darkness of House Kuchiki

Chapter 33

The Darkness of the Kuchkii House

Byakuya sped along to the Kuchiki Manor. He had been a special message from the Head Captain to go and check in on noble matters. As the head of one of the Four Major Clans, he would be able to reign in any dissidents within his own ranks, and bring in valuable information regarding the current rebellion. He would rather have been on the front, but Captain Kuchiki was a man of honor and his word. He would follow the commands of the Head Captain to the letter.

He pulled up in front of his house with Flash Step, but even with such speed accompanying his arrival, Byakuya knew that something was not right. With the upheaval that was sweeping the Soul Society, the grounds should not have been so quiet. There should have been guards stationed, messengers running, servants about their duties. There was no one is sight.

Byakuya reached out with his senses and walked slowly towards the front gate. He could feel the presences of others all throughout the house, but none were doing anything. No, there was one person who was approaching. Slowly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as his cousin Kouga emerged from the gate, a strange, bladed spear across his shoulders.

"Ah, Byakuya, you arrived here sooner than I expected. I was just making sure to marshal the elders and guards for our part in this little rebellion."

"You admit it that readily? That you are a part of this battle that is sweeping the entire Soul Society," Byakuya asked. "Why would you divulge that information so freely? You have always been snide and reserved, except for when you are offering criticism. What's changed?"

"Look at you, turning the part of the interrogator," Kouga said with a lopsided grin.

"As your cousin, I am giving you a chance to explain yourself Kouga," Byakuya said sternly. "If you do not, I'll have to kill you for your treasonous words and find the answers myself. Cooperation is the only way you redeem yourself in the slightest."

"I'm touched. You know I really am! The cold hearted Byakuya Kuchiki, who sent his own adopted sister to the gallows and nearly got her killed! And to see you show such interest and respect towards me at the onset of this duel, I am most honored," Kouga replied mockingly, giving a bow.

"You intend to fight me rather than submit and answer my questions," Byakuya observed. "Very well. I'll make this quick by taking your head."

He used a binding spell on Kouga, but his cousin's spear pulsed and the spell was thrown back as forceful gale right back at him. Byakuya easily withstood the sudden force, but was surprised to see that his spell had no effect. Of course, he kept his face cool and passionless as he watched, so as to not betray anything to Kouga. The insolent man might have been a nuisance, but he was shrewd and could figure a mile if given an inch.

"Sorry, cousin, but your demon magic will have no effect on me!"

"I suspect it has something to do with that strange weapon you're carrying," Byakuya said. "However, it will avail you little."

"That is where you are so very wrong, Byakuya," Kouga taunted.

Wondering if the spear could repel even higher level incantations, Byakuya probed its abilities by striking out with Sokatsui. A barrage of blue flames erupted from his fingertips and engulfed Kouga. His cousin again merely laughed and with another pulse, the flames were dispelled.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Kouga shouted charging forward.

Byakuya used Flash Step and went right behind his cousin and stabbed him through the heart. Kouga stopped in his tracks and blood sprayed out everywhere. Byakuya had already resheathed his still clean blade. His speed was such that nothing would besmirch his zanpakuto when he lashed out with such force.

He opened his eyes wide with surprise as his cousin's spear took him in the gut. Kouga was right in front of him, with a look of satisfaction on his face. With a twitch of his head, Byakuya saw the image of his dead cousin fade away from behind him.

"I had this bakoto designed with Sosuke Aizen in mind. He was the one Soul Reaper you never really stood a chance against, dear cousin, so I had my weapon fashioned to do mimic his abilities. And with them, it looks like I have won this fight!"

Byakuya drew his sword and in the same movement slashed open Kouga's left arm. His cousin howled and jumped back.

"I may be injured, but I am far from dead," Byakuya sneered, remembering how his own bankai had been used against him to nearly kill him. By all accounts he should have died that day, but he miraculously hadn't. This wound was nothing to him.

"You might as well be," Kouga snarled. "From the very first attack, my counter was to not only throw off your spell, but to also induce the hypnosis. Now, you won't be able to tell what is rela and what it isn't anymore!"

"Fascinating. Though I am confident I struck you. Even if I cannot trust my senses anymore, I know my cousin well enough to recognize when he cannot keep an act. You were so smug just a moment before, but now you lash out."

"Ha! You think so? This is just another illusion! I'm right behind you!"

"Doubtful," Byakuya said. "You were never good for a knife in the dark, and that is not really your style, as you came through the front gate to confront me and struck from the front when killing me from behind would have been smarter. You have always relished victory, Kouga, which means that you prefer attacking from the front, even if it is with underhanded tactics."

Kouga looked dismayed at moment. Byakuya had nailed down his style and personality exactly.

"Don't presume to know so much, cousin," Byakuya finished. "You were never a warrior. Only a politician."

Kouga vanished from sight and then an echoing laugh crashed on Byakuya's ears. The captain straightened himself and held his stomach where he had been slashed. His eyes roved the grounds, trying to catch any clue of Kouga's movements.

"You talk too much, Byakuya, and that is saying something I guess. Normally, you are so composed! But revealing your momentary advantage of information was not wise in the slightest, because now I can counter!"

Byakuya whispered to his blade, "Scatter."

The metal broke apart into hundreds of cherry blossom like petals that flowed on the air and surrounded him. He turned them into a light tornado, cutting off Kouga's access to him.

"Don't think that you outdated zanpakuto will save you, Byakuya," Kouga shouted from all sides. "My powers of illusion will continue to disorient you until you lie dead at my feet!"

Just then, Byakuya felt his blade stir, even he could not see it. He cast Danku, and put a barrier between him and Kouga. He then used Flash Step to come around the barrier with blinding speed and chopped in the air where he felt the presence that disturbed his blades. He struck true and Kouga appeared, flying through the air, and crashed into the outer wall of the mano.

Kouga barely managed to recover in time to use his spear to deflect the barrage of petals, twirling it rapidly. He quickly disappeared again and Byakuya recalled the small blades to himself. Again, he repeated the process, and this time, he located his hidden cousin even quicker. Though Kouga immediately abandoned the attack rather than try to compete with Byakuya's overwhelming speed.

"Very clever cousin," Kouga's voice spat from all directions. "You are using the relationship, the bond, you have with your sword to full effect to counter me. That is not one of the five senses, so I cannot influence it. Senbonzakura truly is a paragon of defensive and offensive capabilities. Your rank as captain was well earned."

"Thank you," Byakuya said simply.

"But is still not enough!"

"On the contrary. It is clear that while your spear grants you special powers and has increased your fighting capabilities, it has not increased your attack speed. And though your spear has a fearsome power, if you cannot capitalize on your advantage, it avails you little," Byakuya explained. "I would like to know, however, how you came by such great powers."

A hundred Kouga's appeared in a flash, all around Byakuya, along the wall, up on the mansion, and in the road. Some of them glared at him, while others mocked, others looked thoughtful, and some murderous. He was obviously trying to overload Byakuya's observations and create an opening. Byakuya stayed firmly in place and relied on the power of his zanpakuto.

"What i wield cousin, is no simple spear. It is a bakoto! These weapons were designed for retired or disgraced Soul Reapers with little spiritual pressure, so that it could enhance their powers exponentially. The Kasumioji Clan offered this great power for their loyalty!"

"So, you've sold yourself to our arrivals," Byakuya accused calmly.

"Not at all! I have simply made a beneficial deal with them that will allow the Kuchikis to overthrow the other major houses and become second only to the Kasumiojis in a new world order! And though I lack the powers of a Soul Reaper, I am still a soul, am I not? The bakoto can even draw on someone like me and grant abilities built within the weapon so long as I feed it part of myself."

"Cannibalism is ancient practice of survival and a belief of gaining another's strength, but in the end, it only half nourishes and degrades the identity," Byakuya said. "I am ashamed that one of my own family has resorted to such a despicable way of fighting. For that, Kouga, I renounce your Kuchiki name, and hereby label you a traitor, an enemy, and one is to die by my own hand. As the head of the Family, that is my role and duty."

"One that you relish, don't you," Kouga's voice sneered.

Byakuya did not answer, and his cousin screamed. The hundred copies of himself all charged, but they also discharged shots of power. Byakuya leaped into the air and whispered, "Bankai!" to his sword. Many larger blades rose up surrounding the other Kouga's and broke, consuming them all with a maelstrom of blades, as he continued to fly upwards with some small blossoms flying about like leaves on the wind.

There was a disturbance in his small shield and he moved out of the way to avoid the spear taking him in the chest, though it still pierced his shoulder. He took a hold of it and he could see the angry face of his disavowed cousin.

"Your bakoto may be able to save you from my kido and hado, but its reach is too long to protect you from my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Kouga had been one of the few entrusted with the knowledge of secret protective measure built into Byakuya's zanpakuto, a safe zone that allowed him to avoid getting obliterated by own miniature blades. Kouga's face colored with fear as he realized his mistake. Byakuya held firmly onto the spear's haft and ripped the tip from his shoulder, shoving Kouga from the safe zone. All of his thousands of blades flooded upward.

Kouga's scream of despair and agony was cut short as he was pulverized by the rush of sharp cherry blossoms. The weight on the other end of the bakoto slackened and then vanished as Byakuya lowered himself back to the ground. As he recalled his sword to its original form, a bloody and mangled body dropped a few yards away.

"Kouga," Byakuya whispered softly to his enemy. "I wish you had not done this, despite our differences. This is the fate of all those who defy the will of the Soul Society and threaten its peace."

He looked to his mansion. To his responsibility. He felt spiritual pressures surge all over. He felt that damn woman rushing, angry. He felt Captain Hitsugaya making a mad dash. He felt the Head Captain powering up. He felt his own Lieutenant Renji struggling, but still fighting. But there were other pressences that he should have felt that were no more,

He then felt Rukia's presence.

 _Of course she is heading that way. It only makes sense now_ , he thought. He managed to smile to himself. _As it is only proper. Ichigo Kurosaki, I pray that you never give my sister any harm, because a thousand deaths would still be too good for you… Win your battle, and bring peace to the Soul Society._

The Kuchiki House might have been his responsibility, but he first duty was to the Soul Society. He could feel the way the rebellion was swinging, and despite his injuries, he knew where he was needed the most. With Kouga now dead, the uprising within his own ranks would have no head and flounder. His comrades needed him more, and with that he rushed backs towards the Seireitei. The survivors of Squad Four could heal him when he got there. Time was of the essence now.


	35. Chapter 34 - The Final Sting

_That fool, Hitsugaya_ , Soi-Feng thought to herself as she raced towards the Shohion Clan's burning lands. _This is no time to settle petty past grudges! We have a mission to complete, and I will make sure that it is carried out. I will not let Lady Yoruichi's house fall to rebels._

What Captain Soi-Feng did mull over, though it was usually not in her character to do so, was who in the entire Soul Society would be so brazen and so insanely stupid as to attack not just one of the four great houses, but the one with its own army of Gotei-class assassins!? Sure, every other noble house had some small military personnel to it, but no one could hope to take on the Shihoin lan and make it out alive. Soi-Feng had been raised within the barracks and on the fields of their property. She had studied and trained her whole life to dedicate it to the household's head, Yoruichi Shihoin.

She loved the fiendishly tricky woman and the entire clan. She would die for their honor. But even more, she would live for their honor. Knowing that someone was attacking not only her home, but her family and pride was enough motivation to run over and kill every last rebel. But still, something nagged at her.

The reports from the field were that the noble houses of Kasumioji and Kanogi were fighting in the streets. Many of the smaller clans were taking sides in an attempt to grab up power in the wake of one side's defeat. It had been a long time since Soi-Feng had last invested herself in clan politics, and she had never cared for them much to begin with, but she was completely in the dark about who in the entire Soul Society would capitalize on the clan war to ambush the Shihoin residence. Furthermore, who could possible break their defences and threaten the clan with annihilation?

 _In the end, it doesn't matter who they are_ , she told herself stoutly. _They will all die. The Head Captain can sort everything out when the dust settles and the fires die down. But my first duty is to Lady Yoruichi, and that means protecting her house and her kin._

Black smoke signaled her nearing the besieged house. Through her incredible speed, she dodged small patrols and made her way to the top of the perimeter wall, which had massive holes blown into it. The mansion was on fire, and bodies were strewn all over the yards and training grounds.

She surveyed the carnage, and saw her people fighting well against purple clad assassins, ragged residents of the Rukon, and soldiers in white kimonos. What surprised her, though, were the number of people carrying guns. Their bullets were blasting easy holes into walls, towers, and shredding victims to pieces.

"All right, no more hiding," she said aloud, and rushed in for the attack.

The enemy never saw what hit them, but they went flying as she used Hakuda to send their broken bodies in many directions. She chopped the guns with her hands, bending the metal and shattering the stocks. Men cried out in agony as their hands broke from the force of their weapons being destroyed at super speed.

Some of the strange assassins noticed her and fell in around her. She quickly drew her zanpakuto and charged them. Like the others, they were no match for her speed. She sheared right through them and left dead on the ground. However, she felt a twisted form of spiritual pressure coming up from behind and dodged as three more assailants attacked simultaneously from behind.

Dodging, then pivoting, she managed to disembowel two of the assassins and then ramed her blade through the final man's chest. He gasped and slumped in defeat. Just then, their swords began glowing, as did their eyes and they attacked. The third man took a hold of Soi-Feng's wrist and tried to hold her in place as the other two flanked her. Turning on her heel and using her immense strength, she used the man to bowl the two over and flung him away.

However, they proffered no noise and they rose to fight again. Others began surrounding her and other soldiers with guns lined up and took aim.

 _So, this is how they have managed to break though and attack my people so efficiently. They have numbers, unique weapons, and refuse to simply die. But I can still beat that!_

She spat, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

The blade morphed around her hand and gave her a stinging needle that would impart death in two strikes. As she readied herself to use her incredible speed to dodge the oncoming barrage, a youthful shout echoed over the din of battle. The line of gunmen when flying back in fiery ruin as a boy in thick armor crashed through them, his long dark purple flying wildly behind him.

"Watch out Soi-Feng! These guys broke through the outer defences like they were nothing! They have incredible power!"

"Thanks Yushiro," Soi-Feng shouted as she leaped out of the way to dodge the eerie eyed assassins.

She easily landed a mark on the back of one's head and on the left shoulder of another. She then danced out of the way and quickly jabbed a regular soldier twice, killing him instantly. The butterfly marks of her attacks blossomed on the assassins, and she used Flash Step to come around the one with the death mark on his head and stabbed him. He swung around and nearly gutted her with his sword.

Soi-Feng still managed to dodged him and backflipped out of the way. She eyed the man that should have died, but was unable to analyze him for long as others swarmed her. Yushiro came to her side, barrelling the enemy out of way. He was wreathed in the power of Shunko, and his power burned up those who got too close to him.

"Master Yushiro, you should not be in the field, but protecting the household from within the manor! The clan cannot lose its head," Soi-Feng said forcefully.

"They've already broken in and fighting is happening all over the place," he said, a little taken aback at her words. "I have no choice!"

Soi-Feng gritted her teeth and said, "Who is responsible for this reprehensible act?"

"The Kasumioji Clan" Yushiro answered. "They wear the colors of the their house's official death squad. The others must be allies of some kind. The guys with the guns are totally new to me. Even this armor has a hard time deflecting their soul destroying bullets!"

Soi-Feng gave an appreciative nod for the magical armor and items the Shihoin Clan collected and maintained. Even including the newly instated Shiba Clan, the Shihoin family had the largest collection of specialized items for combat in the entire Soul Society. It was in part for that reason why Mayuri wanted to develop his own large arsenal within the warehouses of Squad 12.

"And those guys there," he pointed towards the glowing-eyed men. "They don't die easily. It takes a lot of hits to bring them down!"

"More than just two strikes from Suzumebachi, too," the captain grumbled. "But let's see how long they last! If you're going to be out here, then I need you to watch my back so I can concentrate on these guys, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Soi-Feng could have lost it over how cute the young man looked when he gave her a salute and a determined face. Lady Yoruichi's brother was just too precious! But she could gush over him some other time, she needed to focus on killing the zombie warriors. Again she charged, but this time, she used her speed to make phantom clones of herself, confusing the assassins. This allowed her to get behind the man with the tattoo on his head once again and strike him. The third hit rang true, and he crumpled to the ground, dead.

His sword gleamed brightly and then his body exploded, but the blast did not phase Soi-Feng for a second. She pressed her advantage and struck the other assassins repeatedly, quickly gaining three blows on each assassin. Their bodies fell and blew up as she rocketed back to Yushiro and helped him clear the lot. Only those assassins who wielded the strange blades were able to stand against the pair of them for long, but with the combined powers, it was an easy job. Men and women of her clan rushed to aid them and soon, there was a solid force behind the captain as she made her way to the gates.

"Yushiro! We need to reclaim the gate and stem the flood of enemies onto the grounds. Then we can concentrate on retaking the house. My comrade, Captain Hitsugaya should be here soon, and he can help hold the road so that we are no longer attacked from behind!"

It was a good pan, and soon they stormed the broken gates. It was then that Soi-feng felt it, the sweet spiritual presence of her beloved Lady Yoruichi! Her lady and her reason for life had arrived in the Soul Society and was making her way towards them! It didn't matter if that stuffy Toshiro made it now, everything was going to be okay. She just knew it! Lady Yoruichi would be there any moment!

"Soi-Feng, watch out," Yushiro cried out, shoving her out of the way.

It was in an instant that she realized she had made a mistake in lowering her guard, let herself dwell on her lady for a second too long. The enemy had set up a contraption at the gates, a kind of rocket launcher with many small projectiles. Spears shot out in a loud bang a ploom of smoke, taking Yushiro. Thankfully, his armor absorbed the worst of the blow, but it melted and he was thrown back hard enough that he was knocked out.

Soi-Feng used her speed to dodge the barrage, but that was not what she should have feared. No less than a dozen assassins fell on her. She punched and slashed with Suzumebachi, and even managed to fell four of them permanently killing them, before one more blade reached through the crowd of bodies. A katana made a shallow puncture wound in her abdomen. She kicked back and flew away from the swarm of bodies.

However, she knew something was wrong. Terrible pain shot through her veins and burned her up from the inside. She hit the ground hard and rolled. Then, she heard someone scream.

"Soi-Feng!"

She looked up, and atop the broken gate was Lady Yoruichi, her hair still fluttering in the wake of her incredible sprint. She was looking down at her with wide, fearful eyes.

 _Don't worry my lady, everything is going to be fine now. You are here after all._

Soi-Feng started coughing up blood.


	36. Chapter 35 - Vengeful Panther

Yoruichi Shihoin watched in horror as her friend, student, and one-time bodyguard collapsed to the ground and started vomiting blood. It took only seconds after Soi-Feng hit the ground for her to start dissolving into a mess of flesh. The sight was so sudden and disturbing. Worse of all, Yoruichi could already tell that there was nothing to do for the woman who had cared for her so dearly.

Tears sprang from her eyes and she screamed to the sky and to the battlefield. She would make the enemy pay for what they had done here. It was time to get serious and save her people. And save her brother as well.

"Shunko," she shouted, and her clothes ripped apart in the back as power ementaed like a storm from her body.

Like a hellish comet, Yoruichi dropped from the sky and slammed into the center of her foes. They scattered, thrown about as if a tornado had touched down on top of them. Her raging Kido, wrapped around her body, made her momentarily impervious to all attacks. She sped for her brother, flattening everyone who stood in her way.

"Lady Yoruichi," the clansmen cried out. "We are to ser-"

"You can get started by clearing out the grounds and putting out the fires! I will protect Yushiro and guard the gate! Now get going," she ordered. Looking at her brother she added more softly, "Stay behind me and try to stay out of trouble. I'll deal with this."

"But… Soi-Feng," he mumbled.

"She's dead," Yoruichi said sadly. "You can feel it, too. Her spiritual presence has been extinguished. But I'll avenge her!"

The enemy had recovered, and the ranks of Kasumioji assassins and Rukon renegades were regrouping. Yoruichi gave them a condescending glare.

"The only way you were able to beat Soi-Feng was through surprise and deception. I will not be so easily tricked, especially now that I have seen your tricks!"

"Even your speed is no match for the poison we specially engineered to kill all Captain ranked fools, like yourself," spat the man who wielded the sword that had killed Soi-Feng. "We are equipped to defeat all of the zanpakuto that you have!"

"Well, I don't have mine as the moment, but that's okay. I just need my fists to kill you," Yoruichi replied smoothly.

"Bold claim," the man asserted. "Let's see if you can back up that bravado."

"I'm the Flash Goddess, you will see that I can back up my words!"

Yoruichi sprang forward at a furious pace. She punched the assassins and soldiers surrounding the boasting man, and as she did so they were blown to smithereens by the force of her Shunko. Right as she was about to kill the man who had murdered Soi-Feng, something strange happened to her and she began slowing down. Up until that moment, she had been moving so fast that her enemy should not have been able to read her movements. Indeed, he had been transfixed like a statue to her point of view. But now he grinned and swiped at her with his poisonous blade. She barely managed to dodge.

 _What was that_ , she wondered, thoroughly bewildered.

She felt sluggish, and there was no time to think the matter through. The man charged her. Using Shunko, she was able to redirect the blade as she moved her hands and feet graceful to intercept the blade. The force of her Kido and her inner speed created the gale around her body forming a wonderful shield and weapon. Her attacked was not happy.

"Drain more from her! We need to weaken her!"

She smiled at him and said, "You have someone trying to take away my speed, right? That is a wise move, but utterly futile. I am way too strong to have all of my speed zapped from me!"

"Is that so? I almost got you there," the man sneered.

"Almost never saves you in battle," Yoruichi replied, now pressing the man back. She felt herself still getting slower, but she pushed forward nonetheless. "And it's rather shameful having to rely on someone else to help you defeat me."

"That's rich," the man chuckled uneasily. "Coming from an assassin. From people who strike in the darkness and from behind. Your tactics are just underhanded. At least I've always met my enemies head on!"

"It's what I'm doing to you right now," Yoruichi reminded him.

"Only because I forced you to," the man spat.

"Then you clearly do not understand what it means to lead others, nor to protect what is precious to you," Yoruichi said angrily. "And finally, you do not understand what it means to deal out true vengeance."

"Don't speak so high mindedly to me Shihoin! You and your people are all hypocrites!"

Yoruichi managed to knock the man's sword from his hands. He paled and shouted for others to cover him. Assassins swarmed Yoruichi. By now, she felt herself really moving in slow motion, and she noticed that these men wielded strange blades.

 _The bakoto_ , she realized. _I have to pull out one of my trump cards already! I would rather not use this, especially without Kisuke around to supervise it. But this kind of form will probably frighten the others away and help me move at a normal enough of a speed to kill him and find whoever is helping him!_

Youichi dipped into her spiritual energy and hado, combining them into her rarest form. In a way, it felt fitting to use it, even against this rabble. If it were not for the mysterious bakoto that was being used on her from somewhere, she might not have considered it. But with her predicament, and her desire to avenge Soi_Feng, it was on appropriate to do so.

She began changing. She could feel it. Her feline self merging with her soul's body. The murderer she was going for had retrieved his blade and was readying himself.

He snorted, and said, "True to the Shihoin way, you never know when to quit. I know what you are doing! Central 46 demanded perfect records of the Quincy War, and even with all of the destruction, they got excellent results. It was so kind of Kisuke Urahara to be accommodating, even if there were some gaps in the report. You have a special form you can take by taking your black magic ways to the next level!

"Well, that is why we had this special bakoto forged just for facing you! By decreasing your speed, even this trump card of yours, this ultimate form so to speak, will be robbed of all its powers! And this venom? We formulated it using a brilliant concocting of all the race's magical abilities! Not even you can throw off its lightning fast effects!"

"Damn, you really talk too much," Yoruichi growled, bending over and curling like a cat.

Then suddenly, everything changed. She felt her power rushing back to her. She could practically taste her speed coming back to her. It was such an odd sensation. But it was wonderful!

"Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei," she screamed.

Her transformation was complete, and she merged with her cat form. So many sensations came to her. She could feel and think with the incredible speed that made her spiritual power a storm about her. The man before her visibly paled and began speaking.

"Well met Yoruichi Shihoin. My name -"

He never finished, and died anonymous. Yoruichi sheared right through him. She then descended on the rest of the enemy soldiers. Assassins with their strange sword, Rukon rabble with their makeshift weapons, and noble soldiers all succumbed to her ferocity. She knew what she was doing. She was clearing the gates, destroying their siege equipment, and putting their reinforcements to flight. Most of them did not escape with their lives. She then turned about playfully to ravage the rest of the enemy within her ancestral walls.

Yoruichi was not sure exactly when she came back to a proper frame of mind, but when she did, her brother was wrapping a blanket around her nude body. Soldiers stood at arms around her. The Shihoin manor was smoking, but thankfully the flames within had not taken the whole house. The grounds were quiet and subdued.

"Thanks, Yushiro."

Her brother blushed slightly with pride and replied, "Anything for you sister. I managed to locate and kill the guy who was using this on you."

Yushiro held out a strangely curved cavalry sword. He flinched as he did so.

"You did," Yoruichi repeated, feeling a little surprised. "Excellent job!"

"Thank you big sis! Only, we lost a lot of people in the attack. And unfortunately, Miss Soi-Feng is dead. We did what we could to honor and preserve what… What was left of her."

"That foolish girl," Yoruichi snapped. "She was always so headstrong. She didn't think the situation through well enough!"

"She was here to save us all," Yushiro protested, tears in his eyes.

She blinked and felt her own tears. Another comrade dead. This time, someone she was very close with. Soi-Feng did not deserve to die the way she had. At least she had seen to avenging her. By the looks of things, her part of the battle was over.

"I know you're sad, but there is something important I need to tell you. Sister, we took some prisoners and got them to talk. It seems the Kasumioji Clan has been behind the the whole thing! They made these monster zanpakuto to help overthrow the other noble houses who didn't support them and take over the Seireitei. They want the whole Soul Society!"

 _Yushiro, when did you start maturing_ , she thought with a hint of her old amusement.

"They call these weapons the bakoto," Yoruichi said. "From what Kisuke could discover, they amplify the wielder's spiritual pressure. Even if it were basically nothing, it could force that person to be on par with a regular Soul Reaper, but with a devastating cost. And it sounds like they have many other instruments at their disposal. But I did suspect that the Kasumioji Clan would be behind all of this. I even think that the princess is not as innocent in this matter as she would have everyone think.

"Do we know what other noble houses have joined the Kasumiojis?"

Yushiro nodded. "A ton of the minor nobility. The list kinda goes on and on, but so far, we think that the major houses have not defected."

As her brother spoke, Yoruichi could feel the waves of violence and unleashed power washing over her. She found herself being torn three ways. To stay with her clan, protect them, and see Soi-Feng's remains properly cared for. Then there was a fight Kusike was in. And out there, in the Rukon, Ichigo was battling hard. War was everywhere.

She sighed and knew that the first option was sadly not one at all. She had a much greater duty to the Soul Society and to her close ones. Yushiro was capable, and he could defend their land for now. But where should she go next?

She stood up quickly, her blanket fluttering like a cape, and asked, "Yushiro? Do you still have our family's armament ready?"

He looked up at her with shining eyes.


	37. Chapter 36 - Demented Minds Think Alike

Mayuri Kurotsuchi strolled through the wreckage of the Seireitei unconcernedly. True, it did feel very odd to not have Nemu walking behind him, but that was an easily fixed discomfort and detail. She was his best creation, his path to immortality and all the lofty goals of science. No, she would never be perfect, but she would be better than anything else any Soul Reaper could dare dream of! And he was her creator! Already, he had the next Nemu brewing in his lab. He would raise her again, and this time, it would be grander than before.

However, he first had to deal with the troublesome rebellion that was banging at the front gates. When the invasion from the Rukon district had begun, bombs had gone off in his lab, killing most of his staff and destroying a lot of his equipment, which had already been painstakingly repaired after the Quincy invasion. How rude of these country monkeys, these morons incapable of understanding his sheer genius and the glories of his research and experimentations!

With his lab in ruins, it only made sense that he should go and engage the enemy. It was the orders of the dottering Head Captain anyway, but now he knew it was personal. He would destroy every last one of them and get back to work. He highly doubted that there were any among the rabble who would interest him for long. There had been reports of strange swords, which slightly tickled his curiosity. But unless they performed well in front of him, he held off judgement and excitement. Only a fool would get giddy about an unknown element before determining if it was fascinating or dull.

 _A half-wit scientist like Kisuke Urahara might lose his mind over such trivialities, But not me_ , he thought smugly. _No, I will help put an end to this rebellion quickly and get back to my experiments. Nemu is waiting, and I am feeling a little impatient today._

He reached a long stairway leading down to the ruined rows and barracks were rebels and Soul Reapers battled. As he was about to descend, he felt something. It was someone's spritual presence, only lightly masked. How annoying. He was being stalked by a novice.

Groaning he called out, "Alright, whoever is hiding out there, come over here and get it over with. I am not in the mood to chase silly mice. So if it's death you want, come out now! Or scamper away and die somewhere else."

"That's pretty rude to say," a woman replied, stepping out from the shadows and the rubble to reveal herself. "But it fits what I know about you, Captain Kurotsuchi. As appraisive as ever. All talk with only party tricks to cover up the man you are. I see you have again changed your appearance."

Indeed he had. After the Quincy War, he had gone for having only half of his face striped with a new headset that accented his jaw with a metal beard and allowed his blue hair to flow like a mane behind him. It made people look at him funny, which was always amusing, and it was time for a change. A good scientist was never stagnate.

"My, my, here is a stranger, who thinks she knows so much about," Mayuri said, grinning with his full smile of yellowed teeth. "I wonder what makes a little fool such as yourself so confident and presume too much?"

The woman was very tall, with long blonde hair that fell in curls down her back.. Almost as tall as Kenpachi Zaraki, with a big bosom, muscular arms and leg, shown off by her revealing short skirt and too tight blouse. She also wore heavy, purple rimmed glasses that shone in the sunlight. She pushed them up her nose with her middle finger and smirked at him.

"My name is Helga," she began.

"Yes, I'm sure you think you are very fascinating, but I already know what you are. I can tell from your spiritual presence that you are a Fullbringer, and I do believe that your glasses are the tool by which you use your powers. I have already run a number of experiments on your kind in the past since they revealed themselves to us," Mayuri bragged.

"An overall worthless lot as a species. The only one of any real note is Ichigo Kurosaki, but he is more of a mutt than anything else. I do hope that he trips up with his promises to Central 46. He would make a marvelous specimen to dissect!"

"Kurosaki is a special sample, truly," Helga agreed. "I would think him much more interesting than you, to be all honest."

"There you go again, stating things as if you knew so much," Kurotsuchi cackled. "Where do you get off with such comments and snide remarks? You are a lowly, pathetic Fullbringer and a part of a pointless, troublesome, mediocre rebellion. My, my, my, what a waste of time! At least the last two invasions provided me with challenges! These are mostly inconveniences what I have had to deal with today."

"So the destruction of your lab was merely an inconvenience," Helga asked, raising an eyebrow. "How interesting to hear that from you."

"I gather that you know something about that," the captain said, a little more softly and more dangerous now. "Were you possibly the one behind it?"

Helga smirked and said, "I am responsible for much of what is happening here. I am one of the great minds behind this rebellion and the takeover of the entire Soul Society."

She then pulled out a small glove and fitted it on her hand. Mayuri observed something within the fabric contract and the glove compressed around her hand. Little tentacles grew out of the glow and wormed their way into the woman's flesh.

 _Now that is rather interesting. I was expecting to see something like happen with the swords, or least something new. It appears as though I won't have to go too far to experience something engaging today. That is an unexpected delight_ , he thought as his smile grew ever wider.

"And you, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I have sought you out particularly so that I can kill you and claim your place within this world," Helga declared.

"There you go, making wild claims again," Kurotsuchi said in an annoyed tone.

He implemented Flash Step to charge the Fullbringer wench and cut her in two with hi sword. If she did have any special powers, she would be able to block his attack. If not, then he was expending only the minimal amount of effort to slay her. As he closed the short distance and pulled out his sword, Helga shot out her hand and touched his sword wrist with her gloved hand. Pain shot through his arm as his hand was blown away.

The captain leaped back and frowned. "That was unexpected, human. You got the drop on me there. You used your ability to enhance your body to match the speed of my Flash Step. Very nicely done. And the weapon on your hand allowed you to shred off my hand. Impressive. Is this really your Fullbringer power? If so, it is not nearly as impressive as your reaction time."

He pulled out a needle and injected a healing serum in to his stumpy arm. His hand quickly regrew, and he unsheathed his sword. He flipped the blade's point to aim directly at the woman's heart. She looked bored and only glanced at his zanpakuto.

"You will need to be quicker than that if you ever want a chance at defeating me," she sneered. "Now then, let's see what you've got for me!"

She slammed her gloved hand into the ground and the already broken structure they stood atop crumbled into pebbles. Mayuri easily kept his stance as the ground fell away underneath him. He wondered how she had done that. It was clear the glove wa the conduit for her powers, which meant that if he wanted to disarm her, he needed to separate that weapon from her. It would probably be best to just take her arm off so he could run experiments on her flesh and the glove later.

"Claw Out! Ashisogi Jizo!" His sword transformed into its shikai state and he charged Helga. "All I have to do is immobilize you and then taking your arm will be easy!"

Helga reached out with her gloved hand and Mayuri dodged, cackling, "You cannot pull the same trick over me twice!"

He came around her and slashed her across the back. The large woman screamed in pain and fell with the debris to the ground. She was nearly buried underneath it all. Mayuri clucked to himself, idly wondering if he might have gone overboard, but decided he really hadn't. It was the Fullbringer who had destroyed the platform and stairway after all, not him.

The rubble gave way as Helga stood up, despite the wound across her back. She appeared to be moving easily, despite the paralytic cut from Ashisogi Jizo. SAhe then reached to her back and touched it. The wound he had inflicted quickly resealed as if she was using instant regeneration. But he noticed that even her clothes restitched themselves.

 _Her powers are not just for destruction, she can also recreate and heal. That must be how she was able to overcome my zanpakuto._ He then smiled wickedly to himself and thought, _Perfect! I laced its edge recently with a whole new array of poisons and toxins. Let's just see how well she can recover from them! If she is able to, then I might have just found a very worthy specimen indeed! If there is someone who can heal on the same level as that Orihime girl, then I must have that ability!_

"Helga was it? That is a new one for me. Okay, test subject helga, tell me how you feel," he prompted, trying to keep himself from salivating too much.

The Fullbringer gave him a cold stare and said, "I can feel the poisons that you injected into me, but I am breaking each one of them down. Your pitiful science and meddling with potions is no match for what I wield. I specifically crafted my bakoto to match you and your eccentric ways point for point."

"Again, you act as if you know me so well. Why is that? It's so bothersome," Mayuri sighed.

"I know you so well, because you are a selfish, egotistical, prideful idiot," she sneered. "You laid the groundwork for your own defeat, and now I am just building on it."

"Fascinating," he responded, rolling his eyes. "The monkey thinks it's smart. In any case, you mentioned a new word to my ears. A bakoto was it? Is that your glove right there? I recognized the tentacles that wove their way under your skin. That is not a traditional Fullbringer technique."

"You are as observant as ever," Helga said dryly. She lifted her right hand and informed him, "This is my bakoto, and with it, you do not stand a chance against me!"

She suddenly clutched her breast and the shot her hand out in a wide arc. A dark blue gas emitted from her glove and started covering the battlefield. Captain Kurotsuchi cut through the acrid fog with his zanpakuto and made his way to the Fullbringer. As he did so, his breathing started becoming laborious, and he saw that cancerous, green blotches were formed all over his hands. He could even feel them on his face.

"What did you just do," he coughed.

"I just reused all of the poisons that you used on, and I perfected them," helga smiled.

"And you said you wanted to supplant me," Mayuri spat, taking out yet another needle and injecting himself. The itching and pain instantly ceased, and he started healing again, quickly. "As a scientist, you should never strive for perfection, because once you have achieved it, your very reason for existing will be lost. We are always pushing boundaries, learning, exploring. Perfection is the end to that! You are no researcher, just a pathetic, aspiring copycat. You rebounded my poisons well, but you did not even come close to perfecting them!"

Helga did not say anything but frown at him.

The captain continued, "I think I have it figured out now! Your glove, or bakoto allows you to take the physical makeup of anything you can touch and rearrange it! You are even able to affect a target on the molecular level, allowing you to reach through the flesh of your body and into the bloodstream, purging your system of my poisons. What a tantalizing option! I can only begin imagining at this very moment what I could achieve with such a device!

"Tell me, so it will at least prolong your life, how did you make this bakoto? It references a weapon, but it appears more like a Fullbringer talisman in truth."

Helga held up her right hand in a fist and snarled, "Most bakotos that have been made are swords, or other such crude weapons. But it does not suit me or my skill set. So I worked with the Kasumioji Clan's smiths to form a bakoto that could be much more flexible, and suit my needs perfectly. It works by taking my spiritual pressure and devouring it. In return, i am granted an exponential increase of power so long as I have the bakoto engaged."

"Fascinating! So in theory, if this battle were to drag out for a while, you would be consumed by your own weapon," Mayuri observed happily. "And it is an exponential increase in power you say? I would like to see that at work! Especially because previous encounters have shown conclusively that Fullbringers, even with borrowed Soul Reaper powers, are no match for Captain Class warriors."

"Thinking in terms of power will only get you killed in this battle," Helga responded.

"Ah, so it is a battle of wits and preparedness that you seek? You want to see if your bakoto can take on all of my inventions," Mayuri declared. But then he held up a finger and said, "But I have not forgotten that you haven't said what your Fullbringer power even is yet. I am no fool to engage in earnest combat if I do not have all the facts I need."

"You should think it through," Helga said, walking slowly towards him. "I am certain that your oversized head can even solve this riddle."

"It's simple, honestly," Mayuri said with his arms spread out. "You have the ability to analyze all you see through your glasses! They stick out on your face like a wart, and is clear that they are a direct match to whatever powers you have.. Sight. Analytical insight. It's rather easy."

Helga smiled and said, "Very good. Now that you have figured it out, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, let me end this!"

With a wave of her hand, the Fullbringer brought the poisonous gas together into a tornado around the captain. It turned from blue to a deadly yellow and then exploded. Mayuri cackled and walked out of the dust, unharmed.

"Let me show you how a true master of poisons works! Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" There was an explosion of purple smoke and poison and his sword summoned the large, caterpillar beast, belching even more venom into the air. "And this time, I am the only one with an antidote to this attack! Perish, test subject Helga!"

Helga launched herself into the air and right for his sword's bankai form. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking. He saw her slap the beast, and it disintegrated! The poison in the air became thicker and fell to the ground like liquid. Helga landed next to him as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo continue to break apart around them, then she punched right through his chest. He felt his organs turn to mush and his bones shatter. It was only through sheer willpower that Kurotsuchi was able to bring him sword up and ram it into himself.

The liquidification process began. He still hurt from the hit, but with his bankai miraculously defeated and his body so quickly compromised, he needed to retreat. He would return, better prepared once his body was reformed, and take his revenge. He knew that the others could deal with the girl for a little while and hold her off. He should issue a report saying that she was to be his and his alone to kill. He just had to make it back to the lab.

"Oh no you don't," Helga said viciously, with a wide smile on her face. She plunged her hand into Kurotsuchi's liquid, green body.

He was about to taunt her at a futile attempt to hurt him, when he suddenly felt his body reforming. With shock and pure terror coloring his face, he was pulled back into the same form he tried to escape. Only, this time he knew there was no escaping it. He felt something inside his head and heart. He lay on the ground looking up at her.

"There was a part of me that always wanted to collect data from death personally," he sighed, as a familiar voice called out to him. "Don't you dare touch Nemu, you wretched man."

Kurotsuchi's head and chest exploded, killing him instantly, and splattering Helga's legs and skirt with his blood and gore. She laughed and turned to face the newcomer.

"You should have stepped in early. You could have saved him, but you just couldn't let go of that thing you call pride, could you? Kisuke Urahara?"


	38. Chapter 37 - Sickening Stitches

Kisuke gave the body of his former third seat a sad look and inclined his head in respect. He then gazed upon the woman who had killed him and said, "He wouldn't have let me interfere, no matter how hard I tried. Good job detecting my presence. Though I think it has more to do with your powers than your perceptions skills."

Kisuke had hidden himself in some nearby ruins, using his specialized coat to mask his spiritual pressure. This had allowed him to creep across the battlefield unnoticed. He had decided to come this route, because the coordinated attacks from the enemy suggested that someone was making a calculated push right for the heart of the Seireitei. He had intended to head them off and then help the others captain push the enemy back beyond the wall.

Helga considered and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know you lied to Myuri back there," Kisuke said gravely. "He supposed your powers were all analytical, and with a bakoto that would allow you to rearrange matter, you were able to fight him. He was close, but off still. Your Fullbringer power is a defensive one, allowing you to not only analyze, but see things as they really are. And your bakoto allows you to manipulate all kinds of matter."

"You got all that from observing our fight," Helga asked, clearly impressed.

"Not just anyone can stand up to Konjiki Ashisogi's Jizo venom and survive without Mayuri stepping in to save them. Simply analyzing the poison would not have saved you, even with a bakoto like your own. You were able to see the truth of the poison and then counteract it with your glove. I also saw how you were able to break apart his zanpakuto. You did that at the basest level of spirit particles. It's like you have accessed a Quincy technique."

"Very observant," Helga congratulated him. "This particular bakoto was forged using all of our knowledge about the Quincy. By combining the Quincy's abilities to absorb all kinds of spirit particles, a Fullbringer's own ability to manipulate a spirit, and my own special powers, I can make anything a touch of this glove!"

"But it requires a large amount of your own spiritual pressure," Kisuke pointed out. "You are not all powerful indefinitely."

"Maybe not, but I have enough to kill you, Kisuke Urahara! You were always next on my list! In order for me to claim my rightful place in the new world, I had to get rid of the two men who stood in my way to greatness and prominence!"

Helga put her hand to the ground and spikes erupted from the ground in an attempt to skewer Kisuke. The exiled captain jumped backwards into the air to avoid getting hit by the stone spears. However, they quickly changed into missiles and launched themselves into the sky. The already smoke sky blew up in fire and light, flashing all over the Seireitei.

Helga kept herself battle ready as the fire dissipated and the smoke cleared, showing Kisuke unharmed behind a shield of blood mist. His sword was bare, and a more serious look colored his face. He swung and sent an arc of red energy at the Fullbringer. She ducked and rolled forward, dodging it. She grabbed a rock and hurled it at him. It exploded, but again, he quickly dodged it and came behind her with Flash Step.

"With that bakoto on your hand you are able to convert whatever you touch into something else. That is a powerful weapon to wield, and an amazing power. Truly, the kind of power that would make you equal to someone like Captain Kurotsuchi. But there is even more to it than that!"

He began thrusting and parrying, quickly driving Helga backwards, keeping her off balance. She used her powers to also jump into the sky and try to put some distance between them. Kisuke was not going to let her regroup so easily. He charged her again and kept up the swift barrage while speaking.

"Your Fullbring power is very interesting. It serves more of a support role than a front lines combat function. From what i observed, it allows you to see things as they really are. It's not just analysis, but also a complete break down of the target in front of you. With those glasses, you can see any number of truth. You then use your glove bakoto to influence what you see.

"The poison from Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo should have overcome you quickly, but you manipulated its very makeup. You could not have saved yourself from an unknown poison unless you knew exactly all of its components. No analytical powers alone could have done that."

"How very perceptive Kisuke Urahara," Helga snarled. "You are truly a wonder to behold! But now that you brought up gases!"

The air ripped apart with another explosion, hurling Kisuke backwards. He quickly regained his footing and landed, just as Helga did the same, putting considerable distance between them.

"Any other observations you want to throw out there before we begin again?"

"If you want me to," Kisuke said pleasantly.

"Be my guest! And I'll tell you if you're right!"

"Bakotos are not forgiving tools," Kisuke said, taking care not to move, but to continue watching the woman. It was clear that she was preparing for an attack on his part. Now having created space between them, she was already readying a trap. "They drain too much spiritual energy from the user. Most of the assassins from the Kasumioji Clan can only wield them for so long. A Soul reaper might hold onto it longer and with greater results, but the damage will still be done. The bakoto is likely to consume the wielder quickly. And from my pryings into their inner workings from the blade Ichigo secured for me, the greater the output of the bakoto, so too is the greater its intake of life force.

"You destroyed a bankai state in seconds. You overcame a deadly poison, and killed a captain in a previously thought undestructable state. Even breaking down the molecular makeup of each target with your sight and knowing how to counter is not enough. You must pour in a lot of energy. A normal human, even a Fullbringer, would not have that much power. Even with your ability to manipulate spirit matter, you would have to be on the same level as Ichigo Kurosaki to produce that much influence and power. And I cannot sense that. Therefore, you are also using Quincy techniques."

Helga's eyes visibly widened. "Tell me, how close was I?"

"Spot on," she growled. "Not that it will help you out too much in this fight!"

"I suppose you could be right about that," Kisuke responded good naturedly. "But I will only know with the next attack. Are your traps and rebuffs ready for me?"

"Let's just see you take them on!"

"Very well," Kisuke sighed, reaching into his robes and removing a little cube. "I normally don't get a chance to field test my own creations in this manner. That was more Mayuri's way of doing things. The perks of being a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. But I am hopeful this will work out."

He tossed the cube forward and it emitted a blinding light. The ground collapsed ahead of him and then exploded upwards. There was a freezing chill, and yet another explosion as the a wave of heat hit the air, and a vacuum formed, sucking everything down into the hole. Kisuke casually plunged his zanpakuto into the ground to keep his stance and not get sucked in. The hole resealed, leaving a crystal substance for the ground between him and Helga.

"But… That was not supposed to…"

Kisuke held up a finger and happily explained. "As I was doing research on portable gigais and their applications, I came to the conclusion that while they make for a good escape, a distraction, or even work for a soul who needs a body quickly, their application are still somewhat limited. Also, it requires a lot of air to blow them up! So I made a much smaller version, which has all the presence and energy of a soul, allowing it trigger things such as traps, or confuse enemies as I make my way around the battlefield or fortress unharmed and undetected!"

Helga finally looked impressed and nodded saying, "Genius, but cowardly. Though, that does fit your MO."

"I guess. But you see, fighting is not really my thing, and when I do get serious, bad things happen quickly."

"So I have heard," Helga replied, walking towards him casually. "Kisuke Urahara, a hero in the war against Aizen, though your actions a hundred years prior and a long standing order from Central 46 stripped you of any glory or redemption you could have had. You were also present to help with the suppression of the rogue Substitute Soul Reaper, Ginjo. You also fought against the Quincy, barely surviving. And yet, you are always in the shadows, scheming and making things. You are genius who could rule the entire Soul Society, all of the worlds, if you put your mind to it!

"Mayuri was in many ways an imposter. Brilliant, yes. But even more short sighted. He was consumed with a desire to beat you, and in a way, by opposing you, he could never surpass you because he could not see the horizon beyond."

"But don't you fall into that same category," Kisuke asked, as she pulled up in front of him. "You said that you wanted to kill him and me to take our place. What makes you any better than Mayuri?"

She huffed and asked, "Do you know why we Fullbringers are in this battle?"

"I can't say that I do," Kisuke admitted.

Helga looked out to the raging battle and spoke in a sour tone, "We Fullbringers don't really belong anywhere. We have these powers that attract danger to us from all sides. Being a kind of half breed, there is no home we can call our own. And so, we've come to carve out a place for ourselves. A stable society. A new frontier to claim. A place to be ourselves. A place where we are not looked down on but recognized for our contributions."

"It is true. The Soul Society has been very rigid when dealing with anomalies," Kisuke said, sadly. "But things have been changing."

"You're wrong," Helga screamed. "Things have not been changing! They were only getting worse! We know from our people within Central 46 how the Soul Society was supposed to be rebuilt! Harsh ideologies and prejudice, the old ways that your oh-so-precious hero Ichigo Kurosaki was breaking down would come again to the forefront of your society! Do you even know what they were planning on reconstructing? Central 46 was going to return to the old ways and drag you all with them!"

Kisuke had no response for that. It sounded exactly like something the elders of the Soul Society would do. It was regrettable that such a path was being taken.

 _But then again_ , he thought to himself. _The winds are changing. A union between Ichigo, Rukia, and Harribel would not return them to the old ways. Something went wrong with their plans. I'm not sure what, but everything is set to change now. The outcome of this rebellion could propel us forward in a way we would have never known._

"Miss, then why not turn over to our side? Show that you do belong in this world, and we can rebuild it first before destroying it. We don't need to kill one another."

Helga laughed in his face and retorted, "It will never happen! Your society, this world, is corrupt to the very core. Allow any of it to stand, and it will fester within the new and destroy it from within! No, we must purge you all!"

As she shouted this, she shot out with her hand. Kisuke dodged it and tried to cut off her arm, but she created a gust of wind that blew him backwards. He still kept himself upright and fell into a defensive stance.

"Allow me to congratulate you, Kisuke Urahara. My All Seeing Lenses allow me to perfectly read others and all situations. You saw that perfectly and called it. Your mind is truly a wonder. And so are you a specimen. Mayuri was full of holes in his stance and his way of thinking. He was grossly overconfident. But you are cautious, prepared, trained. You do not rely on power and intellect alone. Your time with the Shihoin Clan reveals itself in how you fight."

Kisuke inclined his head and tipped his hat. "Thank you for the compliment. It's nice to be recognized for something like that after a hundred years of exile."

"You're welcome. But even all of that will not save you from what I can do! Prepare yourself, Kisuke Urahara!"

Kisuke pointed his zanpakuto at her and said calmly, "Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame."

With an whirlwind of red light and smoke, the revealing woman who made up Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame took her place right behind Kisuke, sheltering him in her shadow. Helga sneered at the bankai, but the fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Helga, because you a lady of such great power and insight, a fellow scientist, and you have a power similar to my own, I feel it is only right that I subdue you with my bankai," Kisuke explained. "Please take it as a gesture of respect equal to the one you have given me."

She gulped, nodded sharply and said, "It is accepted. Let's end this!"

Helga sent a blast of air Kisuke's way, and he erected a wall a counter, rebuffing the gale. In the same movement, he tore up the ground beneath the Fullbringer, and then launched himself over the wall, discharging an arc of energy at Helga. More bombs came flying his way. He took apart some, while letting the bulk crash against his shield of mist blood. He then slammed into Helga. She touched his shield and it shattered, right as he landed a punch into her shoulder, dislocating her right arm.

Helga made sure to fall on her crippled appendage, and it healed, though she did so with a shout of pain. She tapped into the spiritual energy of the rubble around her and tossed it all at Kisuke. Stitches appeared in the projectiles and they were torn apart.

"Dammit! Your bankai makes quick work," she shouted, rolling back and throwing up dirt.

The dirt transformed into a blanket of steel, trying to envelop Kisuke. He slashed through it, only to be met by a barrage of guns. He used Flash Step and Shunpo to break right through the guns and attack Helga viciously. She enhanced her speed and strength and started catching his zanpakuto with her own bakoto, repelling him. SHe tried to shatter his sword, but it kept getting recreated. Kisuke used his stitches to boost his own strength and speed, while using those same stitches to tear Helga apart. With her own bakoto, she put herself back together and tried undoing all of his enhancements to break him into pieces.

It was a gruesome dance, taking one another apart and rebuilding themselves. He even got a number of slashes in cutting her once into thirds, but she quickly rehealed. She blasted a hole through his chest, which he stitched up immediately. Blood covered the ground, but they kept themselves going. The tentacles protruding from the glove wormed their way higher and deeper into Helga's arm. Her breathing became labored.

"As I suspected," Kisuke finally said. "You may have copied a Quincy technique, but you did not perfect it. They are a very different race, and merging it with your own Fullbringer powers, based in Hollow powers, merged with pseudo Soul Reapers in a bakoto, there was no way you could create a true hybrid. Another reason why Ichigo is so unique."

"But we are evenly matched," Helga objected.

"And your bakoto is consuming you,"Kisuke pointed out in turn. This is indeed the end."

Stitches appeared underneath him and opened a hole that sucked him down. A bombed that he had engineered from the stolen parts and guns he had blasted his way through, stitched together by his bankai, dropped on Helga. He had stolen the prison idea to make a refuge as the bomb ripped a massive hole into the Seireitei. It even uncovered him, but he weathered the blast.

The dust finally cleared, revealing the crater he stood in and Helga, on her knees and panting. The bakoto was consuming her now. The bomb had been designed to bombard her with such a deluge of power that even manipulating it would require more power than she could naturally hold. It was clear Helga had only half succeeded. Her glasses were broken, though still on her face. Her cloths were more revealing now, being half burned. He arm was entirely covered in tentacles.

Kisuke sped forward and lobbed Helga's right arm from her body. He then slammed the heel of his palm into the side of her head, knocking her out. He then stitched up her arm so she wouldn't bleed out as he then restored his own body. He would be covered in stitch marks again for a while, much like after his last time in the war with the Quincy.

"Helga, you have my word. I will help to rebuilt this world so that it is more accepting of people like you. Though your previous act was reprehensible, it opens up a possibility. It will just all come down to how this rebellion ends."

He recalled his bankai and threw Helga over his shoulder. He needed to intervene in the rest of the battle and make sure it ended in the best way possible. He also hoped that Yoruichi did not find him like this, in such a compromising position.


	39. Chapter 38 -the Bloody Battle, Part 1

The landscape had been torn apart from Ichigo's attack. It looked more like a demon had ripped itself from the earth, than a charged energy attack from above. The Kasumioji forces had been decimated and separated by the attack. Still, Ichigo could not celebrate. Hanza's family stood in the air before him, having somehow deflected the blast with their bakotos, which were shining malevolently in their owners' hands.

"Those swords will consume you," Ichigo spat. "Are you sure you really want to go that far for revenge?"

"We are willing to go however far we need to," the tall woman snarled. Ichigo quickly guessed she was Nukui's wife. There was a similar sinister presence about her as there had been around her husband.

"I killed your husband and everyone else who came before him," Ichigo said. "I don't want to kill an entire family, but with everything that has been happening here, knowing what your goals are, I will do what I must to protect everyone here!"

"Good luck," a girl voice shouted from the second woman. "We've all been trained in the deadly arts, and our bakotos are unique, giving us an edge no other assassin before as had!"

"It's a little late in the game for pulling out new tricks," Ichigo stated. "Now stand down, or die!"

"You couldn't even get us with your last attack! What makes you think you'll succeed this time," one of the men taunted.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Substitute! You don't even know what our powers are yet," another child mocked.

"Brats," Ichigo growled. "I've had enough of this! Time to wake up, Zangetsu!"

His larger blade turned white and with an explosion of energy, Ichigo melded his Soul Reaper and Hollow forms, sprouting a horn on his right side, with his eye changing and the markings of Tensa Zangetsu appearing as well. With ever more increased speed, he came behind the family and blasted them with another strike from his swords. The blasted was agains deflected around them, and Ichigo saw it was the mother. She wielded two bakotos, much like Hanza had done.

Ichigo charged at her. He feinted with a swing from his larger blade, and then drove his smaller sword right into her stomach. She coughed up blood from the force of his impact. He tore the smaller Zangetsu out through her side and fire another Getsuga out on the process, sending two of her children back in feiry ruin. The other two came from the side to attack him. He caught one blow with Zangetsu and the other with his horn.

"Cero," he said quietly.

From his horn a red beam of energy shot forth, chipping the bakoto and hurling the young man across the sky. With Shunpo, he wheeled about and kicked the daughter, sending her crashing into a building down below. He then turned to eye the mother, who fell slowly downward. He heard her speak.

"Ah, now I can see why you were able to best my husband. You do have some ferocity to you after all. It is that damn Hollow within you… But it is not enough this time!"

She took her second sword and slashed herself with it, and then again with her first sword. The hole Ichigo had punched through her and the gap he had ripped open in her side quickly healed up and she got on her feet. She bounded away for her two sons who had been hit with Getsuga and healed them in a similar fashion.

Ichigo observed her and watched how her bakotos worked. Much like the zanpakuto, they all special abilities, but the bakoto were unpredictable in their mechanics, aside from draining spirit energy to work. The ability to heal others worked for a motherly figure, but sickened him that he had to fight and kill a family.

"My bakoto are especially unique," the mother called out. "They can grant both death and life. It is a matter of knowing what must die and what must be restored to properly heal and make one stronger. I think you'll find us even more capable now than we were just seconds ago."

She and her sons appeared beside Ichigo instantly, having crossed the distance with such speed. However, he could still track them. They were not faster than Byakuya yet. He intercepted their attacks with his blades. He used the larger Zangetsu, his Hollow side to batter the boys' blows into one another. He then charged another Cero, but he then spun himself and combined the Cero with a black Getsuga Tenshou. The colors of red and black mixed together ominiously, and he fired off the circular blast. The power lit up the sky as it if were colored blood, and the storm above grew in violence.

Hanza's wife use her bakoto to try and absorb the attack, but Ichigo swung out with his white blade and shattered the bakoto. Agai, with his smaller blade, he attacked her, sending her backwards.

"You will not strike our mother again!"

One of the boy's swords transformed into a double bladed spear. He reached over his head and lightning flowed into it. He then brought it down hard on Ichigo. Ichigo, without missing a beat, hurled his smaller sword into the chest of the second brother and then caught the spear with his free, left hand. The lightning struck and he shrugged it off.

"There was busty, loud mouthed Quincy woman who tried the same thing on me once before. You power is nowhere near what hers was," Ichigo said simply.

He then cleaved the young man in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin had managed to get his daughters outside and put some distance between them and Rurichiyo's men. Kenryu and Enryu were not pleased that he had been so quick and evaded their attacks, also that he was able to rescue his daughters. In his soul form, Isshin knew that he was more than a match for them. But their confidence in only sending two cronies to do the job of killing his family had him worried.

 _There's no way they are that overconfident_ , he thought. _They know who they are up against. What tricks do they have up their sleeves?_

Almost as if Kenryu had heard his unsounded question, he spoke, "We are the princess' most loyal servants. We have been by her side since she was a child, and we have never once failed her. As you know full well Isshin Kurosaki, the world of the lesser nobility is dangerous place for the weak. We have helped her build an empire, all with our strength and wisdom. Of course, my lady has been the chief architect of all that."

Enryu nodded with fervor.

"And killing my daughters in cold blood has what to do with your mission?"

Kenryu smiled and said, "It is to bring your son to bear. We needed his cooperation to ensure that our uprising succeeds. Chances are very likely that his friendship with the Gotei, and his inconvenient marriage to Rukia Kuchiki, will have him fighting against us. But we know that he would do anything for his family. We have a way of bringing them back if he will but comply."

"You know my son well," Isshin sighed. "But you do not know me very well if you think I am going to let you get away with this! Prepare yourselves for a quick death. I will not allow you lay a single finger on Yuzu or Karin."

Gripping his sword firmly, he shouted, "Burn! Igetsu!"

His zanpakuto came to life with the fire of his spiritual energy. A devastating, crackling flame capable of incinerating his foes. When he had been a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, his had been one of the most violent and destructive zanpakuto. Only the old Head Captain, Yamamoto, and the previous Kenpachi could have matched him in sheer ferocity.

Kenryu and Enryu pulled out their own blades as well.

"Bloom in glory, Benishidare," Kenryu said eloquently, as flowers bloomed along the length of his sword.

"Rock! Dachimaru," Enryu squealed with a high pitched voice. His zanpakuto transformed into massive steel hands that were connected to him with chains.

"Hugh, a big like you sounds like a eunuch. Who would have figured," Isshin laughed. "Impressive displays, but they will not be enough."

"I think you will find them more than adequate," Kenryu sneered, as he plucked off some petal and threw them as Isshin. They transformed into rose colored spikes as they sailed towards him.

Isshin merely smiled and let the piercing projectiles come right at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched as Hanza's wife streaked out from underneath him to reach her sons. The sword he had shattered was regrown. She was visibly pouting more power into it. And just like with her husband, tentacles were worming their way up her arm and through her flesh as she fed the weapon. Once more, she slashed her sons, and they were quickly healed. Ichigo frowned at the display, but did not comment.

It was obvious that she loved her children. But if she cared enough, she would not have brought them to this fight. The other two appeared quickly, and he saw that she had healed them while his back was turned.

 _This is going to be an annoying fight if she keeps reviving them! I'll have to shatter her bakoto for good!_

Hanza's family reassembled below him, readying themselves for another pass. He did the same, keeping himself calm. He could still track their movements. Some of their powers were now known to him, which gave him an advantage. They had no idea what kind of ass whooping he had in store for them. His powers had grown considerably in a very short period of time. And what was still good to feel was that his friends were still fighting. With the chaos he had caused, the ranks of the Kasumioji army had broken. Chad, Orihime and Uryu were battling their way to freedom!

And then there was something else…

Ice shot out at the assassin family, and they leaped back just barely missing the attack. Ichigo grinned and turned to see Rukia on the roof of a nearby building. Her sword was unsheathed and in its shikai state. The look on her face was one of fury and determination.

"What took you so long," he called out to her.

"Shut up and keep your mind focused Ichigo! We are not out of the woods yet," she shouted back to him. "What, were you expecting a kiss, or something."

"What!? In the middle of a fight? What do you think this is? An anime? Look who's not quite in the game now," he said.

He had to quickly dodge, because as he spoke the assassins charged in again. This time, more from the clan joined them. They had not expected Rukia, and it was clear that they were going to try and help Hanza's family. Rukia quickly came to Ichigo's side and they went back to back, repelling the attacks.

"This is why you are supposed to keep your focus," she growled.

"I was doing just fine," Ichigo sputtered indignantly.

Thunder peeled in the sky above and there was terrible cracking noise. Ichigo grinned fiercely at his enemies and said, "And it looks like we are about to have some more company!"


	40. Chapter 39 - The Bloddy Battle, part 2

"Who could possibly be coming now," Rukia asked, firing off some kido into the chest off a small fry assassin.

"I asked Kisuke to get in contact with Hueco Mundo," Ichigo said. "I can feel her. It's Tier Harribel and her followers!"

Rukia suddenly frowned, and when Ichigo caught sight of it he asked, bewildered, "What's wrong?"

"It's fine! It's nothing," Rukia said, stubbornly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her and beheaded another assassin with a lazy slash, before he said, "Come on, Rukia. Out with it!"

"I don't like playing second fiddle to another woman," Rukia finally shouted. "There! Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not. What do you mean by second fiddle?"

"How can you be so dense." Rukia sighed. "Alright Ichigo, I'll spell it out. In know you just followed orders, and you told me that you even have feelings for Harribel. But that is still hard for me to accept! Even when I pushed you to do so! I love you, Ichigo! I am your wife, damn it all! It's hard for me to share you with another, and in battle is where we first bonded…

"It feels wrong for another woman to intrude on that."

Ichigo harrumphed and said, "That's easy then! When she and the others get here, you will fight alongside her! You need to bind and figure this out together!"

"Only because you don't want to take responsibility," she teased him harshly.

"I am man enough to say when I don't fully understand women and to stay out of their way," Ichigo shouted, fending off three assassins at once, and then one of Hanza's sons.

Rukia fired ice at them and then said, "But you still have a long way to go. Fine! I'll fight along with her her."

"Ichigo's eyes softened, and said, "Thanks, Rukia."

The sky was torn open, and the Arrancars came through. Harribel led her Fraccion, along with Nel and her followers, Grimmjow, and a handful of Menos Grande. She let the dumber Hollows loose on the hordes of Kasumioji fighters still running around. She then streaked down and came right in front of Ichigo and Rukia, smashing a man's head in.

"Ichigo, we've come. How can we help?"

Ichigo gave her fierce smile and said, "You can keep all of these other guys off me. Let your people loose to attack anyone who is armed, but spare the innocent."

"Kurosaki, you are such a softy! We came here to kill, and this time I want to be sated," Grimmjow called down.

He got whacked over the head by nel who called out a greeting to Ichigo. "We'll do as you say! There are reinforcements coming! We'll deal with them!"

And with that, she and her Fraccion bolted off down the highway to deal with the newcomers. Rukia growled and stepped forward, addressing Harribel.

"You and I will need to work together to keep everyone else away from Ichigo. Wait, for what reason again?"

Ichigo pointed to Hanza;s family, regrouping once more. "They came here just to kill me. I want to give them that fight. Once you have killed the assassins and driven off the army, we need to capture Rurichiyo. With that, we should be able to end this rebellion, since she is the oie who started it all."

"As you wish," Harribel said, touching Ichigo's cheek softly.

As she walked away, Rukia said, "I'll do you one better!"

She took a hold of Ichigo and forced him into a kiss. "Just so you remember who you married first!"

With that, the two of them bounded off. Harribel called to the other Arrancars to engage all enemy combatants. They did so gleefully and even more carnage started spreading below Ichigo and throughout the Rukon. He did not pay attention for long, but leveled his swords at the assassins and snarled.

"Time to end this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin calmly waited for Kenryu's attack to hit. At the last second, he flared his spiritual pressure and shattered the petal spears. The move also forced the two servants to their knees and gasping for air. Isshin made a sound in his throat before stepping forward and increasing the pressure.

"I fought Aizen one on one and survived. What makes you think that you could defeat me? Two Soul Reapers will the capability of reaching shikai who bailed out of the Gotei after they were not seated among the twenty highest ranked Soul Reapers of their respective squads. I got all the information I needed on the two of you easily. Seeking fame and prestige among the nobility, a coward's way out."

"We are not cowards," Kenryu coughed.

"No, you are loyal lapdogs to the Kasumioji Clan. Murderers and traitors to the Soul Society," Isshin spat. "And your tactics are those of charlatans and dropouts. You thought you could best a captain ranked Soul Reaper by making him dodge out of the way of a weak attack to the sides, where Enryu was influencing the stone around my feet. Yes, I know the powers of both your zanpakuto. The Gotei keeps records of all known Soul reaper abilities, both in and without the service. They would be formidable against your garden variety Hollows, but not in a war against your own kind.

"Well, I've talked too much. Surrender, and I'll take you back to your mistress so you can all rot together in prison. That would be a kinder fate, perhaps, than execution."

"Never! We will do as our lady commands," Kenryu shouted. "Enryu! Now!"

The earth rumbled and stone hands burst from the asphalt to grab Isshin, as well as Karin and Yuzu. Enryu grimaced, but tried to grin at his sneak attack.

"Pathetic," Isshin sighed. He swiped Igetsu to the side and obliterated the stone barriers rising around him. The force also caused the stone hands around his daughters to crack. With a burst of speed, he shouldered through them, easily pummeling the stone to rubble and took them both in his arm.

"Getsuga Tenshou," he said clearly and swung his sword at Enryu.

The muscular, bespectacled man screeched with his high pitched voice as the flames from Isshin's Getsuga consumed him. Within seconds, a charred skeleton and burnt bits of flesh feel to the ground. Kenryu gasped as his companion was obliterated.

"You will pay for that, Kurosaki," Kenryu seethed.

He managed to swipe his hand across his blade, sending petals flying. As they flew there was a cloud of pollen as well, the petals and the pollen charged Isshin. Again, he swiped Igetsu to the side and his flames burned it all up.

"Unlike Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, your flower petals do not cut, but they blind, overwhelm, and then drain the victim of life. The pollen makes the target lethargic and suppresses their abilities," Isshin said, walking forward easily.

Kenryu forced himself to his feet, and gasping for air, he ran at the cool, angry father. Isshin parried the desperate blow from Kenryu, side stepped him, and then slashed. Rurichiyo's last loyal bodyguard stopped in his tracks and took a short breath, starring ahead. He then burst into flames and met the same end as Enryu.

"Sorry, normally I would have shown more restraint, but you were aiming your blades at the most precious things in my life. My reasons for living. I will kill for my family," Isshin said calmly as the flames to his side died out.

 _I'll put up a ward around the house and make sure Yuzu and Karin are safe for good before making my way to the Soul Society, but I have the feeling most of the fighting will be done by the time I get there. Still, I should be at hand if Ichigo needs me. A father's job is never done…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia and Harribel light atop a house along the road and looked out over the battle. Rukia sighed and held Sode no Shirayuki at her side, her grip tightening. Ichigo wanted her to work with the other woman in her life? The woman who was forced on both of them?

Orders. Those insane orders from Central 46 had changed her entire life. Orders orchestrated, according to ichigo, by a person who was not from any of their worlds. Someone who was seeking to collect them. To that end, he had kicked off the events that had led to this rebellion. Events that built up a conspiracy within Central 46 to control Ichigo and dictate the route the Soul Society would take. A plot that had ripped away one budding romance to fulfill a hope she would have otherwise not have entertained.

 _Why do matters of the heart have to be so complicated_ , she thought, frustrated.

"Harribel, I need to ask you something," she said, watching as Ichigo fought five assassins at once, all of whom were using very strange bakotos.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you honestly love Ichigo?"

"Of course I do," was the response.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "But how!? You barely know him? He and I have bonded in battle, in common causes, through school, through laughter, tears, by sharing a life together! He barely knew you before the orders came that you were supposed to have a political marriage. How can you both in such a short time come to care for each other!?"

Harribel considered her for a moment and replied, "Because it was the right thing to do. To refuse would have meant war, so I followed him. By choosing what was right, a pathway was opened to develop feelings for him. Those emotions are true and real. I cannot explain it, but I have come to love him despite myself and my nature."

Rukia found herself barking a hollow laugh and said, "That is Ichigo, all right. Meddling with people in ways that they cannot comprehend until they are inseparably bound to his fate!"

Harribel said gruffly, "You are upset about our relationship. Trust me, I know it is not ideal. But we have to work it out. If we care for him, and if we care for everyone who relies on us, we have to make it work."

"I know that," Rukia snapped. "It's still not easy. But I will work with you this time. And in the future, we'll keep working it out. I can hear it in what you said, you do love him."

She then faced the Arrancar fiercely and promised, "But if you ever do anything to hurt Ichigo, I swear I will kill you!"

Though she could not see it, she could have sworn that Harribel was smiling under her mask as she said, "I would expect no less. We'll figure this out together. But for now, we must help Ichigo."

"Right," Rukia said. "Harribel, use your water to flood the area around Ichigo and make it rise up to form a barrier around him and those assassins. I'll then freeze it and that should isolate him. He can then deal with them without outside interference, and we can more easily deal with the others here."

"Sounds strategy," Harribel replied, as she transformed into her Resurreccion form and summoned a tidal wave.

Rukia was annoyed with her curvy and seductive figure. At least she had gotten Ichigo first. And no matter what, they would have their bond. She resolved to always be there at his side. With her fury and frustration fueling her, she froze the water. Scores of enemy troops and assassins were caught in the attack, and Ichigo was sealed away from them.

"Good luck, Ichigo," she whispered to herself.


	41. Chapter 40 - The Bloody Battle, part 3

Finding himself sealed within the ice along with the Hanza's family, Ichigo smiled to himself. Yes, he knew that Harribel and Rukia would have a lot to work out. Hell! He would have a lot to talk over with them as well! A relationship needed constant work to function healthily, and he was married to two women! But this was a start, and once this battle was over, he could move on from there.

"Alright you bastards," he said hotly. "I get it. I killed your husband and father. If it were me, I would want revenge too. I have even fought against the people responsible for my mother's death. So I won't ask for your forgiveness. I just need to know, will you really stand in my way of protecting all the worlds? Your rebellion will cost more lives than it will save, I think. You are all puppets! Are you okay with that?"

One of the sons spoke up and said, "We have known that since the beginning. We are loyal to the House of Kasumioji and to the princess. Our lives we are gladly willing to lay down for her and the cause. Killing you for slaying our father is just an added bonus."

"Is that so," Ichigo sighed. "I would hate to have you think that I am not taking you seriously after an answer like that. I hope you are ready for this."

"We are ready," the daughter screamed. "Let's kill him quickly! Show him we now mean business!"

"Shut up! We know what we have to do," another brother grumbled.

Before Ichigo's eyes, the family released the rest of their bakotos. There was giant double-sided axe. Another was a cruel, jagged scythe, another split into a chain with blades on the end, followed up with the lightning spear and the death-and-life swords. It was an impressive display, but Ichigo had had enough of playing around. It was time to get serious and to follow through with his word. He would kill them, and then stop Ririchiyo, putting an end to the rebellion.

"Bankai," he shouted, slamming his swords together. As his swords combined into Tensa Zangetsu, power flowed out of him, causing the ice cage to crack. But he was not done yet. "Tensa Zangetsu Resurreccion! Devour the King, Vasto Lorde Blanco!"

His energy morphed into a grinning skull around him. It created an aura of death, which shoved Hanza's family into the walls of the cie, flattening them. The raging white energy compressed around Ichigo and started transforming him. Under his robes, white armor sprouted from his skin and enveloped him. A full mask grew around his face as another horn sprouted to match the right. Tensa Zangetsu was compressed and became the elegant, black katana that his bankai had once been. Orange hair flowed like a mane down his back. He had take on the form of White Zangetsu, but he retained his eyes and his sanity. His right hand bled black and white flames.

He saw clearly the fright in their eyes. But there was determination there, too. They would fight to the bitter end. Ichigo would give that to them. He lauched himself at them, using Sonido. He marked the bewilderment in their faces and knew they could not track him with their eyes anymore.

It felt like ripping his own heart out of his chest to do so, but he could not let the mother stand any longer. She was the key to their survival and possibly defeating him. He thought grimly that such a notion was very apt for a mother. Misaki had been the entire world to him and his family. Only, these kids would not have any world to call their own for long.

"Cero Oscuras," He said firly from behind.

The black cero, much like his Black Getsuga, tore right through the woman. It continued on and punched a hole right through the ice wall. As she tried to heal herself, Ichigo swiped his right hand hard across his opponents, The force of his swing sen th children flying backwards as he used his left hand to slice the woman's right arm off. Without both both swords to heal her, she would not be able to heal herself. But the Hollow in him urged the fight forward, brutally.

Ichigo lowered his head, placing Hanza's wife's head right between his horns and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't get your name. I just don't think I could live with myself. Cero."

The red energy built up between his horns and fired, consuming the woman entirely. This blast also shot out fiercely and shattered an entire wall of the ice cag. More water flowed to cover the spaces he had made, and he felt Rukia's ice freeze the space shut. He sensed an attack and caught the chain with his right hand. He poured white fire into it and overloaded the bakoto. It blew up in the girl's hands and she dropped like a stone to the ground below.

The others now gave him more considerable distance. It was clear on their faces and in their postures that they knew they were caught. Their mother and sister had gone down so quickly. Ichigo's own raging spiritual pressure was creating a small storm in this prison. The ice all over was cracking from the strain of his very presence. He poured Getsuga into his sword and into his right hand, black energy crackling like fire.

The boy with the axe swooped in. With a swing of his axe, the ice was shattered in a perfect, horizontal line. He was coming with incredible power. Ichigo caught it with his right hand, much like how he caught Aizen's blade. The ice behind him shattered, with more water rushing to fill in the gaps that were made. Ichigo dumped his reishi into the bakoto, overloading the core. The young man fed it as much spiritual strength as he could, his eyes beginning to glow. Ichigo dispatched him with a swipe from Tensa Zangetsu and a discharge of Getsuga Tenshou.

The assassin was cloven into two and Ichigo clenched his fist, shattering the bakoto. His arc of energy was intercepted by the man with the spear. It was apparently capable of also directing weaponised spiritual pressure. He tried letting it flow through his spear, but Ichigo saw the energy starting to overwhelm.

He gave the boy a sad look and said, "Hollow powers are not something any normal, whole soul can withstand. The bakoto only makes you appear strong than you really are. You can handle this."

As he said those words, the boy was consumed with black fire and dropped dead to the ground. There was only one assassin left. The boy with the scythe raced and slashed his fallen comrades. With each hit, their corpses, no matter how mangled, were reanimated. He then tapped the ice and it started to weaken instantly.

"So, you have powers over the dead and can weaken whatever you strike," Ichigo observed. "That is a deadly power. It's good that I have kept you at a distance. But I can tell you are going to try and run."

The boy was visibly pale and did not answer. The animated bodies charged Ichigo. He released his ravaging spiritual pressure in a torrent. The ice cage shattered completely with a pillar of golden-white energy, tinged with black. The blast disintegrated the dead and with a burst of speed, he came behind the boy and beheaded him. Feeling the Hollow within him urging him to continue the great destruction he was wreaking, Ichigo grabbed at his mask and pulled it off.

The white armor and energy flowed off of him like dust on the wind and coalesced on his sword. Tensa Zangetsu returned to its large, cleaver-like state. He felt two people fall in beside him. He then felt Rukia's smack over the head.

"What the hell, you idiot! You had to keep destroying that barrier or what? That was really distracting you know!"

"Hey, but you kept it up, didn't you," Ichigo countered.

Rukia huffed as Harribel replied, "It wasn't much of a problem. I think she is just greeting you with a sense of being relieved."

For that, Harribel got a death glare from Rukia. Ichigo found himself laughing slightly and then asked, "So what else has to be done?"

For how quick his battle had been with the assassins, with the help of the Arrancars, his friends had made quick work of the Kasumioji forces. He saw survivors fleeing in small, scattered bands in each direction. There was no one who lifted a finger against them now. Except that he then felt it. Chad was cut down.

"Chad," he bellowed, feeling out where his friend was.

He didn't have far to look, almost directly below him, where the ice had stopped, Rurichiyo stood over the body of his pal. There was a devilish smile in her eyes, and a gleaming sword in her right hand. A bakoto.

She gestured to him and said, "Alright Ichigo, it looks like I will have to engage you myself!"


	42. Chapter 41 - Cleansing the Seireitei

Shinji was enjoying himself a little too much with sending rebels all over the place, entirely dazed and confused thanks to his powers. Having an entire crowd to work his magic on made the whole affair much funnier than it usually was. He had come just in time to help the Lieutenants survive being slaughtered by the Fullbringers and the guys with their crazy technology. Whoever was supporting this rebellion has some deep pockets and wide ranging connections, that was for sure!

"You shouldn't toy with them like forever you know," Kisuke said, behind him.

Shinji whirled about to see the disgraced captain with a thoroughly beat up woman in torn clothes slung over his shoulder. Kisuke was crisscrossed with lines and stitches.

Narrowing his eyes Shinki said, "So it came to that after all, eh? She must have put up a real fight? And you didn't kill her?"

"No, and for the sake of peace, we will want to spare as many of those fighting here as well," Kisuke murmured. "I would like to keep my word after all, and that is already hard enough to do without a massacre on our hands."

"It's what they've been asking for," Shinji nearly yelled, thumbing at the chaos behind him. "I'm just glad Shuhei finally used his bankai! After I gave them some breathing room, he put that to good use. That kid with the gun has been giving us problems, and the girl can take damage like Kenpachi! He'll be pleased once he comes to."

"I'll see to Kenpachi shortly." Kisuke said. "We'll need him for what comes after this."

Shinji gave his old friend a questioning look, and Kisuke explained further, "The Kasumioji Clan built those specialized weapons, the bakoto, using all kinds of techniques and powers. Much like Mayuri, they were seeking for something much greater as they developed their bakotos. I have the suspicion that we have not even seen their greatest weapons yet."

"And speaking of Mayuri, is her really…"

Kisuke nodded solemnly and answered, "Yes."

"Damn" Shinji whistled. "If anything, that alone should put me on my guard. Was it her?"

"Again, yes."

"Then why haven't you killed her!?"

"Because of what she said, and it is true," Kisuke replied. "This is a battle for a new world order. We are in the middle of rebuilding the Soul Society. Central 46 has taken it upon themselves to reorganize the worlds in a way that favors the older order, one that will look down on Ichigo, on the Fullbringers, one that will oppress those who do not fit into the system.

"And one, if I am being honest with myself, where neither you nor I really have a place unless we dance to their tune. This rebellion is to instate a new order, but it is one that will only cause more damage and imbalance than we can handle. If we are to survive this, we need to embrace another way. And to that end, I have made a promise to seek out a more inclusive world."

"But what about what they have done to us," Shinji asked, feeling angry.

"Kill those who continue to resist, my friend, but aim first to incapacitate. I have called for some more backup. With their help, we should be able to cleanse the Seireitei quickly and get on to the real battle."

Shinji knew what Kisuke was talking about. He could feel it in the distance. Ichigo was locked in a vicious battle His violent, raging spiritual pressure was like an oncoming hurricane.

"You think we will be needed there?"

Kisuke finally cracked a smile, "Trust me Shinji, if this was where the real battle was going to be, Ichigo would have already been here by now. This is nothing more than a side attraction. If but a very rowdy and deadly one."

Shinji grumbled and said, "But if I understood you correctly, we will be going there eventually. Damn that boy, how does he manage to get into the thick of everything?"

"Oh, I think things will be getting plenty crazy enough for us here," Kisuke said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. One of our biggest setbacks in the last invasion was that we were caught off guard and not prepared. These rebels might not have realized it, but this time, we are ready for them."

"What? This entire scene looks anything but us being prepared to receive them," Shinji snorted.

The answer he caught was a sandal to the face. Shinji went flying backwards as a Hiyori landed next to Kisuke with an ugly frown on her face.

"Dumbass," she screamed in fury. "You come back to the Soul Society and become a high and mighty captain all over again and completely forget about us! What shame! But I guess I can't fault you too much for it, seeing as you are a dumbass and all."

"Sorry Shinji, but this time I have to agree with Hiyori wholeheartedly," Love said, appearing at her side. "At least Kensei bothered calling Mashiro back to help out once in a while."

"And speaking of Kensei, where did that big oaf get off to," Mashiro asked, hopping about from behind Love. "It's not nice getting into a fight and not inviting me along! What a hog! Has he no manners?"

"He's not the only one without manners," Shinji moaned, getting up.

"Thanks everyone for making it in such a timely fashion," Kisuke smiled, earning him an elbow to the gut from Hiyori.

"What are you doing carrying around a woman like that? Won't Yoruichi get angry if she finds you?"

Kisuke grunted, "So I've been told already. Here, Hachi, take care of her and treat her wounds, but keep her asleep!"

The gentle giant took Helga gingerly but gave Kisuke one of his signature concerned looks. "Are you certain you want me to be in the rear? I know I'm not usually out in the front fighting, but this is one time when that might be what is needed. I can sense that the Kido Corps has been mobilized, but they are gathering around Central 46."

"What difference does that make," Mashiro asked. "So long as they stay out of my way, I'm fine with wherever they go."

"No, Central 46 is betraying us, even in the middle of war," Kisuke said, sounding cross now. "They will use the corps to great effect, and I have very good reason to believe that they are even aligned with the enemy."

"Is that so," Hiyori asked gleefully, punching a fist into an open hand. "So we can pay them back, finally?"

"Sure seems that way," Love responded. "But first we gotta deal with this crowd."

"Visored style," Shinji said. "Just so you know Hiyori that I still can!"

"Hey, this was never a dick measuring contest, Shinji! But if you want one, I can assure you that even a girl a girl can beat you!"

"That's just low," Love whistled.

"Before you put on your masks and get to work, keep away from the back lines. There is a nasty surprise awaiting our foes there. An as for the Kido Corps, Tensai and I will deal with them right now," Kisuke assured them. "Now it's time that I talk with the enemy and negotiate the terms of their surrender."

Shinji huddled with the other Visoreds, and were soon joined by Kensei and the others, as Kisuke walked to the front lines. He waved happily to the Fullbringers and asked for their attention. Shinji noted the shock in their faces. Kisuke was a mess with all the stitches covering his body, and he was also someone they were not expecting to see on the battlefield.

"Hello there everyone! I wanted to let you know that I have one of your comrades, yes as a prisoner, no as a hostage! We want to end this peacefully! I understand that you want to make a place for yourselves in a new world. I can help with that, but I need you to lay down your weapons first!"

"What is he doing out there," the Head Captain asked in a bemused tone.

Shinji nearly jumped at his sudden appearance and then said, "He thinks that he can end this fight with talking."

"I doubt he thinks that way. He's buying us time," Captain Kyoraku said. "Which is not bad. It'll give us a chance to regroup and for them to bunch together."

"Sounds like he's adamant about it," Love observed, listening to Ksuke speak passionately about what kind of world they could build together.

"Tch! That idiot! Thinks he could do anything," Hiyori snorted.

"This is Kisuke after all," Shinji sighed.

Just as he said that, someone shouted from one of the mech suits and fired off a rocket at Kisuke. The Soul reaper easily sliced through it with his zanpakuto, and deflected the blast.

"Alright, everyone, time to put them down!"

The Visoreds all summoned their masks and went into action. Shinji felt the cold of wearing his Hollow self. The brute of instinct and death lusted for blood and wanted to pull the strings controlling Shinji's body. But he was very much in control. With his Pharaoh mask, Shinki shot off a cero and obliterated the suit that had shot at Kisuke. He saw his comrade running off in the direction of Central 46. Moving against them was a crime, so he figured it was best to let the exile deal with the other traitors. That would make the whole affair less messy for everyone.

He concentrated on helping clear the field of the enemy. The Fullbringers snapped into action to intercept the Visoreds, but they now looked a little apprehensive. Shinji used his shikai to confuse them, and already looking off kilter, Love, Kensei, and Mashiro were easily able to bring them to their knees. The cowboy had his gun taken from him, the girl her gloves, and the British fellow his sword.

Bullets continued to rip through the air. One clipped Shinji in the arm, blowing a wide hole across his bicep. Hiyori leaped in the way and shot off her own cero, spraying it across the enemy. Explosions flowed up from the ground, tossing men high. Mashiro danced happily between opponents and threw them all over. Lisa and Rojuro made quick work of the flanks. With the mad-dash efforts on the part of the Visoreds, the enemy line was broken enough to allow the Soul Reapers to pour through.

The rebels began fleeing enmasse, starting with the lightly armed citizens of the Rukon. A storm of blue arrows feel from the sky and consumed the escape routes. Out of a black hole in the sky, Ryuken in flowing Quincy robes marched out a small contingent of low level Quincy. They continued to take aim and helped hem in the stragglers. The rebels were being forced into the center of the Seireitei to make their final stand. With the Fullbringers captured, the rest started crumbling quickly, even with their guns.

Shinji took of his mask and landed next to Ryuken. "So you are the other help Kisuke was waiting for. Very nice."

Ryuken gave him a cold stare and replied, "We are doing this to build up a better world. Yoruichi's intelligence gathering and what Kisuke suspected seem to all be true at the moment. I'm not exactly sure what mess you Soul reapers are getting the worlds into again, but I am here to ensure that there is something left over when this is done. And to make sure that my people have a place in this god forsaken world."

"Always a charmer and cheerer you are," Shinji deadpanned.

There was a clap f thunder and a raging pillar of red light shot up around Central 46.

"Reckless, but efficient," Ryuken said. He then barked to the Quincy behind him, "You have your orders, help secure the perimeter. Do not engage any Soul Reapers! We;ll let them deal with this rabble once they have all been caught."

The fighting continued for a little while longer until Renji managed to fell one of the suits. As the machine went down, soldiers started throwing down their guns and other weapons, suing for peace. The Quincy had made sure to take careful aim at the assassins. No matter how good their strange swords were at bringing them back to life. Enough arrows in the chest caused them to rupture and be no more.

"Well, this was decidedly different than last time," Shinji said to no one in particular.

It was then that he felt the spiritual pressure from Ichigo do the impossible and keep spiking!

Ryuken narrowed his eyes and said, "That boy... If this battle does not stop soon, it could destroy this entire world."


	43. Chapter 42 - Kingdoms and Princesses p1

"Dammit Rurichiyo! What have you done," Ichigo shouted, landing hard in front of her, splitting the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Please Ichigo," the princess drawled, rolling her eyes. "I am giving you one last chance to set everything right! My bakoto is the Queen's Bakoto. I have access to all of the powers and eaten up spiritual energy of every bakoto ever forged. And right now I am using the same powers you just faced. I can easily bring Chad back from the dead for you if you will but bend the knee and swear allegiance to me!"

Before Ichigo had a chance to reply, an arrow shot out at the princess though one of the ruined houses. Rurichiyo barely dodged the attack and was forced to use her blade to fend off more arrows as they came. Orihime tore through the crowd of onlookers and wounded combatants to put up a healing shield around Chad.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm on it! Please hang in there Chad," she screamed.

A crush of water fell from the sky, unleashed by Harribel. Rurichiyo swung her sword and threw up a wall that blocked the attack. Rukia froze the water, which caused the rock to buckle and break. Rurichiyo did not let for a second and sprayed a thick mist from her sword, covering the entire area and obscuring her.

Uryu appeared and called out to Ichigo. "Watch out for the mist! It distorts everything and makes it hard to sense her. She can also strike from anywhere!"

Just as his friend said that, Ichigo felt the spiritual presence of the princess emerge and he swung Zangetsu to intercept. Their bades sang as they clashed right over Orihime's head. She flinched and bent down lower. Ichigo pressed forward and Rurichiyo melted back into the mist.

"I can't freeze it Ichigo," Rukia called out. "There is something off about this mist!"

"It's made of special spirit particles," Uryu explained. "They are entirely warped and cannot be absorbed!"

"Should I flood the area," Harribel called out.

"This is lame! She should at least come out so we can enjoy this fight! Hunting for rabbits in their holes is not much fun," Grimmjow complained as he joined them.

Ichigo snorted and snapped, "Now is not the time for this! Uryu, you know a lot about this fog whatever, watch Orihime and protect her! I'm the one Rurichiyo is really after, and I think I have a way of getting her to come out."

"Oh? Are you going to finally do as I ask and give me your allegiance," Rurichiyo's voice asked, washing over everyone.

"Princess Rurichiyo, this is insane," Rukia called out. "Why are you continuing to fight? We have destroyed your army here, and the 13 Court Guard Squad will hold the Seireitei as well! There's nowhere for you to go and no way you can win. Surrender and we will show you mercy!"

"Marcy," Rurichiyo laughed. "Rukia Kuchiki, this goes so much deeper than simply winning or losing. This is about establishing a new way of life for the Soul Society. You should know this better than anyone, being Ichigo's oldest friend among the Soul reapers, and being his first wife!"

"What are you saying," Rukia gasped.

"Don't pay any attention to that brat," Ichigo said crossly. "Like I said, I think I know what to do-"

"What I'm saying dear Kuchiki princess, is that this you share your bed with the man with the power to change everything. Central 46 has feared his influence and power and wanted to bring him in. They also wanted to use his ability change everything by turning back the clock with their little schemes of multiple political marriages. My people within the governing body were supposed to ensure that I was his bride, but they were overruled by a faction that thought the Kuchikis would be a more model and traditional choice. Especially seeing as to how they want to return the Soul Society to the way it was before Ichigo arrived.

"It was a plot to get rid of him," Rurichiyo finished grimly. "So I had to alter my plans if I was going to have my kingdom. A world in which the World of the Living and the Soul Society were merged closely through marriage and trade. A world of all new possibilities! But you… You took that from me!"

Ichigo, Rukia, and Harribel all struck in the same place at the same time, causing Rurichiyo to fly through the air with the force of their combined blows. The princess had snuck in from behind and tried to stab Rukia through the heart. Though the Arrancar and Ichigo had sensed the princess's presence as she emerged from her mists, Rukia had been ready all along. It was a standard Soul reaper tactic to strike from behind. It was child's play for her. But before they could press their advantage, Rurichiyo's sword flash, temporarily stunning them.

 _Hanza's power_ , Ichigo thought, annoyed, as he came back to his senses.

Uryu had also fired off a shot that had connected with Rurichiyo, but if she did have access to all of the bakoto powers as she had claimed, then she was also able to quickly heal herself with her sword. It was time that he pulled her out into the open. Ichigo concentrated on his bankai blade and thought about what made him a Soul reaper. He plunged deep into a power he had only momentarily used months ago back when he had wanted to regain his Soul Reaper powers. Skills that the Tscheapwhetzar had told him might come in handy.

"Who would have thought that your advice would come in handy now," Ichigo muttered under his breath as he concentrated on the mists.

He might not have been able to use the mists as the Quincy would try, because of its corrupted state, but he did still have the ability to influence it. His Fullbringer powers gave him the power to direct the soul of any object. And with his direction, he ordered the mists to separate from Rurichiyo. A wide circle appeared around the princess, and a howling Grimmjow lunged forward.

"Stop, you idiot," Ichigo shouted, but it was too late.

Rurichiyo put up another wall and jumped back into the safety of the mists. Grimmjow's kick missed its mark and sent rubble flying everywhere.

"Stop it with the parlor tricks," he raged.

Ichigo ran forward and punched the rouge Arrancar hard enough to send him flying into a building, toppling it over. "You moron! Do not interfere! This is my fight!"

As he berated the once Espada, he sensed a shift in the mists. Blades flew from all directions! With his speed, Ichigo dodged or easily deflected the projectiles. Most of his allies did the same, but he heard people scream out in agony and in death elsewhere. Innocents had been massacred by Rurichiyo's attack.

"I know that one," Rukia said seriously. "The assassin I fought I had this ability to consume his blade and use it to make more swords and shoot them out!"

"Yes, but with all the bakoto abilities combined, this one is no longer as grotesque," Rurichiyo sniffed around them.

"I have had enough of this," Ichigo snarled, again pulling the mists away from Rurichiyo.

This time he charged before anyone else could. She met him, blade with blade, and this time she stood her ground. He could feel her power increasing, and realized it was her sword's ability. She had said, after all, that it had all the combined powers and stolen energy of all the previous bakoto wielders they had faced. That made her even more dangerous than the others he had encountered.

"Guys! Chad is not healing," Orihime wailed.

"Of course not," Rurichiyo smiled in triumph. "Only I can save him, and I have given my conditions for just that!"

"You will not play with the lives of my friends anymore," Ichigo spat.

"And you are going to sto me," she laughed, as her sword flashed, stunning Ichigo again. "I thought you never fell for the same trick twice, my dear Ichigo!"

This time, Ichigo was saved by Nel diving from the sky and plunging her lance right at the princess. She again evaded by escaping into the mist. Ichigo came to and saw that his friend had taken on her Resurreccion form. That gave him an idea. He had already used his Vasto Lorde form once before, and he could easily merge with his Hollow side again and take on Rurichiyo, but something nagged at him. If the other bakotos gave her extra power and abilities, there was the slight chance that they communicated more. She could possibly know about that form, even with him using it while in the ice cage. But that was not his only ace card.

"Quick! Get everyone above or far away from the mist," Ichigo ordered. "She's hard to get to, but if I can force a one on one, this will be easier."

"I'll kill you Kurosaki," Grimmjow roared as he finally emerged from the ruined house.

"Feel free to try later," Ichigo grinned. "But try it now and I'll drop you where you stand."

"Tch! Like that could ever happen," Grimmjow said before he was beste by Harribel's Fraccion. They hauled him away, clobbering him so he could not interfere with Ichigo's plans.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, giving Harribel a grateful smile.

"He had it coming," she responded, but there was amusement in her voice.

More blades erupted from the mist, causing a flurry of action. Ichigo sensed Rurichiyo again, this time aiming for Uryu. Though his friend was ready, ichigo still came in to counter and started trading ferocious blows with Rurichiyo before she vanished once more.

"I'm getting sick of this," Ichigo growled.

"Just keep a cool head, Ichigo," Uryu chided as he flew with Orihime and Chad on her shield to get above the mists.

"Like I need you telling me that," Ichigo huffed. He looked over to Rukia and the others and said, "I need you to put some distance between yourselves and me! This is going to get messy!"

"Messy is right," Rurichiyo's voice sang out through the imposed gloom.

There was another flash of light, and then blood sprayed from ichigo as he was slashed up dozens of times. He cried out and fell to one knee. His friends and wives called out to him, but he blocked them out. He needed to concentrate. Pulling from the Hollow side of powers, he healed himself quickly.

"Ichigo, with my Queen's Bakoto I can do all kinds of things. I really have been taking it easy on you right now. I want you at my side, not dead at my feet."

"I plan on neither," Ichigo growled. "Alright Rurichiyo, it's time that I got serious, too. I'm kinda sorry it comes to this, but for my friends and the Soul Society, I will do this!"

"Do what," Rurichiyo asked from out of the fog.

"Crush you," Ichigo said, a little bit of Hollow self coloring his voice.

"That form aided you once before, but I am ready for it."

 _So the bakotos did transmit my earlier battle to her as well! Thanks for confirming my suspicion_ , Ichigo thought. "No, Rurichiyo, you are not ready for this!"

Holding Tensa Zangetsu out in front of himself, much as he had when he first activated his bankai in battle, Ichigo roared the command, "Tensa Zangetsu Vollstandig! Schwarzes Engel!"

Black power enveloped him and he transformed for the second time that day. Once more, his zanpakuto became the small, slender blade that had once been his bankai. His robes morphed as well into the old black and red coat that fluttered easily on the wind. However, this time he was bare chested with small strands of black fabric crisscrossing down his powerful torso. The black power flowed behind him and formed wings like blades.

"Prepare yourself, Rurichiyo, because this is the end."


	44. Chapter 43 Kingdoms and Princesses pt2

"Don't try to act so cool," Rurichiyo said. "It is not becoming of, Ichigo."

Despite her bravado, Ichigo noticed the tremble in her had not expected this. And from the looks on everyone else's faces, neither had they. He had drawn upon his Quincy powers to amplify his bankai and this was the result. Honestly, it left a kind of bad taste in his mouth to use it. Embracing the Quincy side of himself meant getting close to Ywach's influence, which reminded him of his dead mother and the war that had killed so many good people. But in order to stop this war now, he would do whatever was necessary.

Swinging Tensa Zangetsu is an arc about himself, and using his Fullbringer control once more now enhanced with Quincy influence over spirit particles, he burst through the corruption and burned up Rurichiyo's mists. The princess was instantly exposed, and not too far from himself. Ichigo attacked her bakoto with his blade, trying to destroy the weapon and thereby break her connection with the unhealthy powers.

"I see right through your strategy, Ichigo," Rurichiyo snarled. "You are after the bakoto's core! Its weakest point. Easier said than done!"

With that, a wall was thrown up between them. Ichigo did not miss a beat and flew up over the wall. As he did so, a spinning projectile came his way. He saw for a split second that Rurichiyo was not holding her sword anymore, and he guessed that what was coming at him was her bakoto.

 _Why would she throw it_ , Ichigo thought.

The answer came swiftly, as it leveled with him and sped right for his head. Ichigo easily dodged the attack, and went to the thrust Zangetsu through the center of the circle, but he was stopped with a rain of blades spat from the steel. Using his bankai's speed, Ichigo deflected all of the swords that came at him. However, it distracted him long enough for the wall to shift again and for an outcropping of stone to take him in the stomach.

Ichigo grunted as he was throw back towards the ground. Rurichiyo's bakoto dogged his way down to the earth. He slashed with Tensa Zangetsu and threw Rurichiyo's blade to the side. For his efforts, he got a blade slicing right through his side as it sped off. It kept shooting more sword fragments at growled and berated himself for not using Blutvene earlier to defend himself. With his natural speed, he could rely on Blutvene to protect him while using his incredible offense to push back the princess.

"That is a terrifying form you've taken on Ichigo," Rurichiyo commented lazily as her sword flew back into her open hand. "That Quincy form is just as unbecoming as your Hollowified state. You are a human who became a Soul Reaper, and there is magnificent beauty in that. Taking on forms that remind us of the enemies to our worlds and races is unbefitting of a hero of the Seireitei. Of a man who has overcome so many obstacles to bridge worlds. A cause that I hope to complete.

"I may sound like a broken record. But come with me Ichigo! Together, we can unite all the kingdoms and worlds into something better than what they are right now!"

Ichigo got up straight and tall and said confidently, "No, Rurichiyo! I have battled many people and spilled a lot of blood to get where I am now. That is true. But it was only my intention to protect others. If bringing all of the worlds closer together is what it takes, then I'll do that. But you speak of some high and mighty ideals and goals, and those are just not my own. Right now, I'm fighting to protect everyone who has come to rely on me!

"Princess, you are killing other people for a cause that is selfish. And I cannot allow that to continue, especially because it is hurting others! That is why I will not join you and why I will stop you!"

"Fine," Rurichiyo shrieked, throwing up a barrage of stone right for Ichigo.

With a blast of Getsuga Tenshou, he carved his way right to the princess. He ran through the corridor of broken stone as the pieces flew high into the air. The princess gave him a startled look as he closed the distance ina second. He slashed at her hand, but she did not let go of her sword. Instead, the wound healed quickly.

 _Damn, she has the healing powers from the other bakotos as well!_

More mists gushed from her sword and Ichigo was engulfed with them. He started getting slashed from all sides, but his Blutvene prevented him from taking any damage. He beat his black wings and soared into the air. He saw his friends nearby and they looked up at him anxiously. Again, he growled to himself. He knew he needed to end this quickly, and the princess was not doing him any favors with those stacked powers that she had. But with this new form, he had access to some new abilities of his own. He had honed them with help from the Tscheapwhetzar in the Dangai.

"Helige Pfeile," she shouted, and arced his sword downwards.

Black energy shot out and formed a bow where he had swung Tensa Zangetsu. It arched and a black line bent back as if it were being pulled back, and then a hailstorm of black arrows were released. Uryu jerked with surprise and the others gasped. The projectiles plummeted to the earth and landed like heavy pillars, shaking the rubble and nearby buildings. Ichigo knew he had not hit the princess, but that was not the full purpose for doing we he had done.

With his reishi now infused once more with the weaponized fog, he could influence it with his own spiritual power. He pushed a pulse of his own raging spiritual pressure into the bakoto's mist and blasted it apart. He then kept the arrows sustained with his power. They would act as anchors for dealing with any more assaults from that particular weapon.

Sensing something behind him, Ichigo spun about and caught Rurichiyo's blade with his own. It was apparent that she also had super speed, and could engage him in the air. With a burst of her own power, the princess pushed Ichigo back and she continued to swing doward. More blades sprang from her own, and they came for Ichigo. Almost lazily, he scattered them with well timed blows. But this time, there was an extra catch, they came flying back right for him.

"Hiding some kind of trump card, are you," he taunted. "It won't be enough Rurichiyo. Just give it up already!"

"I'm surprised you haven't realized what I was planning," the princess gloated.

As Ichigo parried the boomeranging blades, he noticed what she meant. There were hundreds of swords littered all over the place. And they were now all rising and spinning towards his friends and wives. Rurichiyo swiped her sword to the side and an explosion issued forth to rush towards and engage the group.

 _This is a new power_ , Ichigo realized. _She's trying to distract them and hope to get some of the blades through!_

Ichigo rushed to the front and deflected the blast with his left hand, burning it slightly. Blutvene kept the damage to a minimum. But now the real challenge came with all the speeding swords. Ichigo knew he could not just redirect these rogue blades with his zanpakuto, so he wrapped his Getsuga Tenshou around Tensa Zangetsu and with each blow he shattered one of the princess' projectiles.

With the same grace that he had when he slashed through each one of Byakuya's petals during the final duel atop the Execution Platform. Ichigo broke every single sword that flew towards him and his loved ones. He stood firm and would not be moved, and with his amazing speed he prevailed. And then, there was searing pain across his left arm. He looked up and saw that Rurichiyo had shot out her own beam of energy from her bakoto, and it had sheared right through his Blutvene and had taken off his arm.

As he gasped in pain, there was a flash from Rurichiyo's bakoto and Ichigo was frozen in place momentarily. And she ran him through, right in the abdomen. The princess gave him a grim smile. Obviously, she thought she had beaten him. Ichigo's black wings enveloped them, and became a spirit bomb. He released his raging spiritual pressure and flung them in opposite direction in black, fiery ruin.

Ichigo slammed into the ground and coughed out blood. He reached with right hand, sword still clenched tight, and touched the hole in his torso. He touched Tensa Zangetsu's hilt to his forehead and thought frantically.

 _Dammit! She got in a really good hit! That bakoto has so many abilities in it. And that power she is using, it comes from the sword itself. I need to break it! Get it away from her, and then I can defeat her! And so… It comes to this._

Black energy coalesced on his hand and he drew it down across his face. The old Hollow mask with the dark lines running down across the eyes appeared. And with that, his instant regeneration kicked in. His chest sealed up and his arm regrew. He still felt drained, and he had only repaired his body, not refilled his blood. This meant that he was weaker. But, with his Hollow powers now in play along with his Quincy abilities, all new possibilities opened up to him.

But at a great cost.

 _If I don't end this quickly, this anomaly of merging conflicting powers will tear this part of the Soul Society apart, This is the power Ywach wanted, and it is too destructive to hold on for long._

Ichigo's wings regrew and fanned out behind him. With that he took to the air once again. The merging of powers created a tempest about him, and he saw the shocked looks on the others' faces. Ichigo spoke with his Hollowifies voice and told them to wait and not interfere. He then looked down to Rurichiyo, who was quickly healing and was soon on her feet once again. She gave Ichigo a terrified look, but to her credit, she held her ground.

Ichigo switched from Blutvene to Blutarterie. With his Hollow powers, he could brawl more and give his full to crushing that bakoto. Rurichiyo attempted to blind him again with the light from her sword, but he shielded himself with his wings, and thendove for her. Their sword met, and the ground burst underneath them.

"Rurichiyo, I will end this for good," Ichigo said.

The princess was buffeted by his black spiritual power from all sides, and Ichigo pressed her hard. The air caught fire with the intensity of his power, and it was clear Rurichiyo was having a hard time breathing. Her strikes and blows became weaker under his vicious assault. She used her superspeed to get some strikes in still, but he quickly healed with his regenerative powers. She did the same each time he landed a blow on her. But she could not keep up in the end.

Carving devastating grooves in the ground and destroying the surrounding Rukon district, Ichigo battered Rurichiyo away from the road. Her clothes hung in revealing tatters, exposing her body. Ichigo did not flush or hesitate; he continued to attack. Rurichiyo was never given a chance to use a power to effectively counter attack. And finally, Ichigo slashed the bakoto from her hands. As it flew up in the ai, he swiped right over head and snapped the blade in two.

Rurichiyo dove for the handle and what little was left of the sword's blade, but Ichigo stepped firmly on it with his foot and shoved her back. Instantly, she crumpled to the ground and nearly passed out with exhaustion. She would have been consumed by Ichigo's presence if it had not been for him lifting the mask and dismissing his Quincy form, returning to his regular bankai state.

"Rurichiyo, for the time I did think we were friends, even though I considered you a pain in the ass, they were good times. For that, I am sparing you. You will be turned over to the 13 Court Guard Squads and be punished by them. This rebellion is over."

The princess did not respond. She only wept at his feet. Despite himself, Ichigo felt pity for her. He then looked up and saw the other coming down to him. Orihime waved and called out to him.

"Ichigo! You did it! The moment you got that sword away from Rurichiyo, Chad healed up instantly!"

In response, Chad stood tall and gave Ichigo a thumbs up. Rukia beamed at Ichigo and kept up with Harribel who was coming to his side. Nel and Uryu also smiled back at Ichigo as Grimmjow complained that he had had to sit the last fight out. Suddenly, something tugged at Ichigo's foot, and it a moment's surprise, the hilt was pulled out from underneath him.

Ichigo reacted instinctively and slashed at the small chain that had taken a hold of the bakoto and was yanking it away, but when he cut, it was an assassin's body that he lobbed in half. The hilt sped towards the outstretched hands of a man he had not expected to see on the battlefield.

"Master Kumoi! We have the bakoto for you, sir!"

An assassin handed the broken sword to an elderly, leering man with a very unpleasant smile on his wrinkled, tobacco worn face. Kumoi had finally taken to the field.


	45. Chapter 44 - Kumoi Rises, part 1

From within the folds of his robes, Kumoi produced a small blade and held it hilt up. The pommel opened like a gaping, jagged toothed mouth and fleshy tongue snaked its way out. Ichigo sensed that something was not right and let loose a Getsuga to kill the old man before he completed whatever it was he was doing. And assassin jumped in the way, wearing a peculiar suit of light armor. Ichigo watched as his attack was absorbed into the armor and the man exploded. Smoke and blood went everywhere.

Though ichigo was disgusted by what he had just witnessed, he did not let up and released another quick attack. Once more, an assassin intervened and took the hit, also wearing the same armor. The process was repeated and Ichigo charged through the filth to get right at Kumoi. He swung Zangetsu in a wide arc and cleaved his way through four men, but Kumoi was no longer there. Ichigo glanced to the top of a ruined house and saw Kumoi there, supported by an assassin.

 _Dammit, his bodyguard must have used Flash Step to get him up there and out of my reach_ , Ichigo thought.

He squinted as the sword had finished wrapping its tongue around Rurichiyo's blade and then swallowed it. Kumoi laughed and held his small blade aloft as it grew to the size of a proper katana. The sword gleamed with a deadly, bright light and the viceroy tore his robes open to reveal a suit of armor underneath.

"Dominate," Kumoi croaked, pointing his sword as Ichigo.

Just as he said that, Ichigo's body felt very heavy and his knees buckled. Kumoi's armor shifted on his body and warped itself to form all over the old man, encasing him blue and green plate. A large helmet and a snarling mask grew to cover his face.

Kumoi laughed and then said, "You're body is already feeling the strain of my bakoto's effects. Everything has gone more or less according to plan. The princess harvested massive amounts of spirit energy and data, along with all the previous bakoto's abilities to create a super weapon. And now, I take all of that power for myself, to charge a nakoto that is truly without equal! A sword that will once and for all wipe out the Soul Society as it has been for so long and usher in a new age!"

"Geez! You just showed up and already you're blabbering about this and that as though you've already won," Ichigo mocked, though he noticed that his breathing had become a little labored. He had already used up a lot of spirit energy fighting Rurichiyo and her men. And the force that was crushing down on him was not just spiritual pressure.

 _Crap! What is this?_

"I can see that pathetic look on your face," Kumoi gloated. "You have no idea that you have already lost! But unlike the princess, i will not toy with you. I have learned from my observations that it is unwise to underestimate you, Ichigo Kurosaki. So I will dispose of you forthright!"

Ichigo cried out as he was forced right into the ground, pressure slamming into the stone and splitting it. It felt like his bones were about to be pulverized into powder. It was then the weight suddenly lifted. Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime's shield above him, taking the blow of the force. It was cracking already. Ichigo quickly got out from the line of fire. He noticed that his friends were already jumping in to his aid.

Again, Harribel and Rukia went for their combo attack of flooding the area and freezing it. Kumo jabbed his sword in their direction, and Harribel's tidal wave shot back at her and coalesced into an orb. Rukia still shot her ice at Kumoi, who stood where he was and took the attack. For a brief moment, it looked like he had been frozen in place, but then he muscled his way out of the ice.

Uryu appeared behind the viceroy next and launched a barrage of his arrows right into the man's back. The arrow shattered harmlessly on Kumoi's suit and Uryu got jerked forward by an unseen force. Kumoi slashed the Quincy across his stomach, spraying blood across the roof. Uryu grunted but used his Anti-thesis to quickly reverse the effects of what had transpired. Kumoi didn't appear to be fazed one bit and tossed Uryu with his power right into Chad. Chad still managed to get off a punch, but the again the attack rang harmlessly off the man's armor.

Ichigo staggered to his feet and released a Black Getsuga at Kumoi. Once again, the man took it and the power washed over him. Though it destroyed everything around and even took out a handful of warriors, there was not a scratch on Kumoi.

"Rurichiyo, do you have any explanations," Ichigo thundered.

The princess was stunned for a moment, but finally sputtered to life. "I-I don't know! I have never seen this power before! Ichinose was given a bakoto suit of armor that was supposed to grant him equal strength and resilience to Kenpachi Zaraki, but this something new! And his sword, I never knew one was made like it!"

"There is a lot you don't know you little brat," Kumoi growled, stalking towards Ichigo. "And even less that you can possibly comprehend! When you thought you were using me, I was the one using you and always pulling the strings! Now the time has come to end this."

"Ichigo! Watch out, he's using some kind of gravity manipulation," Uryu shouted.

"Too late," Kumoi said triumphantly, jabbing his sword once more at Ichigo.

A sudden crater formed where Ichigo had been standing. The earth, rubble, and dead were all sucked into one point, crushed into dust. Ichigo reappeared with Rurichiyo under one arm a little ways away. He held firmly to the princess and gave Kumoi a dangerous, discerning look.

"Damn your speed," Kumoi spat. "Your ability to accelerate really is your power. Accelerated learning, reaction time, skill development, attack, and healing. You rely on that incredible speed to get you out of every situation. But you are facing an opponent who has waited hundreds of years for this moment and has weathered every conceivable storm and obstacle to get to this point. And I will not be stopped here by a Substitute!"

There was sudden blowing of horns and more soldiers began to emerge from deep within the Rukon. Many looked more like conscripted soldiers than trained troops or mercenaries. Kumoi let out a hacking laugh.

"Everything that has happened so far was all according to plan. I figured that one way or another, the Seireitei would fall to me. The best case scenario, which is this, would be that everyone, including the princess would be defeated in battle, leaving me solely in charge. Also, all of you would be weakened, making my path to victory even more assured!

"I held my reserves back until the last minute. Sure, I have lost thousands in the initial attack, but so too have the other houses. With the Soul Society brought to the brink of collapse, it will be easier to rebuild it into a safer and more secured society than it ever was!"

"And here I thought you weren't going to be rambling," Ichigo said from behind Kumoi.

"Wha-"

Wrapping the power of his Getsuga Tenshou around Tensa Zangetsu's blade, Ichigo was able to deliver a pounding strike into the old viceroy. The blast shattered the ground and blew his fresh troops up in the air and back. Kumoi's armor finally had a massive dent and cracks in it. When Kumoi finally landed, Ichigo was again ight on top of him and brought Tensa Zangetsu down hard for the killing blow. He was going to crush Kumoi's helm right into the man's head and end him.

But then gravity yanked Ichigo back in the opposite direction and his swing went wide. It still generated enough force to keep Kumoi down for another moment, but it did have the desired effect of killing him. Kumoi got up shakily and his armor resealed.

As Ichigo got yanked further and further into the sky, Kumoi laughed, "Ichinose's armor was nothing more than a prototype. This is the desired result! A suit of armor that is indestructible and gives the bearer enhanced physical abilities. And your Quincy ally was correct. I have complete control over gravity. With that universal power at my command, and a shell of absolute protection on, how could you ever hope to beat me?"

Kumoi was sent tumbling head over heels as someone kicked him hard from behind. Grimmjow activated his Resurreccion and howled with delight.

"Now with Kurosaki out of the way, I can have some real fun! Are you ready to die old man? I'll give you a much better fight than that lameass Substitute Soul reaper ever could!"

"Damn Hollow scum," Kumoi muttered from within his helmet and he slashed at Grimmjow, scoring a shallow cut across his thigh. Grimmjow let out a disappointed sound and punched Kumoi hard, before he too was yanked by gravity off to the side.

"Grimmjow is too reckless," Mila Rose sneered.

"Well, if gets him killed, we might finally have some peace back at home," Sun Sun commented dryly.

"Where's Master Harribel," Apache asked.

"Up there!" Orihime pointed overhead to where Harribel and Rukia were speeding to pull Ichigo out of the current that was sucking him into the stratosphere.

The two women caught up with Ichigo after soaring high above the clouds. The pulled onto his hands and arms, but he only kept flying and towing them higher and higher. Ichigo told them to leave him be, which earned him a slap from Rukia.

"We're going find a way out of this," she shouted above the gale.

Harribel tried knocking him out of trajectory, but he was only pulled ever more resolutely upwards. "Worth a shot," she muttered.

"Harribel, I have an idea," Rukia shouted. "I need you to make a ring of water above us, and then I'll freeze it!"

"What good with that do," Ichigo asked.

"Just wait and watch," Rukia said sternly as Harribel formed a ring of water and Rukia then froze it with her zanpakuto. Immediately afterwards she cast her spell, shouting, "Tsuriboshi!"

A blue web formed above them at the center of the ring and anchored itself to the ice. Ich slammed into the webbing, straining the the stronger force of gravity brought the ice ring crashing towards the surface. Ichigo was finally pulled along. He grunted as the two opposing forces compacted his body.

As they fell, Rukia shouted, "Ichigo, time to stand up and fight back against this power. Kumoi cannot hold you with this trick!"

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo said, but he gave Rukia a fierce smile as he stood upside down against the kido spell.

The pressure was immense, but he finally got the hang of it, and putting as much power into his spring as he could, Ichigo propelled himself finally to freedom and out of the reach of Kumoi's gravitational pull. Rukia broke up the ice ring into snow behind them and the web disintegrated. All three rushed for the ground and landed with a massive impact, hurling up clouds of dust.

"Alright you bastard, I've had enough," Ichigo began to say and then he saw Grimmjow lying on the ground, missing a leg.

"Watch out Ichigo! His mastery of gravitation is far beyond what I previously thought," Uryu warned. "He ripped Grimmjow's leg right off and it was crushed into nothing!"

"Right, and now I will finally do the same to you," Kumoi sneered.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!"

Despite themselves, everyone turned to see Renji, bandaged up but smiling. "Sorry to only now crash the party, but we had some tidying up to do! Come on Ichigo, a guy like this shouldn't be giving you this much trouble!"

"Shut up," Ichigo shot back, but with a smile on his face.

"Reinforcements will serve nothing but to increase the body count," Kumoi said angrily.

"With all of us here, I don't think that will happen," Kisuke said, revealing himself as well.

Kumoi gasped as he saw the Court Guard Squads arrive and surround him. Head Captain Kyoraku stepped forward and gave the order, "All squads, kill this man and put an end to the rebellion!"


	46. Chapter 45 - Kumoi Rises, part 2

Kumoi barely had time to react as Kensei slammed into him and pummeled his armor as quick and as hard as he could with his bankai. Again, the plate held up well, and rebuffed the attacks, but Kumoi was kept off balance. A cord snaked out and tripped him up. Piano music played around him as the cord began constricting. Another opponent came on top of him and smashed him hard into the ground. Love wielded his oversized club and got right to work. Kumoi remained safe in his shell and regained his composure enough to reverse gravity on the fools and send them flying away.

His armor rippled and caused the bands to come loose. A lance took him hard in the side as Nel in her released form attacked. Water splashed from above and he was again frozen in place. Byakuya arrived on the scene and used his Senbonzakura to slice through the ice and attempt to shred the old man to pieces. Again, the armor held and Kumoi pulled gravitation to where it could do some real damage and started sucking the pesky Soul Reapers to one point to crush them.

But then he felt the pull from the opposite direction. Shinji laughed and called for everyone to stand clear of the buildings to one side as they were crushed into a compact sphere, away from his power could harm anyone.

"Tricks! Misdirection! Sneak attacks," Kumoi screamed. "All of this is futile! I cannot go down so easily!"

"Which is why we brought our heavy hitter," Shinji said in an amused tone.

"Wha-"

Kumoi found himself getting thrown into the air with the force of a mountain falling on him. Kenpachi had arrived, and with a double handed blow sent Kumoi soaring. His armor began shattering. Kenpachi had a satisfied look on his face as he watched the old traitor go.

"Ichinose had something similar to that pathetic shell. It's a cheap trick that once you know how it works, it's easy to break!"

Kenpachi launched himself into the air and arrived alongside Kumoi, hammering him again and sending him plummeting with the speed of a rocket. Chad came in to intercept and he formed Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo along his left arm and spoke, "La Muerte" as he punched Kumoi in the chest. A skull-like fracture formed in the chestplate. Kenpachi hit with enormous force from behind, smashing Kumoi deep into the ground and causing his armor to buckle and break. He could even feel his bones breaking under all the strain.

"Get out of the way, small fry! Do not interfere with my fight!"

Kenpachi, like the others was also thrown high into the sky. All of Kumoi;s victims were then pulled together and he jabbed his sword in their direction, willing his control over gravitation to obliterate them. His armor quickly repaired itself, even as Quincy arrows struck the cracks. The fissures closed up and broke the arrows.

"As my armor regrows, it gets even stronger," Kumoi gloated. "Those attacks from before will never work again!"

A pillar of energy broke through the central point where Kumoi was focusing his energy and it fell on him. A massive force of combined Kido and Hado pinned him in the crater with the force of a hurricane. Captain Kyoraku, Nanao, Lisa, Kisuke, Isane and Kiyone were all on the ground lending chants and energy to the spell as Lieutenants Shuhei, Rangiku, and Izuru alongside Hachi cast the monstrous spell.

Kumoi felt his very being turn to fire and for a moment he felt like he was about to perish. He could not move, and he could barely think. This was the power of the 13 Court Guard Squads when unleashed. They were a force to be reckoned with. It was little wonder then that they had survived this long against so many formidable opponents and forces. But this was something new. They had never faced him on the battlefield before.

Catching his wits once more, Kumoi manipulated the gravitational and magnetic fields about him as he died. Every form of energy had a subatomic level to it. Gravity was one of the most fundamental laws to governing the universe. It operated according to flows of energy and their mass. He could could manipulate the energy fields about him, creating a greater concentration of mass, therefore greater gravity pulls, that would disrupt the flow of reishi and weakened the spell. He left his life leaving him as the process finally worked, and the pillar of power was shattered. He immediately threw up a gravity bubble just in time to avoid being hammered by Ichigo as he attacked from behind. Kumoi slumped and allowed some of his bakoto's excess energy flow into his suit, revitalizing him. He needed the quick reprieve if he was going to survive the next bout with the Soul Reapers. Luckily, with his armor's perk, such a tactic would not work again on him.

As he got out of the pit and surveyed the scene, he saw that his army had halted and was not engaging the Soul Reapers. It took him a minute, but he recognized the person at their head. It was that damn Kukaku Shiba! She was there, talking to his conscripts and troops. He caught a few of words, even from away as she spoke with that brash, loud voice of hers. She commanded them to give up, to return home and live, to not fight for a man who exploiting them. He even saw some of them already laying down their weapons! Traitors!

Someone's words snapped him out of his thoughts and he twisted to see Yoruichi Shihoin. "This is the end of your rebellion Kumoi. Your armies are defeated or surrendering. The noble houses will be stopped by the greater families, and your all alone, with one bakoto. All of your scheming, technology, and special powers could not bring us down before. You cannot do it now. Surrender!"

"That's your best speech," he mocked. "Don't look down on me as if you have won! I designed this bakoto to fight Yamamoto himself and kill him with ease. I've been taking things lightly on you up until now, but I can see that I have to get serious! I didn't want to use my best attacks already and ruin my new kingdom. But if I have to rebuild from the dust, then so be it!"

He held aloft his bakoto and said, "This weapon;s name is Juryoku. It was made not just as sword, but as my ruling scepter. Dominate, Juryoku!"

An overwhelming well of gravity formed above Kumoi, and everything was pulled towards it. Debris, bodies both dead and injured, and the still fighting were all sucked to an invisible point where the well began. Kumoi anchored himself with another tug of an opposing gravitational force. Stuff flew to him as well, but it was a simple matter creating the right tugging points to create trajectories to toss the items into the larger well.

Once more, Kumoi gloated as he watched his his attack catch the Gotei and their allies off guard. "I wield the greatest power in the universe! The very thing that binds it all together! All matter, even spirit matter, is subjected to these laws. You can only hold yourselves in the sky by creating footholds of reishi, but if a force were to break that apart, your physics defying feats would be impossible. That is exactly what i am doing!"

The ground splintered and erupted all around the viceroy, and he observed with immense satisfaction as the princess, the rabble, the Soul reapers, all his enemies were caught in the well and spun around in an invisible cyclone, slowly crushed to death. There was then a burst of black energy, followed by strands of green light and power. Something shot right into the center of the gravity well. He heard a mighty shout, and then his power broke. The well destabilized and Kumoi's victims were set free.

The captains, lieutenants, and Yoruichi grabbed as many people as they could and set them down safely on the ground using Flash Step. Kumoi gaped, dumbfounded by what just happened. Finally, Ichigo materialized right before him with Flash Step and scowled at the old man. Kumoi blanched as he saw the young man in entirely different attire than before. He wore his old robes, but they now danced at the edges and hem with black energy, fluttering like flames. White armor accented with black and red scales covered Ichigo's body underneath the robes and it crawled up to his neck. His sword was a guardless katana and the handle curve slightly. His spiritual pressure felt entirely unique now.

It felt like the Fullbringers'.

"Damn you, Substitute Soul Reaper! What did you do?"

"Kisuke saw how you broke the imprisoning spell that the other created to hold you. He guessed based on what he saw and what Orihime told him right when he appeared that you can manipulate gravity. And when I think about it, that makes a lot of sense," Ichigo answered.

"How did she even find time for that," Kumoi muttered.

"So it stood to reason that if you could manipulate gravity influencing reishi, I could do the same," Ichigo said, finally grinning. "With my Fullbringer form, I can influence spirit particles at a greater level that I could in any other form. But even more importantly, I can finally defeat you."

Ichigo reached out his free hand and brushed the gravity bubble that Kumoi had made to anchor himself earlier. Green light flooded his barrier and he felt his gravitational pull reverse. Kumoi was thrown high into the air once again and Ichigo shot after him.

As Ichigo followed him, he gripped his sword with both hands and shouted, "Infinite Getsuga Tenshou!"

Black and white energy erupted from his body and enveloped him. There was an explosion and Kumoi was blown off course by the force. A crushing wall of spiritual pressure hit It was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. He used his powers to right himself and hold himself steady in the air. He lost his breath as he saw Ichigo's new form.

Ichigo had long, black, flowing hair with crimson eyes. Black energy and grey bones covered him, even masking half of his face. A dark sword of power formed in Ichigo's right hand.

With an echoing voice, Ichigo spoke, "By accepting each part of me and then using each released state at least once in the course of battle, I can unlock this form. What was once the Final Getsuga Tenshou, a move that would have used up spiritual power, can become something much more. But because it is so difficult to handle, I am thankful that it will only take one strike to defeat you, Kumoi."

Licking dried lips, his throat also going dry, Kumoi asked in a hoarse voice, "Do you really think it will be that easy boy? My armor has taken strikes from the best your allies could offer. If I can survive a fiend like Kenpachi Zaraki, I can survive you."

"We'll see," Ichigo said. "Kumoi, it is time to pay for your crimes and end this rebellion."

Quicker than the eye could follow, Ichigo rushed Kumoi and slashed him from shoulder to opposing hip. The armor was shorn clean open, and Kumoi's frail body underneath was nearly bisected. The power coming from the young man was so great that he felt his own bakoto's power, the wealth of spiritual energy stolen from hundreds of individuals, start to burn up. Ichigo's presence alone was a weapon. This was why he had thrown Kumoi into the air rather than engage him on the ground.

Mortally wounded, Kumoi fell unimpeded to the earth and slammed hard against the ground. Ichigo descend as a bolt of black lightning and landed on his knees, gasping for air. He had returned to his shikai state, his swords beside him. He shakily looked up at the ruined form of his opponent. Everyone was silent, recovering from the tremendous power that had washed over them, and trying to process what had exactly just happened.

Kumoi's hand rose, as if he was trying to grasp something. "No… No... It can't be… I haven't… Haven't gotten my revenge yet. Yamamoto… you bastard…"


	47. Chapter 46 - Memories Drenched in Blood

Gyokaku Kumoi tried his best to keep out of the rain while waiting for the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. He had been anxiously awaiting this meeting for a long time now. He had pestered the leader of the Gotei for months with letters and figures, explaining why he should be allowed to enter the academy and displays his abilities as a Soul Reaper. It was the first of a very crucial step for him, and he was excited. But just how much longer was he going to have to wait!?

Finally, as the cold began biting his toes and finger mercilessly, the door opened a Soul Reaper with strange white eyes and hair admitted him in. Kumoi felt nothing for contempt for this low ranking soldier, who was obviously beneath him and lacked the social standing to look him the eye. He strode confidently into the office of the Head Captain. Soon, there construction on the new towers for the Seireitei would be complete, and Yamamoto would move himself and his staff there, the beginning of a real military body and a new order within the Soul Society. It was an order that Kumoi desperately wanted to latch himself to. It would be from there that he could change everything, and be at the head of it. At the head of his own kingdom, as it were.

It appeared as though the Head Captain had just finished a meal and was now enjoying a leisurely cup of tea. There were no papers nearby, and the general atmosphere of the room told Kumoi that Yamamoto had not been busy for some time now. T infuriated him to realize that the Head Captain had made him wait in the cold rain while he took his time with a warm meal! How could he treat a ranking royal such as himself in that manner!? It was apparent that this man was a monster from the Rukon just as the rumors and stories had said. But he was the leader of the budding Soul Reaper Squads and the beginning of the new Royal Guard under the benefaction of the now called Zero Division, the right hand men to the Soul King himself. Kumoi would have to stomach this man's antics.

""So you at least have some semblance of patience, that is good," Yamamoto remarked. "That should mean that you are teachable enough to understand what I am about to tell you. My ruling still stands from before. You are not capable of joining the Court Guard Squads. You lack the power and training necessary for me to even begin with you! Now, you will stop wearying me with your appeals and get out! You have a noble family that needs its men, you can serve honorably there."

Kumoi noticed that the strange man who opened the door was still there. It was unthinkable that such a commoner should be around to hear him being humiliated as he was! He began shaking with rage.

"How dare you turn your nose up at the noble house of the Kasumioji, Yamamoto! What gives you authority to do as you please?"

He thought he might have just seen a small glint of sadness and regret flash in the general's eyes, but in a split second Kumoi was facing down cold wrath emanating from the the Quincy King;s murderer.

"How dare you show me such great disrespect! You owe me your life, you runt! I know your plan, it is the same as all the other nobles. To infiltrate the ranks of the 13 Court guard Squads, take positions of leadership, wrest control from my hands, and rule the Soul Society through your titles and supposed might. But where was that might when the Quincy began their slaughter of our people? Hmm!? Where were the nobles as the balance of the worlds was thrown into chaos? Where were the nobles when the field of battle ran red with blood?"

Yamamoto was now standing his spiritual pressure rising. The man with white hair weathered the onslaught of power easily, Kumoi felt like he was being suffocated. He felt like his body might just burn up. He glanced around and now saw how the Head Captain had decorated his quarters. There were flames. This man was truly a fire demon!

"And now that the war is over, you think that you can reap the rewards as though you had personally stood on the field of battle and withstood Ywach and all his men! Such shameful ways of thinking," Yamamoto raged. "Your petitions have wearied me. It shows you have great promise as a statesman, but you are unfit to be a soldier. Your outburst and actions have proven it to me in person. Now! Get out!"

The pressure subsided enough for Kumoi to move, and he scuttled out back into the rain. The strange Soul Reaper snapped the door shut behind him. Kumoi shivered in the growing darkness and raged within at the Head Captain's impotence. The man was a monster that needed to be removed. Another obstacle for Kumoi to overcome as he crawled his way to the throne.

Then and there, in the dark and the chilling rain, Kumoi planned his revenge and his rise to power. One day, he would stand before Yamamoto and kill him with a weapon that surpassed the powers of these zanpakuto. He would clothe himself in a title of authority that would rival and overcome Yamamoto's elf-appointed station. He would take over the Gotei! But in order to do that, he first needed the power of the noble houses. Yamamoto had shamed them, but he would soon learn just how fearsome the clans could be.

Man years later, Kumoi had garnered for himself a high station within the Kasumioji Clan. He had made sure to get appointed to the chief position over trade and real estate. Since then he worked tirelessly to create and strengthen ties between the Kasumioji Clan and other noble houses. He bought up territory in the Rukon and brought the inhabitants into the household, making them servants and informants. His connections made him very influential in both the household and outside.

However, the major noble houses still remained outside his reach and influence. The Kasumioji Clan was just too minor to be of much benefit to work with. Plus, Yamamoto had a strong hand of influence there. The Shihouin and Kuchiki Clans were now integral to the makeup of the Court Guard Squads. The Shiba Clan was also reaching out with its political might, snaring favorable positions throughout the Rukon Districts, making strong allies, and their children were displaying enough spiritual power to enter the Soul reaper Academy.

Kumoi saw the writing on the wall. They would grow up and become officers within the Squads. A close friendship with Yamamoto meant that three great clan would be in his hands. Kumoi would never be able to touch them and further grow his own noble house. He was certain that the Head Captain was working behind the scenes to block the Kasumioji Clan from making the alliances it would need to take the nobility. Trade was a weak connection anyway. Lucrative, yes. Informative, very much so. Ironclad it was not.

There was though a method stronger than commerce to bring the other clans into his fold. Through his business dealings he knew of the aspirations from many noble houses. Favorable marriages would be key to their growth and building strong alliances. People would never back out of a deal if an arrangement with the highest honors was involved.

Kumoi decided it was time to play the tricky game of matchmaking and grooming.

Many years later, the Kasumioji Clan began to absorb smaller houses into itself. It was growing to become a powerhouse of a clan. There were whispers in the halls and among the servants that Gyokaku Kumoi would become the next viceroy of the clan one day. He leadership and sound insight had led to many dealing and marriages that had given the Kasumiojis more wealth and political than they had ever dreamed before having.

But for Kumoi, it was not enough. He looked far into the future. The Kasumioji Clan had no way of fighting the pesky powers of those zanpakuto. There were kido users and retired Soul Reapers who could be hired to help fight alongside the skilled assassins he was training in secret, but they would be nowhere near enough to hold off Yamamoto should it come to war. In fact, he knew it would come to war eventually. Transferals of power did not go over well when people of lower birth held onto that which they deemed to be theirs.

In his business dealings, Kumoi had found some interesting workers of magic. People with outlandish knowledge. He had brought them in to learn their arts. He had discovered that some of these strange powers could endow abilities on objects, making them useful weapons. He had already employed them twice before to get rid of political enemies who could not be bought out. The effects had been so like Soul Reaper blades that Central 46 had ordered an investigation of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Thankfully, diplomatic immunity kept the Kasumioji Clan safe for the time being. But if incriminating evidence was found, it could lead to a very embarrassing invasion of the house.

Furthermore, the other noble houses could investigate on their own, using their own resources and forces. The Shihouin Clan was particularly fearsome and devastating with their attacks. So far, Kumoi had been successful in pinning blame and suspicion on others outside of his clan. But there was no guarantee of safety.

To this end, he ordered the first weapons for war made in secret. The Kasumioji Clan had excellent weapons smiths, who crafted wondrous weapons for show and entertainment. It was a high end art, and one that required a lot of funds, but the dividends were high. It was the perfect front to cover up his allocation of resources and manpower to start making weapons. Within months, his smiths had crafted the first working bakoto.

Kumoi sealed his assurance of becoming the clan's viceroy by presenting the matriarch with his force of assassins. With trouble he had helped to start, the Kasumioji assassins had brought down the leadership of three rival houses. Now, the clan working to assimilate them into the household. This unprecedented move made the Kasumioji Clan second only to the major noble houses. In fact, there was word that the Kasumiojis may be granted the great honor of joining the higher ranks.

It was then that Kumoi saw Yamamoto's hand in events. Central 46, on his recommendation, got involved in the clan's plans, calling for an accounting of the books and their actions. It was a scandalous affair, but one that Kumoi took with stride and great poise. The great noble clans got involved and sept onto the property. Many of the holdings in the Rukon were taken, and given back to the people, saying that it was shameful acquisition of property. But his cooked books passed inspection and the graciousness of the matriarch and her beloved husband quieted the matter.

But it was not over. Yamamoto had planted spies within the clan. It took years to root them out without arousing suspicion. The event taught Kumoi that he had not been broad enough in his gaze and designs. He needed to have control over Central 46 as well. He moved accordingly.

The process required hundreds of years to bring the Kasumioji Clan to its seat of prominence. Everything was now lining up for Kumoi to take over the clan, take a wife from one of the great noble houses, and with that union have the manpower and influence to start absorbing the great households into his own. With his plants within Central 46 and the Academy, he would have everything needed to undermine Yamamoto.

He met the old fool at a bathhouse one day. It was unexpected, but Kumoi took advantage of the occasion and met the Head Captain in the hot spring. He was infuriated to see the strange Soul Reaper from so long ago as the right hand man to the Captain Commander. What was this low birth fool's name anyway?

"Ah, Yamamoto, well met," Kumoi said, sliding into the hot spring.

"Gyokaku Kumoi Kasumioji," Yamamoto replied politely, and then promptly left.

Kumoi was left stunned. His bitter rival would not even have a conversation with him! He steamed in the hot water. Little did he know that things were about to change for himself dramatically.

After that trip to the hotsprings, he discovered that the matriarch and her husband had fallen grievously ill. They passed away quickly and were replaced with their young daughter, Rurichiyo. Kumoi was delighted at having a young and disposable pawn in his schemes. However, when she called him to meet over the affairs of the clan, she was ready for him.

"Kumoi, I know of your plot to take over the nobility," she began. Her voice was insufferably confident. She rang a small china bell, and guards and assassins poured into the room. "I can have you killed right here and now, unless you pledge fealty to me and me alone!"

Kumoi saw that he had no other choice and complied. His own weapons used against him, and by a brat! She was not through with him.

"I too have a vision for the Soul Society. We will break down the traditional walls and barriers. We will open a correspondence with the World of the Living and rewrite the rules. With new allies, their advanced technologies, and their money combined with our growing influence and knowledge of the worlds, we will become a vast empire!

I plan on seeing the Soul Reapers bow to me, and then we will eliminate the Hollow threat, and remake the worlds as we see fit. The sky is the limit, Kumoi, and you can be a part of it. Or you can try to betray me and get cut down. Fro now on, I'm calling the shot."

From that day, Kumoi watched as the girl took control. She played the game of houses as well as him, if not better, using marriages and assassination to conquer multiple houses. Even though he sponsored the assassins, only a few truly remained loyal to him. Then his moles in Central 46 were killed by Aizen. Then Ichigo Kurosaki arrived on the scene and began changing the Soul Reapers, coalescing them into a greater force. Rurichiyo then placed her own people in Central 46. Everything was slipping from his grip.

However, Kumoi still had one trump card left. The bakotos. He used his influence with the smiths to have them make for him the greatest bakoto of them all. He would use it to kill all of his enemies. He went along with the princess' plans, because they would still lead to his ultimate goal.

But then that bastard Yamamoto had to get himself killed by the returned Quincy King, Ywach. Oh, he still had a plan to bring him back, by using the powers of gravitation to open a wormhole and bring the old man to kill him!

Now… He lay expiring in the street. Defeated. Brought down by the hands of a lowly Substitute Soul Reaper and bastard child of the Shiba Clan. Kumoi's body was thoroughly broken, and the large wound across his torso was pouring blood. The energy from Ichigo had overwhelmed his bakoto, and it was breaking under the strain. He would not recover from this, but he could ensure that he took them all down with him.

"I cannot… let it… end like this…." he wheezed. "I use the power of Juryoku… to bring about your end… Kurosaki!"

Then, with all his effort to shout, he said, "Kurosaki, I will ensure with my dying breath that you perish!"

Kumoi poured all the remaining stolen spiritual pressure into the bakoto, and created a wormhole just as the treacherous Fullbringer had told him to do. The smug woman with the strange glasses had done some incredible research, and together they had worked out a way in which he could dilate time itself. It was a dangerous maneuver, but Kumoi felt that it was a good option to take these bstards down with him. Either the Soul Society would unravel, or something might come through…

Blackness erupted from the hole ripped in time and space. The dark matter flowed and transformed into a handsome, middle aged man with an impressive beard and mustache with flowing black hair. His black cape fluttered and his uniform shone with pristine elegance. Black power oozed from him and gave the man multiple eyes. A flaming sword appeared in his right hand.

Ywach had returned. Brought back from the grave through manipulation of pace to pull on time. Kumoi had sealed their fates.

He chuckled to himself as the Quincy King drew near and muttered something. The last thing Kumoi knew was a sharp pain. He vanished from all existence. Ywach had obliterated him with the powers of the Almighty.

Ichigo and his friends looked on in horror and shock.

"But how…" he said quietly.

"Hello, Ichigo, my son," Ywach said with a menacing smile. "I think it's time we finally and properly finished that fight of ours."


	48. Chapter 47 - Killing Kings, Part 1

"Kurosaki, I will ensure with my dying breath that you perish!"

Kumoi poured all of the spiritual energy he had amassed and all of his own soul into the bakoto. It was his only hope to do what he had once planned to strike at Yamamoto, but now it was with a different purpose. To summon the Quincy King and bring an end to the miserable world that had spurned him, that had forced him to live in the shadows, and not enjoy the respect, honor, and life he deserved.

At first, there was darkness, as the powers of gravity crushed light, matter, and energy. Then everything around the point near Kumoi where he was focusing his power bent in on itself and a hole in the fabric of reality was torn. Black powers gushed forth like a break in a dam. The power spilled on the ground and coalesced to form a person. The blackness melted away and Ywach strode away from the wormhole Kumoi had opened.

Kumoi himself was being consumed by his own bakoto. The hilt's flesh wrapped itself along his body and started constricting, squeezing and draining the life out of him. Ywach gave the dying viceroy a demeaning look and let his darkness consume him instead. The shadow struck from the towering, bearded man and ate the viceroy within seconds. The wormhole puffed out of existence.

As Kumoi cried out in pain, Ywach said quietly, "I had never thought that I would find myself in this possibility of the future. I glimpsed it from afar, but this possible reality was so far removed from the course of the events at the time, that I did not give it any heed. What monster from the outside came to make this happen? Well… Kurosaki?"

Ywach gave Ichigo a knowing and vicious grin. Ichigo scowled back and hid his shock. Other Soul Reapers gasped, and onlookers screamed and ran for cover. Ichigo fell to his knees hard, exhausted. Using Infinite Getsuga Tenshou was extremely pressing on his body. He had reverted back to his original form to avoid destroying the Soul Society with his ascendant form, and to spare his strength. He knew that if he wanted to fight Ywach on level terms, he would need that form again, but it required all his forms. And he was suddenly so tired.

"Ichigo, my son, what did that monster from beyond our reality say to you? Did he promise you that this would be the path to happiness and lasting peace? Ha! This couldn't be further from the future I was going to destroy! No, if he has his way, there will be even greater death in this world than any I could have wrought! Ichigo, give up this foolish fight and submit to me! I can save us all!"

Ywach stretched out his hand, inviting Ichigo to surrender.

"So, the old bastard did this," Ichigo surmised, looking where Kumoi's body had once been after Ywach had absorbed him. "Did he plan this?"

"In a way, but he did not know that he would ever come here, and that I wouldn't show the likes of him any mercy," Ywach spoke softly. "Just as I won't show you any mercy unless you surrender to me now! I see what has happened! My eyes see all! I know my mistakes, and I will not repeat them again! You have no hope, Ichigo."

"Like hell," Ichigo spat, managing a smile "I'll kill you, like I did before."

"Not like you did before," Ywach pointed out, raising a finger. "Your powers and a bad oversight on my part allowed for that embarrassment. I sought to kill you in your happiest future as retribution, but again your power undid me. And yet still, I wonder if you fully understand them?"

Ichigo growled. "I do. You mentioned that monster. I have trained with him. I fought him. And I made a deal with him. Have your eyes seen what I have?"

"You believe him," Ywach scoffed. "That was a plot, cleverly planned and created with his peculiar powers. No, my son, it was all a lie. You are being played so that he can take hold of the children you will sire with those women."

The Quincy King cast disapproving eyes on Harribel and Rukia. The Arrancar didn't move, but gave her former captor and tormentor a look of pure, controlled loathing. And though Rukia still had a look of shock on her face, there was a coldness in her eyes. Both women were ready to attack Ywach in order to help save Ichigo.

"I am impressed with you, Ichigo," Ywach laughed. "Yes, if it weren't for me coming here and now, things would be very different. I wonder if a recent high school graduate is ready to be a father?"

Ichigo and Rukia both jerked with surprise. Harribel remained calm. Ichigo felt his face color as others turned their eyes towards him.

Ywach's shoulders shook a few times before he said further, "What a marvelous family! They would be powerful indeed! That creature knows his breeding well, and he would have thoroughbreds indeed with your sons and daughters."

"Shut up," Ichigo snarled, struggling to get up, holding tight to his swords. "You speak about these things only to try and hurt e. And you speak as if I am living under a lie."

He started laughing himself. "You say that your eyes see all, but you cannot comprehend what I have seen unless you experience it yourself. I thought I knew terror when fighting you, but facing him. Facing one of the Accursed. I have learned something that you can only gain with your hands, with your own experience. Seeing you act like this, Ywach, I know I will kill you again."

"Cocky words from a boy who can barely stand because he used up his powers so quickly to end a fight with a rotting, doddering fool," Ywach shot back.

"Ichigo! Get back! We'll deal with him," Kisuke roared, firing off a shot of Kido at the Quincy King.

Ywach easily battered the spell aside with the back of his hand. But he was soon beset by the entire contingent of of Court Guard Squad officers. A golden chain wrapped itself around the king as multiple spells entrapped him. A blade burst through Ywach's stomach as Kyoraku attacked through his shadow. Love and Lize struck from above with a barrage of fierce blows.

Ywach continued to laugh.

Kisuke dropped next to Ichigo and handed him a candy. "Quick, chew on this while Inject you with this."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and flinched, but he accepted the candy anyway. Kisuke produced a small injecting needle and quickly slipped it into the youth's skin. It was clear that he was eyeing the battle from the beneath his hat and out of the corner of his vision.

"This is bad… But we'll have help soon. I'm giving you a quick burst of power. I expect Yoruichi and her brother to get here soon, and they will probably have something that you can use."

"But Kisuke! You can't take on Ywach by yourselves!"

"Don't underestimate us," Kisuke chided, an edge of his old humor creeping back in. "But i know that you will be the one to deal the killing blow. Just sit back and wait for the reinforcements to come. Then you can work your way back to that form you used."

"I think they're here now," Ichigo replied with a smile as he felt the familiar presences of his friends and allies arrive.

Not a moment too soon. Ywach heaved himself easily out of the spells and and binding chain. The Soul reapers and Vizords were thrown away in black, flaming ruin. The Head Captain's arm was bleeding from the retaliation. Water cascaded fiercely on top the Quincy. The water was frozen instantly by Rukia. The ice then broke and flew back as missiles at the girls. A shield went up to protect them.

Ywach eyed Orihime who had thrown up the barrier. Black veins appeared in the shield and it shattered with a tremendous force. It threw Ichigo's friend back. Renji struck from behind, but with an explosion of black energy, Zabimaru was broken and blood blossomed from the man's chest.

A sword formed in Ywach's hand and he swung around to kill Renji. Cherry blossom blades created a barrier between Ywach and his prey. Byakuya had finally arrived. The Quincy King stopped in his tracks as his feet were frozen in place. A wounded, but grim Toshiro was there was well, wearing his bankai.

The ice at the king's feet and all over the ground turned black and leaped to assault Byakuya's tiny blades. Rangiku managed to haul Renji away in the brief interval. Kisuke and Tensai ran forward and started weaving their chants for spells Ichigo didn't understand. Ywach laughed once more and reached out to stop the spells, but then he stopped and frowned.

"I see that you are finally putting that power to good use, Uryu. I must commend you for showing this kind of backbone. Though I would have thought that you would step in earlier to save your friends."

"They're Soul Reapers,' Uryu said grimly and firmly. "And it would hurt their pride to coddle them with my power."

"You're worried about their pride when their lives are at stake," Ywach mocked at Kenpachi charged out of the blue.

"I'm ready for you this time you slippery bastard!"

Ywach turned to meet Zaraki with his sword and they met with such a clash the ground was ripped apart. As they exchanged blows the air shook and blasts of wind washed over everyone. Ichigo saw Renji suddenly heal up, along with the others. His eyes were drawn to Uryu, who strode forward confidently.

"Your Highness," Uryu said with intense disgust and disdain. "You wield the power to influence the future. You once said that my power was one that could counter yours. You will not be able to sidestep your enemies' assaults through trickey and shortcuts. Your reign will end once and for all, today!"

"And by your hand," Ywach laughed, easily fending off the rabid Kenpachi.

"By all of ours," Uryu said tersely, forming a bow in his hands and launching a flaming, blue arrow.

The arrow did not streak for Ywach. Instead, it hit the ground, dispelling the shadow cast by the king. It melded into a pillar and pulled in the spells chanted by the candy shop owner and his assistant. A powerful cage was formed around Ywach, and for a second a flash of worry passed over the man's face.

"Hey, don't interfere," Kenpachi raged.

"A prison in which my power to reject anything that has occured, formed out the restraining kido surrounds you," Uryu said. "I will erase the way in which you came to this present and confine you to the past where you died at Ichigo's hand."

He formed one more arrow, this one a deep blue. Ichigo felt amazing power emanating from it. It flew true and swift and struck the pillar of energy.

It all turned black, and the pillar shattered, Darkness spat out towards Uryu, who gaped in surprise. Shields went up and blocked the attack long enough for Uryu to dive out of the way before they gave under the force of Ywach's assault. Kenpachi once more caught his target between his strike and a punch from Chad. The Quincy held out his hands and shot both men away from himself.

Severe cold stabbed at Ichigo. He looked over his head and saw Rukia activate her bankai. Blasts of Cero came from many angles at Ywach. He weathered the attacks easily. He smiled at Rukia.

"That is a dangerous thing you are planning, Rukia. Are you sure you want to endanger the baby that will soon form in your belly? Your precious Kaien?"

Rukia, in all her beautiful, frozen glory halted. Her eyes widened with fear.

Ywach barked another laugh and sneered, "You would risk him? Let me tell you that you will die either way, but I just wanted to let you know what you stand at risk of losing. Of throwing away in a pathetic attempt to freeze me to the point of breaking."

"Don't listen to him, Rukia," Ichigo and Byakuya shouted together.

"I will cancel out everything that you do," Uryu snarled.

"Just as you tried to do to me just now? Don;t think yourself so high and mighty. I recall saying that you had a power to surpass mine. But that was then, and only if you trained yourself to be as strong as Harshwalt. But now, with my powers fully awoken, and having tasted of Ichigo's special nature and making it my own, I can defeat you at every turn."

"Because you think you understand my powers," Ichigo said, finally standing firm on his own two feet. It sounded weird to speak around the candy Kisuke had given to him, but energy was returning to him. "It's the kind of power that even those with it barely understand."

"Look at you, confusing yourself," the king sniffed with disdain. "Don't try sounding smarter than you actually are, Ichigo."

"A for the Almighty," Ichigo said. "That is your Schrift. Uryu told me. His is also A, for Antithesis. Mine would have also been A, if I had joined you when you first attacked the Seireitei and killed the old man."

Ywach's eyes narrowed, contemplating Ichigo.

"My Schrift would have been A, for the Ascendant," Ichigo declared. "Mine is the power of paracausality, the power to define my future as I so choose. You spoke to me as we fought that I could influence my path through force of will, but with the power of the Almighty you could select any one of infinite futures and make it reality at you will and thought."

"So, you were listening."

"Yes. Even if I don't understand everything at first, I learn quickly. I barely had control of that power then. Everything I did through sheer force of will and because I wanted it. That is how I overcame every obstacle and battle up until then. But now, I that power is mine to command!"

"You jest," Ywach began to sneer, but stopped as Ichigo stabbed his larger sword into the broken ground and held out a hand.

"Yoruichi," he commanded in a strong voice.

In a flash, Yoruichi and her brother appeared at either side of him. Ywach blanched for a moment and looked shocked.

"Yes, you didn't see that. At least not happening just yet," Ichigo smiled viciously. "Our powers will cash, and I will kill you."

Ywach recovered and smiled. "Alright my son. Let's see exactly what you are capable of."


	49. Chapter 48 - Killing Kings, Part 2

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Ichigo's face. He had not expected to fight Ywach. He was not ready. But now, blessedly, Yoruichi was here, just as she so often did when the battle was about to turn against him. And as he knew she would, there was something there that he could use to take back the momentum and dominance in the fight.

Both Yoruichi and Yushiro were holding something small in their hands and they clamped them onto Ichigo's wrists. He gasped as both pain and euphoria rushed through him.

"Are you sure this is right, sister," Yushiro asked.

"It is it," Yoruichi said curtly. Looking up at him she said, "Ichigo, we've just placed gauntlets on you that will draw from the deepest part of your soul your latent power. It will force you to fight at 100%. But if you wear them for too long they'll kill you."

"Got it," Ichigo breathed. "You and Kisuke already had this figured out, huh? Boost me up with some injected spiritual energy and then draw it completely out of me?"

"It was a countermeasure to fighting the bakoto. We learned how they absorbed spiritual power and feared it could be used against us. The plan Kisuke devised was to allow a Soul Reaper to fight at a maximum level that it could overcome the Kasumioji weapon," Yoruichi explained quickly. "But now…"

"Don't worry, Yoruichi," Ichigo said with a fierce and determined smile. "It's just enough to get me back on track. I'm going to kill this guy good, once and for all!"

Ichigo turned his eyes back to Ywach and said, "I bet you didn't see that happening, did you?"

"No, my son, I did see that possibility, but they were running far behind. Weakened and weary from battle." He inspected the young man before him and almost whispered, "You did find a way to use your powers, didn't you? I did not bother blocking that future, because it would have been too late."

"I make my own fate," Ichigo spat. "BANKAI!"

Ichigo slammed his two, massive swords together and they formed into the familiar, oversized cleaver. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ywach sniffed, and threw up three black barriers as a barrage of ice, a flood of cherry blossoms, and Kenpachi's sword came for him. All three attacks were rebuffed, but the old man looked a little certain than he had before. Out of the shadows came a sword to strike at him. Ywach used his own sword to batter away the attack. Ichigo charged in right at that moment. Another shield went up, and Ichigo blasted his way right through it.

"That was a trap you just activated," Ywach said, finally smiling again.

Nothing happened and he was forced to parry Ichigo's assault. Uryu jumped up, a small smile on his lips to mock the Quincy King.

"Don't forget about my Anti-thesis," He reminded him.

"You are both bastard sons," the king growled, and with a great push he shoved Ichigo back.

Ichigo's lungs felt cold as he breathed. He realized that Rukia's and Toshiro's combined bankai were super freezing the area. Ceros were blasted from many different directions at Ywach. He weathered each hit, keeping his eyes on Ichigo, just as a large shadow appeared over them.

A glacier appeared overhead, created by Harribel's water, and frozen by Rukia's presence. It fell right on top the Quincy King. It shattered into pieces and blew a thick cloud all over the broken highway. Black power protected Ywach from sustaining any injury from the attack, but the clouded area provided openings.

He was forced to summon two swords to fight off Kenpachi and Ichigo as they barreled into him. Ywach moved with impossible grace, countering their vicious slashes. Byakuya joined from behind, forcing the king to perform a terrible twist in order to counter the assault. Uryu joined them, with a glowing blade of his own. Kyoraku attacked from above, using his child's game to gain the advantage.

Ywach formed a black bubble around him to rebuff all of the attacks. Ichigo wrapped Getsuga around his blade and swung it right into the bubble, shattering Ywach's shield. Twisting spears of black power erupted forth from the breach and attempted to skewer Ichigo. He barely dodged in time.

Ywach tried to take a step forward, and found that his feet were frozen in place. Ice petals fell from the sky. Bands of Kido appeared around Ywach's wrists, a chains was thrown by Hisagi and blue bars impaled Ywach from all sides.

"You want to hold me in place? You think your frozen prison will contain me," he asked quietly, as ice blossomed all over him.

"It will hold you long enough for us to get in the killing blow," Ichigo said.

"That is where you are dreadfully wrong, my son," Ywach said with an evil grin. "Bankai. Zanka no Tachi."

Ywach brought his two swords together and they formed a burned, long sword. Immediately, the air around the battle warmed up and quickly became hot. Rukia and Hitsugaya cried out as their bankai forms were assaulted with the intense heat. Both were forced to power down.

"No… I had forgotten that he stole Old Man Yama's bankai," Shunsui said sadly. "This is not good."

"Everyone back away," Ichigo shouted, the pain of the heat washing over him. "No Kenpachi! I said get back!"

Ichigo caught the taller man's arm and threw him far from them. He then swerved to face Ywach once more. He leveled Tensa Zangetsu at the king's face.

"It's time we see whose bankai is more powerful," Ywach sneered. "The bankai of the ascendant whelp, or the Head Captain's who tremendous bankai crushed me and my first army a thousand years ago?!"

Ywach sprang forward and Ichigo barely jumped out of the way. Where Ywach's sword hit, a crater was burned into the earth. Ichigo launched a quick strike of Getsuga Tenshou at Ywach, who took the hot. Ichigo watched as his high-density energy was blasted apart. He saw flames from around the Quincy King.

"Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui! Say your prayers, Ichigo Kurosaki! Not even you can touch me now, wreathed in the Yamamoto's power!"

He held up a hand and black flames shot out to engulf Ichigo. His friends cried out as the fire wrapped itself around him and consumed him. Ywach frowned a little, however, and the darkness broke.

Ichigo stood in his Fullbringer form, saying, "Tensa Zangetsu, Fullbring!"

The bone white armor had formed all along Ichigo once more and his sword had condensed in size once more. Green energy formed along his hands and he rushed Ywach. The Quincy King blanched as his flames were parted and Ichigo grabbed the front of his suit. He pulled yanked Ywach to the side and tried to slash him. Ywach retaliated and when their swords clashed there was an eruption of flames.

Ichigo landed upright some ways away, singed by the intense fire. Ywach was unscathed himself, but he looked shaken.

"I didn't expect that… Looks like I will have to exert all my powers to see your future and cancel it out! Your powers do not supersede my own!"

"Then why did you need them in order for your plan to work," Ichigo shot back. "You told me that you want to create a world in which death does not exist! There is something about my power that helps make yours absolute. That is why you needed all of the Quincys and their abilities. Combining all of that power, you could reshape the world!"

"Partially correct, Ichigo," Ywach explained. "I gave and awakened each Quincy's power. They are mine. By calling them forth and bringing them back to me, I could again attain the power and station I once held. I could become who I was born to be. I could create the world in my image, as is my birth right! Your power is only borrowed, and it will return again to me!"

The others were working on a strategy to the side, looking for an opportunity to flank the Quincy. He pointed his sword into the ground and said, "Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin! There, that will teach them to interrupt a fight that is not their own!"

The scorched and broken earth roiled as darkness bubbled up from its death. Heat burst through the crack in powerful drafts of wind. Burnt corpses, mostly skeletons, pushed their way up through the fissures and walked into the sunlight.

"Behold, 13 Court Guard Squads! The corpses of your comrades, both long diseased and freshly dead! With a little influence from my own abilities, I can call forth all of your dead! And they will overwhelm you, grinding you into the dust while I kill my son and complete my destiny!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ichigo roared.

The gauntlets cracked as he reached for full control of the spirit particles around him. The dead around him burst into charcoal and coalesced again as raw energy. That power flowed into Tensa Zangetsu. His right eye became that of a Visord's. Blut Vene creeped all over his exposed flesh. Green energy lit his hands and forearms.

He charged Ywach again as the dead scattered to engage his allies. Again, their swords met, and there was an explosion, but this time Ichigo stood his ground.

He slammed a fist hard into Ywach's gut and his flames sputtered. Ichigo traded fast and hard blows with Ywach. The king was put on the defensive as Ichigo combined his Hollow speed with his Quincy protection. The bankai's flames burned slowly through his defenses, even melting his armor. His body was horribly scorched.

"Ichigo," Rukia gasped from afar, watching her husband suffer as he fought.

The rest of the Court Guard Squads and their allies clashed with the dead and fought against overwhelming numbers. Meanwhile Ichigo and Ywach continued to trade blows.

From far away, it might have looked like Ichigo was losing, but in the middle of the intense heat and action, the king was barely holding his own. Ichigo was not allowing him a chance to strike back. As Ywach tried to use his power to break his, Ichigo's own inner power strove against his, breaking the future and allowing the young Substitute Soul Reaper to carve his own destiny.

"This is not enough," Ywach growled.

"Yes, it is!"

"Not in the future I see!" Ywach finally saw the weakness in his opponent and influenced the gauntlets, and broke them with his Almighty powers.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Ichigo roared on.

He reached up to Ywach's lapel, after battering his sword away in another explosive swing. Flames erupted everywhere as Ichigo ripped away a button. Ywach paled visibly and Ichigo laughed with victory. He jumped back and crushed it in his hands.

"Fool," Ywach breathed. "You'll destroy yourself for me!"

There was a blinding flash of white fire. It was so hot that the ground melted away beneath Ichigo into oblivion. Ywach was thrown back, his body and clothes on fire. Incredible heat blew everyone back. The recently resurrected dead were blown into dust, but everyone else flew back, badly burned and yelling.

The white light was swallowed with the deepest darkness. It rose in a mighty pillar and then broke, revealing Ichigo with his black, bladed wings and flowing robes. He was healing quickly from the burning assault he had just endured. Power was surging through him.

"A Quincy technique I learned from one of your goons in Hueco Mundo. The ability absorb the energy of your enemies' attacks," Ichigo declared.

"It'll tear apart your body to hold that much power," Ywach sneered, getting up uneasily, the flames already having gone out up and down his frame. "You can't hold it all!"

"Exactly, so I will use it!"

Ichigo swiped his zanpakuto down and formed a black bow. He threaded his blade into his sights and drew it back. A black arrow formed along his sword, aimed right at Ywach.

"Pfeilen der Ewigen nacht," Ichigo said, and he loosed the arrow.

The sky grew dark as millions of black arrows formed in the heavens and rained down on Ywach. The Quincy King looked up with shock and did not move.

"How? How did I not foresee this?"

The darkness rained down on him and pummeled him into the ground. Where a crater had formed under Ichigo. Another massive one formed where Ywach had been. The entire surrounding Rukon district was demolished. Nothing was left standing. Thousands were injured all around. It was a battlefield of desolation.

Ichigo let out a sigh after holding and releasing such incredible energy.

 _The Old Man… He wielded this much power? It is enough to destroy the world! But was it enough?_

The darkness undulated and roiled. It pulled inwards and formed around Ywach. He looked as he once had when he devoured the god Captain Ukitake had summoned. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he saw Ywach recover from the incredible attack.

"Alright, my son. I have had enough of this. It's time to meet your destiny and end this world!"


	50. Chapter 49 - Killing Kings, Part 3

"Ascension pitted against the Almighty! Two powers to shake the heavens clash! But remember, Ichigo my son, this time no fluke or turn of chance will save you! You have activated your Vollstandig, which would seemingly put me at a disadvantage, but as the King of the Quincy I do not need a Vollstandig!"

Ichigo was waiting and watching Ywach as he spoke. His raging, black power reached out even further and the air crackled with the colliding spiritual pressures. With his enemy getting really serious, there could be no room for error.

"With the power of the Almighty, I not only have the power to rewrite any future, but with each power I have taken, I have complete access to it," Ywach gloated. "When last we met, there was no reason to draw upon those reserves. But now, there is no holding back!"

Ichigo sighed. "Then I have no choice…"

"Oh? You think it will really come to that," Ywach taunted. "My son, don't ahead of yourself. You will perish at my hands, and your overflowing power will allow me to reshape all the worlds into their proper order! A world without death! And your friends will be alive long enough to watch it all happen."

Ichigo cast his eyes out at everyone. They were all far away now. His friends, his allies, the enemy, his wives. Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Quincy, all gathered together to watch this great battle unfold. He worried that the colliding powers between him and Ywach would start consuming those with less spiritual power. If felt as if the very land itself was groaning and breaking under the strain.

His eyes rested on Rukia. There was something there in her own eyes. Were they tears? Had she heard him and surmised what he meant? There was just no way about it. Had he faced Ywach before having to deal with Kumoi, maybe… Maybe things would be different.

 _I can't look back with regret! I can only keep forging forward_ , he thought to himself.

Tensa Zangetsu hummed in agreement. It was time to take this fight to the next level.

"Are you done contemplating your inevitable death at my hands," Ywach asked. He was about to say more, but cut off abruptly.

Ichigo charged him.

The king threw up another wall of flames, shouting, "Bazz-B's own fire was so great that it could counter all but the fiercest flames from Yamamoto! Destroying his bankai's prison and releasing his powers will not stop the fire I have in store for you!"

Ichigo burst through the flames, his Hollow mask in place. He slashed at Ywach, who parried with his own sword. The Quincy King then slammed a fist into Ichigo's gut. It hit with the force of a falling mountain.

"I hold the power to continue stacking my abilities and make myself stronger with each blow and with injury I take! I cannot be defeated no matter how hard you hit! But there is more."

Energy surged through Ichigo entire body. He felt as if he were on fire. He started screaming when an explosion welled up inside of him and was then released. It burst from his mask and shattered half of it. Blood sprayed into the air. Ywach cackled with delight.

Ichigo's free fist, fueled with Hollow power connected with Ywach's jaw, lifting the Quincy off his feet. Darkness swarmed Ichigo and cut deep into his flesh. He growled and bore the pain, taking the old man's throat and rocketing them both up into the sky with a massive kick. They streaked upwards, similar to when he had attacked Aizen.

Ywach reached up and pried Ichigo's thumb from his throat, breaking the young man's grip. Ichigo instantly withdrew his hand and swiped it across his face, smearing blood all over his palm and fingers. He then pressed it hard against the king's chest.

"Schwarzes Cero, Innerliche Vernichtung!"

Ywach's eyes bulged slightly as the power hit him. He was thrown backwards with a massive explosion. The dark tendril ripping through Ichigo's body withdrew. He coughed up blood as he flew backwards. Ywach was forced to tap his stolen healing powers and regenerate himself quickly. At the same moment, Ichigo reached his hand across his face again and repaired the Hollow mask. He also tapped his Hollow healing powers and activated his Blut Arterie.

He gave chase to Ywach. The Quincy King held up his hand and bullets of darkness formed at his fingertips. They pulsed with high voltage lightning. Ichigo even noticed paths of wind created around him. Those bullets would not be allowed to miss their target. The electricity was supposed to stun him as the bullets carried out their real work and permanently caused damage to his body, much like what had happened to Shunsui.

Ichigo wrapped himself in his wings as the bullets were discharged. He allowed them to hit and hurt his wings, but he unfurled them again fired a blazing beam of Getsuga Tenshou at Ywach. His darkness rose to meet the bright beam of energy. The two forces met and once more Ywach was thrown backwards.

Ichigo continued to give chase and their blades met again.

"You seem confused," Ichigo observed. "You thought your bullets would reach me. Or that I would attempt to dodge them. But I learned something from my mother: sometimes, you have to take the attack to win!"

"And it nearly cost her her life," Ywach snarled.

"Yes, but that is another thing I have from her. Her resilience and fortitude! A lady willing to step in front of a Hollow to protect her son! That is my heritage and legacy! I will step between you and the worlds, between everyone I have sworn to protect! And I will stop you!"

"Then you will meet the same fate as your mother!"

"No, that is where you are wrong," Ichigo corrected him. "Because you allowed me to be born. You allowed me, through a manipulation of circumstances to become ascendant. A being with the power to meet yours head on and defeat you!"

"I will _break_ that power," Ywach spat.

He reached out with his bare hand and took hold of Tensa Zangetsu. He focused all of his power to bend the future to his will and snapped the sword. He grinned with the victory of his move.

"Tch! As if I would allow that to happen even once more," Ichigo roared. "Ascension!"

He broke off his attack and reared back. His blade wings reached hgh up to the sky and the heavens shook. Bladed feathers dislodged themselves and wrapped around the broken zanpakuto. There was a flash of black light and the sword was healed. Ichigo fired off a Black Getsuga. But this time it was something more.

It was just like Ywach's own future rending power.

The attack struck the Quincy across the chest and split him wide open. Ichigo followed up the attack by running the old man through the gut with his blade. He twisted Tensa Zangetsu and tore it out through Ywach's rib cage. He again placed his hand on Ywach's chest, the man completely at a loss for what had just happened.

"Corrupted Hado, Number 33, Soukatsui," Ichigo said calmly.

Black flames erupted from his hand and burned their way through Ywach's chest. Ichigo smiled a tiny bit as he remembered the many times Rukia had used this particular spell. It was a favorite of hers, and had been what had first come to his mind.

Ywach's darkness enveloped him and he disappeared for a brief second, only to reappear a short distance away. He was already healed, but he was shaking slightly. Ichigo saw that he had rewritten the timeline to allow himself to 'heal' after a fashion. With those intense injuries, and with ascendant power, it would have taken even the Quincy King longer than a moment to recover.

"You can use Kido now? Impressive," Ywach said shakily. "You have truly accessed your ascendant powers. Though my eyes see what you are about to do, I feel forced to accept your will and meet you head on. I can only rewrite the future to heal myself after the fact. That gives you a real advantage in a head-to-head brawl."

He then smiled again, and continued, "But no matter! I'll just have to take away that advantage from you, by striking out with all of the Quincy powers at the same time!"

His darkness surged once again, and this time his tendril took on many different forms. Ichigo recognized a number of them. They were becoming the outlines and shapes of the Quincys who had been the in the Wandenreich army. Ywach had formed an entire army and was going to hit Ichigo with their combined strength. He had created an a strange timeline where he still had all of his followers, but in this shadowy form. They would rise again and again to do their master's bidding.

They all struck and and blackness blotted out the sun and sky, plunging the Soul Society into pure night. There was wailing all over and cries of fear and astonishment. But the darkness only lasted momentarily, and was then broken with the beating of white wings. These wings dissipated and faded in sparkling light, revealing the sun once again. In the sunbeam that stabbed through the black shield stood a figure in white, with horns and flowing red hair.

Ywach shouted, "Do you really think that Hollow form will save you now?"

The darkness undulated and then withdrew back to the king, reforming into the Wandenreich army. Ichigo looked grimly at the king and replied, "No, but this form will."

A skull of white energy erupted from Ichigo skin. It opened its jaw wide and swallowed him. The skull's eyes gleamed red and then the effigy blew up. Standing in the middle of the explosion was Ichigo, but this time, he was pure white, except for the red lines that ran down his face. His chest was whole, with no blemish where a Hollow's mark should have been. His horns were still there, but his hair was short again, and shock white, as if bleached. His eyes were pure black. In one hand he wielded a sword of white light, and in his other he wielded a sword of consuming darkness. Both appeared to be as if on fire.

"Segunda Etapa, White Demon," Ichigo said in a grinding voice, very much unlike his normal one, or even when he spoke in his Hollow form. "Ywach, you old bastard, your time is up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to evacuate everyone we can from this area," Shunsui urged.

Damn, it was getting hard to move. Their spiritual pressure of these two titans was overwhelming. If this fight didn't end soon, the entire Soul Society could be consumed. Just the same as if the Old Man had left his bankai on for too long.

Kisuke Urahara walked up to his side and said, "This isn't good. There is no place that we can evacuate these people to save them from what could happen."

"Are you saying that we should just give up and watch the show?"

"The Arrancars seem content to do that," Kisuke said pointing.

Across what had once been a road and a neighborhood, all of the Arrancars clustered together and watched the intense battle ensure overhead. Even Grimmjow was subded watching what was going on. Harribel looked patient, but Shunsui could feel anxiety coming off of her. He felt that within himself as well. They all trusted that Ichigo could pull through and win the day, but this was on another level entirely. This was not what they had encountered the last time they fought the Quincy.

Kisuke continued. "What I would suggest is that we place our faith in Ichigo. He broke the gauntlets Yoruichi gave to him, but he is still pulling on great amounts of power. It would be fair to say that he is now harnessing and mastering his true potential."

"That boy… How did he ever come to this? A man this young should not have to shoulder a burden so heavy."

"He takes each burden because he wants to," Kisuke said. "For him, it is as simple as that. Someone needs help, and he'll do something. And he has continued to gain power to protect others. He did that for the souls he saw when he first became a Soul reaper. He did that for Rukia. He did that then for the Soul Society. And now he does it for all of existence.

"I do not think there is anyone else among us who could honestly rise to this challenge so selflessly."

Shunsui took his eyes away from the battle and found Rukia. She was helping pull people back from the blasts and the immediate area of raging spiritual pressure.

"I hope he isn't so selfless as to sacrifice himself entirely. I don't think Rukia would ever forgive him."

"I think we are beyond that point," Kisuke said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo used his ungoldy speed to get around Ywach's back. He swung both hsi blades in an X shape. The Quincy managed to turn around in time and summon another sword to intercept the attacks. His shadow army converged on Ichigo once again. Ichigo disengaged and swiped quickly to deflect and destroy each shadow soldier that came his way. Attacks managed to still hit the young man, but his body quickly healed with the white, bubbling froth of Hollow regeneration.

Ichigo never took his eyes off of Ywach and he said, "Cero Blanco."

From between his horns, A white Cero was discharged. Ywach used his shadows to shield himself, but they were burned away to nothing. His eyes narrowed, but Ichigo could feel discouragement and fear coming from the Quincy.

Ichigo broke through Ywach's outer defenses and their blades clashed again. They struck at each other with increasing, frantic speed. Two paracausal powers met head on and strove against one another. Ywach's blades started blunting and melted slightly, while Ichigo's blades became less coalesced.

Not only the heavens, but even the earth below, shook with the force of their blows. The very fabric of the Soul Society was coming apart with their very presences. Both Quincy were reaching the climax of their powers. Ywach finally backed away and pulled all of his power back into himself.

"My son… Ichigo, you have done very well. Only in three possible futures did I see us ever coming to this point. Three out of nearly countless possibilities. But that monster jump started us to this point. I'm almost glad he did. This will be only the second fight that has ever satisfied me!"

Ywach became impossibly black, light folded in on itself all around him. Another blade formed in his hand. The darkness then flowed from Ywach's body to the blade. With light bending all around it, it became pure, bright, white light. Yeach's eyes bore three pupils and irises.

"My power to see and control all futures, combined with the purest weapon of justice, balance, and power, the Himmelsschwert vom Anfang zum Ende. I will not let you win," Ywach said boldly.

"Then I will also meet you with my ultimate attack," Ichigo said. "The Infinite Getsuga Tenshou!"

He brought his blades together and dark power consumed him and he was reborn in a massive explosion in his Infinite Getsuga Tenshou Form. Again garbed in black, bone armor, with black power covered his loins and legs, and power forming as a sword in his hand. His maroon eyes locked with Ywach's bizarre ones.

"Ywach, your selfishness and desire to overcome death has lead to the destruction and death of many here in the Soul Society. And if it is not stopped, all the worlds will suffer."

"Ichigo, you don't see the larger picture as I do! Death is a limitation that has been placed on us to prevent us from ever rising to our fullest potential, to keep us cowering in fear, to promote a system of inequality!" The Quincy King became suddenly incensed. "Look at what the Soul Society does to those who enter! Separated by power, by birth, and death! When we die, we are thrown back into this endless cycle of rebirth that only perpetuates the system! If you wish to rise and become something, you must break the rules or fall in and be swallowed up by the bureaucracy of god who never looked down from his lofty throne and worked benevolently!"

He raised his sword to point its blinding point at Ichigo. "And when I am done with you, I will finish the job with Squad Zero, and kill that make shift king, Aizen! I will reshape the worlds with no death, freeing myself and all others from this endless cycle and creating a chance for infinite progression. Peace, freedom, happiness."

And then Ichigo heard him mutter something under his breath, "I hate killing. I hate death…."

"Because you are a coward," Ichigo snapped.

"No one calls me that," Ywach hissed.

He came fast and light and blackness clashed. It created an explosion that blossomed out from around the two combatants.

Ichigo leaned on in, "You have had your eyes so set in the future that you do not appreciate the moment! I haven't fought just to create a good future for my friends and myself. I fought because in the moment it was the right thing to do! It is in this moment that you see everything that matters!

"We might die tomorrow! We might die right now! But that doesn't matter so long as you fight to win! To protect! You live to love! You live to be there for others! Death might not be fair, but that doesn't make life meaningless! And those who cannot see that have forgotten the value of life, and what it does to take another."

"You are so naive, Ichigo," Ywach sneered.

They broke apart, only to clash again, causing yet another massive explosion. Ichigo tried to punch Ywach, but the king rolled out of the way. He then reached with his free hand to grab Ichigo's flowing, black hair and yank him back. Ichigo deflected his hand with his own and got in a kick to the king's gut, sending him back miles with the force of his blow. It caused a shockwave leveling buildings below.

Ichigo sped after his target. Ywach fired off a blinding blast from his sword. Ichigo dodged, and the attack fell some ways back behind, obliterating the land behind him. Their powers were now warping the very weather, causing storms and whirlwinds. The Soul Society now groaned and did not cease to shake as they clashed.

Their sword met again, and the clouds scattered with the force of the resulting discharge. Ichigo was forced to become more acrobatic in the air, dodging Ywach's attack and slashing violently. The flow of the battle revolved like a cyclone as both went on the offensive and defensive. Ywach fired off another blast, demolishing the land below them, creating a massive crater.

Ichigo dodged upwards and swung his sword down, crying out, "Mugetsu!"

Everything went dark, and the black arc fell down on the Quincy King. He raised his own blade and intercepted the attack. He became a bright star in the middle of Ichigo's infinite midnight. As the darkness and quite finally disappeared, Ywach was unscathed.

He threw his head back and laughed, but the sound caught in his throat. For the briefest second, he had lost sight of Ichigo. During their entire battle, he had always seen his son. True, Ichigo's powers were clashing with his, and he had been caught off balance or guard. But never had Ichigo entirely disappeared from sight.

"You lost me in the darkness, didn't you," Ichigo said from behind.

Ywach spun about to slash and received Ichigo's blade in his chest. Ichigo caught the Quincy sword hand to avoid getting beheaded. The storms continued to build in strength and ferocity and the earth was breaking apart below. The air burned with their presence.

This was the end.

"I didn't see anything… I was blind," Ywach said with a shaky voice.

"I fight for something you cannot see anymore, so I would eventually fade from your sight," Ichigo said calmly.

His eyes became fierce once more and he said, "Mugetsu!"

He fired off the blast within Ywach, overwhelming him with ascendant, paracausal power. Ywach did not say anything as his body started breaking apart. Ichigo finally twisted his blade and ripped it upwards through his enemy's neck.

 _My son…_

 _I don't want to die. I am scared of the darkness that comes with death… But if I'm to die, then let it be at the hands of a child who has miraculously found a way to surpass me._ He then realized that those thoughts were thoughts of his own power, deep within Ichigo.

 _Ahh, Zangetsu… You taught him well, and you've helped him become a real man. I hate you for that. But at the same time… I'm so proud… Ichigo…_

Ywach's sword blasted apart, completely destroying the Quincy. The force of the explosion washed over Ichigo and flung him hard into the ground. With the hard impact, and with the massive use of his own overwhelming power, Ichigo blacked out.


	51. Chapter 50 - Pulling Down the Powers

Ichigo woke with a punch to the face. He swiped his own fist hard across and sent someone flying.

"I told you that wasn't going to work," Rukia's voice said.

"What the hell are you saying? Of course it worked! He's up isn't he," Renji voice said. His words were irritable, but his voice sounded relieved.

"I'll start healing him," Orihime called out.

Before Ichigo even opened his eyes, he could feel his friend's touch, reversing all of the damage that had been done to him. It was then that he noticed that he was very wet. He blinked his eyes open slightly and saw that it was raining. But Orihime's shield covered him. He glanced and saw that he was a torn up wreck, all down his body.

The earth still rumbled underneath him. Groggily, he put his under his back and forced himself to sit up. Others protested, but he pushed on. He had to get moving. The shaking earth told him that he did not have a lot of time. Something hard hit from the side and hugged him.

"Nel," Orihime protested. "He's weak and needs healing!"

"But he's alive! Hie survived," the beautiful Arrancar sobbed into Ichigo's shoulder.

With her holding him up, Ichigo was able to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Nel. You've been there supporting me since we basically met. I'm glad you were here to help me."

"But I didn't do a lot," Nel said, continuing to cry. "I couldn't prevent you from pushing yourself so far. I barely took part in the battle!"

"Everyone here helped. We all made a difference together. I would not have been able to face Kumoi and Ywach and defeat them both without the aid others gave me all over the battle," Ichigo said, pulling his friend into a hug. "We all did it."

Over Nel's shoulder he saw Rukia giving him a warm smile. He returned it as best he could. He was beginning to feel sheepish, as well as sore and exhausted. And his day wasn't over yet. His eyes also found Harribel. She was back to her regular form, but he could feel a small smile her behind her mask. It was in her eyes.

Others now started approaching, Orihime reaching him next since she was closest. She pulled him and Nel into a hug. Then there wa Chad, blessedly healed and thankfully alive! Then Uryu rested a hand on Ichigo's open shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. It was good to see his face soften for a change. Renji inserted himself into the hug, followed by Rangiku, who hauled Captain Hitsugaya along. Some of the other fighters started laughing, the tension finally draining away of what had looked like a hopeless, impossible battle.

Ichigo surrendered himself to the affections of his friends and comrades, accepting hugs, back thumps, a bone breaking punch from Kenpachi, and shoulder claps from others. Kisuke finally made his way to the young hero and took his hand.

"We are all once again in your debt Ichigo. You've saved us all twice over this day! I swear, I'll do everything in my power to-"

Ichigo held up his free hand to forestall the shopkeeper. "We'll talk about that later. I need to make my way to Central 46 immediately. I have something I need to take care of before those rats can scurry away and plot against me, again."

Kisuke looked shocked, and it was Shunsui who answered, "Of course, Ichigo. We could not deny our world's hero."

Ichigo grimaced and said, "I never really wanted that title. I was only ever doing what I wanted to do. I wanted to protect others. Where is Rurichiyo?"

"We have her in custody," Yoruichi confirmed. "She's not going anywhere."

"So long as she's safe. I don't want anyone else dying today if I can avoid it. Orihime, thanks for the healing. This will be enough."

Orihime blushed and said, flustered, "Are yous ure? You still look really bad! Not that you look bad, Ichigo! It's just that…"

"I know I look like a mess, but that is okay. I don't need to be in perfect condition for this next part. In fact, it might be better if I'm just the way i am now," Ichigo said fiercely. "It's time I put all the plots to an end!"

It was not long before Ichigo and the entire entourage of surviving, ranked Soul Reapers approached the hub that housed Central 46. It had somehow made it through a war and a rebellion, keeping the judges and rulers of the Soul Society nice and safe. Four guards blocked the way to the entrance.

They gave Ichigo scared looks, but with a command from Captain Kyoraku they snapped to attention and let him pass. He shoved the doors open and descended the stairs. The atmosphere in the building felt anxious. On edge.

Ichigo strode defiantly into the chamber where he had been brought unceremoniously. No one was present in the hall of judgement, so he raised his voice and called them.

"Hey! You old bastards and cowards! The rebellion is over! It's time that we have a chat!"

After a tense moment, one judge slipped behind their paper shield and stuttered with indignation, "How dare you enter this sacred place and demand an audience, Substitute Soul Reaper! Go and make sure that peace is brought to the Soul Society and defer to your infinitely betters!"

"That is why I am here," Ichigo insisted. "But you will address me as your better!"

He drew his smaller zanpakuto and fired a strike to the side, blasting away all the chairs and platforms to the side.

"Bring everyone here! I have something I need to say!"

The old man cowered and shuffled off. It was not long before the other members of Central 46 came into the hall. Some were bent, as if hoping not to be seen. Others scuttled, while some marched in with purpose. The later glared imperiously at the gathering of Soul Reapers.

One of these, a hard-looking woman, demanded, "What is the meaning of this? Head Captain Kyoraku, you are commanded to take Ichigo Kurosaki into custody! We will decide his fate shortly! And execute these traitors on sight!"

She jammed a finger in the direction of Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry, but I will do no such thing," Shunsui said clearly. "I will not arrest or kill the heroes of the Soul Society."

There was a rumble of murmuring, and a few cries of anger, but Ichigo cut them all off as he drew his second blade. He released a little more of his spiritual pressure and the entire room rumbled. The earth shook, just as he expected.

"There is no time to argue," Ichigo said sternly. "My presence here is destroying this world. I have used my true power, and it is too much for the Soul Society to contain."

The members of Central 46 looked at him with wide eyes, but they shut up. They could feel his power and they were defenseless.

"The battle we just fought was incited by the Kasumioji Clan. Their princess Rurichiyo is in custody, and their viceroy Kumoi is dead. You will give Rurichiyo a fair trial, but her house will be absorbed into the high houses, including the Shiba Clan," Ichigo said.

"You dare to order us," one man began to say in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Shut up," Ichigo and Renji roared together.

"Look here," Ichigo said. "Whatever I say next is non negotiable, if you want to stay alive! You old farts have meddled enough in my life, threatened me, and the women who are now my wives! You have manipulated the Court Guard Squads, and some of you in this body helped the Kasumioji Clan. The princess and other prisoners have confessed as much! I am well in my right to kill you all!"

There were collective gasps and even two people fainted.

Ichigo sighed, "But I will not. I have fought enough today. Enough people have died. What we need now is order. And I will tell you how we do that. First of all, you will stop all of your meddling in the Court Guard Squads and my own life. Immediately!

"We are free, and should be allowed to make our decisions as we see fit! Your job is to execute judgement where crimes have been committed. That is all!"

Some in the crowd shared glances as Ichigo continued, "You will absolve Kisuke and his allies. Whatever they did in the past, they have more than made up for it! They should be allowed back if that is what they desire!"

Some were about to say something angry when Ichigo cut them off, "All Arrancars here are allies of the Soul Society until further notice! I will serve as a liaison between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The time for war between our worlds is over. We will continue to purge Hollows were necessary and ferry souls to the afterlife, but that is all. We need peace!

"And to make that possible, you will create a fourteenth division! And I will be its captain!"

This got everyone gasping.

"Ichigo! Are you sure," Rukia began protesting.

"I'm sure, Rukia, and I've made up my mind," Ichigo said wearily. "I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I have now seen the bigger picture. We need pace across all our worlds. I have the power to do that. The power to protect everyone. But I cannot do that shackled within another squad."

He looked at everyone slowly and seriously as he explained, "Squad 14 will be a traveling group, tasked with contacting people throughout the world. Rescuing Fullbringers and others. We cannot allow what happened today to transpire again. We will help regulate Hueco Mundo as ambassadors. We will protect the World of the Living. We will train our own troops and accept students from the Soul Reaper Academy is they desire to join.

"And we will prepare ourselves for a whole new war. This is why we need peace and cooperation! I have seen it. There is another enemy out there. Many more. Squad 14 will be the first line of defense and reconnaissance to help prepare us for that future!"

Ichigo finally gave the members of Central 46 a very hard and cold look. "You will allow this all to happen, right now. Or I will kill you all!"

"This is no way to pursue diplomacy," the same hard woman from before sputtered. "The insolence!"

"To meet your treachery! Accept my demands or take the same fate as you so lightly threatened me with. How does it feel to have the tables turned?"

She fell silent. All of them did.

Finally, a very elderly gentleman in the back said, "It will be done. We will meet your unreasonable demands and erase all debts between us."

"Like hell," Ichigo snapped. "It is not that easy! If you want forgiveness of debts, then earn it! But do these things, and I will not interfere further unless I must."

"Then we have an accord," the man finally conceded.

There was whispering in the room, but Ichigo could feel that he had won. He was certain that part of it was due to his power. Another was that they all knew they were beaten.

"One more thing," he then said. "I need transport to the Soul Palace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichibei received Ichigo at the landing platform. He had arrived in a massive pillar similar their own.

"Well fought, young Ichigo! We observed the battle from below! I am impr-"

He was cut off and Ichigo gave him a knuckle sandwich.

"And you stayed out of things, as usual! Ywach returned and could have destroyed everything!"

"You were handling things so well on your own," Ichibei protested, rubbing his mouth and fat cheek. "And I could have you strung up for that."

"I would like to see you try," Ichigo said coldly.

Ichibei let it slide. In truth, if he could not defeat Ywach before, there was no chance that he could take on Ichigo. True, the young man was weakened at the moment, and that would give him a definite edge. But the look in that young man's eyes said that he would kill whoever stood in his way right then.

"Why are you here, Ichigo?"

"To see Aizen," Ichigo replied. "There is something that I need to discuss with him."

All of Squad Zero assembled to escort Ichigo to the Soul Palace. It was an awkward procession. Ichigo was so distant and cold. His was the look of a man who had just gone through a terrible ordeal and knew that others lay ahead. He was not celebrating or resting. He was pushing himself.

Ichibei did not know exactly what was going through Ichigo's mind, but he felt it best not to press the matter. Facing Ywach must have done more to him than the old Soul Reaper would have guessed. It had been a mighty battle, and a lot had changed. In truth, Ichigo should be restrained up here and have his powers weakened and stabilized to prevent the worlds from falling apart.

It was almost painful to be in close proximity to Ichigo.

Once they reached Aizen's chambers, guards pulled back the doors, revealing the dark room where Aizen was imprisoned. Ichigo strode in unconcerned.

"Ah, you've finally come to see me, Ichigo," Aizen said in his calm voice. "And I see that you have finally reached the potential I saw within you. And it is better than I could have ever imagined. What a fight we will one day have."

Ichigo ignored that and said, "You gave your permission to Central 46's orders that I marry."

"Not a question, but an accusation. You came prepared," Aizen congratulated. "What of it?"

"If you have that kind of power and influence, you will lend it to me now to have a portal built. Once I know exactly what it will be instructions will reach you."

"This is all sudden," Aizen began.

"Stop playing your games," Ichigo snapped. "I know you have seen him. Met him. I'm not sure what game he was playing with you, but I know if I am going to ever beat him, I will have to play along, and I will need your support. Do I have it?"

Ichibei was now entirely at a loss. Who had Aizen and Ichigo both met? What was going on?

"You are not overtly resisting? This is something new for you, Ichigo," Aizen observed.

"Let's just say I have seen what we are up against. I'm not an idiot!"

Aizen tried to lean forward. "And I've seen it, too. You have quite some tenacity. I think it will be good to see how this plays out."

"Good. Then wait for my message."

And with that, Ichigo turned and walked away. Aizen called out to him.

"Ichigo, you now have such a presence about you that you can resist my powers. Impressive. When next we fight, I will take that into consideration."

"You will never escape that chair of yours," Ichigo said calmly, not even looking Aizen's way.

The guards pulled the doors shut. Squad Zero was thoroughly confused. Ichigo did not give them a moment to recover.

"Thank you. Now please, open a doorway back to the World of the Living. Kisuke says that my powers will cause major trauma to any world that I am in possible after three months. That gives me enough time to finish high school. Then I will return. That should give the Soul Society enough time to repair itself, and for Squad 14 to be formalized."

"Ichigo, I think you need a break. Take some rest," Ichibei started saying.

Ichigo fixed those hard eyes on him, and he found himself gulping.

A portal to the World of the Living was opened, but when Ichigo stepped through, he did find himself in front of his house. He was in a room he had never seen before and sitting in a comfortable chair across him from him, smiling, was the Tscheapwhetzar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness, Aizen mused about what had just transpired. He had not expected to be dealt another loss so fresh on the heels of his humiliation at the hands of those misfits across the realms. The memory still stung deeply. He had thought he was prepared for war on that level. But he had been wrong.

But recent events provided him with a new opportunity. Ichigo's plan humiliated him further, but they also gave him time to recuperate. To regroup. He had learned some very important information while encountering the Tscheapwhtzar himself. He wondered if he would relay that information to Ichigo.

Possibly. But it didn't really change anything.

He spoke in the shadows to an unseen servant, "You have the specimens, I presume?"

"Yessir."

"Show me."

Unseen hands opened a casket and revealed three broken bakotos within. The Hogyoku might have failed Aizen to a degree. But he had still ascended high, and he had acquired a lot of data. With this new instrument, he could forge an all new weapon that would prepare him to face Ichigo. To overcome whatever obstacles there were out there.

"Excellent. Let's get to work," Aizen said. "Just be sure to remain discreet. As always."


	52. Chapter 51 - Ichigo's Oath

The room was unlike anything Ichigo had been in before. It was split level and an odd mishmash of different styles and stuff. It was a semicircle room, with a raised walkway flanked by overstuffed chairs and sofas. Behind them, the curving wall was a continuous shelf stuffed full of books. Three closed doors stood out among the books and a rotating staircase rose up to the side. Ichigo glanced to the side and saw a beyond a threshold in the corner.

Consul controllers littered the floor, along with books. Ichigo felt the heat of a fire behind him. He quickly glanced behind to see a large hearth. Turning back, the Tscheapwhetzar lounged in one of the sofas, with a heavy tome in his hands. Ichigo caught a glimpse of a woman with a silvery sword on the cover, but it was difficult to make out.

"There's something I have found out after reading many books, Ichigo. A long story is potentially the best and the worst thing to enjoy. A long story allows you to explore so much more about a world, about its people, about the intricacies that make up a plot. That immersion makes it feel like you are swept away into another world. You come to love it. You want to be there. The people you read about become your friends. It becomes your second home. It's where you heart is."

He then raised a finger. "But if the story is poorly done, then it becomes torturous. You struggle through, hoping for something better. For the story to redeem itself! You refuse to believe that you've wasted so much time, heart, and emotion in that tale. If it lets you down, it's as if a someone who should have been your friend has just spat in your face and kneed you in the groin.

"That is the danger of long stories."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Ichigo asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

"I love a good story," the hood man said, closing the book and setting it aside. Ichigo observed the red lettering a knight with a long sword. "I journey for world to world across the Realms, seeking out the best stories to acquire. I want to be a part of them. I want them to be a a part of me. I have found that I am particularly gravitated to the stories with the most heart, with the highest stakes involved for its people. Sometimes those stories are brief, like the falling of stars. But the ones that have time and again proven themselves have been the long ones.

"And yours has been a very long story, and one that I have invested a lot of time and effort in, even if you haven't noticed it. And I think that from there come the best rewards."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and strode over to the Tscheapwhetzar. "What do you want? Why have you brought me here?"

Two cans of soda zoomed from out of the kitchen One flew right into the Tscheapwhetzar's waiting hand. Ichigo caught his right out of the air. He noticed it as an American brand. 7-UP. He cracked it open and took a tentative sip.

"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it," the other man laughed. "I am impressed that you made it out as well as you did. That Kasumioji Rebellion had the potential to be really nasty!"

"It was really nasty," Ichigo snapped.

"I gather that it was, but it could have been worse. The bakotos have the ability to become exponentially powerful depending on how they're used. That is why I worked to unlock your powers and gave you a failsafe."

"A failsafe?"

"That red ribbon. The ribbon that you have unconsciously held in your pocket this entire time. Like a forgotten memory."

Ichigo reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out the red ribbon that had held the message the Tscheapwhetzar had given him what felt like an eternity ago. The man smiled from underneath his hood.

"That is the failsafe. I took this from a story that you long ago forgot. The story that brought me to you. I acquired it and wove into it the Grave Chain I forged. It is meant to help you reclaim those you have lost," the Tscheapwhetzar explained. "If you concentrate on it, you'll be able to reach out to those, close to you whom you have lost."

"What are you talking about," Ichigo asked.

"Try. See what happens."

Feeling foolish, Ichigo gripped the ribbon and concentrated. He felt that his spiritual energy did not grate on this room or world as it had back in the Soul Society. In fact, he felt very calm. His power flowed easily into the ribbon. It was as if a light burst in his mind, and his eyes flew open.

Before him stood a young girl, with spiky black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had big, bright eyes and a playful demeanor. She was also see-through, the Tscheapwhetzar clearly visible behind her. He felt like he should know her, but he didn't quite recall. A very weak memory of going somewhere… In the Dangai… To rescue a girl.

"Who are you?"

A name. Long forgotten. But he couldn't quite grasp it, and the image soon faded.

With a shrug, the hooded man said, "Well, you'll have time to practice. But with that ribbon, your newly formed Squad 14 will soon have even more recruits and help."

"Who was she?"

"Senna."

Ichigo did not recognize the name, and the Tscheapwhetzar did not act as if he should. He looked down at the red ribbon for a moment and then tucked it away again.

"What is this Grave Chain you mentioned?"

The Tscheapwhetzar smiled broadly, a twinge of insanity in his eyes, and answered, "It might become my crowning experiment. But I'm not sure how well it will work. Your ribbon is part of what I am doing for it. I'll be very interested in seeing what you make of it."

Ichigo nodded. He was not a fan of becoming someone else's experiment. This guy and Mayuri would have probably have gotten along. When they were not trying to kill one another.

"So, you know about Squad 14," Ichigo said. "How?"

"I've been keeping a very close eye on you."

"And you know that I can no longer live peacefully in my own world," Ichigo said in a clipped tone.

"Yes. I am sorry for that. But it was kind of essential for my plan," the Tscheapwhetzar said with a wave of his free hand before taking a sip of his drink.

"And I gather you could fix that," Ichigo said evenly.

"Yes. Yes, I can. But you don't want my help, do you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I've had enough of your help."

"And all for the better, I think," the Accursed replied, taking a full swig now from his can. "Kisuke will enjoy this challenge. Here, I have the plans for your gateway to the Realms. I think it will give the R&D department some fun and chills."

One book danced off the shelf and flapped over to Ichigo. It spat out a small stack of papers tied together into at his feet. Ichigo hesitated and then picked it up.

"Before I send you back Ichigo, I have something else I want to give you," the Tscheapwhetzar said, getting up. "You will have 15 years to live your life. Have adventures, make babies, raise a family. Defend, fight, and go where you please. Just keep yourself alive, and in fifteen years of your peace, I will come back for you, and I will reveal what you could have had if I did not intervene. And from there, I will require your full-time effort in my cause."

Ichigo gave the man a calculating look.

"How about it? Fifteen years without any meddling from me, and then I come to collect. How does that sound?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"I say you do," was the answer, after the Tscheapwhetzar took another drink. "You always have a choice. And it's not just your power that makes it so. Every human is free to do what they want and strive against the powers and wills of others."

"And then there's you," Ichigo replied dryly.

Chuckling, the man said, "Yes, I am a forced to be reckoned with. We'll see what happens in fifteen years. That is, if you take my deal."

Ichigo thought for a moment. He still wanted to resist this crazy, strange man, but he had seen what he had seen. He had experienced what he had. And he needed a rest. The course seemed perfectly clear.

"You have a deal," Ichigo finally answered.

"Very good-"

"But one thing," Ichigo said, before downing his can's contents. "I am only doing this to protect my friends and the people who have relied on me. That means not just one but three different worlds. Countless people. I feel the weight of that duty. But I will shoulder it! And no matter what, even if that means having to kill you, I will find a way. I swear to protect everyone!"

"I would say that you are sounding like a broken record, but I love that promise," the Tscheapwhetzar said. "I accept that oath. Now then, unless you use that portal to come and visit me sometime, I'll see you in fifteen years. Goodbye, Ichigo."

He snapped his fingers and Ichigo blinked. He found himself suddenly in front of his house. It was broken. He could feel the lingering spiritual pressure from his dad and Rurichiyo's bodyguards. It was clear immediately what had happened here. He walked through the doorway and found his family waiting there. And Rukia, too.

"R-Rukia! You're here?"

"Of course I am, you idiot! I knew you would be making your way here, but after the state you were in, I needed to make sure your family was ready," Rukia said crossly.

"It's all right Ichigo," Isshin said, stepping up to his son's side. "I had not expected you to come back to after us the war with the Quincy. You had so much power inside of you, and I feared it would all be released, making it impossible for you to come home. But you returned then. And you came back now. We'll make this work."

"Kisuke," Ichigo sighed. "I should have been the one to tell you guys."

"It's for the best, Ichigo. Everyone knows you terrible at communication," Karin said, looking away slightly.

"Don't say that," Yuzu chided her sister, tears in her eyes.

Ichigo smiled sadly and allowed himself to be led further inside. There, he sat with his family and talked. They did not talk about the battle. They did not talk about any of the past. Instead, they looked forward to the future. Ichigo planned to finish up high school, then go to Hueco Mundo to take care of some business. He would then return to the Soul Society to see that the portal would be built and officially organize Squad 14. From there he would finally set his sights on the Realms and learn what he could before returning.

There was a war waiting for them, after all. One he needed to see with his own eyes.

He became progressively more exhausted, but he stayed with them long into the night. They needed him there. He needed his family. After so long fighting, he had not realized just how much he needed home. How comforting and familiar it was. He would miss it.

Finally, Rukia led him upstairs.

"You didn't them," she said softly.

"About what?"

She slapped him lightly over the head. "That we are going to be expecting!"

"So you caught that. During the battle?"

"Of course," she huffed. She then leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. "And I saw how you planned everything out as well. So you'll be there."

Ichigo looked away. "I'm still figuring this stuff out. I have a hard time expressing those kinds of feelings. And I am still just a high school student after all."

Rukia's fingers intertwined with his own. She led him into his, and onto his bed. He felt ready to pass out. It felt so good to be held by her. This was peace.

"No, Ichigo. You are our hero."


	53. Chapter 52 - Fifteen Years Later

**Chapter 52**

Fifteen Years Later

After images flashed all around a broken mountain and a massive crater. Giggles and laughter rose in the air. A young boy with spiky blonde hair folded his arms over his white robes. He also part of a Hollow's mask that covered his left eye and had razor teeth that dropped down his face. He called out to the others.

"Come on you guys! Hurry it up! We don't want to be late!"

The sounds of Flash Step and Sonido sounded around him and four other children appeared. One was already very tall for his age and wore his Soul reaper clothing loosely. He had untidy black hair scattered with tufts of orange, just as spiky as the other's. He also wore a huge, toothy grin At his side was girl a few years younger than him with long, black hair falling down her back. She still wore a big smile from playing.

Then there was the first boy's twin, a girl with tan skin and messy orange hair that was decorated with a few short braids. She also wore white robes and had a horn protruding from the right side of her head. The last kid also wore white robes and had voluminous teal-colored hair spilling down her back. She had deep brown eyes with black lines crossing her eyes and traveling down her face. She wore a sheepish grin as she looked as the blonde haired boy.

"Come on now, Itachizame, we'll make it to the ceremony, no problem!"

"Easy for you to say Kaien, your Flash Step is impressive. But what about Masaki?"

Itachizame waved his hand towards the smaller girl in black robes.

"I can keep up, honest!"

"Lighten up a little, Itchi," his twin said, giving him a shove.

"I think I am making a fair point though, Zamsas," he huffed.

"You take yourself too seriously, just listen to yourself! It's little wonder Kaien always makes fun of you," Zamsas retorted.

"Now , now, let's just make a game of running back to the Seireitei. That way, everyone wins," the last girl, Gloria, offered.

"Everyone except, Itchi that is," Kaien laughed. "Because the last one there is an undercooked egg roll!"

Laughing, the kids all jumped into the air and sped off towards the Seireitei. They sped over the marker that read that this broken mountain was the site where Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki had finally held their long awaited and completely destructive rematch. The surrounding trees rustled in the light wind and in the wake of the five running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Rurichiyo Looked the bars of her cell, her blanket wrapped around her. She wore a smug expression.

"Today's the big day, isn't it, Renji?"

Renji shouldered on his robes and picked up Zabimaru from the table on the other side of the bars.

"I bet Rukia will look especially beautiful today. I wond-"

"Give it a rest, princess you can't bait me," he snapped.

"But I already have," she cooed.

"Oh please," he scoffed. "After the last few years you should know that I never mix business and personal life with pleasure. But you're right, Rukia will be beautiful today. She's always been the loveliest woman I've known. Too bad you're the one who's missing out on the ceremony!"

He waved to her as he left the roof. She frowned and fell back on her prison cot. She tried not to think about Ichigo.

It had been fifteen years since her imprisonment. Part of the punishment alloted to her. In another five years she would be released into the custody of the Shiba House, which had regained its former status. They has split the Kasumioji holdings and those of their allies, between themselves and the Kuchiki and Shihoin Clans. Once she was released, she would be accorded all the honors of a lady of her status.

But she would never again rise to prominence. She would watch the man she loved from afar, raising his children beside a woman who did not deserve him. But then again, did she? At least she had someone to come and warm her cell at night. They both needed the distraction.

Rurichiyo Kasumioji was beaten.

However, she could not help but think that there was still something waiting for her beyond these prison bars. She was not sure what it could be, but she held on to that small ray of hope. Maybe it would lead her to true freedom. She was a princess, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to make us late Kenpachi," Toshiro fumed as they ran through the streets of the Seireitei.

Fifteen years after the back to back wars and the Seireitei was almost fully repaired. Some buildings still had scaffolding, but they were almost done. After the Rukon had received so much damage during the Kasumioji Rebellion, the captains had all felt that both parts of their world should be repaired apace to one another. Showing solidarity between the Seireitei and Rukon Districts was a good way to bridge the gap that had almost led to the Soul reapers' defeat.

At the center of the complex, where Sokyoku Hill rose into the sky, a large portal had been built where the execution grounds had once stood. It rose from the ground and formed a hoop at the top, which connected the Soul Society with the new worlds within and beyond the dangai that the 14th Squad patrolled and visited. Under it were buried the remains of all the Soul Reapers who had died in the two wars. Their names were also inscribed all along and down the monument, a lasting reminder to what they had all endured.

And Kenpachi was running in the opposite direction!

"Not at all," Kenpachi roared back. "Since Yachiru is no longer here to mislead, I am able to rely on my own natural sense of direction, which is pretty damn good!"

"Sorry about this Captain," Ikkaku mumbled to Toshiro.

"We'll just make our own way. Catch up when you can Rangiku?"

"Coming, Captain," she said cheerily.

The two sped off, leaving kenpachi with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Along the way they ran into Shinji and Momo. Momo gave her old friend a warm smile and he gave her his usual steely gaze.

"Fine day for a ceremony and celebration, isn't Toshiro," Shinji said. "Where is that oaf getting off to now?"

"Getting himself lost," Rangiku laughed.

"He'll be late and hold everything up," Toshiro grumbled.

"It's not like we have many more important things to do really," Shinji said with a shrug. "Unless you know if Ichigo has arrived yet."

"No, I haven't heard anything," the other captain admitted. "Which is probably as well. I don't much care for the news of wars he brings back with him."

"He'll be here, don't fret," Rangiku promised. "He wouldn't miss today for the world. And he won't mire it with bad news."

Momo nodded fervently.

"I don't care one way or the other," Shinji said. "We have had peace now for almost too long. It feels boring somehow."

"It's nice to have such a luxury isn't it? Being bored," Kensei roared as he and Hisagi fell into place by the others. "I see that that bastard Kenpachi is going to be late. Why don't the others give him directions?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're feeling nervous, I could always carry you in," Renji laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh come on now, it's not going to be that bad. It really goes pretty fast. You've already witnessed this thing a few times by now."

"But I've never been on the receiving end!"

"Are you both ready," a voice called. "It's time to install Rukia Kuchiki as the Captain of Squad 13!"

"Yessir!"

With that Rukia strode out of the preparation room into the main hall. Twelve other captains and their lieutenants all awaited her, except for Ikkaku who looked winded.

"Made it just in time," Kenpachi laughed, slapping Toshiro hard across the back.

Rukia looked at all of them and smiled. But it faltered just a little bit when she saw that someone was missing.

"Let's get this started," Shunsui called, and the doors to the meeting hall opened. As everyone filed in Rukia felt a sudden presence and a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Renji and I have your back."

She spun around and looked up to see Ichigo giving her a small smile. Her husband had let his hair grow out a little, but it still stuck up all over the place. His blades were still strapped to him and over his captain's robes, which had no sleeves and had the material from the waist down cut into thin, flowing strips. The emblem of the Substitute Soul Reaper was splashed across his back and on a medallion set into the straps for his sheaths.

"You're finally catching up to me. Isn't it nice that little Rukia is finally growing up," he gave her a nasty smile and tousled her hair.

Rukia slapped aside his hand and told him to shut up before jumping into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. It had been too long since they had last seen each other.

"Stop playing around you two," Kensei called to them. "It's unbecoming!"

Soon, everyone was in the chamber. Rukia stood surrounded by some of her closest friends and comrades in arms. She was sworn in as the newest captain of the Gotei and she took her place in the ranks.

"I really don't have anything to add," Shunsui said at the end. "Things are progressing well here. I believe that the Seireitei will be one hundred percent up and running within a month or two. Ichigo? Any more news from beyond?"

All eyes swiveled to Ichigo. He shook his head and replied he had nothing to say, but that he was going to meet up with the Tscheapwhetzar later that day at the gate. The arrangement was that in fifteen years, he would get a chance to see what they had all lost with this war and the Tscheapwhetzar's interference. The other captains had been very interested in this little bit of Ichigo's arrangement with the mysterious man from ten years before. Shunsui concluded the meeting and the captains all filed out. Rukia and Ichigo left hand in hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be pleased to know that the Shiba Clan is doing very well. The Rukon districts have not been this peaceful in many years," Byakuya told him.

"Come on Byakuya, we just had a meeting for business. A report of my own family I can get from them at a later time."

Ichigo's protest was met with a icy glare and he knew that he would have to pay for that later. Rukia stepped on his foot.

"Idiot! That meeting was barely business. And you should be grateful that my brother has been keeping an eye on your clan."

"Alright, I got it," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. "What do you want to tell me about Byakuya?"

"It's fine. I'll tell you later," Byakuya said coolly.

"Well, that's just great," Ichigo sighed.

Kisuke and Yoruichi fell in beside the younger couple. They themselves were arm in arm when Kisuke handed him a pair of thin bracelets.

"Ichigo, I've been toying around with some of that old bakoto technology and something I've been cooking up," Kisuke explained. "This is just a prototype, but if it works out right you will be able to stay in any world for longer than three months without messing up the fabric of its reality."

"And it'll send my power to Komamura like before?"

"Exactly," Kisuke grinned. "With your power and this tech, we might be able to help revert him back to who he once was."

"That would be marvelous," Rukia said with her own smile.

Ichigo knew that it wasn't just for Komamura that Rukia was happy, she was elated at the prospect of having him around more often. It had been a crazy fifteen years for her. Ichigo thought it might be more for him. Those worlds in the Realms made time very, very tricky to track. But if what Kisuke said was right, that would mean more time with his family. All of them.

There, in front of the gate was his squad. Chad wore his tactical vest and uniform that Kisuke had made for him. Senna leaned on her staff with her customary ponytail in place. Hanatouro tried to keep out of the middle of the group, Orihime waved to him with Uryu at her side, readjusting his glasses as usual. The dozen other Soul Reapers all stood at attention, with Karin at their head. She looked really laid back, with her robes hangy partially open and her zanpakuto strapped across her back. Harribel stood off to the side with Nel and their Arrancar escorts. Their children were also all there. Soon Ichigo was mobbed by the five kids.

He managed to get them all into one big hug. The crazy thing for him was that his mind and body were still very young, like a teenager's. But in his heart and throughout his whole being, he knew that he was meant to be a father. These were the people he wanted to protect above all else. They were his world, his everything. His kids told him about their race to make here on time to greet him.

"And Itchi is now a rotten eggroll," Masaki informed him with a laugh.

Itachizame grumbled at that, but otherwise didn't protest.

"Stop teasing your older brother," Ichigo said patiently. "Using Sonido is hard."

"That's why Flash Step is the way to go," Kaien said with a thumbs up.

The kids continued bickering as Harribel came up and pulled Ichigo into an embrace. She and Rukia had long since worked out most of their differences. Though Ichigo still notice a flash of annoyance crossing the smaller captain's face.

"Today is finally the day," Harribel said.

"Yes," Ichigo answered. "Honestly, I'm not sure what this will do, except maybe bring some kind of closure. But it needs to be done."

"That is right," a voice said. Everyone turned to see the Tscheapwhetzar coming towards the group. His robes billowed up behind him. "What you are about to see on the other side of the gate is what was meant to be. The happy ending that Ywach wanted to destroy. It is the ending that the Realms know and throughout the Origin, too. When the final battle begins, not only will you be fighting for this ending here, but for that one as well. Ichigo, come and see what you are meant to protect."

The Tscheapwhetzar led them all through the gate and soon they appeared before the Kurosaki Clinic. Inside the clinic Ichigo saw himself, older and with shorter hair with Orihime at his side. She was his wife. Rukia was with Renji, and their daughter was between them. Ichigo's own son was bobbing about and among his friends as they watched Chad box for the national title. Everyone else watched as well and asked if they could interact with their counterparts inside. The Tscheapwhetzar advised against it.

For Ichigo, he watched them enjoying themselves. He saw himself and recognized a happy father just as he was now. He saw that peace was what this other Ichigo knew, and not so many years of crazy battles and intense bloodshed. No future threat of Aizen coming for him and his family. No second war in the Soul Society that had caused painful losses. It was an inviting possibility… But it wasn't his world.

"I see now why Ywach thought that this was the possible future to destroy," Ichigo finally said. "It looks so happy. But, I would not trade what I have now for this." He looked at his friends and family around him. "Never. You are all my world, and the only future I could hope for."

"Well said Ichigo Kurosaki," the hooded said, pleased. "And I hope that it is a bright future for all of you. Together, there is a chance that we can make that happen."

"The war?" Rukia looked a little worried, and she shot odd looks at the version of herself in the clinic.

The Tscheapwhetzar nodded his head. "Yes, the war. The War of Abominations some are calling it. I fear it will touch this world soon. Ichigo and the others have seen it. It'll not be pretty. It hasn't been."

"No, but we'll meet it together. And we'll survive," Ichigo said. _I swear it on my very soul. We'll all survive_. "Come. Let's go home."

And with that, they all passed back through the gate to the Seireitei and to something that might not have been the perfect ending, but it was the perfect beginning of a new tale and era of heroes.

THE END


	54. Ending Letter and Character Overview

**Author's Note & Character Overview**

Roughly a year after starting this fanfic, it is finally over. My relationship with Bleach is a very interesting one. It honestly does not meet my expectations of what makes a good and engaging anime or manga. But it is also the series that brought me to love the mediums. And in many ways I feel a particular resonance with Ichigo and his character arc. I really loved the series, in the end, but I paradoxically loathed how it came to an end.

So I impossed my own ending.

I have gotten a lot of severe criticism for it. But I'll take what I can get! And I am thankful for those who enjoyed what they read. If you liked it, then I succeeded. If you were rubbed the wrong way by what I wrote, then I succeeded. Someone invading another story and almost violently changing its narrative trajectory and ending is abrasive. To say the very least!

In any case, I have written the story that I wanted to write. I had planned it to be much longer, but the core essence is all there. For the most part, I trimmed back because I am busy working on numerous original novels. And the Tscheapwhetzar, whether you liked or hated him, is going to be a part of all that. If you ever come across the Legend of the Ten Lords or Bleeding Steam and Steel (tentative names right now) then you will have a slight foot-up on the bigger picture, should you read them.

Ichigo and his friends will return in various ways in later tales. I have already set up what comes next. It is burned into my mind. But that is a long way off for me, and some things might change. I especially want to see what comes about with Burn the Witch. I really hope that it gets serialized and we will see more of Kubo's world! If so, that means I will probably return to add some more to this tale's future in regards to how Squad 14 deals with the Western Branch of the Soul Society. But in the meantime, I have to focus on my own worlds and stories.

Thanks for reading through this story! Whether you stumbled across it, or something else I wrote eventually led you here, I hope you will stick around for the rest of the adventure. There is something very, very big afoot. I have a massive story in the works, and when I am done, it will be unlike anything the fantasy and sci-fi genres have ever seen!

The final part of this fanfic is a quick look at some of the characters and what happened to them in the fifteen-year interlude. It will help fill in some gaps and further set up what comes in the distant future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo \- He graduated 24th in his class, with Keigo making fun of him the whole way. There was little resistance to his plans from within the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. During his three months in the world of the Hollows, he worked to establish Harribel's control over Las Noches and brought gangs of higher level Hollows under his wife's banner. Or eliminated them.

Ichigo was present for his first son's birth. He and Rukia named him Kaien. Squad 14 was organized with himself, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime as the first members of the squad. It was at this same time that Ichigo really experimented with the ribbon, with help from Kisuke. He met Senna, whom they had all forgotten as part of the Valley of Screams disappearing. They discovered that the ribbon would allow them to recall people they had lost to death with whom they were close. With enough power poured into the ribbon, they could pull back one person per year from death, if they so chose. And Senna wanted to return.

The ribbon was used by others to speak with their friends who had perished, but none could be brought from beyond death. Mayuri was explicit , though, that Kisuke was not allowed to continue his Nemu experiments.

Ichigo charged his friend with journeying around the globe and finding Fullbringers and other special humans. They are supposed to give them a choice to travel to Japan and set up a base of operations with other Fullbringers who join Squad 14.

After much arguing with Rukia over the matter, Ichigo left to enter the Realms and find the Tscheapwhetzar and learn more about the War of Abominations. He took part in a number of important battles over those fifteen years, learning more about the situation. Though he tried to not get too involved. He only spent two years total abroad in the Realms.

During his travels through the Realms and patrolling the Dangai, Neliel joined Squad 14 as a member. At Harribel's behest, to keep Ichigo safe, she was made a consort to Ichigo. Needless to say, he was super embarrassed and against the whole thing. It was a small power play to try and bind Ichigo further to Hueco Mundo. After that, Rukia joined Ichigo more frequently on his adventures.

Despite all of this, Ichigo did his best to be around for his kids. He came to understand his own dad better, but he never jumped any of them in their sleep. After getting to know some of the different people in the Realms better, Ichigo came to like the Scadrial fashion, which led to his uniform getting fashioned into a style of Mistcoat.

Karin and Yuzu - After the attack against them by Kenryu and Enryu, their own powers awoke more than before. Karin decided she should try and use hers more and eventually developed something akin to real Soul reaper abilities. She was granted an autaschi and eventually joined Squad 14.

Yuzu never joined the squad, but she established a bistro as part of the Kurosaki Clinic. It became not only a restaurant and medical center for regular humans, but a base of operations for Squad 14 in the World of the Living. She travels to the Soul Society often to spend time with her nieces and nephews, who all love her dearly.

Keigo and Mitsuru - After graduating from school, they took over Kisuke's candy shop and helped him on the side of the World of the Living to develop instruments for the Fullbringers. They also ran the training area for Fullbringers and Soul Reapers from Squad 14 who set themselves up there while touring in the World of the Living.

Kisuke Urahara - He was reinstated into the 13 Court Guard Squads, and took up the mantle of Squad 12's Captain. Against Mayuri's wishes, he continued the mad scientist's Nemu experiments. He cloned her and made her his daughter. He worked very hard to help all the Visords integrate themselves back into the Gotei. They have al taken up their old posts, or have taken new ones.

He and Yoruichi finally got married, and by the time this fanfics concludes, they just learned that they are expecting.

Kisuke has been working really hard on finding a way of containing and stabilizing Ichigo's immense powers. Because of his mixed heritage and his Schrift A, Ichigo's powers have not yet been brought under control. However, Kisuke discovered how to make the the world withstand Ichigo's presence for a little longer with special bonds and seals.

Yoruichi \- reinstated as the Captain of Squad 2. Now married to Kisuke and is pregnant. If she gives birth to a daughter, she will name her Soi-Feng.

Chad - He is Ichigo's lieutenant. When he isn't working, he helps train boxers. His trademark is training his students peace first and respect for their strength.

Uryu and Orihime - They travel the world exclusively, helping fulfill Squad 14's mandate. They have been told not to interfere too much with the western hemisphere. Still, Orihime finds ways to fulfill her dreams, with uryu's help. Word is that they have slowly gotten closer to each other.

Tatsuki \- She went on to win multiple national titles in martial arts and combat. She helps out Squad 14 with domestic affairs.

Hanatarou \- He was the second person to come back through the ribbon. He is Squad 14's chief medic.

Kenpachi Zaraki - Finally got his rematch with Ichigo. They destroyed an entire mountain and demolished most of the surrounding countryside. He went three times with Ichigo into the Realms.

To some degree or another, when I return to Bleach in the future, we'll get to see what their lives are all like in world that has long moved on from both the canon material and from this story. Until then!


End file.
